Bless The Broken Road
by taratf
Summary: AU Faberry. Porque el riesgo vale la pena, con la persona adecuada.
1. Prólogo

_**Solo un par de cosas:**_

_**-No sé si alguien aquí estuvo leyendo esto la primera vez que empecé a publicarlo, pero si es así sabrá que luego del tercer capítulo eliminé la historia, esto lo hice por cosas mías, sin embargo ahora voy a publicarla completa. Esto era algo que tenía pendiente y creo que es la mejor forma de despedirme de esto de escribir y/o publicar historias.**_

**_-_**_**Pido disculpas si hay alguna incoherencia en la historia, tengan en cuenta que sé muy poco, por no decir nada, de las profesiones que se mencionan. También debo decir que la**_**_s profesiones de los dos personajes principales, o sea Rachel y Quinn, tanto como el incidente que hace que se acerquen no fueron idea mía, sino de KakisdeMarques1, así que los créditos para ella._**

_**-Hay ocho o nueve escenas que he descrito inspirándome en algunos fanArt que he visto por ahí, ya saben, cosas de vestimentas y eso, así que si alguien reconoce alguno debe saber que los créditos son para los dueños de esas imágenes.**_

_**-Tengo la intención de publicar a diario, así que yo diría que hay un 99 % de probabilidades que eso suceda.**_

_**-Fuera del hecho de si la historia les gusta o no, si le encuentran sentido o les parece absurda, o están en acuerdo o desacuerdo con el ritmo de la misma, les pido que traten con respeto este relato ya que es especial para mí, esto lo escribí para darlo como regalo de cumpleaños y no era mi intención que más personas lo leyeran, pero la amiga al que se lo regalé me pidió que lo subiera aquí.**_

_**-Por último, ya saben: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y bueno, dado el caso debo decir que la historia tampoco, repito, la regalé hace un tiempo, ahora solo me limito a publicarla.**_

**_Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco por leerme._**

**_J, esta historia es tuya, gracias por haberme dejado aburrirte con ella XD_**

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

Viernes 23 de mayo. 9:30 am. Hospital para niños St. Mary's. Ciudad de Nueva York.

Hacía frío, mucho, pero ella prefería ese clima.

Aquella rubia de ojos verdes que se encontraba frente a aquel hospital, amaba la lluvia, el viento frío chocando contra su rostro y los vasos de café humeante entre sus manos mientras caminaba, y es que por alguna razón, las bajas temperaturas siempre le habían ayudado a sentirse mejor y ese día no era la excepción.

Aún no estaba muy segura de por qué había accedido ir a aquel lugar, en realidad Quinn no estaba segura de casi nada desde hace mucho tiempo, un año y cinco meses para ser exactos y ahora su vida estaba prácticamente volcada por completo en la fotografía.

Esta era su pasatiempo, su trabajo, su pasión, su consuelo.

Estar tras una cámara le daba una extraña fuerza, por ello permanecer en su estudio se había convertido casi en una adicción, una que aquel día había tenido que abandonar y que a cada segundo que pasaba extrañaba más, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora no podía echarse atrás y fallarle a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, de hacerlo, nunca podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

La joven rubia respiró profundamente, soltó el aire de golpe creando una pequeña nube de vaho frente a ella, y se removió un poco en su lugar intentando relajarse de una buena vez, y es que, aunque a cualquiera aquello podría resultarle ridículo, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, estaba fuera de su zona de confort y ya había pasado unos siete meses desde la última vez que eso sucedió. Sí, ese había sido un acontecimiento para borrar definitivamente de su memoria.

Después de un par de minutos creando unas cuantas nubes de vaho más y luego de resguardar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero marrón, Quinn se decidió a cruzar la calle suplicando, a cada paso que daba, que Santana la estuviese esperando en recepción como lo había prometido, ya que el tener que enfrentarse a la enfermera, a un vigilante, o cualquier ser humano en particular, explicándole quien era y que había ido a hacer ahí, era lo último que deseaba hacer, o al menos eso creyó hasta que estuvo a punto de ingresar al nosocomio y una chica de estatura menor a la suya y cabellera morena impactó contra su cuerpo.

El envión a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio, más por lo sorpresivo que por la fuerza con que lo había recibido, pero un oportuno reflejo de su parte evitó no solo a que ella misma cayera de espaldas, sino que también evitó que la joven que había chocado con ella se lastimara.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que lo que le había ayudado a evitar la inminente caída de ambas, fue una de las columnas que se encontraban a su lado izquierdo, columna donde se había apoyado de lado mientras sostenía con sus brazos a una joven que parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse erguida mientras sus pies resbalaban en el húmedo suelo de la entrada.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó con la seriedad que caracterizaba su tono de voz y un poco de exasperación al ver que la morena, aun con la cabeza baja y las manos aferradas a la solapa de su chaqueta, trataba en vano que sus pies dejaran de resbalar, dándole a la escena un matiz cómico.

**-Sí... sí, discúlpame por favor,-** respondió la muchacha logrando por fin mantener el equilibrio con la ayuda de la rubia.**- lo siento mucho, no quise...-** se detuvo en el preciso instante en que alzaba por completo la cabeza y ambas descubrían el rostro de la otra, y por la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba la joven entre sus brazos, Quinn estaba segura de que ella también era lo último que aquella chica esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar**- ¿Qu... Quinn?-** musitó con incredulidad.

**-Hola, Rachel.-** respondió a secas mientras resoplaba y la soltaba desviando la mirada hacia un lado evitando sus ojos.**- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Hola, eh... eh sí, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.-** respondió aun sorprendida- **Me he resbalado y...-** se detuvo un instante- **¿te... te hiciste daño?-** preguntó con el gesto ligeramente preocupado al ver como la rubia movía sutilmente su hombro izquierdo en forma circular.

Quinn miró a la morena por un segundo y luego focalizó la mirada por encima de ella frunciendo el ceño en el acto.

**-Tengo prisa, ten más cuidado.-** dijo de forma cortante antes de pasar de lado y sin volver a dirigirle la mirada.

Rachel se limitó a asentir para sí misma mientras veía a la rubia desaparecer a través de las puertas del hospital.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

El encuentro con Rachel la había dejado pensativa, la presencia de la morena no era ilógica, mas sí era sorpresiva. Quinn empezaba a preguntarse por qué ni Santana ni Brittany la habían mencionado en ningún momento, quizá porque no lo creyeron relevante, pero aun así, y por contradictorio que pudiera resultar, la rubia sentía que alguien debía de haberle dicho que Rachel estaría presente.

**-Explícame, por favor, la razón por la cual estoy haciendo esto.-** masculló tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

**-Porque es imposible decirle que no a Brittany cuando pone cara de cachorrito regañado, y porque tienes un parecido sobrenatural con el jodido personaje.-** respondió la chica tras ella.

**-Yo no me parezco a la reina de las nieves.-** refutó con indignación.

**-Claro que sí.-** se burló**- Eres su maldito clon, Quinn; es más, yo que tú demandaba a Disney por plagio de imagen. A ti, mínimo, deben darte el 15% de las ganancias de esa película.**

**-Deja de decir estupideces, Santana, y ayúdame con el cierre.** -dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse el vestido.

-**Oh vamos,-** espetó con gracia acercándose para ayudarla-** estoy segura de que alguno de los dibujantes te debe haber visto por ahí, con esa mirada gélida, los gestos prepotentes y ese porte elegante y tan estirado que manejas, te ha tomado una fotografía y luego simplemente ha usado una aplicación barata para volverte caricatura. Yo en tu lugar, hace mucho que habría reclamado mi porcentaje de las ganancias.-** agregó alcanzándole una capa**.**

Quinn solo giró los ojos y le dio la espalda para acercarse a un espejo de cuerpo completo que Brittany había tenido a bien poner en aquella habitación, habitación a la que Santana la había conducido desde que se encontraron en la recepción del hospital, habitación de donde no se habían movido desde hace poco más de una hora, y de donde no tenían ganas de moverse, al menos no Quinn, y es que aquel día podía parecer uno más de tantos en aquel hospital, pero lo cierto era que de rutinario no tendría nada, y eso sería gracias a su voluntaria más entusiasta, Brittany.

Brittany Pierce, novia de Santana y amiga de la infancia de Quinn, era una bailarina profesional graduada de Juilliard, poseía un talento enorme y un corazón aún mayor.

Lo que ocurría era que hace tan solo un par de semanas, otro de los voluntarios había tenido a bien compartir con los pequeños su enorme colección de clásicos de Disney y algunas de las nuevas películas animadas de la misma firma. Los niños lo habían pasado tan bien que a Brittany se le ocurrió la idea de traer a la vida real a algunos de los personajes más entrañables y llevarlos al hospital para que los niños pudieran tener un poco de magia a su alrededor, por ello, aquella mañana de mayo, tanto Santana como Quinn se encontraban en una reducida habitación mientras trataban de colocarse a tiempo un par de incómodos y coloridos disfraces.

**-Después de esto Brittany me va a deber un gran, gran, gran favor. Y créeme que lo voy a cobrar.-** masculló la rubia asegurando, en su hombro izquierdo, el primer de los dos broches con los que contaba la capa de su disfraz.

Obviamente aquello lo decía de boca para afuera, porque lo cierto era que a Quinn no le molestaba ayudar, es más, ella tenía un porcentaje mensual de su dinero destinado a aquel hospital en calidad de donación, pero esta era la primera vez que dejaba su trabajo y su rutina de lado para interactuar con algo que no sea su cámara fotográfica.

**-Deberías agradecer que tu disfraz incluye zapatos, yo me siento como si fuera uno de los picapiedra. Además, conociendo lo aburrida que se ha vuelto tu vida, Quinn, lo más extremo que puedes llegar a pedirle es que vaya a comprarte una caja de tampones.**

**-Tú no llevas zapatos, pero soy yo la que tiene suficiente laca en el cabello como para romper una piedra con la cabeza, y mi vida no es aburrida,-** replicó frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de llegar al segundo broche de la capa y que debía asegurar en su hombro derecho.**- simplemente es tranquila, ya he tenido suficientes emociones de muerte, ahora solo quiero paz.**

**-Una cosa es tener una vida sosegada, otra muy distinta es que tenga el mismo ritmo y la emoción que tiene el pasar una tarde viendo secar la pintura en la pared.-** dijo la latina cruzándose de brazos y mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo.**-Ya prácticamente vives en aislamiento dentro de tu estudio.**

**-Yo no vivo en aislamiento, simplemente soy dedicada con mi trabajo, trabajo que he dejado hoy por estar aquí con ustedes, ahora cierra la boca y ayúdame con esta cosa antes de que la tela se rompa.-** gruño mientras forcejeaba tratando de liberar su brazo el cual había quedado prisionero, puesto que una de las piedras de fantasía que adornaba el puño de su vestido se había atorado en la costura de uno de los bordes de la capa.

**-¡No te muevas!,-** exclamó poniendo cara de pánico mientras se acercaba-** los disfraces son alquilados y si algo les pasa Britt me mata.- **agregó liberándola y acomodando correctamente el disfraz.-** Y sí vives en aislamiento, es eso o es que también nosotras dejamos de importarte porque hace casi dos meses que no te veíamos.**

Quinn se giró por completo hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

**-Otra vez diciendo estupideces.-** dijo girándose nuevamente hacia el espejo y colocando hacia adelante, sobre su hombro, la trenza que Santana le había hecho una hora antes.

**-No, eso se llama deducción, algo tan simple que creí que incluso tú sabrías entender.-** dijo con ironía y cruzándose de brazos.

**- Solo he estado demasiado concentrada en el trabajo, ya sabes que eso es una de las pocas cosas que me ayuda.** - espetó la rubia con seriedad mirando a Santana a través del espejo- **Además, puede que no nos hayamos visto en unas semanas, pero siempre estoy en contacto y al pendiente de ustedes.**

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente mientras ambas mantenían el contacto visual a través de sus reflejos.

**-Quinn,-** musitó con suavidad- **ya ha pasado un año, si sigues encerrándote en ti misma las cosas no van a mejorar,-** dijo dando un paso hacia ella-** no puedes pasar tu vida así, ignorando a todo ser humano que se te cruce por el camino, o alejando a los que ya están en tu vida.**

**-Yo no estoy tratando de alejarlas a ti y a Britt, eso probablemente sería lo más estúpido que podría proponerme y, aunque quisiera, estoy segura de que ustedes no me lo permitirían.-** respondió con suavidad girando el rostro y viéndola de frente mientras la otra chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

**-Bueno, perdona si no me fío, pero hacer cosas estúpidas es tu estilo, Q.-** agregó con un poco de humor provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Quinn- **Como sea,-** dijo poniéndose seria-** estamos sobre la hora, así que salgamos de una buena vez de aquí antes de que se haga tarde, o te arrepientas de hacer esto, y tenga que obligarte a salir a patadas.**

**-O... antes de que se te escape alguna cursilería ¿no es así, Santy?-** se burló.

**-Calla y mueve el trasero, Elsa.-** espetó acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

**-Lo que tú digas, Pocahontas.-** contesto levantando una ceja y saliendo de la habitación**.- Y yo sí salgo de mi estudio.**

**-Sí, en la noche, como los vampiros, solo que tú te vas directamente a tu ataúd. Pasas tanto tiempo en el cuarto oscuro que un día de estos vas a salir de color sepia.-** replicó saliendo también y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Fue llegar al salón que el hospital había designado para la pequeña actividad y darse cuenta de que de pequeña no tenía nada.

Por lo que Brittany había dicho, tanto Quinn como Santana esperaban encontrar solo unas cuantas personas además de ellas, pero lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era el catálogo completo de los personajes de Disney, e incluso había ahí algunos intrusos de Pixar tal como Woody y Buzz, y otros de DreamWorks como lo eran los personajes de Madagascar con algunos lémures incluidos haciendo el intento de imitar la coreografía característica de aquella película.

Ambas chicas se miraron con incredulidad, si la bailarina consideraba eso algo pequeño, no querían imaginar lo que sería algo grande.

Quinn estaba atónita y probablemente habría permanecido así más tiempo, pero una Tinkerbell bastante alta y con una enorme sonrisa se acercó corriendo a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido que la hizo reaccionar.

**-Gracias, gracias, gracias,-** susurró aún en el abrazo- **no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí.-** agregó dulcemente alejándose de a poco recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa de lado de la otra chica.**- Sabía que serías la Elsa perfecta, te ves impresionante.**

**-Gracias, Britt.-** respondió Quinn con cierta timidez.**- Pero creo que deberías de decirle algo a esta latina idiota antes de que sus celos pongan en peligro mi vida.-** dijo esta vez divertida mirando de reojo a su otra amiga que tenía el ceño fruncido.

**-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Santy no es celosa y sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella, así como yo sé que soy su rubia favorita.-** respondió la bailarina acercándose a su novia y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que las hizo sonreír a las tres.**- Por cierto, San, Rachel está aquí, parece que ella era la amiga que Kurt iba a traer.-** comentó provocando que la expresión de Quinn se tornara seria nuevamente.

**-¿Lady Hummel conoce a Berry?-** preguntó con una expresión horrorizada-** Dios, si por separado ya son intensos, no quiero saber lo que son juntos**.- agregó con burla esta vez.-** Me crucé con ella cuando fui a espera recepción, pero no tenía idea de que venía con porcelana, creí que te la habías cruzado en el estudio de danza y que la habías invitado.**

**-¿Ustedes no la invitaron?-** cuestionó Quinn extrañada, y no era para menos porque Brittany y Santana tenían una relación cercana con Rachel, pero por lo que oía no tenían ni idea de que la muchacha estuviera en la ciudad, aunque eso explicaba el por qué no le habían mencionado que también estaría aquel día en el hospital.

Hasta dónde la fotógrafa sabía, Rachel había viajado a Los Ángeles para visitar a sus padres, una pareja de hombres realmente adorables que hace tan solo un año había abandonado la ciudad de los rascacielos para mudarse a la soleada California, o al menos era eso recordaba haberle oído decir a Santana una semana atrás mientras hablaban por teléfono, y supuestamente no iba a regresar en un par de semanas más.

**-No,-** respondió Brittany.**- lo habríamos hecho, pero como nos había dicho que se quedaba en California hasta la quincena de junio no le dijimos nada. Tal parece que volvió antes y Kurt se lo mencionó.**

**-¿Y de dónde conoce Hummel a mi prima?-** preguntó la latina.

**-Pues, resulta que Blaine, el mejor amigo de Rachie en NYADA,-** agregó el detalle para refrescar la memoria de Quinn sin saber que eso no era necesario- es el nuevo novio de Kurt.

**-Por las arrugas de mi tía Josefa, el mundo es un jodido pañuelo,-** masculló Santana.**- ¿y de que se han disfrazado?, ¿de los tres chiflados?-** se burló.

**-Pues... Blaine de Olaf, Kurt de Peter Pan y Rachel de... pues de Anna-** respondió divertida mirando de soslayo a Quinn quien parecía no prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigas a favor de buscar algo, o a alguien, con la mirada.

**-Entonces supongo que tenemos que prepararnos para el espectáculo.-** espetó la latina rodando los ojos.

**-No creo que tengas tiempo de prepararte.-** masculló Quinn mirando hacia un lugar en concreto llamando la atención de su amiga.

Santana se quedó pasmada al dirigir su mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

En una esquina, al fondo del salón, un Peter Pan muy entusiasta bailoteaba exageradamente con una Anna, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás habían visto, y un Olaf de movimientos torpes y graciosos.

**-Oh-Dios-mío-**musitó la latina-** Elsa, tu hermana enloqueció.-** agregó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Brittany sonreía con alegría y Quinn mantenía una expresión neutral.

**-No seas mala,-** dijo la bailarina dándole un pequeño y divertido golpe en el hombro a su novia.**- ellos están haciendo un gran trabajo, mira lo felices que están los niños.-** agregó señalando a muchos pequeños que se encontraban alrededor del entusiasta trío mirándolos emocionados y con adoración.

**-Ese es un efecto secundario de los gases tóxicos que debe estar emanando la gomina de Blaine y que ya se deben de estar fugando de ese traje.-** dijo con sarcasmo.**- Ay, Q, me compadezco de ti, no sabes la que te va a tocar soportar con ese par, claro, eso si Hummel se separa de ellos, porque si no… dudo que sobrevivas.**

No hubo tiempo para más, porque cuando se dieron cuenta, las tres estaban rodeadas de unos diez niños que buscaban su atención.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, Quinn corroboró dos cosas; primero, que realmente estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que pasara lo que pasara aquel día, regalarles un momento de felicidad a esos pequeños pacientes iba a valer la pena; y segundo, que Rachel Berry seguía siendo la persona con más energía que había visto en su vida.

La morena parecía ser incansable bailando de un lado a otro, sonriendo en todo momento e incluso cantando, y como Rachel parecía ser el alma de la fiesta, tanto Quinn como Blaine se vieron en la necesidad de seguirle el paso, o al menos intentarlo puesto que, a pedido de su exigente público, sus personajes habían estado juntos casi todo el día, salvo pequeños momento cuando el chico de cabello engominado pedía una tregua para poder hidratarse y con ayuda de sus "coprotagonistas" lograba escabullirse para poder cumplir tal propósito.

Llegada las 2 pm, todos los voluntarios tuvieron un pequeño descanso antes de ser conducidos a un pabellón donde se encontraban los pacientes que, por su condición, no habían podido estar presentes durante la actividad que se realizó en el salón.

La mayoría aprovechó el descanso para respirar un poco, como era el caso de aquellos como Blaine, y otros como en el caso de Quinn aprovecharon para ir a los servicios a refrescarse un poco.

La rubia se estaba tomando su tiempo en el lavabo, esperando que una chica de rasgos asiáticos, una pelirroja y una castaña de ojos azules, que por las ropas que usaban intuía que eran Mulán, Mérida y Bella, terminaran de retirarse.

Las tres jóvenes la saludaron con un gesto antes de retirarse y Quinn se los devolvió con educación, pero con su típica seriedad, una vez a solas sonrió de medio lado por lo absurdo de la situación, había tantos personajes dando vueltas por el hospital en ese momento que cualquiera podría confundirse, y pensar que accidentalmente había ido a parar en un espectáculo de Disney sobre hielo.

La rubia suspiró con cansancio, el día había sido agotador y aún no terminaba, estaba encantada con lo que su amiga había organizado, más aun con el saber que estaba apoyando con su presencia un acto tan noble, y obviamente eso de que pensaba cobrarle el favor a Brittany era mentira, pero eso no quitaba que en las últimas semanas lo único que había hecho era trabajar sin descanso, por propia elección claro, pero aun así estaba agotada.

**-Hey-** escuchó decir tras ella a una voz familiar, una voz que hace más de una año no escuchaba y que esa mañana volvió a sus oídos en forma de disculpa.

Quinn alzó la vista y ahí, junto a su reflejo en el espejo estaba el de ella, estaba el reflejo de Rachel.

La fotógrafa mantuvo la mirada, pero permaneció en silencio esperando que la otra chica continuara, y así lo hizo la morena.

**-Lo de esta mañana,-** musitó un tanto nerviosa jugando con sus manos- **de verdad lo siento, tenía mucha prisa porque Blaine acababa de llamar pidiendo que lo ayude a bajar su disfraz del taxi, y que no tardara porque el chofer lo estaba presionando para que se bajara ya que estaban aparcados en doble fila, entonces salí corriendo y me distraje pensando en por qué me había llamado a mí y no a Kurt si sabía que él también estaba aquí, entonces cundo crucé la puerta me resbalé, traté de frenar pero no pude y... oh Dios, ni siquiera sabes quién es Kurt, lo siento, verás Blai...**

**-Rachel,-** espetó la rubia girándose para verla de frente provocando que la morena retrocediera un paso y guardara silencio.**- respira.-** pidió haciendo los ademanes característicos.

Una atmósfera familiar llenó el lugar mientras ambas se miraban en silencio, y de alguna extraña forma era reconfortante para la rubia ver que la morena seguía siendo como ella la recordaba.

Se habían conocido hace casi seis años, cuando Santana, Brittany y ella luego de graduarse del instituto habían dejado su ciudad natal en Ohio y se trasladaron a Nueva York para asistir a Juilliard en el caso de Brittany, a la NYU en el caso de Santana y a Columbia en el caso de Quinn.

Hiram y Leroy, los padres de Rachel, acogieron a las tres muchachas los primeros meses que estuvieron ahí hasta que consiguieron un piso lo suficientemente grande para ellas, que estuviera dentro de su presupuesto y cuya ubicación fuera céntrica para las tres.

Sus meses de convivencia fueron buenos, eso no lo iba a negar, tal vez porque el único horario en el coincidían frecuentemente todos era la hora de la cena, que a decir verdad se convirtió en todo un evento gracias al sarcasmo de Santana, la inocencia de Brittany, la amabilidad de los señores Berry, su propia seriedad, y la intensidad de Rachel. Quinn realmente extrañaba muchas veces esas cenas, esos momentos en los que sentía que de alguna forma pertenecía a algo.

Ahora, si bien la morena era bastante intensa, Quinn debía admitir que era del tipo que no molestaba, al menos no a ella, y es que la rubia tampoco podía negar que Rachel tenía un aura especial, eso lo había percibido desde el primer instante en que la morena se presentó con un cordial saludo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

La rubia podía recordar con claridad la sonrisa que Rachel el regaló aquel día, sonrisa que se vio tentada a devolver, pero que se reservó para sí misma limitándose a devolver el saludo. Otra cosa que Quinn recordaba, era que cada vez que había presenciado a solas uno de esos ataques de verborrea por parte de la morena, siempre le había dicho lo mismo: 'respira.'

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la familiaridad y comodidad que sentía cerca de Rachel, la chica nunca había dejado de ser solo la prima de una de sus mejores amigas, y suponía que para la morena ella simplemente era la mejor amiga de su prima.

**-No tenía idea de que fueras a venir.-** musitó la morena rompiendo el silencio.

**-Puedo decir lo mismo,-** contesto con neutralidad.**- y por lo que me dijeron Britt y Santana, creo que no soy la única sorprendida con tu presencia.**

Rachel asintió y desvió la mirada al lavabo antes de acercarse a él.

**-Estaba visitando a mis padres en California y me llamaron para una audición, así que volví antes, eso es lo que tiene desenvolverse en este medio.-** dijo mientras lavaba sus manos y se concentraba en ellas.**- Y aunque es posible que solo sea una broma de mal gusto, debo arriesgarme e ir.**

Quinn solo frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

**-La persona que me llamó dijo que lo hacía por recomendación de Cassandra July.-** agregó al ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

**-No veo por qué debería tratarse de una broma.-** contestó Quinn apoyándose en el lavabo tras ella con cuidado de no mojar el vestido.- **Esa mujer era tu profesora de danza clásica ¿verdad?,-** la morena asintió- **no es raro que los maestros recomienden a sus alumnos.**

**-Esa mujer me odiaba y me repitió hasta el cansancio que yo no tenía talento para ningún tipo de baile, menos aún para el ballet.**

**-Sí claro, y por eso te aplaudió de pie en tu presentación final.-** dijo con sarcasmo.

**-¿Tú como lo sabes?-** preguntó asombrada.

**-Suelo cumplir las cosas que prometo, Rachel.-** respondió mientras se alejaba de la morena y se dirigía a la puerta.**- Si tienes una audición tal vez deberías de tener más cuidado y bajar un poco tu entusiasmo allí afuera, no sea que te lastimes.-** agregó antes de cruzar la puerta y alejarse de aquel lugar.

Era extremadamente raro que lo más que había hablado con la morena en más de un año hubiese sido en ese baño, sobre todo porque había estado a su lado casi toda la mañana y no se habían dirigido la palabra para nada.

Un par de horas después la jornada de aquel día finalmente terminó sin ningún incidente salvo el hecho de que uno de los lémures perdió, literalmente, la cabeza e hizo llorar a un par de niños, pero nada más.

A pesar de no haber ido al trabajo, la rubia sentía que había invertido bien su tiempo, sin embargo, esa necesidad imperiosa por ir a trabajar no la había dejado, así que tenía en sus planes inmediatos pasar por su estudio y ver cómo iban las cosas. Mas cuando se disponía a abandonar el hospital, la voz de Santana llamándola la obligó a detenerse.

**-Lo que sea, dilo rápido, tengo prisa.-** dijo al momento en que su amiga la alcanzó frente a la puerta.

**-Es viernes, y son las 5 pm, a no ser que tengas una cita, cosa que dudo, no sé por qué razón podrías tener prisa.-** replicó la latina cruzándose de brazos.

**-Es viernes, son las 5 pm y yo no me he aparecido por el estudio en todo el día.-** respondió imitando su pose**.- Tengo trabajo que hacer**.

**-Quinn, tú siempre tienes trabajo que hacer, incluso cuando no tienes trabajo. Así que será mejor que pospongas el que tengas pendiente, el que quieras adelantar o el que te estés inventando y lleves tu trasero a mi casa a las 8 pm si no quieres que vaya yo misma a tu estudio y te saque de ahí a rastras.**

No escuchó más por parte de su amiga, esta simplemente dejó de hablar, se dio vuelta y se alejó de ella dejándola completamente muda. Quinn apretó la mandíbula y salió del lugar mascullando algo inentendible, Santana solía tener ese efecto en ella, pero una vez fuera, el frío le dio de frente en el rostro como si de una caricia reconfortante y tranquilizadora se tratara.

La rubia se quedó quieta frente a la entrada saboreando el momento, hasta que este se vio interrumpido cuando su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de ella, con la de Rachel Berry.

La joven permanecía de pie en la acera del frente cobijándose del frío con un gorrito amarillo de lana y un saco negro simple que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero unos minutos después simplemente desapareció a bordo de un taxi, no sin antes haberle dedicado una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado a la fotógrafa.

Quinn resopló y agachó la cabeza derrotada, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se alejó caminando con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos.


	3. Capítulo II

**N/A: Odio que FF esté borrando letras y sobre todo palabras. En fin, disculpen si hay algún error.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

Quinn Fabray siempre le había resultado un ser intrigante, un misterio por resolver, un mapa que descifrar, un acertijo encantado, etc, etc, etc.

Rachel siempre tuvo esa curiosidad para con la chica de ojos verdes, ese interés por saber más y más de ella, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse, no lo suficiente ni de la forma que hubiese querido, aunque llegados a este punto y con el reciente y extraño reencuentro, Rachel no sabía muy bien qué forma era esa.

Cuando su prima le presentó a aquella joven de ojos avellanados un sábado por la tarde, cuando acababan de llegar junto con Brittany del aeropuerto, hace más de cinco años, la joven rubia le pareció encantadora, aunque no hubiesen cruzado más de dos palabras.

_'Igualmente, Rachel.'_

Sí, eso era todo lo que le había dicho aquella vez, ella le había dicho: _'Es un placer conocerte, Quinn'_; y la rubia solo le había respondido aquello, con mucha educación, sí, pero con la mirada más indescifrable que jamás había visto. Su apariencia le daba un aire sofisticado, su mirada era cautivadora, su tono de voz era serio y distante, pero su comportamiento era cortés.

Quinn era como una cajita de sorpresas que ella siempre había querido descubrir, poco a poco, o de golpe, pero siempre había querido saber más.

Rachel se preguntó a menudo aquellos meses que compartieron casa, cómo era posible que tres personalidades tan distintas como lo eran las de Santana, Brittany y Quinn pudieran convivir y acoplarse de la forma en que lo hacían. Esas tres eran mundos distintos, y aun así no había conflicto alguno entre ellas, es más, ella misma llegó a corroborar que no solo se llevaban bien, sino que tenían una especie de lenguaje silencioso, tal vez por los años compartidos o quien sabía.

Quinn siempre fue callada, al menos esa era la forma en que la recordaba, la rubia solo hacía intervenciones puntuales cuando todos se reunían para cenar cada noche, puntuales pero bastante acertadas.

Había sido muy pocas veces las que Rachel tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, bueno, al menos una conversación que no hubiese sido 95 % unilateral, conversaciones en las que ella no hubiese terminado divagando sin control y terminaban con Quinn diciéndole: 'Rachel, respira', tal como lo había hecho el día anterior cuando se encontraron en el baño del hospital.

Y aquellas pocas veces que había podido hablar con la rubia, realmente se había sentido maravillada, maravillada por todo lo que aquella chica era, por su tono de vos, su lenguaje corporal, sus comentarios, su forma de mirar, todo. La morena podría incluso jurar que una vez vio un pequeño vestigio de sonrisa en los labios de Quinn aquella vez que ella, llena de frustración, le dijo a la rubia lo ridículo que le resultaba el que la señorita July no la dejara bailar tango.

**Flashback**

**-Esto es inconcebible.-** gruñó entrando a la cocina y soltando su bolso deportivo en el suelo, haciendo un ruido seco que resonó en toda la estancia, mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una botella con agua.**- ¿Quién demonios se ha creído que es? ¿Ginger Rogers? ¿Eleanor Powell? ¿Quien la ha nombrado eminencia indiscutible de baile? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?,-** siguió murmurando amargamente antes de dar un sorbo a su botella.**- pero como que me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry esto no se va a quedar así, Cassandra July me va a... ¡Dios!-** gritó al darse vuelta apretando de más la botella de plástico en sus manos logrando que un gran chorro de agua saliera disparado por la impresión.

**-No, soy Quinn.-** dijo la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en la encimera frente a ella.

Rachel la observó detenidamente y encontró en ella una mirada muy distinta a la que solía tener la mayor parte del tiempo, una mirada que parecía guardar curiosidad, y con algo muy similar a una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios.

**-Me... me has asustado, creí que no habría nadie a esta hora.-** atinó a balbucear.

**-Solo vine a almorzar.-** dijo asintiendo mientras sus gestos volvían a ser los de siempre, serios, fríos, inexpresivos.**- Tengo un par de clases en un rato, así que no te preocupes por mi presencia, estoy de salida.-** agregó mientras tomaba el plato y el vaso vacío que yacían en la encimera frente a ella y los llevaba al lavabo.

**-No... no quise decir eso, solo... solo que...**

**-Te asusté.-** espetó terminado de lavar el plato.

**-Mhm,-** musitó la morena.**- como... como te dije, no esperaba que hubiese nadie en casa a esta hora.**

**-Entiendo,-** respondió sin mirarla a la vez que secaba el vaso que acababa de lavar.**- pero debes saber que siempre vengo a almorzar los martes, así que básicamente eres tú quien me ha sorprendido primero, sobre todo con todo ese palabreo con el has entrado.**

**-¿Es... es martes?-** preguntó poniéndose pálida.

**-Es lo que he dicho.**

**-Oh Dios.-** se lamentó agachando la cabeza.**- se supone que hoy tenía historia del arte después de danza clásica, ¿cómo pude confundirme?, yo no debería estar aquí. Como odio a esa mujer, bueno no… no la odio, es solo que… ella es… es**

**-Cassandra July.-** dijo la rubia como si nada ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la morena.-** La acabas de mencionar durante tu monólogo sobre la ira.- agregó secándose las manos y mirándola de reojo.**

**-Es mi profesora de danza clásica, me odia y le encanta humillarme.-** musitó luego de un sonoro suspiro.

**-No se lo permitas.-** respondió alzando una ceja.

**-¿Crees que no he intentado que deje de hacerlo? ¿Crees que me complace su desprecio?-** cuestionó con ironía- **la señorita July me tiene manía desde el primer día, critica todo lo que hago, me dice constantemente que no tengo talento, me exige el triple que a los demás, ella simplemente me odia, odia lo que soy, lo que hago, como me veo, como me muevo, hoy ni siquiera me dejó participar de la clase porque según ella no tengo lo necesario para bailar tango, esa mujer es una maldita piedra en el zapato y ya est...**

**-Rachel,-** interrumpió con voz firme y autoritaria ganándose la atención y el silencio de la otra chica**- respira.-** pidió esta vez con suavidad y así lo hizo la morena.

Ambas se miraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

**-Voy a ser rápida porque ya estoy sobre la hora y odio llegar tarde.-** espetó acercándose nuevamente a la encimera dándole la espalda mientras recogía varios apuntes y algunos útiles que iba metiendo en una mochila.**- No dudo de que tengas talento, si has entrado a esa escuela es porque debes tenerlo, además tus padres repiten todo el tiempo que tu lugar es sobre un escenario porque tienes el don de la actuación, y tu prima no se cansa de decir que de seguro dejaste sordo a medio hospital el día que naciste porque tienes una voz privilegiadamente estruendosa, y conociendo a Santana eso es una gran halago.-** cerró su mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro derecho para luego alisar su camiseta básica color negro.

Rachel ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear, aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a Quinn hablar de esa forma, aquella era la primera vez que Quinn le hablaba de esa forma, aquella era la primera vez que Quinn le dirigía algo más de dos o tres palabras.

**-Pero el baile es otro mundo, sea clásico, de salón, moderno o callejero, se trata de interpretar tus emociones sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, se trata de comunicar tus emociones con la intensidad y forma de tus movimientos, no se trata simplemente de aprender una técnica o un estilo y moverte como se supone que debes hacerlo, debes sentir cada paso y hacer que los demás sientan lo que tú con cada movimiento.-** tomó su chaqueta de cuero marrón de una de los taburetes y se acercó a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.**- Tú sabes sentir la música, usa eso, toma lo que te hacen sentir las palabras de la señorita July y úsalo también, deja que tu cuerpo exprese tus emociones y ciérrale la boca a esa mujer.**

No dijo más.

La rubia avanzó hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dedico una mirada de determinación, pero también de calidez y luego desapareció dejándola completamente muda.

Rachel se había quedado perpleja, perpleja y maravillada, por lo que le tomó un par de minutos reaccionar antes de ir a buscar algo con que limpiar el desastre que había causado con su botella de agua.

**Fin flashback**

Las palabras de Quinn, su voz, su forma de mirarla antes de irse. La morena sentía como si la rubia la hubiese dejado ver un poco de ella aquel día, un poco atrás de sus muros, pero solo ver, no pasar a través de ellos, casi como si hubiese encendido una luz y le hubiera mostrado que aquella pared infranqueable que la rodeaba era transparente, podías ver, pero no podías acercarte.

Y así como esa tuvieron otras charlas, casi todas sobre arte, nunca nada personal, quizá si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo podrían haber llegado a eso, pero las cosas no fueron así.

Un mes después de terminado el primer semestre, Santana, Brittany y Quinn se mudaron, y ella misma unos meses después también buscó independencia mudándose a un pequeño apartamento que quedaba a solo unas calles de la universidad con Blaine, su mejor amigo, y aunque ella y la rubia se vieron unas cuantas veces después de eso, la cercanía, si así podía llamarlo, fue desapareciendo junto con las noticias que obtenía de ella.

Poco después de graduarse Quinn simplemente había desaparecido, Rachel sabía que seguía viviendo en Nueva York, pero no tenía idea de que hacía ni como estaba, la poca información que le llegaba era a través de Santana, y casi siempre era lo mismo: 'Quinn está ocupada' o 'Está bien, pero bastante dedicada al trabajo'.

Ahora ya había pasado poco más de un año desde su graduación, y de la nada, Quinn había vuelto a aparecer. Unos meses antes había oído a su prima y la novia de esta comentar acerca de que la rubia prácticamente vivía en su estudio fotográfico, quiso saber más, pero no preguntó, por raro que eso pareciera ya que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona curiosa.

El reencuentro había sido extraño, no lo iba a negar, primero había chocado con ella y Quinn solo se limitó a decirle que tuviera cuidado de forma seria, como solía ser, como si no hubiese pasado más de un año sin saber nada de ella, luego habían pasado casi todo el día juntas pero no se hablaron, luego tuvieron esa charla extraña en el baño, como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse, y luego se habían quedado viendo la una a la otra frente al hospital.

La mente de Rachel era un lío, sobre todo por eso que le dijo Quinn sobre su presentación final de baile en NYADA.

¿Santana le había comentado algo? o ¿tal y como le dijo la rubia esta había cumplido su promesa?

**Flashback**

Estaba exhausta, por no decir muerta, le dolía cada músculo, cada articulación, incluso podía decir que le dolía cada cabello y hasta las uñas.

Había sido una semana agotadora, Cassandra no le daba tregua, pero este era el último semestre, esto solo si lograba superar la prueba que tendría en un mes, entonces y solo entonces Rachel Berry podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que sobrevivió a cuatro años de tortura con la señorita July.

Tenía que admitir que tal vez, de no ser por el carácter aplastante de su profesora, jamás se habría concentrado tanto en la rama del baile. Danza moderna había sido más ligero, pero eso solo porque había aprendido a esforzarse en la clase de Cassandra, y claro, también por aquel consejo casi reprimenda que le dio Quinn hace casi cuatro años.

La morena suspiró pensando en lo que estaría haciendo la rubia, lo último que sabía era que había logrado graduarse el semestre pasado, al parecer sus notas eran excelentes y había adelantado suficientes materias. Aquello no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, si casi todo lo que oía de la chica era que estaba ocupada estudiando.

Suspiró y estiró un poco los brazos mientras sonreía ligeramente, se alegraba, realmente se alegraba por la rubia. Cuando vivían juntas siempre la veía con un libro o con sus apuntes en las manos, así que lo que había logrado era algo realmente merecido.

Volvió a estirar un poco los músculos, puso la música y la escuchó unos instantes antes de comenzar a moverse. La pieza era triste, rozando la desesperación, y trato de imaginar alguna situación que la llevara a sentirse de esa forma.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más fluidos y precisos, casi como si su cuerpo se moviera solo.

Sonrío.

Era eso lo que buscaba, que su cuerpo se expresara.

La música terminó y escuchó unos aplausos tras ella.

Tal fue su sorpresa al girarse, pues ahí, de pie y recargada contra el marco de la puerta estaba ella.

Quinn.

La rubia llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros, unas botas marrones que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, una camisa gris, el cabello largo, ondeado y suelto, y un morral cruzado por encima del pecho. Se veía impresionante, como siempre.

Y ella, ella estaba sudada y en mallas.

Por un momento se sintió cohibida, pero la expresión tranquila de Quinn la hizo relajarse.

**-Eso ha sido hermoso.-** musitó la rubia cruzándose de brazos, y con algo muy parecido a la admiración en la mirada.

**-Gracias.-** respondió casi susurrando y sonrojándose por el cumplido.

**-Gracias a ti.-** retrucó Quinn recuperando la postura y acomodando ligeramente el asa del morral que traía.**- Como he dicho, ha sido hermoso.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó la morena por inercia.

La rubia volvió a su expresión seria y miró el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

**-Tengo una cita con Carmen Tibideaux en cinco minutos, así que mejor sigo mi camino.-** respondió con su característica frialdad.

**-¿Con la señora Tibideaux?-** volvió a preguntar extrañada.

**-Es amiga de uno de mis exprofesores, él me recomendó y ella me contrató hace unas semanas para fotografiar su festival de invierno. Solo he venido a traerle las fotos.**

**-¿Estuviste aquí en el festival?-** preguntó nuevamente sintiéndose inmediatamente avergonzada cuando Quinn levantó una ceja.

Tal vez se estaba pasando con tantas preguntas, pero era comprensible dado que no había visto a la rubia en más de cuatro meses, y ahora esta estaba ahí, halagando su trabajo y diciéndole que hace tan solo doce días había estado en su escuela, fotografiando un evento en el que ella había participado, y no se le había acercado ni para decir _hola._

Pero realmente eso no le sorprendía, después de todo era de Quinn de quien se trataba.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior ante el silencio de la otra chica y a punto estuvo de hablar, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

**-Sí, y tu interpretación de _I Dreamed A Dream_ fue excepcional, tu prima tenía razón cuando dijo que tenías una voz privilegiada, y por lo que acabo de ver, hubieras sido igual de excepcional si en lugar de cantar hubieses bailado.-** dijo acomodándose otra vez el tirante del morral que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho.**- Debo irme, siento mucho haberte interrumpido.**

Dicho esto Quinn se dio vuelta y se alejó de la puerta caminando por el pasillo.

En cuanto la imagen de la rubia despareció frente a sus ojos, Rachel reaccionó y corrió hacia la puerta del aula que estaba usando para practicar.

**-¡Quinn!-** exclamó llamando la atención de la joven y de varios de sus compañeros que por ahí pasaban.

**-Dime.-** dijo con su habitual tono de voz mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

**-En un mes es mi presentación final de danza, es como un examen.-** explicó de carrerilla y Quinn asintió esperando que continuara.**- Mis padres, Santana y Britt van a venir, y yo... yo me preguntaba si tú quisieras hacerlo también.**

La expresión de la fotógrafa mostró sorpresa, algo que curiosamente sorprendió a Rachel.

**-¿Tú... tú quieres que yo venga a verte?-** balbuceó, cosa que la morena nunca había presenciado hacer a Quinn, y esto le causo ternura.

**-Sí.**

**-Yo...-** se quedó en silencio, y Rachel se sintió extrañamente satisfecha ante su aturdimiento.**- Está bien, lo haré, vendré a verte.-** dijo recuperando la compostura.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó con ilusión y con una sonrisa.

**-Sí, te lo prometo.-** respondió antes de carraspear y volver a acomodar el tirante del morral que según la perspectiva de Rachel no debía ser pesado, pero que al parecer incomodaba a Quinn.

**-Bien.-** musitó la morena sin saber que agregar.**- Te mandaré la invitación con Santana.**

**-De acuerdo.-** asintió antes de mirar su reloj nuevamente frunciendo el ceño en el acto.**- Debo irme.**

Rachel solo asintió y vio a Quinn darse vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

**Fin flashback**

Estaba confundida.

Hasta donde sabía, Quinn había salido de viaje dos semanas antes de su presentación por una cuestión de trabajo, la misma Santana se lo dijo, no tenía idea de a donde rayos se había ido, solo sabía que había vuelto casi seis meses después porque Brittany se lo comentó, y después de eso no tuvo más noticias, al menos ninguna relevante más allá del hecho de que al parecer Quinn Fabray se había vuelto adicta al trabajo.

Rachel sacudió sus pensamientos, el reloj marcaba más del mediodía y debía aprovechar aquel sábado lo máximo posible, no era momento de pensar si la rubia había ido o no a su presentación, tenía una audición el lunes para una importante compañía de baile y era en eso en lo que debía concentrarse, no en los muros de cristal de Quinn Fabray, por muy llamativos que estos fuesen.

Sin embargo cuando estaba por empezar una nueva rutina de movimientos, el sonido de su celular llamó su atención.


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A: Tengo libre la mayor parte de este día, así que hagamos algo así como un _desbloquea el siguiente capítulo_, claro, solo si hay alguien por ahí en este momento con tiempo libre igual que yo y tiene curiosidad por leer algunos capítulos más el día de hoy, de todas formas reitero el hecho de que seguiré actualizando a diario, a no ser que tenga algún imprevisto por supuesto.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

A Quinn el caminar le hacía bien, demasiado, pero por mucho que hubiese deseado caminar aquella tarde eso no iba a ser posible.

Tenía un millón de cosas que hacer y para el colmo de sus males se había quedado sin líquido revelador porque su asistente olvidó hacer el pedido al proveedor, un pedido que debió de llegar el viernes, cosa de la que se hubiera dado cuenta ayer por la mañana o tal vez por la tarde, pero debido a que no se pudo pasar en todo el día por el estudio, ahora, a las 2 pm de un sábado, se encontraba manejando hacia el centro comercial en busca de aquel producto, esperando que la tienda que necesitaba estuviese abierta.

No se quejaba de las actividades por las que había reemplazado su trabajo el viernes, pero realmente le molestaba tener que estar en esa situación por el descuido de otra persona.

Lo cierto era que si Quinn no había despedido a Elliott hasta ahora era porque, si bien era descuidado, también era el único asistente que había tenido con la suficiente madurez para aceptar un error, y también era el único que no la había mirado con cara de asesinato cada vez que ella se ponía especial en una sesión fotográfica. Ese muchacho era el único que parecía entender lo importante que era la paciencia para lograr la perfección al momento de capturar un momento.

Sí, Elliott era distraído algunas veces, pero al menos era alguien con el deseo de mejorar, y lo mejor era que lo estaba logrando, el chico no había metido la pata en meses y quizá la única razón por la que lo había hecho ahora era porque, hace una semana, hacer los pedidos era trabajo de Adam, su socio, pero este había viajado hasta Londres de emergencia por un asunto familiar y esto los había recargado de trabajo, encargándose Quinn de las sesiones que su socio tenía pendientes y Elliott del inventario, algo que comúnmente solía hacer o bien con la rubia o bien con el inglés para evitar este tipo de percances.

Quinn aparcó su Cherokee 2008 color verde militar en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y pasando ambas manos por su rostro suspiró cansada. La semana había sido agotadora, pero gracias a eso ahora solo restaba terminar con el revelado de las fotografías y, cuando Adam volviese el lunes, ya procederían a seleccionarlas y armar los books correspondientes para cada cliente.

Un auto con el volumen de la música excesivamente alto aparcó a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos, y sin proponérselo sonrió.

_I Dreamed A Dream,_ de la banda sonora de Les Miserables terminaba de sonar y Quinn volvió en el tiempo, cuando otra voz, cantando la misma canción, la dejó completamente embelesada.

Ella siempre había admirado el arte, cada expresión de él, sobre todo la danza y la pintura, pero Rachel hizo que aquella vez sus sentidos se enfocaran en su voz, y es que definitivamente esa chica de ojos chocolate era una viva expresión de lo que el arte era, y a Quinn siempre le había parecido admirable la pasión que la morena ponía en lo sea que hiciese, porque así como la embelesó cantando, también lo hizo cuando la vio bailar en aquella presentación final a la que la invitó.

Quinn sacudió levemente la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera despejar su mente, alisó sus vaqueros negros y su camiseta básica color blanco, tomó su chaqueta de cuero marrón del asiento del copiloto, se bajó de la camioneta, y al cerrar la puerta se colocó inmediatamente la chaqueta.

Aquel día sí que hacía frío y, por mucho que este le gustara, no tenía la intención de pescar una neumonía.

Miró la hora que era y se apresuró a entrar al centro comercial, no tenía tiempo que perder y por ello agradecía haberse puesto aquella mañana sus cómodos y adorados tenis color negro.

Cuando llegó a la zona designada al departamento de fotografía y audiovisuales agradeció al universo que la tienda que buscaba estuviese abierta, ya que generalmente el encargado no habría los sábados luego del mediodía, pero sí el domingo de 8 a 8. A ella le parecía extraño, pero no iba a juzgar las costumbres del anciano que dirigía aquel lugar.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó cuando ingresó y un joven con una camiseta negra con el slogan de la tienda le sonrío tras el mostrador.

**-Buenas tardes, señorita Fabray.-** dijo amablemente.

**-Buenas tardes, Ryder.-** respondió con educación, pero seriedad.

**-Llega justo a tiempo, estábamos por cerrar, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle.**

Quinn respiró aliviada, agradeciendo haber decidido ir en auto y no a pie.

**-Necesito líquido revelador.-** respondió y el muchacho se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos**.- ¿sucede algo?**

**-No,-** se apresuró a responder.**- solo estoy tratando de recordar si ya nos ha llegado el nuevo lote que pedimos.-** se explicó, pero la rubia se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad.

Aquella era una tienda especializada en fotografía analógica y no tenían líquido revelador, si eso no era absurdo entonces no sabía qué podía serlo.

**-¿No tienen líquido revelador?-** cuestionó con algo de exasperación.

**-No precisamente,-** respondió algo nervioso.-** de tener, tenemos, pero... no de la marca que usted suele comprar, si... si me da un minuto iré atrás a verificar si nos ha llegado el lote del que le hablé, yo no estuve por la mañana, así que no sé si mi hermano lo recibió.**

La rubia asintió con seriedad e inmediatamente el muchacho desapareció tras una cortina rojo granate.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar llamando su atención, Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la entrada como acto reflejo y lo que vio la dejó en blanco por un segundo.

Ahí, justo en la puerta, usando unos vaqueros azules ceñidos, una camiseta gris, un par de zapatos de piso color negro y una chaqueta abierta color negro también, estaba Rachel Berry, una vez más.

**-¿Quinn?**

**-Comienzo a creer que tienes problemas de memoria.-** respondió a secas volviendo a fijar la vista por el lugar donde Ryder había desaparecido.

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Ayer cuando me viste también preguntaste si era yo, Rachel, y sinceramente no creo haber cambiado tanto en 24 horas.**

La morena se le quedó viendo tratando de entender su actitud, era cierto que Quinn no era la persona más sociable de la tierra, pero esa era la primera vez le hablaba en ese tono, y siendo sincera la morena tuvo que contenerse de preguntar qué demonios le pasaba, y simplemente apretó la mandíbula. Lo mejor era ignorarla, recoger lo que había ido a recoger y salir de ahí.

**-Está de suerte hoy, señorita.-** dijo Ryder con una sonrisa apareciendo tras la cortina.**- El lote de líquido revelador lleg... ¡Hey, Rach!-** saludó al notar la presencia de la morena.

**-Hola, Ryder.-** saludó con una sonrisa amable.

**-Dame un segundo y te atiendo.-** dijo el muchacho poniendo una caja sobre el mostrador. Rachel solo asintió. **-Señorita Fabray, este es el que está buscando ¿verdad?-** dijo esta vez mirando a Quinn mientras sacaba una botella color blanco con una etiqueta amarilla y tapa roja de la caja.

La rubia asintió, con un gesto de la mano pidió dos frascos y luego pagó lo correspondiente en efectivo.

**-Gracias.-** espetó con seriedad cuando el joven le entregó su pedido en una bolsa de papel con el mismo slogan que él tenía en su camiseta.

Quinn se despidió de Rachel con un simple gesto y salió de la tienda.

**-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó Ryder al ver la mirada seria de la morena.

**-Eh... sí, sí todo está bien,-** respondió con una sonrisa amable desviando la mirada de la puerta y centrándose en el chico.- siento haber tardado, estaba ensayando cuando me has llamado.

**-No te preocupes.-** dijo él restando importancia.

**-Realmente no esperaba que llegara tan pronto.-** comentó la morena recibiendo un paquete mediano que el muchacho había sacado de debajo del mostrador.

**-Yo tampoco,-** dijo él riéndose-** pero creo que estás de suerte. Mira, lo he revisado y todo está en orden, pero si tienes alguna pregunta solo tienes que venir ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo, y gracias otra vez, Ry.-** respondió sonriente ante la amabilidad del joven.**- Ah… y mándale saludos a Marley de mi parte.**

**-¿A mi sexy y perfecta novia supermodelo?-** dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-A la misma.-** respondió la morena sacudiendo levemente la cabeza de manera divertida.

**-De acuerdo-** asintió sin dejar de sonreír-**, que tengas buen día, Rach.**

**-Tú también.**

Rachel salió de la tienda emocionada abrazando el paquete que Ryder le acababa de entregar como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Su encuentro con Quinn había sido inesperado y extraño en un sentido desagradable, y había que tener en cuenta que en las últimas 24 horas la había visto y hablado con ella más de lo que había hecho en el último año, pero prefirió no darle importancia, además de que lo más seguro era que en compensación a esos dos encuentros no volviera a saber de ella en un par de años más.

Aquel fin de semana sí que estaba empezando de una forma fuera de lo común.

La morena entró en el ascensor y bajó hasta la primera planta dispuesta a buscar un taxi en la entrada del centro comercial, pero iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que nunca vio venir aquello, lo único que la hizo ser consciente de la situación fue el dolor que sintió y el sonoro golpe que se dio al caer al suelo.

**-¡Mierda!-** escuchó exclamar a alguien.**- ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?**

**-¡Muévete, imbécil!-** escuchó gritar a otra persona, y por el tono debía de ser alguien muy enojado, pero no reconoció ninguna voz, además de que se sentía aturdida mientras seguía abrazada con fuerza al paquete que acababa de recoger.

**-¡Que te muevas he dicho!-** volvió a escuchar gritar a la última voz.**- ¡Aléjate de ella!-** Esa voz sonaba enojada, mucho, pero también sonaba protectora y una extraña calma la invadió.

La morena, que yacía en posición fetal en el suelo, intento moverse, pero el dolor era muy fuerte así que solo atinó a quejarse mientras se giraba boca arriba y trataba de focalizar su vista en la persona que estaba junto a ella.

**-Rachel, ¿estás bien?-** escuchó.

**-Me... me duele mucho, Quinn.-** dijo con voz entre cortada y los ojos llorosos.**- Me duele mucho la pierna.-** agregó intentando sentarse.

La rubia, que ya se encontraba de cuclillas junto a la morena, retiró con cuidado el paquete de sus manos y la ayudó a reincorporarse hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo.

**-¿Se... se encuentra bien?-** preguntó un hombre enorme y robusto, prácticamente obeso, que utilizaba el uniforme del personal de seguridad del centro comercial.

**-Escúchame bien, maldito inútil, si no te alejas de ella y vas a buscar ayuda te juro que va a ser a ti a quien le tengan que preguntar si se encuentra bien.-** dijo Quinn con ira mientras ayudaba a la morena sosteniéndola por la espalda.

El hombre de seguridad solo asintió y salió corriendo de ahí, tropezando en su camino con algunos carteles y algún que otro tacho de basura, logrando que la rubia solo siguiera maldiciendo por lo bajo.

**-¿Qué... qué pasó?-** preguntó Rachel siendo cada vez más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de la gente que se iba acercando a ella formando un perímetro.

Y esto, quizá debido al aturdimiento, le hizo sentir cohibida y avergonzada, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue esconder su rostro en el hombro de Quinn mientras se aferraba a su chaqueta.

**-¡Lárguense de aquí!-** gritó la rubia cada vez más enojada**- ¡Vayan a hacer algo útil con sus vidas!-** agregó logrando que la gente se dispersara.

-**Dime que ya se fueron.-** musitó Rachel con voz infantil sin apartar su rostro del cuello de la rubia y aferrándose con más fuerza a la solapa de su chaqueta.

**-Sí, ya se fueron.-** dijo con suavidad mientras le dejaba una caricia en el brazo.-** Voy a cargarte ¿de acuerdo?-** preguntó casi en un susurró sintiendo como la chica asentía lentamente.

Quinn respiró hondo y tomando a Rachel por debajo de las rodillas y por detrás de la espalda, la levantó del suelo con mucho cuidado y una facilidad pasmosa, llevándola hasta uno de los sillones más cercanos que había en la primera planta de aquel centro.

La primera vez que la rubia había visto esos sillones creyó que era algo estúpido porque de seguro la gente iría solo holgazanear y no compraría nada, pero ahora estaba más que agradecida con aquel a quien se le hubiese ocurrido la idea.

Con lentitud y sumo cuidado, Quinn dejó a Rachel sobre aquel mueble y se sentó junto a ella, pues la chica se rehusaba a apartarse de su cuello.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** volvió a preguntar la morena.

**-El idiota de seguridad, con ese maldito aparato que usan ahora como trasporte personal, se chocó contigo.-** respondió tratando de acomodar mejor las piernas de la morena que yacían sobre las suyas.

Justo en ese instante, una joven se acercó a ambas con algo de timidez por la mirada que Quinn le lanzó, pero se relajó al oír aquel 'gracias' sincero que salió de los labios de la rubia, un gracias que había sonado incluso algo avergonzado puesto que el único propósito de la muchacha había sido alcanzarle los paquetes que habían dejado en el suelo.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente y buscó la mirada de la morena.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron puedo ver el dolor y el miedo que Rachel estaba sintiendo, pero también y sin explicación coherente, pudo sentir que ese dolor y aquel miedo se apoderó de ella, de una forma en que no imaginó que fuera posible.

La morena volvió a abrazarse a ella buscando refugio, y Quinn la acogió nuevamente, acarició suavemente su cabello y sin pensarlo posó sus labios sobre la frente de Rachel, tratando de darle el consuelo que buscaba, y quizá el que también ella misma necesitaba.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron y examinaron a la morena, optaron por inmovilizar su pierna derecha, y este simple acto aumentó por mil el miedo en Rachel y por un millón el enojo de Quinn, y aunque ganas no le faltaban a la rubia para moler a golpes al imbécil responsable de todo eso, prefirió acompañar a la morena hasta la clínica.

Un par de horas después Quinn estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la clínica que cubría el seguro del centro comercial, aparentemente tranquila, pero en realidad sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora reviviendo lo sucedido con Rachel.

Un momento la morena estaba caminado tranquila, con una sonrisa radiante y llena de ilusión abrazando ese condenado paquete que seguía sin saber que contenía, y al otro estaba tirada en el suelo luego de que el imbécil de seguridad prácticamente le pasara por encima con su transportador personal por andar coqueteando en lugar de fijarse por dónde iba.

**-Estúpido.-** masculló con rabia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

**-¿Usted es familiar de Rachel Berry?-** escuchó que le preguntaban.

Al alzar la vista, un hombre canoso, muy alto, con bata blanda, estetoscopio colgado al cuello y una tabla de apuntes estaba parado frente a ella.

Quinn se limitó a asentir antes de ponerse de pie.

**-Soy el doctor Redford.-** saludó ofreciéndole la mano a lo que la rubia correspondió con cansancio.

**-¿Cómo está ella?-** preguntó con voz áspera**- ¿su pierna va a estar bien?, quiero decir, el mastodonte ese básicamente pasó por encima de su pie.**

**-Bueno,-** suspiró- **debido a la caída tiene una pequeña fisura en el peroné, y tiene fracturados el segundo, el tercer y el quinto metatarsiano.**

Quinn sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado en la boca del estómago dejándola sin aire mientras unas insipientes ganas de vomitar la invadieron, pero se mantuvo firme y con el rostro impasible.

**-Lo positivo...-** continuó y la rubia quiso golpearlo en los bajos**- es que son fracturas limpias y sin desplazamiento, por lo tanto no hay necesidad de operar. La señorita Berry deberá estar enyesada por dos semanas, al cabo de ese plazo volveremos a hacerle otra radiografía para verificar que sus huesos estén sanando correctamente, de ser así le colocaríamos una bota ortopédica removible y tendría que usarla por dos semanas o un poco más, lo suficiente hasta que haya sanado por completo.**

**-Ella... ella es...-** comenzó balbuceando-** baila, quiero... quiero decir que ella danza... baila de manera profesional,-** dijo un tanto nerviosa y haciendo ademanes, el hecho de saber que Rachel tenía una fractura de ese tipo la había dejado tan descolocada que no podía aparentar lo contrario.**- ¿esto va a afectar de manera permanente su carrera?-** preguntó tratando de ocultar el temor que tenía a saber la respuesta, pero estando segura de que no había tenido mucho éxito por cómo había salido su voz.

**-Como le he dicho, solo tiene una fisura en el peroné, si se hubiera fracturado ahí, el problema sí hubiera sido delicado, pero por lo pronto no lo es. Ahora, las fracturas de los metatarsianos son algo bastante común en deportistas y bailarines profesionales, pero con el debido cuidado y la debida rehabilitación se han recuperado al 100 % y sus carreras no se han visto afectadas.-** explicó tratando de transmitir calma a Quinn.**- Eso sí, debe seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le voy a entregar y nada de esfuerzo o baile hasta que el físico terapista dé su aprobación.**

La rubia asintió sin más y tomo las hojas que le entregaba el doctor antes de que este le pidiera a una enfermera que la guiara al cuarto donde se encontraba la morena.

**-Le hemos dado un calmante,-** dijo la mujer de uniforme blanco mientras le abría la puerta de la habitación luego de haber recorrido en silencio un pasillo que a Quinn se le había hecho eterno- **se puso un poco nerviosa y no nos quedó de otra, dormirá un par de horas. Puede quedarse con ella si lo desea, solo toque aquel interruptor si necesita algo.-** la rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el estado de la morena-** Un enfermero vendrá con una silla de ruedas para ayudarla en cuanto la señorita esté consciente.-** agregó antes de dejarlas a solas.

Quinn suspiró y se acercó lentamente a la camilla donde Rachel reposaba con la pierna en alto y enyesada hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Habían tenido que cortarle el pantalón para ello, así que la morena parecía que había sido tacada por una jauría de perros que había terminado dejándole la pierna derecha del jean hecha tirones, en realidad solo lo habían abierto por el lado de la costura, pero igual era raro verlo de esa forma.

La rubia cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de asimilar la imagen tan vulnerable y frágil que desprendía la morena en ese momento, pero al abrirlos solo atinó a acercarse a ella y apartar delicadamente el cerquillo de su frente.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto le hizo sobresaltar y alejarse de un brinco de la camilla.

Al sacar el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta sonrió levemente.

_'Quinn, he dejado tu auto en el estacionamiento de la clínica y le estoy dejando tus llaves al valet. Espero que no sea nada grave. No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de cerrar el estudio. Pd: Me estoy llevando el líquido revelador para dejarlo ahí de una vez. -Elliott'_

En cuanto habían llegado a la clínica, Quinn se puso en contacto con su asistente que la esperaba en el estudio, y le pidió que fuera a recoger las llaves de su auto para que pudiera traérselo del centro comercial, ella misma lo hubiera hecho, pero lo cierto es que no quería dejar a solas a la morena, aun cuando solo podía limitarse a esperar en aquella estresante sala a que el médico saliera a darle alguna razón.

El chico se había visto sumamente sorprendido, Quinn lo vio en su rostro cuando llegó a la clínica para recoger las llaves de la camioneta, pero aun sorprendido, Elliott no cuestionó nada, simplemente se limitó a brindarle la ayuda que necesitaba, a pesar de que hace un par de horas ella lo había reprendido peor que nazi.

**-Quinn.-** escuchó murmurar a la morena.

**-Aquí estoy.-** susurró acercándose otra vez a ella y volviendo a acomodar el cerquillo sobre su frente.

**-Los hospitales no me gustan, no quiero estar sola.-** balbuceó a penas inclinando el rostro hacia donde estaba la rubia y esta contuvo la respiración cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

**-No voy a ningún lado, no te preocupes.-** musitó acariciando con el dorso de su mano y con suma dulzura la mejilla de la joven.

**-Tengo miedo.-** agregó casi sin voz la morena antes de suspirar lentamente y volver a quedarse dormida.

**-Yo también,-** respondió Quinn en un susurro**- yo también.**

Ni siquiera pensó lo dicho, ni antes ni después, simplemente lo dejó estar, jaló el pequeño sillón personal que había en la habitación acercándolo más a la camilla, tomó asiento y se concentró en la tranquila respiración de Rachel por las siguientes dos horas.

Cuando la morena despertó no pronunció palabra alguna, solo la miró hasta que Quinn se puso de pie y toco el interruptor que la enfermera le había indicado antes de dejarlas a solas, dos minutos después un enfermero se asomó por la puerta para luego retirarse ante el pedido de la rubia de traer la silla ruedas para transportar a Rachel hasta la puerta de la clínica.

El trayecto hacia la entrada fue igual de silencioso y Quinn solo se separó de Rachel para pedirle al valet que trajera su camioneta.

El enfermero intentó cargar a la morena para ayudarla a sentarse en el asiento trasero, pero la rubia no se lo permitió y fue ella quien terminó haciendo aquello, tal vez porque no confiaba en que el hombre fuese lo suficientemente cuidadoso, o tal vez fue por la expresión de incomodidad que vio en el rostro de la joven con la pierna enyesada.

Una vez terminado aquel trámite, el enfermero le entregó a Quinn la chaqueta que había servido de manta para el regazo de la morena durante el trayecto de la habitación a la salida, y que él había tenido a bien sostener para ayudar, y finalmente le alcanzó un par de muletas que la rubia guardó en la parte trasera de su auto.

Luego de eso y de dar las gracias, Quinn se subió al asiento del piloto y se alejó de la clínica sin más sonido que el del motor de la camioneta.

El camino fue también silencioso, pero solo hasta que la rubia recordó que no tenía idea de dónde se suponía que vivía Rachel.

**-Rachel,-** llamó con voz suave al principio, pero no obtuvo respuesta**- Rachel,-** volvió a llamar con voz un poco más firme, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Quinn frunció el ceño y trató de ver a la chica de ojos marrones a través del retrovisor, pero lo máximo que logró ver, sin descuidar demasiado su atención en la carretera, fue parte de su brazo izquierdo.

La fotógrafa condujo una par de calles más hasta que encontró un lugar donde estacionarse, una vez hecho esto, se giró en su asiento para cuestionar el silencio de la morena, pero lo que vio la dejó muda.

Ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, Rachel dormía tranquilamente otra vez, con la espalda recargada entre la puerta y el asiento mientras usaba su preciada chaqueta como almohada y mantenía la pierna enyesada estirada a lo largo de todo el asiento.

**-Rach.-** intentó una vez más, pero la joven se mantuvo impasible.

Quinn sonrío de medio lado sin poder evitarlo y volvió a sentarse correctamente antes de encender el auto.

Probablemente aquel pesado sueño de la morena se debía al estrés de la situación y al efecto residual de la mediación, la enfermera ya le había advertido antes de salir que era posible que Rachel volviera a dormirse y que, de ser así, lo mejor era que la dejara descansar.

El cielo ya comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, así que la rubia simplemente optó por ir a su propio departamento.

Una vez en su edificio, Quinn aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo, sacó en brazos del auto a Rachel quien ahora abrazaba su chaqueta como si fuera un oso de peluche, cerró la puerta con la pierna, y activó la alarma y los cerrojos con el control digital de su llavero mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Una vez en su piso, la fotógrafa fue consciente de que abrir la puerta de su departamento sería un poco más complicado si no quería dejar caer a la morena o terminar golpeándola contra una pared, pero para su suerte, Artie, el joven abogado del departamento al final del pasillo, salía en ese momento de su hogar.

Quinn nunca había intercambiado con él algo más que el saludo, pero al parecer ese no fue inconveniente alguno, ya que el joven que yacía en silla de ruedas se acercó a ella y con un simple gesto le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.

Un simple asentimiento fue la respuesta que ella dio, y el joven con amabilidad y cuidado tomó su llavero.

Luego de un interrogatorio silencioso, Artie dio con la llave correcta, abrió la puerta, le devolvió las llaves a Quinn y se despidió con un sencillo gesto de la mano.

La rubia le dio las gracias con un susurró y cerró la puerta otra vez con ayuda de su pie.

El lugar era espacioso y ordenado, el hecho de que no le gustaran las visitas no significaba que tendría su hogar hecho un chiquero, el único detalle era que no habían paredes, y tal vez aquello le hizo más sencilla la labor de llevar a Rachel a la cama.

Quinn la depositó con cuidado y luego volvió sobre sus pasos para poner seguro a la puerta.

Finalmente, luego de hacer lo posible para que la morena estuviera cómoda, la rubia decidió recostarse en el sillón largo que se encontraba frente a la cama y pegado a un gran ventanal por donde ya casi no ingresaba la luz, y la poca que entraba no daba directamente ni a la cama ni al mueble en cuestión.

Quinn miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

6:40 pm

Suspiró cansada, se acurrucó con sus propios brazos poniéndose en posición fetal, o al menos todo lo que el espacio del sillón le permitía, y cerró los ojos con la única intención de descansar la vista, pero el sueño terminó venciéndola, aun cuando hizo lo posible para que eso no ocurriera.

Rachel comenzó a removerse en su lugar, sentía los párpados pesados, la garganta seca, y cuando logró despertar del todo, se sintió desorientada.

Aquel lugar no lo conocía. Trató de enfocarse y no entrar en pánico, pero cuando intentó incorporarse en la cama sintió su pierna derecha muy pesada, como si en lugar de pierna tuviese una roca.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse y recargarse en la cabecera, fue entonces cuando comenzó a percibir las cosas con mayor claridad, retiró el edredón que la cubría y se encontró a sí misma usando la camiseta que se había puesto aquella mañana, pero en lugar de sus vaqueros tenia puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos y holgados, bastante cómodos a decir verdad. Su pierna derecha estaba enyesada y permanecía reposando en alto sobre una almohada, finalmente se dio cuenta que con uno de sus brazos seguía abrazando una chaqueta que por la textura podía aseverar era de cuero, y cuyo aroma le era muy familiar.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, el golpe, el dolor, las palabras del médico, su miedo y su enojo. Enojo. La voz de Quinn, sus expresiones, sus palabras, su actitud, su mirada, su aroma, la forma en que la había tratado.

Tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez estaba delirando, pero podía jurar que la rubia la había dejado abrazarla, y cuando se había refugiado en su cuello había percibido como nunca antes su olor, uno bastante agradable, y quizá por eso no se había desprendido de aquella chaqueta.

Rachel suspiró y se dio cuenta del enorme ventanal que había frente a ella y la luz que ingresaba por el gracias a la luna llena de aquella noche, algo que le parecía confuso puesto que en esa época era raro ver el cielo despejado, más aun con las tormentas que habían estado azotando la ciudad.

La morena dirigió la mirada hacia su izquierda y vio el brillo rojizo de unos números que le indicaban que eran poco más de las nueve de la noche, luego volvió la vista al frente y permaneció unos minutos en silencio contemplando aquel astro, agradeciendo que no hubiera ningún edificio frente a ella que la privara de aquella imagen digna de fotografiar.

Fotografía. Fotógrafa. Quinn.

La chica de ojos marrones frunció el ceño y se preguntó dónde estaría la rubia, y si aquel sería su departamento.

Posiblemente eso debió ser lo primero en cuestionarse, y tal vez en una situación normal lo hubiese hecho, pero esa no era una situación normal y era evidente que aún estaba ligeramente bajo el efecto somnífero de las medicinas.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su alrededor, pero lo único que pudo distinguir era que ahí no había paredes divisorias, fue entonces cuando un sonido llamó su atención.

No distinguió muy bien que era, pero sí aproximadamente de que dirección venía.

Lo escuchó una vez más, y en esta ocasión fue más claro. Era una especie de quejido.

Una vez más, y otra, y a cada vez más fuertes hasta que se volvieron casi un llanto, fue entonces cuando Rachel distinguió el sillón frente a la cama. No lo había visto antes por el contraste de luz, pero ahora que sus ojos estaban más adaptados a la oscuridad le era más fácil percibir algunas figuras.

**-No…-** escuchó esta vez.**-…déjalo en paz.-** era la voz de Quinn como nunca la había escuchado.

Desesperada.

**-¿Quinn?-** llamó, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta quejidos casi imperceptibles.

Rachel hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse y lo logró a grandes penas.

Se apoyó en la cama tratando de no recargar peso sobre su pierna derecha y se acercó lo más que pudo hacia el sillón, luego, de un impulso, logró llegar a él casi tropezando en el proceso.

Fue en ese instante en que la figura que se removía sobre aquel mueble se dio vuelta, mostrando el rostro de Quinn el cual se vio iluminado por la escaza luz de la estancia, pero aquella luz fue más que suficiente para que Rachel notara que la rubia estaba sudando y que sus gestos denotaban miedo.

**-Es suficiente.-** masculló esta vez Quinn aún en sueños tensando la mandíbula y abrazándose más fuerte a sí misma mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Rachel atinó a sentarse a la altura de su cintura en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de la rubia y el filo del asiento, con la intención de despertarla, porque sea lo que fuese que estaba soñando, definitivamente no le estaba haciendo bien.

La morena estiró su brazo y trató de removerla posando su mano en el antebrazo desnudo de la chica, puesto que esta estaba en camiseta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente helada.

**-Quinn.-** la llamó, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron más quejidos inentendibles.

**-No…-**volvió a quejarse la rubia comenzando a derramar lágrimas, lo cual alertó más a la morena que comenzó a removerla con más fuerza.**- ¡Bastaaa!-** gritó abriendo los ojos y reincorporándose de golpe asustando a la morena y casi haciéndola caer por la impresión.

La presencia de alguien más en la habitación solo asustó más a Quinn. Estaba realmente agitada, sentía que no podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, sentía su garganta áspera, y no podía detener el flujo de lágrimas ni el temblor de su cuerpo.

Su reflejo inmediato fue alejarse de quien fuese que estaba sentado a su lado, se impulsó con los brazos para salir de un brinco del sillón, y lo logró, pero la inercia y los rastros de sueño la llevaron a caer al suelo de espaldas.

El golpe la hizo reaccionar. Había tenido otra maldita pesadilla.

Se incorporó ligeramente apoyándose en sus codos y trató de orientarse, pero sabía que no había estado en su cama, no podía ver su ventanal, no distinguía nada con claridad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el temor irracional de estar de vuelta en aquel lugar horrible comenzó a invadirla provocando que su respiración se volviese más dificultosa. De pronto, unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas con suavidad llamando su atención. Al principio un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la sensación de tacto, pero la calidez y el cuidado con que aquellas manos sostenían su rostro la ayudaron a relajarse.

**-Quinn, solo ha sido una pesadilla.-** escuchó que le dijeron con dulzura.**- Cálmate, Quinn, cálmate, todo está bien, estoy aquí, mírame.-** dijo una voz que le era familiar mientras pequeñas caricias eran repartidas por sus mejillas.**- Vamos, cielo, cálmate. Soy yo, soy Rachel.**

**-¿Ra… Rachel?-** preguntó mientras su respiración se iba calmando y sus ojos aflojaban abriéndose de a pocos para focalizarse en la persona frente a ella.

**-Mhm.-** musitó la diva acercándose un poco más, pero con dificultad debido al yeso.**- Solo ha sido un mal sueño, Quinn. Estoy contigo…-** susurró mientras soltaba el rostro de la rubia y le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.**- no tengas miedo.-** agregó abrazándola con la intención de calmar por fin el temblor de su cuerpo.

Lo logró.


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/A: Deli, has desbloqueado el siguiente capítulo ¡FELICIDADES! y espero que lo disfrutes ;)**

**¿se liberará el siguiente? *inserte música de suspenso***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

Incomodidad no era la palabra correcta para describir el cómo se sentían, y tal vez ese era el problema teniendo en cuenta la surreal situación.

La respiración de Quinn era pausada, y su cuerpo ya se veía libre del temblor que lo aquejaba cuando despertó, sin embargo ninguna hacía algo para dar por finalizado ese improvisado y algo torpe abrazo.

Al final fue la rubia quien delicadamente se apartó de los brazos de Rachel.

Quinn se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de aclararse, y también de apartar varios mechones de cabello que aún permanecían pegados en su frente debido al sudor, y a este último propósito se sumaron las manos de la morena que, frente a ella, la observaba en silencio.

La rubia miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Cómo… cómo has llegado aquí?-** preguntó aclarando su garganta en el proceso.

Rachel la miró confundida.

**-Pues… supongo que tú me trajiste.**

**-No aquí a mi departamento, sino aquí al suelo.**

**-Oh… eso.-** respondió a penas en un susurro**.- Solo caminé o mejor dicho hice el intento, la verdad es que logré llegar al sillón cuando te escuché quejarte,-** dijo girando la cabeza en dirección al mueble que estaba a su espalda**,- pero bueno, te caíste y para acercarme tuve que bajar al suelo también.- **agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

**-No debiste hacerlo.-** espetó con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie ante la perpleja mirada de Rachel.

Quinn agradeció la leve luz que le proveía su ventanal y a paso lento se acercó a la pequeña lámpara que descansaba a un lado de la cama. La estancia se llenó de una leve luz, que si bien no lograba iluminar todo, al menos daba la visibilidad necesaria para que la rubia realizara la tarea que tenía en mente sin correr el riesgo de tropezar.

Mientras tanto la morena yacía en el suelo completamente muda por el comportamiento de la rubia, pero su mutismo estaba a punto de ser reemplazado por una serie de improperios, sin embargo estos no fueron dichos porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta Quinn la tenía nuevamente en brazos, y tal como había sucedido en el centro comercial, la trasladó con suma facilidad hasta depositarla sobre la cama.

Rachel trataba de procesar lo que sucedía, pero se encontraba bloqueada, quería gritarle, pedir explicaciones, pero sencillamente las palabras no le salían y tal vez era así porque no lograba encontrar una lógica a lo que sucedía.

**-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar o hay alguien a quien quieras llamar?-** preguntó la rubia parada frente a ella. Rachel la miró en silencio**- Algún amigo o qué se yo.-** siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna**- Intenté contactarme con Blaine cuando estábamos en la clínica, pero su celular no me dio tono, y bueno, no he llamado a Santana porque hoy en la mañana se fue a…**

**-Lima con Brittany,-** interrumpió la morena con gesto serio**- es mi prima, sé donde anda.-** agregó hoscamente**.- Blaine probablemente no te contestó porque estaría en un avión, el hermano de Kurt se casa mañana y los dos salían esta tarde hacia Chicago, y avisarle a mis padres de esto sería preocuparlos innecesariamente, así que no, no tengo a nadie a quien llamar.**

**-Rachel yo…**

**-No quiero molestarte más, Quinn,-** interrumpió otra vez**- voy a llamar un taxi para que me lleve a casa.-** terminó intentando ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y se tambaleó.

No supo cómo, pero en menos de un segundo Quinn la tenía sostenida de la cintura ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio y luego a sentarse nuevamente.

**-Lo siento,-** dijo finalmente Quinn rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había generado. Rachel solo la miró frunciendo el ceño**.- ya sé que a veces me pongo idiota cuando hablo.-** agregó logrando que la expresión de la diva pasara del enojo a la sorpresa**.- Si te pregunté por si querías que te llevara a algún lugar o si querías llamar a alguien, fue solo porque no quiero que estés en un lugar donde no quieres con alguien con quien no quieres estar, no porque quisiera deshacerme de ti.-** musitó sentándose a su lado sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

**-Yo… estoy bien aquí, Quinn…**

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** interrumpió la rubia rascándose la nuca**- tienes que tomar el medicamento en un rato y no es buena idea hacerlo si tienes el estómago vacío.**

**-Amm… sí, sí claro**.- balbuceó atónita.

**-Bien,-** asintió con una pequeña y apenada sonrisa**- ¿te parece bien un poco de lasagna?, es vegana.**

**-Sí, por mi está bien.-** musitó tratando aún de asimilar lo que pasaba, Quinn parecía tímida.

La rubia volvió a asentir y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde encendió otra luz.

Rachel pudo verla sacar una pequeña bandeja del refrigerador y meterla inmediatamente en el horno.

**-Me gusta cocinar en las mañanas,-** dijo Quinn acercándose otra vez hasta ella**.- estará lista en unos minutos,-** la morena asintió cobijándose con sus propios brazos, ante esto Quinn se acercó a su guardarropa y sacó una sudadera celeste de él**.- ten.-** musitó entregándosela en las manos.

**-Gracias.**

**-No es nada.-** respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a dirigirse hacia el guardarropa dándole la espalda.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-** preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

**-Ya lo estás haciendo.-** dijo con una voz ligeramente divertida, pero Rachel no dijo más**- ¿Y bien?-** cuestionó la rubia ante el mutismo de la chica mientras se giraba para mirarla.

**-Ah… sí.-** balbuceó Rachel apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes**- ¿Dónde están mis pantalones?-** preguntó ligeramente avergonzada a la vez que volvía a alzar la vista y centrarse en el rostro de Quinn.

La rubia carraspeó y ligeramente sonrojada agachó la mirada antes de volver a girarse hacia el guardarropa y remover algo dentro de él.

Un minuto después Quinn volvía a estar sentada en la cama junto a Rachel con varias prendas perfectamente dobladas sobre su regazo.

**-Toma-** dijo entregándole a Rachel lo que parecían ser su chaqueta y su jean**.- Tuvieron que cortarlo para ponerte el yeso ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-Sí… sí recuerdo-** respondió la joven que solo asintió con el rostro desencajado.

**-Te los quité para que pudieras descansar y te puse los shorts, no quería que pensaras cualquier cosa, digo, estabas dormida cuando llegamos y si te despertabas en una cama ajena y a penas vestida de seguro te daba algo. Rachel, yo… yo siento mucho si me he tomado esas libertades, no he querido incomodarte, te lo juro, solo… solo ha sido por darte comodid…**

**-Quinn,-** interrumpió la desesperada explicación obteniendo la atención de la rubia**- respira.**

Se miraron en silencio un segundo. Se sonrieron. Se sonrojaron. Agacharon la mirada sin saber que hacer o decir.

La morena estaba alucinada con lo que acababa de pasar, en las últimas horas había visto facetas de Quinn que no pensó que podría, y verla ahora así… ¿nerviosa? era algo… fascinante, y encantador.

Porque sí, Quinn estaba nerviosa, mucho, y no tenía idea de cómo ocultarlo, eso sin contar con que aún se sentía abrumada por la pesadilla. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil dándole vueltas a su mal sueño, a lo que Rachel podría estar pensando sobre su comportamiento, pero lo que comenzaba a monopolizar su mente fue el accidente de la morena y en cómo, sin siquiera ser consciente, en un momento estaba comprando un vaso de café y al otro estaba de cuclillas junto a Rachel.

**-Gracias.-** fue la chica de ojos marrones quien rompió el silencio casi con un susurro.

**-¿Mmm?-** musitó la rubia que había estado perdida en su mente.

**-Gracias,-** repitió un poco más claro**- por lo del centro comercial, por acompañarme y por…- miró a su alrededor- supongo que no te quedó de otra más que traerme contigo.**

**-No me des las gracias por esas cosas, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.-** agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Excepto tal vez levantarte en brazos, no creo que las fuerzas me hubiesen dado para ello.-** respondió divertida aligerando la pequeña tensión que comenzaba a generarse a su alrededor.

Y lo consiguió porque Quinn asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

**-Oye yo…-** musitó la rubia recuperando su expresión de seriedad- **siento mucho lo de hace un rato, lo de la pesadilla, el haberte despertado, mi comportamiento después… lo siento, y cuando dije que no debiste hacerlo me refería a arriesgarte a lastimarte más, no quiero que te pase nada, y menos por mi culpa.**

**-No… no te preocupes por eso,-** respondió asimilando a duras penas lo que acababa de escuchar**- estabas aturdida y una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera,- **se encogió de hombros con un gesto gentil- **una vez, en mi segundo año en NYADA, soñé que hacían una versión hip hop del cascanueces y desperté a Blaine a los gritos,-** dijo divertida tratando de erradicar la tensión del momento- **él dice que yo solo decía una y otra vez: 'Es aberrante, la señorita July no lo permitirá'-** rio negando con la cabeza- **Además, no me despertaste, tengo el sueño bastante pesado, de haber estado dormida de seguro no te habría escuchado, y si hubiera sido así tampoco hay problema, digo, esta es tu casa.**

**-Sabes que el hip hop también es considerado arte ¿verdad?, para bailarlo hay que tener mucha disciplina.-** comentó para desviar el tema.

**-Que sea todo lo artístico que tú quieras, pero no es necesario llegar a los extremos para probarlo.-** respondió con seriedad consiguiendo que Quinn la mirara confusa para luego negar divertida.

**-Ponte la sudadera,-** musitó la rubia con suavidad**- está haciendo frío. Mientras yo… voy a darme una ducha si no te molesta, estoy algo sudada por lo de…-** hizo ademanes con la mano señalando el sillón y Rachel asintió comprensiva.

Cuando Quinn desapareció por una de las únicas dos puertas que había en aquel lugar, además de la de salida, Rachel se colocó la sudadera que le había dado y fue entonces cuando notó que la prenda pertenecía a los años en que Quinn era alumna de Columbia.

Sonrió.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco hasta que comenzó a preguntarse si todo aquello era real, o si aún seguía bajo los efectos del calmante que le pusieron en la clínica y estaba soñando todo aquello.

No podían culparla por pensar así, acababa de ver una versión de Quinn Fabray muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Quizá así era la rubia de puertas adentro, o quizá solo le tenía lástima.

Rachel sacudió sus pensamientos y centró la mirada en su pierna enyesada. Tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse que no fueran el por qué Quinn se estaba portando de esa forma con ella.

Poco después la rubia salió de lo que Rachel asumió era el baño. Tenía el cabello húmedo, unos pantalones holgados color negro, una sudadera como la que ella llevaba puesta, pero en color azul, y los pies descalzos.

**-Me gusta estar cómoda cuando estoy en casa.-** dijo la rubia ante la mirada de la morena. Rachel estaba por agregar algo, pero el sonido del temporizador se hizo escuchar. **-Justo a tiempo.**

Quinn caminó hacia la cocina masajeándose un hombro en el proceso. Después de esa ducha se sentía menos tensa, no le había gustado el que Rachel la hubiese visto teniendo una de sus pesadillas, pero ya estaba hecho, además de que la compañía de la chica le caía muy bien en ese momento, generalmente en esas circunstancias no querría tener a nadie cerca, pero con Rachel estaba resultando diferente.

La rubia apagó el horno y sacó un par de platos y vasos.

**-¿Te apetece ver televisión mientras sirvo la comida?-** preguntó acercándose a ella nuevamente**.- O tal vez ¿algo de música?, no sé, lo que desees.**

**-Televisión está bien.-** respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿me permites?**

**-¿Qué cos…?-** no terminó de preguntar cuando Quinn ya la tenía en brazos otra vez**.- No… no es necesario, yo… puedo…**

**-Nada,-** interrumpió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del apartamento**.- dejé las muletas en la camioneta y no pienso permitir que esfuerces ese pie innecesariamente.-** dijo con rotundidad**- Pero si te molesta que lo haga… puedo… puedo ir al estacionamiento y traerte las muletas.-** musitó dejándola con cuidado sobre un sillón un poco más grande que el que estaba frente a la cama.

**-No… yo…- **respiró hondo tratando de ordenar sus ideas**.- Solo no quiero que te tomes demasiadas molestias.-** se explicó mientras veía a Quinn colocar con cuidado su pierna enyesada sobre un pequeño taburete que también servía de asiento.

**-No lo hago.-** dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos luego de asegurarse que estuviera cómoda.

Dicho esto le entregó el control del televisor y volvió a dejarla "sola".

Rachel se había quedado muda otra vez, muda y halagada por las atenciones de Quinn.

La rubia por su parte, aunque con su último comentario demostraba seguridad, estaba temblando por dentro, y es que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, por un lado solo sabía que tenía la necesidad de cuidar de Rachel, por el otro tenía esa sensación de miedo al ridículo por estar tal vez tomándose libertades que no le concernían.

Respiró hondo y decidió concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo, lo último que necesitaba esa noche era una quemadura por manipular descuidadamente una fuente con lasgna caliente. Cuando tuvo todo listo lo colocó sobre una bandeja y volvió al área del salón donde Rachel ya se encontraba disfrutando de algún programa que no reconocía.

**-Te ofrecería vino, pero no sé si eso sea lo adecuado para los medicamentos que te han recetado.-**dijo a la par que dejaba la bandeja en la mesa ratona frente al sofá.

**-El agua está bien, gracias.-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa sincera.

**-Okay. Mmm… voy por tus pastillas.-** musitó señalando con sus manos un estante al otro lado de la estancia. Rachel asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Quinn se alejó dejando que la morena volviera a concentrase en la televisión, al parecer estaba viendo una película animada sobre unas gallinas que intentaban volar, o eso asumió puesto que solo había visto a algunas lanzándose desde el techo de un granero mientras agitaban sus cortas alas.

Al volver, la rubia no solo traía consigo las pastillas que el médico había recetado para la morena, pero unos pasos antes de llegar hasta el sillón se detuvo y observó en silencio la imagen de Rachel sonriendo ante la pantalla.

**Flashback**

Había sido la semana más agotadora de su vida, al menos hasta el momento y eso que solo era su primer semestre en la universidad.

Los exámenes por fin habían terminado, las prácticas deportivas también, y aunque era sábado y Santana le había insistido en que las acompañase a ella y a Brittany a una fiesta en la NYU, Quinn había decido quedarse en casa porque solo quería descansar.

Por lo pronto el haberse dado una reparadora ducha caliente la había vuelto persona, cosa que no había podido ser en toda la semana, ahora solo le faltaba un vaso de leche caliente y luego se desconectaría del mundo posiblemente hasta el lunes, día en que su tortura vestida de traje deportivo y megáfono en mano volvería a acosarla.

Quinn se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio, era una costumbre que tenía desde que podía recordar, bajó las escaleras despacio y se dispuso a colarse en la cocina de los Berry, pero la luz encendida que provenía de aquel lugar llamó su atención. Hasta dónde creía estaba sola en la casa.

Se detuvo prudentemente antes de llegar a la puerta, pero al escuchar un leve tarareo supo de inmediato quien era su compañía aquella noche.

**-Hola.-** saludó desde la puerta.

**-¡Jesús!-** gritó Rachel sobresaltándose y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

**-No, soy Quinn, te equivocaste otra vez,-** respondió a la par que la morena se giraba y la miraba con cara de susto.**- y creí que eras judía.**

**-Un día de estos,-** musitó tomando una gran bocanada de aire- vas a matarme de un infarto.- Quinn levantó una ceja ante la exageración**.- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Solo quiero un poco de leche.-** respondió despreocupada mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba un cartón de leche.

**-No aquí en la cocina, sino aquí en la casa.**

**-Vivo aquí, pago una pensión y tengo derecho a ello, ¿lo olvidaste?-** espetó vertiendo un poco de leche en una pequeña cacerola y poniéndola a calentar.

**-No, no lo olvidé.-** respondió la morena cruzándose de brazos y tensando la mandíbula.

**-¿Entonces por qué preguntas?**

**-Mi pregunta iba referida a que haces en la casa un sábado por la noche.-** dijo respirando hondo.

**-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo.-** espetó buscando un vaso grande en la alacena.

**-Estoy cansada, no me apetecía ir a ningún sitio, menos a la fiesta esa a la que Santana y Brittany se han ido.-** masculló.

**-Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta.-** comentó distraída mientras apagaba la estufa y con cuidado vertía el contenido de la cacerola en su vaso**.- Sin embargo, debo agregar que no es raro que yo esté aquí un sábado, lo raro es que tú lo estés**.

Silencio. Solo eso, y Quinn intuyo que era porque la morena no podía objetar su último comentario.

**-¿Cómo te ha ido en tus pruebas?-** preguntó la morena desconcertando a la rubia que no se esperaba eso.

**-Amm… bien, bien creo yo, eso espero.-** respondió carraspeando y tomando con cuidado su vaso de leche tibia.

**-Estoy segura de que es así.- **aseveró con sinceridad- **Voy a ver una película en la sala, Chicago,-** dijo desconcertando más a Quinn con el comentario**- la semana pasada Blaine estuvo criticándola, dijo que no sabía por qué le habían dado un Oscar si a su parecer era una pésima adaptación del musical, y que lo único rescatable para él era la actuación de Catherine Zeta-Jones,-** continuó hablando mientras sacaba del microondas una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y las vaciaba en un bol distraídamente ante la atónita mirada de la rubia- **luego me preguntó que qué opinaba y le dije que primero tenía que verla, entonces al pobre casi le da un ataque y me dijo que mi primera tarea luego de los exámenes tenía que ser eso, y es lo que me dispongo a hacer,-** concluyó levantando la mirada**- ¿Quieres verla conmigo?-** preguntó con una sonrisa.

Quinn le dio un sorbo a su leche tratando de procesar la información que Rachel acababa de brindarle a la velocidad de la luz.

**-Solo quiero dormir, en serio estoy agotada.- **respondió con seriedad.

**-Oh… ya veo,-** musitó la morena dejando decaer un poco la sonrisa**- que descanses entonces, prometo no hacer ruido.- **agregó gentilmente tomando su bol de palomitas y saliendo poco después de la cocina.

Quinn se quedó un rato en silencio mirando la puerta por donde la morena había desaparecido, volvió a darle un sorbo a su leche, apagó las luces y salió con cuidado.

Su intención era subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación por lo que quedaba del día, pero al pasar por el salón y ver a Rachel atenta a lo que asumía era el inicio de la dichosa película, algo la detuvo.

La morena tenía una expresión tranquila y su rostro se veía ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la televisión.

Cuando Quinn fue consciente de sus actos ya se encontraba de pie junto al enorme sofá del salón de los Berry.

**-¿Sigue en pie la oferta?-** preguntó con seriedad, pero sintiéndose patética por dentro y esperando alguna respuesta mordaz por parte de Rachel.

Sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue una expresión de sorpresa y el leve asentimiento de la morena, quien encogiendo un poco las piernas le hizo lugar en el sillón, poniendo luego el bol de palomitas en el medio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn despertó un par de horas después, y lo último que recordaba era haber dejado su vaso en la mesilla frente a ella luego de vaciar su contenido.

La pantalla frente a ella solo mostraba el menú del dvd de la película, y recargada en su hombro completamente dormida, estaba Rachel.

**Fin Flashback**

Sonrió, no estaba muy segura del por qué, pero por lo pronto no había prisa en averiguarlo.

**-Toma,-** dijo acercándose hasta la chica en el sillón tendiéndole un frasco amarillo con su medicina y una manta**- por si te da frío.-** agregó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las piernas de Rachel que permanecían parcialmente descubiertas debido al short que seguía utilizando.

**-Gracias.-** dijo por enésima vez aquella noche.

Y lo cierto era que la morena estaba muy agradecida, sobre todo con el último detalle de la rubia. Hace un rato que ya había comenzado a sentir el frío en sus piernas, pero no había dicho nada para no sentir que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de Quinn.

Luego de eso ambas se dedicaron a disfrutar de la cena y de la película.

Fue imposible para Quinn no prestar atención a Rachel por ratos, y es que su risa cada cierto tramo de película se hacía escuchar sin vergüenza, risa que Quinn no había sido consciente hasta ese momento que extrañaba, risa que le dibujó una sonrisa sincera a ella.

Y mientras eso sucedía, la rubia solo se preguntaba cómo es que la morena mantenía esa actitud, considerando los hechos.

Admirable. No tenía otra palabra para describir a la chica junto a ella.

Rachel volvió a reír, y Quinn, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, volvió a concentrarse en la película animada sobre unos pollos intentando fugar de una granja antes de ser convertidos en pastel. Sí, Quinn por fin estaba entendiendo de qué iba la historia.

Y quizá debieron quedarse solo con esa, pero no lo hicieron.

Rachel no podía entender cómo era posible que luego de una película animada, el mismo canal pudiera transmitir semejante horror. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba la trama de aquella historia, solo sabía que era de terror, y la última hora se la había pasado encogiéndose cada vez más y más en su lugar tapándose los ojos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Quinn parecía haberse dado cuenta y le había preguntado hace unos diez minutos si no quería dejarlo hasta ahí, pero ella se había empecinado en que estaba bien. No, no lo estaba, pero quería alargar lo máximo posible su tiempo con la rubia.

No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando, o tal vez sí, pero aquella idea era descabellada por donde se la mirase, tenía que tener en cuenta que acababa de reencontrarse con la rubia hace menos de 48 horas después de más de un año sin saber a penas de ella.

Por lo tanto su pequeña teoría debía de estar errada.

Aquello solo era la comodidad que siempre había sentido junto a aquella chica de ojos verdes, no podía ser más. Todo ese cosquilleo dentro suyo solo era producto de la amabilidad con la que Quinn la estaba tratando. Solo era la pequeña satisfacción de por fin poder estar un poco más cerca de una persona que siempre le había resultado un misterio.

**-Rachel,-** la llamó la rubia y fue entonces cuando se percató de que había eliminado por completo la distancia entre ellas y ahora se encontraba acurrucada junto al hombro de Quinn**.- ¿segura que quieres seguir viendo esto?**

La morena se incorporó un poco y se separó levemente de Quinn.

**-Sí, en serio.-** dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, y para ayudarse a ello se forzó a ver la escena que en ese momento se desarrollaba en la pantalla.

Grave error.

Para su mala suerte, aquella escena con la que se encontró nada más fijar los ojos en la pantalla, parecía ser el momento clímax en la historia, donde el psicópata de turno atrapaba a su desprevenida víctima.

Un grito proveniente del televisor. Un grito proveniente de su propia garganta. Y el silencio.

**-Hey, ya está.-** escuchó que susurró Quinn muy cerca de su oído.

Cuando la morena abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada por completo a la rubia y esta solo la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

**-Lo he apagado.-** volvió a hablar Quinn ante el mutismo de Rachel.

La morena quería decir algo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en la mirada de la otra joven, quería moverse, pero se estaba demasiado a gusto en sus brazos.

**-Lo… siento.-** musitó apenada, pero sin alejarse.

**-No te gustan las películas de terror ¿verdad?-** preguntó apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Rachel solo negó en silencio haciendo un pequeño puchero.

**-A mí tampoco.-** volvió a hablar Quinn**.- Solo lo he dejado porque me dijiste que querías verla,-** Rachel agachó la mirada avergonzada**- hubiera preferido ver la maratón de la Pantera Rosa, lo están dando en otro canal.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-** preguntó la morena levantando la mirada.

**-No lo sé, parecías bastante decidida a ver la otra película.-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Pensé que tú querías verla y no quería que la cambiaras solo por mí**.- dijo infantilmente mientras recuperaba la postura.

**-Rachel, acabo de tener una pesadilla, créeme, ver una película de terror no entra en la lista de cosas que tengo intenciones de hacer luego de algo así.- **musitó con la ternura que la actitud de la morena le producía.

Rachel solo podía repetirse a sí misma dentro de su mente una sola palabra: IDIOTA.

**-Entonces… ¿qué dices?, ¿maratón de la Pantera Rosa?-** preguntó la rubia con voz suave- **Lo van a pasar toda la noche, y creo que un par de capítulos nos pueden servir para olvidar lo otro.**

Rachel sonrío y asintió.

Quinn volvió a encender la televisión y a una velocidad única cambió el canal ubicando el que transmitía el clásico dibujo animado.

Cinco capítulos después ninguna estaba cansada. Cinco capítulos después Rachel se había vuelto a acurrucar cerca de Quinn. Cinco capítulos después Quinn finalmente fue consciente de que no dejaba de sonreír.


	6. Capítulo V

**N/A: Porque kerlly y un guest lo pidieron, capítulo liberado. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V<strong>

Dos semanas ya desde su accidente y seguía intentando entender lo que estaba pasando, y no, sus pensamientos no giraban en torno al hecho de que tenía una fractura en sus metatarsianos, una parte realmente importante de su anatomía considerando que su profesión dependía de ella.

No, Rachel no estaba muy enfocada en eso, al menos no como, todos los que la conocían, esperaban que lo hiciese. Ella en realidad estaba más ocupada pensando en su compañía de los últimos días.

Quinn Fabray.

Esos días Quinn había estado más presente en su vida que su mejor amigo, o incluso que su prima. Realmente los únicos con los que podía comparar a Quinn en este momento era con sus padres.

Los pobres. Desde que Hiram y Leroy se enteraron de lo sucedido no habían dejado de llamarla, tres veces al día sin excepción desde el domingo por la tarde que fue cuando ella finalmente los llamó.

La reacción inmediata de los Berry había sido la de tomar el primer vuelo a Nueva York, pero desistieron no por sus palabras, a pesar de ser ella la hija, sino por las de cierta rubia con un encanto sobrenatural.

Sí, la mismísima Quinn Fabray había hablado con sus padres para asegurarles que personalmente se encargaría de cuidar de ella, aun cuando volviesen Santana y Blaine, y que si surgía algún imprevisto se los haría saber inmediatamente.

Sus padres no solo terminaron desistiendo de dejar todo al abandono en California para ir a hacerle compañía, sino que habían quedado encantados con el hecho de haber podido hablar con la rubia después de tanto tiempo.

Al principio Rachel creyó que aquello solo lo había dicho la rubia para darle una mano en convencer a sus padres de no viajar. No pudo estar más equivocada.

Los últimos dieciséis días Quinn había sido, a falta de otra palabra, perfecta.

Si bien las cosas no habían sido como aquel sábado, día del accidente, Rachel no podía quejarse del trato que la joven rubia estaba teniendo para con ella.

Quinn estaba siendo gentil, la llamaba a diario, se preocupaba porque tomara sus medicinas, no le permitía hacer esfuerzo alguno cuando estaba con ella, porque sí, Quinn Fabray había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, e incluso le llevaba la cena a diario para que no tuviera que preocuparse por eso, y quizá también se habría encargado de llevarle el almuerzo si no fuera porque Blaine y Santana se turnaban para acompañarla en ese momento del día, o al menos eso quería creer la morena.

También le había llevado el lunes inmediato después del incidente a aquella audición a la que tenía que presentarse para que pudiera explicar personalmente, y no dejar lugar a malos entendidos, la razón por la cual no podría hacer la audición.

Había sido agradable pasar esos días con Quinn, aun cuando la rubia no era el ser más sociable, y tal vez eso era algo que le encantaba, porque Quinn podía ser distante con las demás personas, pero con ella estaba siendo atenta. Quinn podía parecer distraída, pero siempre la escuchaba. Quinn podía parecer fría, pero sus ojos desprendían calidez cuando la miraban.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero la compañía, en su mayor parte silenciosa, de Quinn le reconfortaba, sus atenciones la hacían sentir protegida, su mirada la hacía sentir única, su voz le daba paz, esos pequeños gestos infantiles que a veces dejaba ver le producían ternura, su sarcasmo le hacía reír, su presencia en sí le hacía bien. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. Y mucho.

Pero con todo eso, no podía esperar a verla nuevamente, y lo cierto es que no tendría que hacerlo ya que Quinn acababa de llamar para informarle de que estaba llegando.

La idea la emocionaba y también le aterraba, todo al mismo tiempo. Aquello se estaba volviendo una completa locura dentro de su ya de por sí caótica mente.

**-Rachel… Rachel… ¡Rachel!**

**-¿Mmm?**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada**

**-¿Cómo que nada?, te vengo hablando desde que subimos al ascensor y no me haces caso.**

**-Oh, lo siento, Blaine. Sólo estaba distraída.-** respondió recargándose mejor en sus muletas.

**-¿Segura que no estás enfadada?-** preguntó el muchacho con cierta duda.

**-¿Enfadada por qué?-** retrucó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

**-Pues porque no puedo acompañarte a la consulta con el médico.-** respondió cabizbajo- **En serio me encantaría ir contigo, pero hoy tengo ensayo con vestuario y si no me presento, el cavernícola del director es capaz de despedirme.**

Rachel sonrío de medio lado.

**-No te preocupes, yo entiendo y en serio no estoy molesta, solo algo pensativa, ya sabes que aun cuando el médico diga que pueden retirarme el yeso todavía falta mucho para que esto,-** dijo mirando hacia su pierna- **pase a ser una simpe anécdota. Si es que llega a serlo**.- suspiró pesadamente tratando de convencer a su amigo.

Blaine la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Segura que solo es eso?-** cuestionó girando un poco la cabeza en su dirección.

**-Sí.-** respondió forzando una sonrisa tratando de sonar convincente.

**-Entonces el que cierta fotógrafa rubia, de ojos verdes y mal carácter, esté probablemente esperándonos ya en la entrada, no tiene nada que ver con que tu mente ande en Tatooine.**

**-Primero que nada, Quinn no tiene mal carácter, y segundo, no tengo idea de dónde queda Tutuine.**

**-Primero, es Tatooine no Tutuine. Segundo, es el planeta natal de Anakin Skywalker y está ubicado en el borde exterior del sector de Arkanis en el sistema Tatoo, algo que sabrías si hubieras prestado atención a alguna de las seis películas que hemos visto la semana pasada. Y tercero y último, no solo la defiendes, sino que no has negado que sea ella la razón por la que estás distraída.-** retrucó el chico acomodando su corbatín con una sonrisa engreída y divertida por la expresión de la chica.

**-Piérdete, Anderson.-** refunfuñó la morena a la par que las puertas del elevador se abrían dándoles paso a la primera planta del edificio.

Blaine solo río sonoramente.

**-A Rachel le gusta la reina del hielo.-** se burló con voz cantarina mientras sostenía una de las puertas para evitar que estas se cerraran y así darle tiempo a la morena para que pudiese salir de la cabina sin prisa.

**-No le digas así.-** masculló pasando por su lado y apoyando débilmente una de sus muletas sobre el pie izquierdo del joven, no lo suficiente para lastimarlo, pero sí como para hacerlo callar.

**-Vale, vale,-** dijo alzando las manos en rendición una vez que la morena salió del ascensor- **no tienes que recurrir a la violencia.**

**-Si sigues diciendo incoherencias no me va a quedar de otra.**

**-Oh vamos,-** musitó Blaine poniéndose frente a ella**- soy tu mejor amigo, Rachel, no puedes mentirme. He visto suficiente estas dos semanas, y puedo asegurar que a ti te pasa algo con Quinn, no sé qué, pero definitivamente hay algo.**

**-A mí no me pasa nada.-** replicó con seriedad tratando al máximo de ocultar el hecho de que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, y eso se debía a que podía visualizar a Quinn al otro lado de la estancia y esta comenzaba a acercarse.

**-Okay.-** respondió resignado**- Solo digo que…**

**-La cita es a las 10 am.-** interrumpió la rubia que ahora estaba frente a la morena y a espaldas de Blaine.

**-¡Madre santa!-** exclamó el joven dando un brinco y girándose.

Quinn lo miró e interrogativamente levantó una ceja.

**-No, Blaine, es Quinn ¿acaso no la reconoces?-** bromeó la morena fingiendo seriedad al cruzar miradas con su amigo, pero sonriendo levemente al mirar a la rubia**.- ¿Cómo entraste?**

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia Rachel y su expresión se suavizó en el acto, mientras el chico del corbatín trataba de entender lo que sucedía.

**-Tina iba de salida y me dejó entrar. Acaba de irse.- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Casi me matas del susto.-** intervino finalmente el joven.

**-Comienzo a creer que esto… es algo que aprenden en NYADA-** dijo la rubia señalando a la morena y a Blaine alternando entre uno y otro haciendo que el chico quedara confuso y que la morena rodara los ojos.

**-No es culpa de los demás que tengas presencia de fantasma. Tus pasos no se sienten.-** replicó la morena.

**-Sí, como sea.-** contestó la fotógrafa**- Repito, la cita es a las 10 am, vámonos de una vez que tengo aparcada la camioneta al frente y no quiero que me multen.-** agregó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del edificio.

**-Y, según tú, no tiene mal carácter.-** comentó Blaine cerca a Rachel al ver como la rubia se daba vuelta y dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida. La morena solo rodó los ojos.

Quinn abrió la puerta permitiendo que Rachel pasara primera, y cuando Blaine estaba por salir, la rubia pasó y soltó la puerta en el acto.

El joven tuvo que pararse en seco y sostener con sus propias manos la puerta para que esta no lo golpeara.

**-Te oí.-** musitó la rubia deteniéndose solo un paso más allá de la salida mirando de reojo a Blaine que estaba detrás de ella.

El chico frunció el ceño, la rubia levantó una ceja de manera desafiante y la morena, que los miraba de soslayo, resopló.

**-¿Pueden dejar de matarse con la mirada?-** reclamó Rachel**.- Tú,-** dijo mirando a su amigo**- te lo buscaste. Y Tú,-** agregó mirando a la rubia**- no tenías que hacer eso.**

Quinn entrecerró los ojos, miró a la morena, luego al chico, masculló algo por lo bajo, respiró hondo y finalmente dirigió sus pasos hacia su camioneta donde le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Rachel y la ayudó a subirse mientras Blaine se encargaba de acomodar las muletas en el asiento trasero.

**-Te veo luego, Rach.-** se despidió con una dulce sonrisa el joven parado al costado de la ventana de la morena**.- Maneja con cuidado, Fabray,-** dijo con seriedad mirando a la rubia, esta solo lo miró inexpresivamente- **y… gracias por llevarla.-** agregó con sinceridad.

**-No es nada.-** respondió Quinn desviando la mirada hacia la morena que también tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

Quince minutos después la cabina de la camioneta permanecía en completo silencio, tal y como había sido desde que Blaine se había despedido, pero aquello no parecía notarlo ni Quinn ni Rachel.

La rubia estaba sumida por completo en sus pensamientos repasando en retrospectiva los últimos días.

No tenía que ser vidente para saber que Adam se había quedado pasmado cuando le dijo que no iría aquel día a trabajar, ni tenía que ser muy perceptiva para darse cuenta de que Elliott la miraba con asombro cada vez que llegaba después que él al estudio por las mañanas, y mejor no mencionar la cara que ponían ambos chicos cuando ella se retiraba a una hora decente por las tardes.

Las miradas inquisitivas de Santana tampoco habían faltado, ni las divertidas de Brittany, y no era para menos, se había salido por completo de su rutina, no había descuidado su trabajo, pero tampoco estaba obsesionada con él como hace dos semanas, para no ir muy lejos tan solo el fin de semana que acaba de pasar lo había estado íntegramente acompañando a Rachel.

La morena le había mencionado que quería ir a ver una exposición de fotografías que se exponía en una de las galerías conocidas de la ciudad y ella le había conseguido las entradas, porque sí, esa era un dato del que no tenía idea, a Rachel le gustaba la fotografía.

En un principio la idea era darle aquellas entradas como un regalo para que fuera con Blaine o tal vez con Tina, amiga y vecina de Rachel, pero al final, sin estar muy segura de cómo, había terminado siendo ella quien la acompañase.

Sí, pasaron todo el fin de semana juntas, porque si la había acompañado a la exposición el sábado, el domingo la acompañó a dar una vuelta por Central Park aprovechando que por fin el clima estaba cediendo y el frío quedaba relegado hasta nuevo aviso, luego había almorzado con ella en su propio departamento y el resto de la tarde la pasaron viendo una maratón de Dance Academy.

Esos días habían sido extraños, pero no incómodos. No le había costado pasarse por el edificio de la morena alguna que otra mañana para llevarle su café favorito de Starbucks y preguntarle de paso que deseaba que le llevase para la cena. El llamarla o mandarle algún mensaje preguntándole cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo le había salido de forma natural, incluso hubo días en los cuales había cocinado para ella. Al parecer la morena había quedado encantada con su lasagna vegana.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y tenía que admitir que le había agradado, y mucho.

Cada cosa que conocía, por pequeña que fuese, le hacía desear saber más. La personalidad de Rachel era atrapante, y eso le preocupaba.

Pero en ese momento más le preocupaba lo que pudiera decir el médico luego de examinar la lesión de la morena. Quinn solo esperaba que aquel lunes le dieran buenas noticias.

**-Gracias por esto.-** musitó Rachel sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos.

**-Ya lo he dicho, no es nada.-** respondió despreocupadamente sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

El silencio volvió y fue entonces cuando Quinn se percató de que Rachel no había dicho nada más en todo el camino, algo bastante extraño tratándose de la morena. La rubia la miró de soslayo y pudo ver que su expresión era seria y su mirada estaba perdida.

**-Todo va a ir bien,-** dijo la fotógrafa sin siquiera procesarlo llamando la atención de la otra chica**- hemos seguido todas las indicaciones del médico, así que estoy segura de que hoy todo va a ir bien, Rachel.-** agregó mientras detenía el coche en una señal de alto**.- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, bueno… a no ser que hayas estado bailando y dando brincos por ahí a mis espaldas, entonces si tenemos que preocuparnos.-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida logrando robarle una similar a la chica de ojos marrones**.- No has hecho nada de eso ¿verdad?- **cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos sin perder el humor.

Rachel apretó los labios para reprimir una risa y solo negó infantilmente.

**-Excelente.-** volvió a hablar la rubia poniendo en marcha nuevamente el auto y, tan solo cinco minutos después, lo estaba aparcando frente a la clínica llegando con tres minutos de ventaja.

Luego un valet parking se acercó y la ayudó a bajar las muletas mientras ella le abría la puerta a Rachel y la ayudaba a bajar.

Cuarenta minutos después, Quinn esperaba en la consulta del doctor Redford a que el enfermero trajera a Rachel desde la sala de rayos x.

No tenía idea de por qué tardaban tanto, pero tenía la impresión de que si no aparecían en cinco minutos ella misma saldría a buscarlos.

No fue necesario aquello, porque no pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven vestido de blanco, con tez oscura y cabeza rasurada entraba empujando una silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba sentada Rachel.

**-El doctor estará en breve con ustedes.-** dijo con amabilidad el joven antes de retirarse.

Las chicas solo asintieron.

**-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-** preguntó la rubia acercándose a la morena y poniéndole sobre las piernas su habitual cazadora de cuero marrón.

Y es que si bien el clima comenzaba a ser un poco más cálido, algunas mañanas como aquella aún podían sentirse las bajas temperaturas y Rachel estaba usando un faldón cuyo material, bajo la percepción de la rubia, no era suficiente para mantenerla abrigada.

**-Trajeron a otra persona a hacerse una radiografía de emergencia, así que tuve que esperar un poco.-** respondió la morena escuetamente jugando con las mangas de la chaqueta de Quinn.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la rubia poniéndose de cuclillas buscando la mirada de la otra chica.

**-¿Y si no sale bien?-** dijo cabizbaja y con voz temblorosa la morena.

Rachel recién empezaba a ser consciente de lo que suponía una lesión como la que había sufrido semanas antes, y el miedo había hecho su aparición.

No había pensado en un resultado negativo hasta aquella mañana cuando lo usó como excusa a su distracción delante de Blaine, y no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto desde que se subió a la camioneta de Quinn, las palabras que le había regalado la rubia en el camino la habían ayudado a relajarse un poco, pero una vez en la clínica y sin la rubia a su lado el temor a recibir una mala noticia no la había dejado.

No se había sentido de esa forma desde el mismo día del accidente, cuando el doctor le informó de su fractura. Los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada aquella vez, tanto que tuvieron que ponerle un calmante para ayudarla a tranquilizarse y que la dejó tan dopada que apenas podía recordar cómo había subido a la camioneta de Quinn aquel día después de salir de la clínica, es más, por momentos aún tenía la impresión de que todo lo sucedido en casa de la rubia, aquel día, había sido producto de su imaginación.

La calidez de la mano de Quinn en su mejilla la hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que desprendían una intensidad maravillosa.

**-Va a salir bien, ya lo verás.-** musitó la rubia dejando una caricia suave con su pulgar en el pómulo de Rachel.

Quinn no podía asegurar aquello, y lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era reconfortar a la chica frente a ella, por eso simplemente dejó su propio miedo a una mala notica de lado y esbozó una sonrisa sincera que nació naturalmente, sin esfuerzo, sin premeditación.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que ambas fueran conscientes de su cercanía.

La rubia retiró con delicadeza la mano que mantenía en la mejilla de Rachel y se irguió carraspeando en el proceso. La última vez que se había acercado tanto a la morena había sido en su propio departamento el día del incidente en el centro comercial, y aun ahora Quinn seguía tratando de asimilar la facilidad con que había podido comportarse de esa forma con Rachel.

La morena por su lado, si bien estaba sorprendida por lo que Quinn acababa de hacer, no podía evitar extrañar la sensación que el contacto con su piel le había causado.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el silencio entre ellas se volviera incómodo, la puerta de la consulta se abrió dejando paso al doctor.

**-Buenos días, señorita Berry. Señorita Fabray.-** saludó el hombre con un ligero apretón de manos y una sonrisa**.- Siento mucho la demora, pero se ha presentado una emergencia, un adolescente ebrio se lanzó desde cuatro metros de altura con una sábana extendida en la espalda, al parecer se creyó ardilla voladora.-** dijo rodando los ojos**.- Sin embargo, y para su suerte, solo tiene un par de costillas rotas, nada grave considerando lo que podría haber sucedido.**

Las chicas solo asintieron con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**-Bien,-** volvió a hablar el médico**- veamos su placa.-** dijo colocando distraídamente una radiografía en el negatoscopio.

El hombre de bata blanca encendió la luz de la pantalla y luego centró su mirada en la tabla que tenía en sus manos pasando varias hojas.

**-Doctor Redford,-** dijo Quinn con voz seria- **no sé mucho sobre anatomía, pero puedo apostar mi camioneta a que esa placa no es de Rachel.**

**-¿Cómo dice?-** respondió el hombre levantando la vista y vio a la rubia con una ceja alzada y señalando hacia el negatoscopio **- Demonios,-** gruño cuando vio a que se refería**- me traje la radiografía del chico ardilla,-** masculló apagando la pantalla y sacando la placa**- la doctora Connolly y yo debemos de haberlas confundido cuando salimos de rayos x. Si me disculpan unos segundos por favor.-** agregó guardando la placa dentro de un sobre de cartón delgado.

Las chicas volvieron a asentir y el hombre salió presuroso del lugar.

Ambas se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír ante lo sucedido.

**-¿Él dijo chico ardilla?-** preguntó incrédula la morena.

**-Creo que es un buen apelativo para mantener en el anonimato del paciente.-** respondió despreocupada la rubia.- digo, si yo hiciera una estupidez como aquella no me gustaría que los demás supieran mi nombre.

**-Buen punto.-** comentó divertida- **Y… ¿cuál sería mi apelativo?**

**-Drama Queen.**

**-Ni siquiera lo pensaste.-** dijo a modo de reproche.

**-No es necesario, Rachel.-** contesto divertida**- Lo eres.**

La morena estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el doctor volvía a ingresar al lugar. Quinn hizo una expresión infantil de victoria y Rachel solo resopló frunciendo el ceño haciendo un puchero que encantó a la rubia.

**-Todo está perfecto.-** escucharon decir al doctor.

Fue entonces cuando ambas dejaron de mirarse y notaron que el hombre ya había colocado la placa en su lugar.

**-Como podrán ver,-** indicó señalando en la placa, con un bolígrafo plateado, los huesos del pie de la morena**- los metatarsianos están perfectamente alineados, lo que quiere decir que están sanando correctamente, si ven aquí-** dijo señalando un pequeño bulto en uno de los huesos**- notarán que la formación de callosidades suaves ya está en proceso, y eso es muy bueno porque es el primer paso hacia la formación de estructura ósea nueva. Ahora,-** dijo cambiando de placa- **esta es la placa del hueso de tu pierna,-** explicó mirando a Rachel que al igual que la rubia permanecía atenta a las palabras del hombre**,- aquí,-** señaló la parte inferior**- tu peroné mostraba una pequeñísima fisura hace dos semanas, y ahora ya no está, eso quiere decir que también está sanando correctamente.**

El doctor apagó la luz blanca de la pantalla y miró a ambas chicas.

**-Todo está yendo muy bien en su recuperación, señorita Berry.-** dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- **Ahora, tengo entendido de que usted baila de manera profesional ¿verdad?-** preguntó mirando brevemente a Quinn y luego a Rachel quien asintió levemente- **Pues bien, en ese caso recomiendo que permanezca con el yeso una semana más, solo como acto preventivo, no quisiera que se confiara o pasara algo y el proceso de sanación de su pie se viera afectado, luego de ese tiempo se lo retiraremos y pondremos es su lugar una bota ortopédica, la tendrá que usar por una par de semanas también, pero estará más cómoda con ella.**

**-Entonces ella está bien ¿verdad?-** quiso confirmar la rubia que aún estaba asimilando lo que el médico acababa de decir.

**-Sí, señorita Fabray,-** respondió sonriente- **y me atrevo a decir que seguirá así si sigue haciendo lo que sea que haya estado haciendo estos días para cuidarse. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.**

La expresión de Quinn mostró alivio, sin embargo Rachel seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**-Bueno, con su permiso me necesitan en emergencias, en un momento vendrá el enfermero para ayudarlas con la silla de ruedas.**

Dicho esto y luego de haber recibido la venía de la rubia, el doctor se retiró.

Quinn miró a la morena y la notó pensativa.

**-Oye,-** dijo con suavidad poniéndose delante de ella e hincándose**- ¿estás bien, Rach?-** musitó volviendo a posar su mano en la mejilla de la morena.

Rachel sonrió levemente y alzó la mirada que hasta entonces tenía perdida sobre la chaqueta de Quinn, la cual aún permanecía sobre sus piernas. No se frenó, no quería hacerlo, estaba demasiado feliz, así que solo se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Quinn se vio sorprendida por la reacción de la morena, y tuvo que erguirse mejor sobre sus rodillas para no perder el equilibrio debido al choque de sus cuerpos, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo y correspondió el abrazo, no entendía a que venía, pero no le importaba. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien, y sin quererlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa más gracias a Rachel.

**-Él dijo que todo está bien.-** escuchó Quinn que la morena susurraba con el mentón apoyado sobre su hombro**.- Estoy sanando bien, Quinn.**

**- Lo estás haciendo.-** respondió la rubia con ternura.

Rachel se alejó lentamente del abrazo y ruborizada por sus actos agachó la mirada mientras la rubia se ponía de pie

A Quinn aquello le pareció la más adorable que había visto en su vida, pero no dijo nada, no podía. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil para procesar la avalancha de sensaciones que la cercanía de la morena le producía. Todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte, demasiado hermoso. No había lógica a lo que le estaba pasando y si la tenía no lograba entenderla, lo único de lo que la fotógrafa era consciente en ese momento era que deseaba que Rachel volviera a abrazarla como hace unos instantes, o como aquella vez que se asustó con la película de terror.

Una vez más una oportuna interrupción las salvó del silencio incómodo, el mismo enfermero acudía para ayudarlas con la silla de ruedas, silla dónde la morena a regañadientes tuvo que permanecer hasta que llegaron a recepción y finalmente pudo hacer acopio de sus muletas y moverse por su cuenta.

Una vez en la camioneta y tras algunos minutos de recorrido Quinn rompió el silencio que las había rodeado desde que el enfermero entró a la consulta.

**-¿Vas a almorzar hoy con Santana o Blaine?-** preguntó mirándola de soslayo- **¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?**

Rachel carraspeó y agradeció internamente el tono de voz distendido de Quinn.

**-Solo a mi departamento si no te molesta.-** respondió mirándola**.- Santana me dijo que iba a pasar por ahí luego de su reunión de trabajo.**

**-Okay,-** dijo frenando ante el rojo de un semáforo **- ¿Quieres que antes pasemos por algo de comida o López se va a encargar?**

**-Mmm… no, no creo, me dijo que iba a estar terminando sobre las dos y que desde donde iba a estar a mi casa había algo así como una hora de distancia, así que supongo que almorzará por su cuenta.**

**-Bien, entonces ¿Qué te apetece?, creo que he visto un restaurant tailandés y un italiano de camino aquí.-** comentó sin dejar de mirar a frente.

**-No es necesario, Quinn, no tienes que hacer esto, puedo pedir comida desde casa y…**

**-Le prometí a tus padres que iba a cuidarte,-** interrumpió girando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos**.- ¿Recuerdas?-** agregó con voz suave.

Rachel sintió una ligera molestia al oír aquello.

**-Lo estás haciendo y te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que hacer de más solo por eso, no necesito niñera, además ya te dije que puedo llamar desde casa y pedir comida.-** respondió escuetamente desviando la mirada y provocando la confusión en la rubia.

Y es que por mucho que le gustaran las atenciones de Quinn, no quería seguir acostumbrándose a ellas ni que la rubia hiciera ciertas cosas solo porque se sintiera obligada.

**-A mí no me molesta hacer esto,-** miró al frente- **y tampoco lo hago por obligación si es lo que estás pensando,-** dijo con seriedad**- pero tampoco quiero que te sientas incómoda, así que… haré lo que pides.- **espetó arrancando nuevamente al ver el cambio de luz.

Rachel se quedó pasmada por las palabras de Quinn, al igual que por la sinceridad como seriedad con las que las había dicho. La morena intentó decir algo, pero nada le salía, simplemente se había quedado muda, y así permaneció los siguientes 35 minutos que duró el trayecto de la clínica a su departamento.

Cuando Quinn aparcó la camioneta frente a su edificio quiso intentar decir algo nuevamente, pero la rubia no le dio tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta, la misma ya se encontraba sacando las muletas del asiento trasero.

**-Hey, ¿necesitan ayuda?-** escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

**-¿Podrías sujetar esto?-** escuchó responder a Quinn.

Instintivamente Rachel giró la cabeza y vio a Tina, su vecina del final del pasillo, junto a Quinn y sosteniendo las muletas que la rubia le entregaba.

**-Baja con cuidado.-** dijo la rubia abriéndole la puerta del auto y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

No había nada de raro en eso, salvo la mirada ausente de la rubia, y tan concentrada estaba en eso la morena que no midió bien la altura a la que estaba, y al bajar perdió el equilibrio que se veía obligada a mantener sobre su pie izquierdo.

Rachel cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que de seguro iba a darse, pero eso no sucedió. En cambio, la mano de Quinn que antes sostenía la suya ahora estaba anclada a su cintura mientras la otra la sujetaba firmemente del antebrazo.

**-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-** espetó la rubia mirándola a los ojos cuando la morena logró mantener el equilibrio por su cuenta.

**-Yo… lo siento.-** se disculpó sin saber que más decir, ni siquiera sabía si se estaba disculpando por su torpeza o por lo que le había dicho a Quinn podo después de abandonar la clínica.

**-Toma, Rachel.-** dijo Tina con amabilidad acercándose a ellas y tendiéndole las muletas.

**-Gracias.-** respondió la morena aceptando con una sonrisa apenada lo que su amiga le entregaba.

**-¿Vas de subida?-** preguntó la rubia a Tina quien asintió levemente con una sonrisa torcida.

**-Dejé unos papeles importantes esta mañana y me he tenido que volver por ellos.**

**-¿Te importaría acompañarla?-** dijo Quinn haciendo alusión a Rachel que se limitaba a ver la interacción entre las otras dos chicas.

**-No, claro que no.-** respondió poniéndose al lado de la morena**.- Yo me encargo de que llegue sana y salva a su departamento.**

Quinn sonrió levemente ante la respuesta de la chica.

**-Vale gracias, que tengas un buen día.-** dijo con sinceridad la fotógrafa a modo de despedida**.- Cuídate, Rachel.-** agregó mirándola brevemente antes de alejarse y rodear su vehículo hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor.

**-Quinn.-** llamó con voz tímida la morena acercándose a la ventanilla del copiloto, la rubia dejó a medio camino el cinturón de seguridad y la miró**.- Amm… yo solo quería decirte que… gracias.**

La rubia pestañeo una vez, desvió la mirada hacia el broce en el asiento, terminó de colocarse el cinturón y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a mirar a la morena.

**-No es nada.-** dijo con voz apagada y encendió el motor.

Y no, no era nada, no para ella. A Quinn no le suponía una molestia lo que hacía, pero no tenía una forma de explicárselo a la morena sin terminar sonando idiota, o al menos eso creía, además de que realmente no quería incomodarla ni con su presencia ni con sus acciones, por ello se limitó a marcharse y dejarla tranquila.


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Le tomó poco más de una hora a la rubia atravesar el tráfico infernal que para su mala suerte gobernaba el centro, lugar por el que necesariamente debía pasar para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que terminó llegando a su estudio sobre la 1:30 pm.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento frontal del edificio, cogió su chaqueta, su celular, su morral y abandonó el vehículo.

Entró al edificio saludando al personal de seguridad, tomó el ascensor, pulsó el botón del piso diez, el último, y esperó pacientemente, luego caminó de forma distraída por el pasillo pensando en los pendientes que tenía para resolver aquel día, y tan distraída iba que ni se percató de la música.

La puerta del estudio fotográfico permanecía abierta como siempre, y fue justo en ella donde se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que sucedía.

Elliott cantaba a voz en cuello I Believe In A Thing Called Love de The Darknes mientras acomodaba algunos objetivos sobre la mesa larga que tenían en la parte frontal, y Adam, sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa iba moviendo la cabeza al son que marcaba la voz de Elliott mientras revisaba varias fotografías.

La rubia se recargó en el marco de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y esperó que alguno notara su presencia, y mientras eso sucedía agradecía mentalmente el que toda esa planta fuera de ellos, así podían hacer toda la bulla que quisieran sin tener que lidiar con vecinos molestos.

A Quinn en lo personal le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero no se oponía a momentos como aquel, sobre todo porque ambos chicos parecían estarlo pasando muy bien.

Elliott terminó la canción, Adam sonrió y ella aplaudió lentamente sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes que al escucharla levantaron la mirada en el caso de Adam y giraron la cabeza en el caso de Elliott.

**-Veo que montan fiesta aprovechando que no estoy, eh.-** dijo divertida mientras ingresaba y dejaba su morral en uno de los estantes que había ahí.

**-Si hubieras llegado hace diez minutos nos habrías encontrado con el elefante y los strippers-** siguió con la broma Adam con su típico acento inglés.

**-Bueno, tampoco me perdí de mucho.-** respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y mirando divertida el rubor que no se iba de Elliott desde que la vio parada en la puerta.

**-Y…-** agregó Adam alargando la oración para dar expectativa- **a las modelos de Victoria's Secret.**

**-Oh no,-** se puso una mano en el pecho**- sí me perdí de algo.-** completó con sarcasmo.

Adam sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba de un salto de la mesa.

**-Bueno, obviamente lo del elefante no es cierto, tampoco lo de los strippers para mi desgracia, pero lo de las modelos sí lo es.-** dijo el chico pasando por su lado y dándole un toque sobre el hombro con las fotografías que tenía en mano. Quinn se giró y lo interrogó con la mirada**.- Luego te cuento, ahora explícame qué haces aquí.**

**-¿Trabajar?- **respondió con ironía frunciendo el ceño.

**-Buen intento, Quinn.-** espetó el chico de forma divertida apoyando sus manos sobre el pequeño escritorio que tenían en una esquina y que Elliott solía utilizar**.- Me dijiste que hoy no venías, y ahora estás aquí, así que explícate por favor.- **pidió un tanto más serio y con la mirada fija en ella.

**-No, yo te dije que no iba a venir por la mañana porque tenía asuntos que atender.- **se cruzó de brazos de manera desafiante.

**-Mmm… si no les importa iré yendo por la comida.-** interrumpió Elliot luego de carraspear para llamar la atención de ambos fotógrafos**- ¿Qué deseas que te traiga, Quinn?-** preguntó con amabilidad.

**-No te preocupes por mí, Elliott, no me apetece nada, pero gracias.-** respondió la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Adam.

**-¿Segura?-** cuestionó el joven asistente extrañado**- Hoy toca comida china, tu favorita.**

**-Tráele esos rollitos primavera que le encantan, Elliott.-** interrumpió Adam cuando Quinn estaba por decir algo más**.- Y no olvides la salsa de soya por favor**.

**-Okay, volveré pronto.-** dijo el joven tomando su chaqueta y saliendo apresuradamente del estudio.

**-Dije que no me apetecía nada, Crawford.-** masculló Quinn cuando estuvieron solos.

**-Te oí, pero tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo, y no pienso ser yo quien lo rompa, Fabray. Y sinceramente espero que tú tampoco quieras hacerlo.-** replicó con voz tranquila acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros con delicadeza.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente y negó.

**-No, claro que no, Adam. Lo sabes.-** musitó agachando la mirada.

**-Me alegra oír eso.-** dijo el joven con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa- **¿Estás así por la exposición a la que fuiste el sábado?-** preguntó preocupado.

**-¿Cómo sabes que fui a esa exposición?-** preguntó extrañada la rubia.

**-Obviamente no por qué yo haya ido, Quinn, no soy tan masoquista. Elliott estuvo ahí y te vio, acompañada por cierto y, según me dijo no por Brittany o Santana, así que por eso no se acercó a saludarte.**

La rubia rodó los ojos.

**-No, no tiene que ver con la exposición, pagué las consecuencias por eso esa misma noche.- **respondió finalmente luego de unos segundos en silencio y pasando una mano por su rostro.

**-Entonces supongo que tiene que ver con esos asuntos que has estado tratando estas semanas y de los que no me has dado ningún detalle, pero que yo intuyo tienen mucho que ver con cierta chica en muletas y de cabellera morena.**

**-¿Elliott te dijo algo más?-** preguntó cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja**- No sé, ¿tal vez la ropa que llevaba puesta?**

Adam soltó una carcajada divertida ante la actitud de Quinn y pasó de sostenerla por los hombros a abrazarla fraternalmente, y la rubia si bien no correspondió al abrazo tampoco se negó a él.

**-No me dijo que llevabas puesto, pero sí me dijo que la chica en cuestión tenía puesta tu adorada cazadora marrón, por lo que asumo que no se trata de una persona cualquiera ¿verdad?-** dijo cálidamente buscando la mirada de su amiga.

**-No empieces, Adam.-** espetó con voz desganada separándose de él y recargándose en uno de los bordes de la mesa donde Elliott había dejado ordenados los objetivos- **Ella solo tenía frío,-** se excusó- **solo tenía puesto un sweater y yo le di mi chaqueta, nada más, ya sabes que a mí un poco de frío no me molesta.**

**-Eso lo sé, y aceptaría ese argumento si no se tratara de esa chaqueta en particular, rubia.- **replicó el fotógrafo acercándose a la mesa para terminar apoyado también en ella junto a Quinn**.- ¿Cómo se llama?-**preguntó chocando su hombro con el de la chica.

**-Rachel.-** musitó pasándose una mano por el cuello a modo de masaje.

**-¿Rachel?-** dijo pensativo- **me suena.**

**-Es la prima de Santana, la hija de los Berry.**

**-¿La chica de NYADA?-** preguntó asombrado**- ¿La misma a la que fuimos a ver bailar antes de…, bueno de eso?**

**-Sí, la misma.-** respondió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

**-¿Y por qué tiene enyesada una pierna?, la pobre debe estar como loca por eso.**

**-Tuvo un accidente, pero se está recuperando**.- dijo tratando de no ahondar más en el tema.

**-¿Desde cuando están en contacto?,-** preguntó extrañado**- no me habías vuelto a hablar de ella desde que salimos de Angola.**

**-Me la volví a encontrar el viernes de la semana en que te fuiste a Londres,- **respondió pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Adam mientras este lo hacía alrededor de sus hombros, ambos con el mismo propósito, buscar cobijo**.- ¿recuerdas la actividad para la que Brittany nos pidió ayuda?**

**-Claro, si yo iba a ser Kristoff, el sexy comerciante de hielo.-** dijo divertido tratando de distender un poco el ambiente logrando que Quinn esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Bueno, fue ahí, luego me la crucé el sábado en el centro comercial donde un idiota casi la aplasta, la acompañé a la clínica donde la atendieron y he estado viéndola desde entonces.- **resumió.

**-Entonces solo llevan un par de semanas en contacto.-** aseveró mirándola de lado.

**-Sí.**

**-Semanas en las que has estado llegando al estudio misteriosamente después de tu obsesiva hora acostumbrada y yéndote junto con nosotros a una hora decente.**

**-Sí.**

**-Semanas en las que no has estado pegada a la cámara como si tu vida dependiera de ello.**

**-Mhm.**

**-Semanas en las qu…**

**-¿Cuál es el punto, Adam?-** interrumpió la rubia exasperada.

**-Ninguno en particular, solo que… te has salido de tu rutina por esa chica.**

**-Dime algo que no sepa.**

**-Te preocupas por ella.**

**-Insisto, dime algo que no sepa.**

**-Te gusta y no sabes cómo manejarlo.-** soltó sin más.

**-No tengo idea.**

**-No te lo estaba preguntando.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-Bueno, veamos el lado positivo.-** dijo ganándose una mirada sarcástica por parte de la rubia**.- Es imposible que esta esté tan loca como Alexandra Blasucci.-** dijo divertido ganándose un manotazo en el estómago.

**-Idiota.-** masculló la rubia separándose de él.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ambos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír sin control.

El resto del día pasó sin novedad alguna en el estudio, salvo que aquella noche Quinn nuevamente se quedó a trabajar hasta tarde tratando de distraerse y no caer en la tentación de llamar a la morena, algo que estuvo a punto de hacer un par de veces, mientras que la idea de mandarle un mensaje pasó por su mente unas tantas más.

Sin embargo no hizo nada de eso, pero aquello le costó más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Lamentablemente Rachel se había convertido en esos días algo difícil de dejar. Extrañaba los iconos graciosos que ponía en los mensajes que le enviaba, el sonido de su voz, su compañía a la hora de la cena, e incluso extrañaba oírla pronunciar mil palabras por segundo.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente, pasó una mano por su rostro, miró el reloj en la pared del estudio, guardó el book en el que estaba trabajando, cogió su chaqueta junto con el resto de sus cosas, apagó las luces y abandonó el lugar sin prisa.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel miraba como el reloj de su celular marcaba las 11 pm. Sin mensajes, sin llamadas perdidas, sin señales de Quinn. La morena se mordió el labio con tristeza, dejó el móvil sobre su mesa de noche y apagó la pequeña lámpara que la alumbraba.

**-Yo y mi bocota.-** se recriminó mientras se cobijaba en su cama.


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Viernes por la tarde y no había sabido de ella, nada a excepción de un par de mensajes en los que Quinn le recordaba que tomara los complementos de calcio que le recetó el médico y una llamada de cinco segundos que en realidad había sido por equivocación, o a esa conclusión llegó cuando al contestar, la rubia comenzó a hablar sobre papel fotográfico y líquido fijador para finalmente disculparse por su error y simplemente colgar.

Bueno, también tenía lo que le comentó Brittany la tarde anterior cuando le preguntó por la fotógrafa.

'_Está ocupada con el trabajo, pero me dijo que te saludara y que la llames si necesitas cualquier cosa.'_

Eso era todo lo que le había dicho sobre Quinn la dulce novia de su prima.

Su prima. Rachel no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Santana, al principio no quiso darles importancia más que nada para no agobiarse, pero ahora, cuatro días, dos mensajes y una fugaz llamada después por parte de Quinn, aquello comenzaba a tomar fuerza dentro de su mente y a llenarla de una sensación incómoda que no quería catalogar como temor, al menos no en voz alta.

**Flashback**

**-¿Entonces el engominado no almorzó contigo?**

**-Que no,-** respondió cansada**- ya te dije que pasó temprano por aquí y se fue cuando Quinn llegó para acompañarme a la clínica.**

**-¿Y ella por qué no se quedó contigo?-** preguntó Santana con una expresión de confusión.

**-¿Por qué tendría que haberse quedado?-** retrucó incómoda.

**-¿Por lo mismo que ha estado contigo todos estos días?-** respondió con obviedad recargándose en el posa brazos del sillón largo en el que estaban sentadas.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** dijo a la defensiva.

Santana frunció el ceño y la examinó con la mirada, o al menos así se sintió Rachel.

**-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo, Berry?-** se cruzó de brazos.

**-¿De qué hablas?**

Santana rio irónica antes de ponerse de pie.

**-Definitivamente esta conversación se ha estancado, cuando quieres evitar un tema siempre respondes con una pregunta, y por mucho que me guste sacarte información en estas situaciones, esta vez debo dar un paso al lado porque he quedado de pasar por Brittany a las 6 pm.-** dijo acercándose a su abrigo que permanecía colgado a un lado de la puerta**- Me alegra saber que tu recuperación está yendo bien.-** se giró para mirarla a la par que se colocaba la prenda que acababa de coger**.- Cuida esa pierna por favor, no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería típica de esa hiperactividad patológica con la que vives y que a mi segunda rubia favorita parece no molestarle.**

Dicho esto, la latina no espero respuesta alguna, simplemente se giró y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

**-Se ofreció a acompañarme y yo le dije que no tenía que hacer esas cosas por compromiso o… o algo así.-** soltó de golpe cuando vio a Santana coger la perilla de la puerta.

La latina se frenó y, tras unos segundos, soltó el picaporte y volteó para verla de frente.

**-¿Que tú le dijiste qué?-** cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

**-Cuando estábamos regresando me preguntó si iba a almorzar contigo o Blaine, o si quería que me llevara a algún lugar, yo le dije que no, y entonces me preguntó que qué me apetecía comer, si tailandés o italiano, o eso creo ya no me acuerdo bien, yo le dije que no tenía que molestarse y ella me respondió que le había prometido a mis padres que me iba a cuidar y entonces yo… yo le dije que no necesitaba niñera, y que no tenía que hacer las cosas por compromiso.-** explicó de carrerilla ante la confusa mirada de su prima.

**-Berry, más despacio.-** pidió acercándose a ella y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Rachel tomó aire.

**-Luego ella dijo algo así como que no le molestaba hacer estas cosas, ni tampoco las hacía por obligación, pero que tampoco quería incomodarme.- **continuó a una velocidad normal.

**-Ajam… y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le dijiste algo?**

**-No… yo, no dijimos nada más hasta que llegamos aquí, bueno a la entrada del edificio.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Nada, no pasó nada. Me ayudó a bajar de su camioneta, y se fue, solo me dejó con Tina y se fue.- **agregó jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

Santana se quedó en silencio parada frente a ella durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente resopló.

**-Bueno, Rachel, si su presencia te incomodaba puedes quedarte tranquila, dudo que vuelvas a saber de ella, al menos por unos días.-** dijo la latina con seriedad.

**-¡¿Qué?! no, yo no dije que ella me molestara.**

**-Pero eso es lo que Quinn entendió, al menos según lo que me estás diciendo.**

**-¿Y por qué tendría que tomárselo de esa forma?-** preguntó con cierta desesperación.

**-¿Tú por qué crees?-** cuestiono cruzándose de brazos y la morena bajo la cabeza apenada, **-Mira, Rachel,-** respondió rascándose una ceja**- Fabray es una persona… ¿cómo decirlo?...-** resopló**- complicada.-** dijo tras un par de segundos**- Lo que puedo decirte es que esa rubia idiota no hace nada que no quiera hacer, y si ha estado cerca estos días es porque de verdad le importas, no sé de qué forma y tampoco estoy segura de querer saberlo, pero le importas. Otra cosa que también puedo asegurarte es lo que ya te dije, no vas saber de ella al menos por unos días, si Quinn piensa que te incomoda no va a imponerte su presencia.**

**Fin Flashback**

No le molestaba, era todo lo contrario, y ese era el problema.

Por más que Rachel quisiera creer que le importaba de alguna forma a la rubia, simplemente no podía, la idea era demasiado atractiva, demasiado buena, y no quería elevar sus expectativas solo para terminar dándose de bruces con la realidad.

Tal vez todo sería más sencillo si no sintiera esa atracción por Quinn. Sí, se sentía atraída por ella, pasar las últimas dos semanas tan cerca de la rubia había hecho que ahora se diera cuenta de ese detalle, no sabía exactamente hasta dónde llegaba, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

No era lógico comportarse de esa forma, no era lógico sentirse así en tan poco tiempo.

La morena apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y puso la cara contra sus manos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, luego enfocó la mirada en su pierna enyesada.

**-Yo debería de estar al borde del colapso mental por ti y no por ella.-** musitó pasando una mano por el yeso**.- Es imposible que me haya acostumbrado a su presencia en tan poco tiempo, aunque… ¿quién diablos no se acostumbra a que lo traten de esa forma?- **continuó con su monólogo esta vez recargando la espalda en el sillón**.- Maldita sea, esto es exactamente igual que hace un año y medio cuando simplemente se la tragó la tierra,-** dijo a modo de reproche**- solo que en ese momento yo tenía una vida activa y había mucho en lo que centrarme, pero ahora por **_**tú**_** culpa-** señaló su pierna enyesada- **tengo que estarme quieta.**

Resopló frustrada a la vez que el timbre del portero se hacía escuchar.

Rachel, con apatía, logró levantarse del sofá ayudándose con las muletas y se acercó al intercomunicador.

**-¿Sí?-** dijo desganada.

**-¡Rachie!-** le respondieron con entusiasmo.

**-Un segundo, Britt, ahora abro.-** dijo más animada presionando el botón para abrir el portón de la entrada.

Era imposible permanecer de mal humor cuando Brittany estaba cerca, y ciertamente la chica de ojos azules se había encargado todo esa semana de levantarle el ánimo visitándola.

**-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-** preguntó en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta de su departamento.

**-Bien, algo monótono, pero bien.-** respondió escuetamente.

**-Bueno, vengo a mejorarlo ¿ya has almorzado?**

**-No, aún no, estaba por improvisar algo**.- mintió.

**-Perfecto,-** dijo Brittany con una enorme sonrisa**- ¿puedo?-** señaló hacia la cocina.

**-Claro, estás en tu casa.-** respondió la morena un tanto confusa mientras seguía los pasos de la bailarina rubia.

Y más confusa estuvo cuando vio a Brittany moverse por toda la estancia, sacando un tupperware del bolso que traía cruzado, y metiéndolo al horno para luego proceder a sacar un par de platos y unos vasos.

**-Mmm, Britt, ¿Qué es eso?-** señaló hacia el horno.

**-Es sorpresa, pero estoy segura de que te va a gustar.-** respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

**-Vale.-** dijo no muy convencida mientras la rubia volvía a sonreír.

Quince minutos después Rachel estaba más confusa de lo que ya estaba. Ahí, sobre su mesa, servida en dos platos, estaba la lasagna vegetariana de Quinn, o al menos una muy parecida a ella.

**-Mmm, Quinn cada vez cocina mejor.-** comentó Brittany saboreando el primer bocado de aquel platillo.

**-¿Quinn?-** musitó la morena dejando a medio camino el tenedor con un trozo del famoso platillo**.- ¿Ella… ella lo ha preparado?**

**-¿Quién si no?-** respondió con travesura**.- ¿Por qué?**

**-¿La has visto hoy?-** retrucó.

**-Pues sí,-** dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua- **pasó esta mañana por el estudio de danza y me dejó esto,-** señaló los platos**- me dijo que te lo trajera cuando viniera a verte, dice que te gusta bastante.**- agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rachel se quedó pensativa mirando su plato durante un par de minutos.

**-No dejes que se enfríe,-** Brittany la sacó de su mente**- a Quinn no le va gustar nada saber que te comiste su lasagna fría.**

**-¿Cómo está?-** preguntó tímidamente después de dar el primer bocado y saborearlo con gusto.

**-Ya sabes, bastante ocupada, así es su vida.-** respondió un tanto apagada mientras se encogía de hombros**.- Aunque por lo que me ha contado, esta semana está más ocupada que de costumbre.**

**-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-** se preocupó.

**-Todo lo contrario,-** musitó provocando la curiosidad en Rachel quien la miro expectante- **al parecer tienen algo grande entre manos.**

**-¿Tienen?**

**-Sí que estás curiosa esta tarde, eh-** se burló provocando que la morena se sonrojara**- Quinn y Adam- **agregó a modo de respuesta.

La morena frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que oía aquel nombre y no le gustó que estuviera acompañado del nombre de la fotógrafa.

**-Es su socio, Rachel,-** comentó Brittany sin dejar el tono divertido**- no sé qué problema ha habido en el departamento de publicidad de Victoria's Secret que el día lunes se pusieron en contacto con el estudio fotográfico de ellos.**

**-Espera, espera,-** pidió más confusa**- ¿socio?, ¿el estudio de ellos?, ¿el estudio es de Quinn?**

**-De Quinn y de Adam.-** aclaró la chica de ojos azules**.- ¿No lo sabías?-** pregunto siendo esta vez ella la confundida.

**-No, claro que no,-** balbuceó**- cuando hablaban de su estudio siempre pensé que solo trabajaba ahí, que le decían así porque pasaba mucho tiempo en él, pero de ahí a saber que es de ella.-** agregó sorprendida.

**-Pues sí, lo fundaron hace como un año, y para tan corto tiempo puede decirse que les va bastante bien, pero como comprenderás, les iría mucho mejor si logran conservar un cliente como Victoria's, eso incluso podría traerles más clientes.**

**-Sí, me imagino.-** musitó tratando de procesar la información.

**-Veo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella.-** dijo con tono dulce y la morena agachó ligeramente la cabeza**.- Quinn es bastante reservada, le cuesta abrirse con las personas, siempre ha sido así.-** comentó distraídamente sin mirar un lugar en concreto y con una sonrisa tierna.

**-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-** preguntó Rachel sin poder evitarlo, la rubia la miró interrogante- **quiero decir, ya sé que la conoces desde antes que Santana, pero no sé exactamente desde cuándo.**

**-Desde los cinco,- **respondió luego de asentir**- estábamos en el preescolar y había un niño, Rick Nelson, él se estaba burlando de mí porque había llevado mi unicornio de peluche a la escuela, era muy molesto, iba de un lado a otro pasando delante de mí y diciendo cosas desagradables, pero en una de esas se cayó de bruces,-** sonrió rodando los ojos- **pensé que se había tropezado y me acerqué a ayudarlo, entonces me di cuenta de que no se había caído solo, sino que una niña le había puesto el pie.**

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa imaginando la escena.

**-La misma,-** rio levemente**- tenía esa mirada fría, los gestos serios y estaba cruzada brazos, o sea, solo tienes que imaginártela tal y como es ahora solo que en miniatura,-** ambas sonrieron- **cuando vio que me acerqué a ayudar a Rick su rostro dejó de ser serio y solo me miraba con confusión. No nos hemos separado desde entonces, y bueno, luego Santana se nos unió en la preparatoria y ahora aquí estamos las tres.**

**-Eso es muy lindo,-** musitó dulcemente**- aún conservo varios amigos de la secundaria, pero no uno de tanto tiempo, aunque con Blaine no es necesario, parecemos gemelos.- **rio.

**-No tienes que jurarlo.**

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?-** dijo con un leve sonrojo.

**-No pienso hablar acerca de mi vida sexual, Rachel.-** bromeó haciendo que la morena riera**.- A ver, dime.**

**-¿Cómo es que Quinn y Santana no se han matado entre sí?, las dos tienen el carácter muy fuerte, claro que Quinn es más de fulminar con la mirada mientras que Santana lo hace con palabras, pero aun así, no sé, ¿cómo hacen para entenderse?**

**-Años de práctica,-** respondió rodando los ojos- **ahí donde las ves, tienen más en común que un carácter fuerte. En la escuela peleaban bastante, pero como dicen ellas, **_**los buenos amigos pueden tener peleas épicas y aun así seguir siendo amigos.**_** Santana a veces es muy directa con las palabras y eso le encanta a Quinn, sabe que siempre va a poder contar con su sinceridad. Solo hubo una vez en la que se enojó lo suficiente con Santana al punto de irse a los golpes.-** contó torciendo el gesto.

**-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-** abrió los ojos como platos.

**-Por mí,-** respondió escuetamente y Rachel se atragantó con un trozo de comida**,- no es lo que estás pensando.-** agregó dándole de golpecitos en la espalda con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Perdóname, Britt,-** dijo carraspeando**- pero si me das esa respuesta, no tengo muchas opciones a considerar.**

**-Quinn me ve como una hermana, Rachel, prácticamente lo somos.- **musitó sirviéndole un poco más de agua.

La morena tomó un sorbo y se aclaró la garganta.

**-Verás,-** continuó Brittany**- estábamos en tercer año de instituto cuando Santana y yo comenzamos a ser algo más que amigas, no era oficial, pero había algo, sin embargo un día, casi a mediados de año, Santana me dijo que lo que pasaba entre nosotras no significaba nada, ella solo estaba asustada, ahora lo entiendo, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Ese mismo día Quinn me encontró llorando bajo las gradas del campo de futbol, le conté lo que había pasado, se quedó cuidándome por horas hasta que me calmé, y al día siguiente cuando llegué a la escuela la encontré a ella y a Santana dándose de golpes contra los lockers, el profesor de español y la entrenadora del equipo de futbol tuvieron que separarlas.**

**-Wow,-** musitó la morena totalmente pasmada- **yo… es decir… wow.**

**-Lo sé,-** dijo divertida- **poco después Santana se disculpó conmigo y yo la acepté, sin embargo le costó mucho más volver a ganarse la confianza de Quinn que la mía.**

**-Es bastante protectora ¿verdad?-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No tienes idea.-** respondió suspirando con nostalgia**- Cuando alguien le importa es capaz de todo por proteger a esa persona. A Santana todavía la tiene amenazada.-** agregó un tanto divertida.

**-¿En serio?**

**-Mhm,-** asintió levemente- **cuando Santy me pidió ser su novia oficialmente, sin escondernos ni nada, no solo tuvo que enfrentarse a mis padres, sino que también tuvo que hacerlo con Quinn. Todavía recuerdo lo que Q le dijo ese día, **_**'la vuelves a lastimar y te juro que haré aflorar todos mis malditos genes Fabray para hacer tu vida miserable como el mismo infierno'**_**.- **trató de imitar la voz y las expresiones de la fotógrafa.

**-Estás bromeando.**

**-No, eso le dijo, y aunque Santana diga a todo el mundo hasta el día de hoy que no se asustó, puedes estar segura de que sí lo hizo.**

**-Y quién podría culparla.- **espetó con cierta lástima.

**-Pero con todo eso, Santana y Quinn matarían la una por la otra, sé que no lo demuestran, pero se tienen mucho cariño. Como te he dicho, tienen mucho en común, y una de esas cosas es el que, con esa fachada que ambas manejan, las personas no tienen ni idea de lo dulces que pueden llegar a ser. Yo creo que el cariño es un bien preciado que debe compartirse, ellas creen que es demasiado preciado para dárselo a cualquiera.**

**-Yo pienso igual que tú.-** fue lo único que pudo decir Rachel a esas alturas de la conversación.- **Pero supongo que ellas deben tener sus razones para pensar así ¿no?**

**-Mhm.-** asintió Brittany**.-Bueno, Rachie,- **musitó mirando el reloj del microondas- **me encantaría quedarme más, pero tengo una clase que impartir a las 5 y antes tengo que pasar por el estudio de Quinn. Parece que su celular está muerto o qué sé yo, mi madre ha estado toda la mañana tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero no ha podido, y lo que quiere decirle es muy importante.**

Rachel se perdió en el instante en que Britanny había dicho que el celular de Quinn parecía no estar funcionando.

Ella había estado mandándole mensajes desde la noche anterior y al no recibir respuesta dio por hecho que la rubia no quería hablar con ella, pero ahora, después de la lasagna y el dato sobre el móvil de la rubia de ojos verdes, la morena sintió una sensación de alivio.

**-¿Rachel?-** dijo la chica de ojos azules tocándola ligeramente en el hombro.

**-¿Cómo dijiste?-** preguntó avergonzada por su despiste.

**-Nada,-** respondió con una sonrisa divertida, la verdad era que Brittany parecía haberlo pasado muy bien aquella tarde porque la mayor parte del tiempo había tenido esa sonrisa en el rostro**,- solo que ya me voy, ¿quieres mandarle algún mensaje a Q?**

**-Mmm… no.-** musitó la morena antes de morderse el labio.

**-¿No?-** cuestionó sorprendida la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

**-Yo… ¿te molesta si te acompaño?**

**-¿Al estudio?**

**-Mhm.**

**-No,-** Brittany volvió a sonreír divertida- **para nada, pero si vas a venir conmigo date prisa, voy a ir llamando un taxi.**

**-Vale, dame diez minutos.-** dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Tenían que agradecer que el tráfico aquella tarde era fluido, de lo contrario probablemente habrían pasado un buen rato atascadas en el centro, sin embargo, por fortuna ya estaban a tan solo un par de calles de su destino, o al menos eso le había dicho Brittany hace un par de minutos.

Rachel se había pasado todo el camino pensando en qué iba a decirle a Quinn cuando esta la viera aparecer de improvisto, y un par de veces estuvo a punto de pedirle al taxista que aparcara para poder bajarse y poder huir de regreso a su departamento pero, cada vez que estaba a punto de hacer algo así, Brittany comenzaba a contarle alguna anécdota sobre el enorme gato que acababa de adoptar.

Tan solo cinco minutos después el taxi se detenía frente a un edificio bastante elegante, situado en una zona de Nueva York que definitivamente tenía una categoría un poco más allá de clase media.

Brittany pagó el viaje y la ayudó a bajar con cuidado, algo que no fue tan difícil a comparación de lo que le costaba hacerlo cuando se trataba de la camioneta de Quinn, camioneta que vio perfectamente aparcada frente al edificio junto a dos motocicletas, una bastante sencilla y la otra realmente impresionantes, y a unos cuantos autos más, algunos deportivos, otros un tanto más convencionales, pero aun así elegantes.

**-Es bonita ¿verdad?-** preguntó Brittany al verla absorta en una de las motocicletas, Rachel asintió**- es de Adam,-** comentó mientras se dirigían a la entrada- **a veces se la deja a Quinn para que ella le preste la camioneta.**

Rachel se quedó en blanco nuevamente, la imagen de Quinn en esa motocicleta la dejaba sin palabras, por dos motivos distintos a la vez, primero era que de seguro la rubia fotógrafa debería de verse perfecta manejando semejante máquina, y segundo que semejante máquina era un peligro.

Una sensación de miedo y preocupación invadió a la morena provocando que su rostro decayera.

**-No te preocupes, ella es bastante cuidadosa cuando la usa.-** dijo Brittany de la nada.

Rachel comenzaba a pensar que la chica era psíquica.

Al llegar a la puerta, un joven alto, robusto, pero no obeso, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro perfectamente cortado y sonrisa agradable, vestido con un sencillo traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris abrió una de las puertas de cristal que ahí había.

**-Señorita Pierce, que gusto verla nuevamente.-** saludó cortésmente dándoles paso a ambas.

**-Hola, David, muchas gracias e igualmente.-** devolvió el saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

El joven sonrió y fijó su mirada en la morena que se limitaba a observar la interacción en silencio.

**-Ella es Rachel Berry, Dave,-** la presentó- **es amiga mía y prima de Santana, así que no te preocupes.**

**-Buenas tardes, señorita Berry.-** saludó el joven con un ligero y educado movimiento de cabeza al ser consciente de que darle la mano sería un problema debido a las muletas.

**-Buenas tardes.-** devolvió el saludo la morena.

**-Conoce la política de seguridad del edificio, señorita Pierce, pero por tratarse de usted no habrá problema, sin embargo le agradecería mucho que al llegar a su destino le pidiera al señor Crawford o a la señorita Fabray que se comunicaran con nosotros para hacernos llegar su conformidad.-** pidió un poco más serio dejando sorprendida a Rachel por el ambiente protocolar que se estaba desarrollando.

**-Pierde cuidado, Dave, lo haré.-** respondió la rubia con amabilidad.

**-Hey, Karofsky,-** dijo un joven de contextura y traje similar al del joven que les había abierto la puerta, pero de tez morena que se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio a un lado de la recepción- **el señor Rogers acaba de pedir que agreguemos el nombre de Josh Robertson a su lista de hoy.**

**-Entendido.-** respondió el joven.- **Si me disculpan.-** dijo antes de alejarse hasta otro escritorio, tomar una libreta y anotar algo.

**-Vamos, Rach, se hace tarde,-** dijo Brittany haciéndole una seña con la cabeza en dirección al ascensor, la morena la siguió**,- Azimio, Lauren.-** escuchó Rachel que la rubia saludaba al joven de tez oscura en el escritorio y a una chica enorme parada a un lado del ascensor con la misma vestimenta que los otros dos.

**-Señorita Pierce.-** respondieron con educación ambos.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-** preguntó la morena una vez que Brittany hubo pulsado el botón del piso quince, el último, y las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

**-A las personas de este edificio les gusta la tranquilidad, no puede entrar nadie que no esté en la lista, y esa lista cambia a diario. Esos tres chicos en recepción han sido marines, pero ahora prefieren trabajar como seguridad.-** explicó calmadamente mientras los números iban en ascenso indicando que cada vez se encontraban más cerca de su destino.

**-Vaya,-** musitó asombrada**- entonces ¿cómo es que me han dejado entrar a mí o a ti?, pensé que Quinn no sabía que venías a verla.**

**-Y no lo sabe,- **respondió mirándola- **¿escuchaste cuando Dave dijo que, por tratarse de mí, te dejaba entrar?-** Rachel asintió**- bueno, pues eso se debe a que yo estoy en una lista fija de personas autorizadas para ingresar al edificio, Quinn nos puso ahí a Santana y a mí, y por eso ellos-** dijo en referencia al personal de seguridad**,- nos conocen. Incluso creen que Quinn y yo somos medio hermanas, y como Q no piensa decirles lo contrario lo seguirán pensando.-** terminó de decir cuando las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso.

Rachel se quedó sorprendida, ahí frente a ella solo había un pequeño pasillo que a la izquierda conducía a una puerta blanca que permanecía cerrada y con un candado puesto, y hacia la derecha, que era un tramo un poco más largo, conducía a una puerta color negro que permanecía entre abierta y de donde podía escuchar que provenía el ligero sonido de alguna canción.

**-¿Todo el piso es el estudio?-** preguntó Rachel al no ver más puertas mientras se iban acercando.

**-Mhm, aquí cada piso tiene un dueño.-** respondió como si nada.

Pero Rachel sabía que aquel detalle podía ser cualquier cosa menos nada, y si de por sí ya le costaba asimilar tanta información, el llegar a la puerta del estudio no ayudó a que fuera más fácil hacerlo.

El lugar era enorme, a un lado había unas ventanas gigantescas, aún más que las que había en el departamento de Quinn, en un extremo cerca a la puerta había un escritorio y varios estantes con folios, al otro extremo se encontraba una mesa larga en la que habían puesto varias bebidas y aperitivos, y al fondo, cubierto por varios biombos color negro intuía que estaba el estudio propiamente dicho, pues podía ver el reflejo de un flash aparecer de vez en cuando mientras la voz de Quinn, dando indicaciones sobre posiciones, distancia y ángulos, se hacía escuchar por encima de la música que llenaba el lugar.

Parado junto al biombo que daba por finalizada esa improvisada barrera formada por sus homólogos, estaba un muchacho rubio, alto, de buen parecer y estado físico con una cámara colgada del cuello, bastante atento a lo que sucedía en aquella sesión fotográfica que se estaba llevando a cabo.

**-Elliott, mueve ese reflector hacia atrás,-** Rachel escuchó decir a la voz de Quinn.- **ahí, déjalo ahí, está perfecto.-** volvió a escuchar y vio al chico rubio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa e inclinar la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

-**Starchild, pareces una antena parado así.- **dijo el rubio reprimiendo una risa, lo siguiente que Rachel escuchó fue un cállate de parte de Quinn y a varias mujeres reír.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por Quinn, pero su sonrisa se evaporó cuando el joven giró la cabeza y se percató tanto de su presencia como la de Brittany.

El chico primero se vio sorprendido, pero luego sonrió agradablemente a la rubia de ojos azules para un segundo después mirarla fijamente a ella.

La morena se sintió cohibida por un breve instante, pero cuando el joven esbozó una sonrisa divertida, pasó a sentirse confusa nuevamente, aquel día estaba siendo bastante raro.

**-Fabray, tienes visita.-** dijo el joven en voz alta sin dejar de mirarlas.

**-No estamos para bromas, Crawford.-** escuchó responder a Quinn.

**-No estoy bromeando, rubia,-** replicó divertido el chico- **pero si quieres yo me encargo de atender a este bombón de ojos azules.-** agregó a la par que se acercaba a Brittany y le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

**-¡Señoritas, cinco minutos para el último cambio de vestuario!-** dijo Quinn y tanto Brittany como Adam sonrieron cómplices- **¡será mejor que mantengas tus manos lejos de mi hermana, Adam!-** escucharon y esta vez ambos rieron abiertamente.

**-No seas celosa, Quinn, hay suficiente de mí para ambas.-** respondió el joven**.- Supongo que tengo que llamar a recepción para decirles que todo está bien ¿verdad?-** dijo esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo para que solo Brittany y Rachel lo oyeran, la chica de ojos azules sintió.- **Por cierto, Adam Crawford, mucho gusto.-** se presentó ante la morena con una sonrisa encantadora y un marcado acento inglés.

**-Rachel Berry, igualmente.-** respondió la morena a duras penas.

**-Con permiso.-** les dijo a ambas antes de acercarse al escritorio y tomar el teléfono mientras Brittany le agradecía con un simple movimiento de labios.

**-Elliott, por favor, cuando salgan las chicas necesito listos los gran angulares que separé esta mañana. –** dijo Quinn a la par que salía de detrás de los biombos con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y que sostenía con ambas manos- **Adam, has algo útil y cambia esa música, llevamos dos horas escuchando a Olly Murs y te juro que estoy a punto de tirar ese reproductor por la ventana.-** se quejó sin alzar la vista.

**-Oh vamos, Quinn, déjame disfrutar indirectamente de mi hogar.-** dijo el chico infantilmente mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Quinn resopló apoyándose en una pared.

**-Un día de estos la carta de **_**'extraño mi país'**_** va a dejar de surtir efecto ¿sabes?,-** masculló aún sin alzar la mirada mientras ajustaba algo en la cámara- **¿si tanto extrañas Inglaterra por qué no escuchas a The Beatles?**

**-Porque a ellos los escucho en casa, aquí me gusta escuchar música un poco más contemporánea.-** explicó acercándose a ella y cubriendo su campo de visión.- **Además a las modelos les gusta, se están divirtiendo.-** agregó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo cara de niño bueno.

Quinn alzó la vista para mirarlo y rodó los ojos.

**-Vale, pero al menos pon otro disco, si vuelvo a escuchar Troublemaker creo que voy a arrancarme las orejas.- **espetó.

**-Okay, pongo otro disco mientras tú atiendes tus visitas.-** acepto con una sonrisa traviesa que provocó que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

Quinn miró extrañada a Adam, no solo por los gestos que este había hecho, sino por el plural que había empleado.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se alejó lentamente caminado de espaldas mientras cantaba en voz baja parte de la canción a la que Quinn había hecho referencia segundos antes.

_Y quisiera saber ¿por qué se siente tan bien, pero duele tanto?_

_Mi mente sigue diciendo "corre tan rápido como puedas"_

_Yo digo "ya lo hice", pero me jalas hacia atrás_

_Juro que me estás provocando un ataque al corazón_

Entonó divertido mientras Quinn lo seguía con la mirada y el ceño fruncido hasta que desapareció detrás de los biombos.

La rubia se quedó un rato mirando el lugar por el que su amigo se había esfumado, sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante ahí. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para aclararse, ya luego le preguntaría a Adam qué rayos se traía.

La fotógrafa se giró con la intención de encontrarse por fin con Brittany, pero lo que vio casi hace que le dé un ataque al corazón como acababa de decir su amigo.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

En efecto, Brittany estaba de pie frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa, pero no estaba sola, junto a la chica de ojos azules estaba una de ojos chocolate.

Quinn tragó con dificultad a la vez que hacía una nota mental para matar a su socio, respiró hondo y trato de que sus expresiones fuesen lo más neutrales posible.

La morena por su lado tenía ventaja, ella llevaba buen rato sabiendo que Quinn estaba ahí, además de que la estuvo observando mientras esta, con la mirada agachada, manipulaba la cámara y luego cuando estuvo conversando con Adam. Sin embargo verla de frente, a los ojos, era otra cosa, Rachel simplemente se sentía atrapada por la intensa mirada de Quinn.

La fotógrafa reaccionó y se acercó primero a Brittany para darle un pequeño abrazo que la otra rubia se encargó de intensificar, logrando que una pequeña risa se escapara de sus labios. Unos segundos después se separó de la chica de ojos azules para saludar a Rachel.

**-¿Qué tal, Rachel?-** dijo tratando que la voz no le temblara tal como sentía que lo estaba haciendo su cuerpo**.- Es bueno verte-** agregó acercando una silla y ofreciéndole asiento**.- Por favor.-** pronunció con suavidad invitándola a tomar asiento y descansar de las muletas.

**-Gracias.-** respondió la morena con una familiar timidez.

**-¿A qué debo la sorpresa?-** preguntó mirando a Brittany que las miraba a ambas con la misma sonrisa que le había visto esbozar a Adam un momento antes.

**-Mi madre ha estado intentando comunicarse contigo toda la mañana, pero tu celular está muerto y aquí nadie le contesta.-** respondió la chica de ojos azules cruzándose de brazos.- **También llamó a tu departamento, pero obviamente tampoco le contestó nadie.- **agregó recargándose en el escritorio.

**-No he visto mi celular desde ayer en la tarde, debo haberlo dejado por ahí y seguro se ha quedado sin baterías y la línea de aquí ha estado ocupada todo el día. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Alice y Brian están bien?-** preguntó Quinn visiblemente preocupada y Rachel sintió el impulso de levantarse y tomarle la mano.

Obviamente no lo hizo.

**-Nada malo,-** la tranquilizó Brittany**.- toma-** dijo entregándole un sobre que sacó de su bolso- **quiere que le respondas esta misma noche.-** sonrió ante la mirada confusa de Quinn**- lo que me pidió que te dijera era todo un testamento, recordarlo de memoria hubiera sido un problema así que lo copie tal y como ella lo dictó, ya sabes cómo es con esas cosas.-** agregó rodando los ojos.

Quinn suspiró aliviada, asintió y doblando el sobre lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

**-Okay, lo reviso y la llamo esta noche, gracias Britt.**

**-Perfecto, ahora podrías por favor prestarme el baño.-** dijo divertida.

**-¿Desde cuándo necesitas permiso para ir al baño?-** cuestionó Quinn.

**-Desde que este lugar está lleno de modelos que parecen emerger hasta de las masetas, y como plus están en ropa interior, no sé tú, pero yo tengo una novia que es capaz de matarme si se entera de que estuve en un baño rodeada de supermodelos en paños menores y no le avisé para que se nos uniera.**

Quinn levantó una ceja ante la seriedad del discurso de su amiga.

**-Puedes ir al baño, Brittany, no hay ninguna modelo ahí, estás a salvo.-** dijo con ironía.

Brittany asintió complacida y a paso acelerado se perdió también tras los biombos.

El silencio que quedó en el lugar era tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharse, por irónico que eso fuese.

Quinn no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, y Rachel acababa de darse cuenta de que había estado prácticamente muda desde que llegó.

**-Yo…-** dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por la coincidencia.

**-¿Cómo has estado?-** se animó a preguntar Quinn- **¿Te has estado cuidando, verdad?**

**-Sí, sí por supuesto.-** respondió atropelladamente.

**-Que bueno.-** musitó la rubia.

**-Gracias por la lasagna.-** musitó esta vez Rachel**.- Cada vez te queda mejor.- **agregó con una ligera y un tanto avergonzada sonrisa.

**-No es nada.-** respondió la rubia y fue entonces cuando la morena se dio cuenta de que aquella respuesta era muy común en Quinn.

**-Quinn, yo…**

**-Oye, Quinn.-** interrumpió Adam asomando la cabeza tras los biombos.

Quinn giró la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada. El chico solo sonrió.

**-Dime-** espetó la rubia.

**-Las chicas ya casi están listas.**

**-Ya voy.-** masculló la fotógrafa.

**-Otra cosa.-** volvió a hablar el inglés evitando que Quinn se girase en dirección de Rachel.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó levantando una ceja.

**-¿Para qué le has pedido a Elliott que te prepare esos objetivos? ¿Piensas tomarles fotos a las chicas como si estuvieran en un túnel?-**cuestionó con un tono más serio.

**-Sé cómo hago mi trabajo, Adam,-** espetó la rubia frunciendo el ceño**- así que si pido objetivos gran angulares quiero que tengan listos los benditos objetivos.**

**-Okay,-** dijo alzando las manos en son de paz**- solo era una pregunta.-** agregó antes de volver a desaparecer.

Quinn resopló y se masajeó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos, pero la calidez que sintió en su mano la obligó a abrirlos nuevamente.

Rachel por su lado trataba de encontrar algún argumento que justificara lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo único que hizo fue dejar una caricia con el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Quinn y mirarla a los ojos.

**-¿Estás bien?,-** le preguntó con voz suave**- te ves cansada.**

Quinn tragó con dificultada antes de responder.

**-Ha sido una semana pesada, no hemos parado desde el martes en la mañana, pero no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada.- **musitó sin apartar su mano de la de Rachel.

**-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo esta noche?-** preguntó la morena de la nada. La rubia frunció el ceño**.- Olvídalo, lo siento, acabas de decirme que has tenido una semana difícil, lo único que debes querer hacer probablemente sea dormir.-** dijo cabizbaja.

**-Yo… no puedo,-** musitó la rubia**- tenemos que tener las fotos listas para el lunes y es posible que hoy nos quedemos para terminar de revelarlas y comenzar a armar los books.**

**-Entiendo,-** dijo la morena apretando ligeramente la mano de la rubia- **no tienes que explicarme, está bien.**

**-Pensé que tú… que no querías…-** comenzó a balbucear la rubia.

**-Va a sonar tonto,-** interrumpió Rachel- **pero… echo de menos ver dibujos animados contigo mientras cenamos.**

Rachel no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragase o que unos alienígenas la abdujeran. Sí, había estado viendo demasiada televisión esos días.

**-¿Y mañana?-** dijo Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos**- ¿te apetece cenar mañana?-** repitió antes de morderse el labio.

Rachel levantó la vista inmediatamente y ambas se miraron por varios segundos hasta que la morena finalmente asintió.

**-Bien, entonces mañana por la noche paso por tu casa, ¿quieres que lleve algo?-** preguntó mientras sus manos se soltaban simultáneamente.

**-No, yo me encargo esta vez,-** se apresuró a responder**.- o si deseas podemos pedir comida.**

**-Sí, mejor así.-** respondió carraspeando.- **Mmm, tengo que ir a continuar con… eso.-** dijo señalando torpemente la zona donde se estaba llevando acabo la sesión**.- Pueden servirse lo que quieran.- **agregó cuando vio a Brittany aproximarse.

**-Gracias, Q.-** dijo Brittany a la par que se escuchaban las voces y las risas de varias mujeres.

**-Tengo que irme.-** musitó resoplando y rehaciendo el moño en el que tenía recogido su cabello.

Tanto Rachel como Brittany asintieron dejando que Quinn fuera a continuar con su trabajo.

**-Tengo que hacer una llamada, Rach.-** señaló el pasillo exterior**- ¿te importaría?**

**-No, claro que no, tómate tu tiempo.**

**-Bien. Ahora vuelvo.**

Rachel vio salir del estudio a Brittany, y dos segundos después decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a la mesa con los aperitivos para tomar un poco de agua, pero en su trayecto notó algo a lo que no le había prestado atención al entrar.

En una de las paredes, escondidas entre dos estantes enormes que iban desde el suelo hasta casi rozar el techo, estaban unas fotos enmarcadas y colgadas, en ellas se podía apreciar distintos paisajes, había desde atardeceres hasta lluvia de estrellas, Rachel quedó maravillada.

**-Es el muro de la inspiración.-** dijo alguien a su espalda asustándola**.- Lo siento,-** se disculpó con ella un joven de cabello negro y sonrisa dulce**,- soy Elliott Gilbert, asistente de Quinn y Adam.**- se presentó educadamente.

**-Rachel Berry, mucho gusto.-** respondió por inercia, y es que su mente solo podía pensar en que Quinn estaba rodeada de hombres realmente apuestos y de modelos en ropa interior.

La morena sacudió la cabeza como si eso pudiera aclarar sus ideas.

Elliott la miró divertido.

**-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-** Rachel rompió el silencio haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la pared.

**-El muro de la inspiración,-** respondió Elliott**- bueno, yo le digo así. ¿A ti no te parece que es un buen nombre?**

**-Lo es,-** respondió volviendo a mirar las fotografías**- ¿todas son de ellos?**

**-¿De Quinn y Adam?-** se aseguró y la morena asintió- **Sí, todas, cuando encuentran algo digno del muro lo fotografían y lo cuelgan, algunas son desde antes de que fundaran el estudio.- **explicó.

**-Son preciosas,-** musitó la morena- **¿estas son de uno de ellos,- **dijo señalando de la mitad hacia el lado izquierdo- **y estas del otro, verdad?-** agregó señalando el lado contrario.

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?-** preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

**-Pues, por la forma en que las imágenes han sido captadas, quiero decir, la iluminación, los ángulos, los cuadros, en estas fotografías tienen un parámetro, y estas otras tienen otro.**

**-Buena observación.-** felicitó el chico**- ¿Has estudiado fotografía?-** la morena negó.

**-Solo me gusta mirarlas, cada vez que puedo voy a las galerías en Chelsea para ver qué exposición nueva han traído.-** respondió distraídamente mientras seguía observando las imágenes.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Elliott al ver el gesto de la chica.

**-No, nada, es solo que… estas fotos me recuerdan a unas que he vi hace poco en una exposición que ha venido de gira desde Suiza, no porque tengan imágenes similares, sino por esos detalles que ya te dije.**

**-¿Estás hablando de la colección que están exhibiendo en The Whitebox Gallery?**

**-Mhm, esa misma, ¿las has visto?-** respondió mirándolo de frente- **creo que algunas son bastante crudas, pero en conjunto son… no tengo palabras, todavía tengo grabado en las retinas el cuadro central de la exposición, esas cuatro fotografías me dejaron muda, es fascinante la ironía y el contraste que el fotógrafo ha logrado armar con esas imágenes.**

**-Los fotógrafos,-** aclaró el joven- **Adam tomó la mitad de esas fotografías. Verás, esos detalles de los que has hablado hace un rato son algo así como la firma de fotógrafo, es normal que estás- **señaló el muro**- te recuerden a las de la galería, aunque de fondo no tengan nada en común, porque han sido tomadas por las mismas personas.**

Rachel se quedó nuevamente en blanco.

**-¿Cómo… cómo dices?,-** balbuceó**- ¿estás diciendo que Quinn y Adam son los autores de la colección de…?**

**-Sí,-** interrumpió el chico confuso**- ¿Quinn no te dijo nada?**

**-No, yo no lo sabía.-** musitó la morena.

**-Ah… supuse que te lo había dicho y por eso habían ido a ver la exposición,-** Rachel lo miró interrogante**- estuve ahí con un amigo y las vi.-** se explicó.

**-¡Elliott!-** llamó Quinn.

**-Rayos,-** masculló el chico lanzándose sobre uno de los estantes para coger algo que Rachel no distinguió**- lo siento, tengo que irme antes de que me despidan.**

La morena asintió y el chico salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Quinn.

Rachel olvidó por completo que quería tomar un poco de agua y caminando al lado contrario de la estancia se acercó hasta la zona donde Quinn, Adam y Elliott estaban trabajando.

Se quedó sorprendida por milésima vez aquel día, ni en sus sueños habría imaginado que tras los biombos estaba oculto semejante mundo. Aquello era un bosque propiamente dicho, y no un bosque cualquiera, sino uno primaveral. Los colores, las texturas, todo era fascinante. Las modelos lucían perfectas y esa perfección solo se acrecentaba a cada directiva que obedecían.

Y Quinn, ver a Quinn manejar una cámara era absorbente, hipnotizador, la rubia no dejaba de dar indicaciones ni de moverse. Si de por sí ya imponía con su sola presencia, el tener una cámara entre las manos solo aumentaba esta cualidad. Definitivamente la rubia estaba en su elemento.

**-Es impresionante ¿verdad?-** dijo Adam parándose a su costado mientras regulaba la lente de su cámara.

**-Mhm-** musitó la morena, aunque esta no estaba segura a qué hacía alusión el chico ni a que se refería ella.

**-Quinn lo diseñó.-** agregó mirándola esta vez y Rachel comprendió que se refería al escenario**.- Tiene tanto talento como mal genio,-** bromeó- **pero no le digas que yo dije eso.**

Dicho esto el joven se alejó y desde otro ángulo comenzó a fotografiar. Ver aquello era como escuchar una sinfonía, ambos fotógrafos parecían estar coordinados, aquello era un verdadero espectáculo.

Rachel respiró hondo y recordó las palabras de Brittany. Sí, definitivamente había mucho que no sabía de Quinn, tal vez más de lo que podría asimilar.

De repente su mirada se centró en una modelo en particular que permanecía junto a otras dos esperando su turno para entrar en escena.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron tanto como pudieron cuando reconoció a la chica, y al parecer la modelo también la reconoció porque al cruzar miradas su expresión se transformó.

Un segundo después, una joven en bata, alta, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca, estaba parada frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Rachel.-** dijo la joven abrazándola con cuidado de no hacerla perder el equilibrio ni las muletas.

**-Marley.-** saludó sin poder creérselo.

Quinn miró la interacción de reojo distrayéndose por un momento de su trabajo, pero la mirada de Adam hizo que volviera a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Minutos después Rachel salía al pasillo en busca de Brittany encontrándose de frente con la chica que parecía haber terminado recientemente aquella llamada que dijo iba a realizar.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó Brittany.

**-Sí, vámonos.-** respondió la morena forzando una sonrisa.

El viaje de regreso, el resto del día, la mañana y tarde del sábado, la morena solo pudo pensar en dos cosas.

¿Qué hacer con la invitación que le había hecho Brittany?, y ¿por qué Quinn no le había contado sobre las fotos de la galería?


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Rachel no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan ansiosa, y siendo sincera con ella misma agradecía no hacerlo porque la sensación no era nada agradable, las horas desde que salió del estudio de fotografía hasta que la noche del sábado finalmente llegó se le habían hecho insoportablemente eternas.

Lo único que realmente esperaba de aquella improvisada cena era que las cosas con Quinn volvieran a la normalidad, bueno, a la normalidad en la que habían estado viviendo desde el día del accidente, además de que necesitaba dejarle claro a la rubia que su presencia no le incomodaba, sino todo lo contrario, pero teniendo cuidado de no ser demasiado explícita, y para eso tenía un discurso perfectamente preparado y memorizado.

Cuando el timbre sonó y contesto el intercomunicador, Rachel sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquella inconfundible voz.

Un simple _'Soy Quinn' _ e inmediatamente la imagen de la rubia se formó en su mente.

Botas largas, vaqueros azules, camiseta básica, su chaqueta de cuero, el morral cruzado por el pecho y el cabello suelto cayendo por encima de los hombros y cubriéndolos con sus delicadas ondas. Así se veía la chica de ojos verdes la primera vez que la vio, y así era exactamente la forma en que la visualizaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, algo que últimamente no podía evitar hacer.

Rachel esperó pacientemente a que Quinn subiera y tocara la puerta, estaba preparada para lanzar su discurso desde el primer instante, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento para dejar pasar a la rubia, la morena sintió como todas y cada una de las palabras que había memorizado cuidadosamente para esa noche se esfumaban de golpe, y es que nunca en su vida se imaginó que Quinn Fabray pudiera verse más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Un simple corte de cabello, nada de otro mundo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para dejar a Rachel embobada por varios segundos mirando a la rubia y bloqueándole la entrada.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel carraspeó e intentó hablar, sin embargo lo único que logró fue asentir. Decir que se había quedado impactada era poco, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo y disimular.

**-Tu… cabello.-** musitó finalmente.

Quinn se extrañó por el comentario y luego hizo un gesto de entendimiento. Ella misma había olvidado que su cabello ahora estaba tan corto que ni siquiera llegaba a los hombros.

-**Sí, es más cómodo llevarlo así.-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-** Ya sabes, menos tiempo al cabello, más tiempo al trabajo.**

La morena volvió a asentir y se quedó mirándola.

-**Rachel.**

**-¿Mmm?**

**-¿Vas a dejarme pasar o…?**

**-Oh, sí, lo siento.-** se excusó rápidamente haciéndose a un lado.

La acción fue tan torpe que terminó golpeando con una de las muletas la mesilla que tenía al lado de la puerta. El golpe hizo tambalear la lámpara que estaba ahí, y Rachel por intentar cogerla casi pierde el equilibrio.

Cuando los brazos de Quinn la tomaron por la cintura y evitaron un desastre mayor, Rachel volvió automáticamente a aquel día en que bajaba de la camioneta de la rubia y esta la salvó de estrellarse contra el pavimento.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Quinn ayudándola a apoyarse en la mesilla.

Rachel asintió y la rubia se agachó para recoger las muletas que habían caído al piso.

-**Toma.**

**-Gracias.-** respondió la morena mientras Quinn volvía a acomodar la lámpara que yacía tirada de costado sobre la mesa.-** Lo siento.-** musitó la morena cuando la rubia volvió a mirarla.

Quinn frunció el ceño y la cuestionó con la mirada.

-**Por lo que te dije cuando volvíamos de la clínica.**

**-Rachel, no…**

**-Tú no me molestas,-** interrumpió-** yo… yo estaba… no importa, solo… de verdad no quise darte a entender que me molestabas.**

Quinn la miró por unos segundos en completo silencio y finalmente asintió.

-**¿Estamos bien?-** preguntó la morena.

-**Sí.-** respondió la rubia esbozando una casi imperceptible y tímida sonrisa.

Rachel se perdió en ese adorable gesto y a punto estuvo de volver a tirar la lámpara, pero esta vez Quinn fue más rápida y posó una mano en la base de la misma para evitar que cayera, y con la otra mano tomó el hombro de la morena para evitar que se moviera.

-**La lámpara estaba más segura contigo inmovilizada.-** le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena abrió la boca indignada.

-**Si no me crees pregúntale.-** agregó la rubia señalando a la lámpara.

Rachel sonrió, ya sabía que película iban a ver mientras cenaban.

La comida llegó diez minutos después y en medio de una discusión entre ambas chicas sobre la película que verían.

Quinn se había quedado sorprendida al ver no solo que la morena se había adelantado en pedir la comida, sino que también le sorprendió la elección de la misma.

-**¿Comida china?-** preguntó poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá.

Rachel asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-**Tú… tu dijiste que era tu favorita, pero si quieres otra cosa pod…**

**-No, esto… esto está bien.-** interrumpió Quinn con voz tranquila-** Y, sí, es mi favorita, pero ¿Cómo…?**

**-Me lo dijiste, bueno, en realidad se lo dijiste a mi padre, a Leroy, fue en la cena de bienvenida que les preparó el día que se mudaron a nuestra casa.**

Quinn parpadeó y luego agachó la mirada.

No tenía idea de que la morena recordara algo como eso, y más cuando había pasado tanto tiempo.

Una sensación cálida la llenó y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no exteriorizarla.

-**¿Hay rollitos primavera?-** preguntó jugando con sus manos y levantando la mirada. Rachel asintió.-** Creo que… que podemos ver la película que quieres.**

Rachel sonrió y aplaudió emocionada.

Quinn carraspeó y ocultó su propia sonrisa al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la morena.

Rachel, sentada en el sofá, se encargó de sacar la comida de las bolsas, mientras que la rubia colocaba la película en el reproductor de DVD.

**-No puedo creer que esta sea la primera vez que terminas de ver La Bella y La Bestia.-** comentó la morena cuando los créditos ya aparecían en la pantalla.

**-Bueno es que… no sé, nunca le vi mucho sentido y al final terminaba viendo otra cosa.- **respondió levantándose del sillón y recogiendo los envases vacíos de comida**.- Claro que con esto no estoy diciendo que no haya disfrutado la película.-** se apresuró a declarar al ver el gesto apenado de la morena**.- Sin embargo, si lo ves todo desde una perspectiva neutral, es obvio que Bella sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo.-** agregó sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

Al escuchar esto último, Rachel no pudo evitar atorarse con el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar provocando que Quinn carraspeara tratando de ocultar una pequeña risa.

La morena tosió repetidas veces colocando su puño sobre sus labios hasta que sus vías respiratorias se vieron libres, mientras Quinn se dedicó a darle de golpecitos en la espalda.

**-Acabas de arruinar una de mis historias favoritas.-** recriminó con voz áspera.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

**-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que piensan lo mismo que yo.-** se defendió la rubia.

**-Pues creo que esas personas tienen un serio problema de amargura y un desagradable y muy alto grado de insensibilidad para con quienes han sufrido de eso.**

**-Oh vamos,-** replicó acomodándose mejor en su lugar para mirar a la morena.-** tienes que admitir que los mensajes subliminales de muchas de estas películas son extraños, y si vamos a hablar de insensibilidad, debo decir que es más insensible el que ha hecho una película animada con ese trasfondo. A esa industria le gustan los juegos psicológicos, quiero decir, dejando de lado todo lo perturbador de sus historias, nos han bombardeado durante años haciéndonos creer que tenemos que esperar a que llegue un ser especial de otro "reino" para salvarnos de una vida sin sentido.**

**-¿No crees que una vida sin amor es una vida sin sentido?-** cuestionó confusa.

Quinn rodó los ojos por el hecho de que la morena frente a ella se había quedado solo con la última parte de su argumento.

**-Sí,-** respondió con tranquilidad y firmeza a partes iguales-** pero lo que muchas veces olvidan las personas es que el amor no se limita únicamente al de pareja. Existe el que sientes por tu familia, por tus amigos, por tu profesión, y lo más importante, el que sientes por ti mismo.-** respondió con vehemencia- **Mi abuela, y su gran sabiduría, solía decirme: **_**'Quinn, el que no sabe estar solo, no sabrá estar con nadie'**_**.-** concluyo cruzando las piernas.

**-¿Y eso tú lo interpretas como…?- **dijo queriendo imitar la postura de la rubia, pero fallando debido a su pierna enyesada, por lo que se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

**-Hablando de una forma netamente aplicativa a lo que acabamos de ver, yo diría como que La Bestia es un irresponsable por recargar a Bella con sus tonterías, él se dedicó a estar encerrado en su castillo en lugar de buscar una manera de afrontar lo que sucedía, hasta que llegó la muchacha cándida y prácticamente tuvo que hacer todo un trabajo de reparación emocional cuando eso era tarea de él; créeme, la emoción de seguro les durará un par de años, luego eso termina en los tribunales. Es la típica historia de los matrimonios promedio.-** respondió de forma engreída.

Rachel tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía tener una sola ceja, mientras que su boca se movía tratando de emitir algún sonido.

**-Creo que mejor hubiéramos visto Valiente.-** logró decir finalmente la morena. Quinn sonrío con suficiencia**.- Pero-** volvió a hablar haciendo énfasis en la palabra.- **eso no quiere decir que piense como tú. Puede que esa interpretación tan… tan… retorcida y lúgubre tenga algo de cierto, sin embargo, a mí me sigue gustando la idea de que el amor puede cambiar a las personas, hacerlas mejor.**

**-¿Ah sí?,-** cuestionó apoyando un codo sobre el espaldar y tocándose la sien con los dedos pulgar e índice- **Entonces, explícame la razón por la cual una persona le es infiel a otra, aun sabiendo que esta está total y perdidamente enamorada, y que sus actos le harán daño.**

Rachel torció el gesto y agachó la mirada por un segundo.

**-Porque el amor que te cambia, el que te hace mejor, no es el que recibes, sino el que eres capaz de dar.-** respondió con rotundidad mirándola fijamente.- **Ese es el problema de muchas personas, solo esperan recibir. La Bestia se transformó, no porque Bella se hubiera enamorado de él, sino porque él descubrió su propia capacidad de amar. Creo sinceramente, que él estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios defectos, tanto que nunca se dio la oportunidad de ver lo bueno de sí mismo, y eso lo reflejaba su apariencia, él se veía a sí mismo como una bestia, por ende los demás lo veían de esa forma, excepto ella, que pudo ver más allá de lo que él dejaba ver o quería aparentar.**

Quinn la miró detenidamente durante varios segundos con el rostro impasible.

**-No te gusta perder ¿verdad?-** dijo finalmente con una sonrisa entre resignada y divertida.- **Es una interesante postura la tuya, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Bella tenía síndrome de Estocolmo.-** agregó levantándose mientras Rachel rodaba los ojos.

Un bostezo involuntario se escapó de Quinn y esta miró apenada a la morena.

-**Se va haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya.-** dijo la rubia rascándose la nuca, se moría de sueño, pero lo último que quería hacer era dormir, esa semana había sido muy mala para ella-** Gracias por la cena y también por la película, debo admitir que me lo he pasado bien con Lumière, es como una versión francesa de Adam cuando se hace el payaso.**- comentó tomando su chaqueta que permanecía colgada del perchero junto a la puerta.

**-¿Se conocen desde mucho?-** preguntó la morena tratando de sonar casual mientras que Quinn buscaba su celular por cada bolsillo de su vestimenta.

**-¿Adam y yo?-** preguntó distraída mientras continuaba con su búsqueda- **¿dónde demonios está?-** murmuró para sí misma**- mmm sí, de la universidad, lo conocí en el segundo semestre cuando comencé a adelantar materias.-** respondió finalmente a la pregunta volviendo a revisar los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

**-Tal vez en la cocina.-** comentó Rachel al recordar que la rubia había estado ahí para sacar una jarra con agua.

Quinn asintió y se dirigió al lugar mencionado por la morena seguida de esta.

**-¿Y Elliott?-** volvió a preguntar Rachel.

**-¿Qué pasa con starchild?-** preguntó buscando con la mirada por toda la estancia.

**-¿Starchild?-** cuestionó confusa.

**-Adam le puso así porque se la pasa cantando todo el día,-** la morena asintió recordando que había escuchado al inglés mencionar ese nombre- **¿qué pasa con él?-** volvió a preguntar Quinn.

**-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?**

**-Un año, más o menos, él trabajaba en esa tienda donde nos cruzamos el día de tu accidente, lo escuché dándole indicaciones a una persona sobre el tipo de objetivos que debía utilizar para lograr determinado tipo de toma, por las cosas que decía me pareció que tenía demasiado potencial como para dedicar su tiempo a vender rollos y papel fotográfico, así que le pregunté si estaba interesado en trabajar en el estudio, Adam y yo lo acabábamos de abrir y nos hacía falta asistentes. Elliott es el único que ha durado hasta ahora, los otros no tenían lo necesario para continuar ahí.**- relató despreocupadamente mientras removía secadores y delantales en busca de su móvil**.- Oye, ¿te molestaría llamarme?, si sigo así va a llegar la mañana y no lo voy a encontrar.**

**-Claro, descuida.-** respondió saliendo de la estancia hacia la sala.

Rachel tomó su celular que descansaba sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá y marcó el número de la rubia.

La música del móvil de Quinn se hizo escuchar, pero a un volumen tenue.

Ambas chicas se guiaron por débil sonido viéndose obligadas a volver a la cocina.

Quinn, con el ceño fruncido y aguzando el oído, fue acercándose hacia donde el sonido parecía ser más claro.

Extraño fue terminar encontrando el aparato dentro del cajón que guardaba los cubiertos.

**-Okay, creo que va siendo hora de que me tome un descanso.- **musitó la rubia con el móvil en las manos.- **No tengo idea de en qué momento lo metido ahí.- **se rascó la nuca.

**-Debes haberte confundido, o tal vez mis cubiertos están encantados como los de la película y querían hacer una llamada a larga distancia a costa tuya.-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitar importancia al detalle.

**-Pues, si es así, espero que no lo hayan logrado, digo, las tarifas están bastante altas.-** siguió con la broma.- **Ya que estamos en esto de las preguntas… ¿de… de dónde conoces a Marley Rose?-** preguntó lo más casual que pudo.

**-¿A Marley?-** Rachel estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

**-Sí, vi cómo se saludaron en el estudio.-** dijo la rubia.

**-Oh, pues… estudiamos juntas en el instituto, no la había visto en un tiempo, pero ya sabía que había conseguido trabajo de modelo. Su novio no deja de presumir cada vez que lo veo, pero lo hace de broma, Ryder es un buen chico.**

Quinn frunció el ceño ante la teoría que había surgido dentro de su mente.

**-¿Ryder?, ¿como Ryder el chico de Photo Paradise?-** dijo haciendo mención de la tienda donde solía comprar los materiales fotográficos para su uso personal.

**-Mhm,-** respondió con una sonrisa**- también estudiamos juntos. Ellos comenzaron a salir en la universidad, Ryder estudió administración y ahora se encarga del negocio de su abuelo, y Marley estudió literatura, logró terminar la carrera, pero ahora trabaja de modelo porque un día le hizo el favor a unos chicos de su universidad que necesitaban armar unos books para pasar una materia, ella fue su modelo y como agradecimiento le dieron una copia de las fotografías de la sesión. Según me contó Ryder, cuando la hermana de Marley vio las fotos la convenció de enviarlas a una agencia de modelaje, y al parecer salió bien. ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella estudió en Columbia, igual que tú.**

**-Lo sé.-** musitó un tanto descolocada.

**-¿Lo sabes?**

**-Adam y yo somos esos chicos a los que ayudó Marley,- **respondió dejando atónita a la morena.- **nosotros armamos los primeros books de la nueva modelo de Victoria's Secret. Y precisamente por eso es que la agencia de publicidad de la compañía se puso en contacto con el estudio el lunes, al parecer tuvieron un problema con su anterior equipo y Marley les habló de nosotros, les mostró nuestro trabajo, y a ellos les encantó.**

**-Tienes que estar bromeando.-** dijo con incredulidad.

**-No, yo también estoy…-** soltó una risa irónica- **Santana tiene razón, el mundo a veces es un jodido pañuelo.**

**-Ni que lo digas.**

**-Bueno, al menos ahora ya entiendo por qué esa confianza de Ryder contigo.**

**-Supongo que sería muy raro si me llamara señorita Berry cuando nos conocemos desde los 14 y nos hemos visto hacer el tonto un sinfín de veces.**

Quinn asintió.

**-Antes de que lo olvide,-** volvió a hablar la morena**,- mis padres van a venir la próxima semana, quieren celebrar su aniversario aquí,- **sonrío para ella misma- **y me han dicho que les encantaría verte, quieren agradecerte en persona que… bueno que estés ¿cuidándome?- **dijo un tanto insegura.

**-No me tienen que agradecer nada, Rachel.- **respondió un tanto seria.

**-Ya… ya lo sé, pero a ellos… ellos de verdad tienen muchas ganas de verte, y a mí… a mí me encantaría que pudiéramos cenar juntos, como cuando vivíamos con ustedes, Brittany y Santana dicen que ellas no tienen problema, ¿Qué dices?**

Quinn lo pensó por unos segundos.

**-Claro, a mí también me gustaría volver a verlos.-** respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Perfecto.-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa enorme.- **Ammm ¿puedo pedirte algo más?- **preguntó con timidez.

**-¿Tengo que cometer algún delito?-** dijo divertida. Rachel negó escondiendo una sonrisa.- **Entonces dime.**

**-¿Te molestaría acompañarme el lunes a la clínica?, van sacarme por fin esta cosa,-** miró su pierna enyesada.

**-Lo sé, y no, no tengo problema en acompañarte. ¿A qué hora es la cita?**

**-A las diez.**

**-De acuerdo, paso por ti a las nueve entonces. Y ahora sí me voy,-** dijo mirado el reloj en el microondas- **mañana tengo que estar temprano en el estudio.**

**-¿Domingo?-** cuestionó la morena siguiéndola hasta la sala con ayuda de sus muletas y teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nada.

**-Sí, nos falta darle los últimos toques a las fotografías que hemos tomado esta semana, nos hubiéramos quedado hoy, pero todos necesitábamos un respiro de tanta ropa interior.- **dijo cogiendo su morral del sillón individual.- **Te veré el lunes, y… ya sabes, si necesitas algo…**

**-Lo sé.-** respondió suavemente.

**-Bien, y por favor, ten cuidado con esas cosas**,- señaló las muletas- **no sé cómo es que todavía no te has roto algo más o has destrozado el departamento.**

Rachel frunció el ceño ofendida, lo cierto era que aquellas cosas solo le pasaban cuando Quinn estaba cerca, pero eso la rubia no tenía por qué saberlo.

La morena estaba por replicar cuando un nuevo bostezo provino de la rubia.

-**Estás cansada… no creo que sea buena idea que manejes así.- **dijo preocupada- **¿Por qué no te quedas?-** preguntó causando desconcierto en Quinn.

Esa definitivamente era una idea peor, pensó la rubia.

**-Estoy bien, Rachel.-** musitó la rubia.

-**Por favor.-** insistió la morena.

-**Es que…no… no quiero molestar.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me molestas.-** retrucó la diva-** Además… está lloviendo.-** agregó mirando hacia la ventana.

-**No es gran cosa.-** respondió Quinn, pero en ese momento un trueno sonó fuertemente y la lluvia se convirtió casi de un momento a otro en el peor chubasco que había visto desde que llegó a esa ciudad.

-**Creo que ahora ya lo es.-** espetó la morena.

Quinn resopló resignada y asintió. Era posible que quedarse terminaría siendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero eso era mejor a terminar matándose intentado llegar a su departamento al otro lado de Manhattan.

Al ver que la rubia había aceptado quedarse, Rachel se sintió aliviada.

Horas más tarde Quinn se despertó de golpe sudando frío y agitada.

Le tomó más tiempo del normal tranquilizarse puesto que el lugar que le rodeaba en medio de la oscuridad le era completamente desconocido, pero cuando recordó que había aceptado quedarse en el departamento de Rachel su respiración fue pausándose poco a poco.

Sabía que no era buena idea quedarse a dormir en otro lugar, aquella semana sus noches habían sido un completo desastre, ya no era tan habitual, pero cuando sucedía era una total y completa mierda.

Lanzó con desgana la manta que la cubría, esta cayó a un lado del sofá, convertido en cama, que su cuerpo ocupaba y luego alzó la mirada por encima del espaldar.

El departamento permanecía en completa calma y del cuarto de Rachel no provenía ninguna luz ni sonido que indicaran que la morena pudiera haberse despertado.

Quinn suspiró y agradeció esto, no tenía ganas de hablar ni ver a nadie, mucho menos de dar explicaciones, y Rachel de seguro preguntaría esta vez.

Tomó su celular que descansaba debajo de la almohada que la morena le había dado y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas, el sueño no iba a volver, y quizá era lo mejor.

Mientras, Rachel desde su habitación suspiraba preocupada, era la segunda vez que Quinn se quejaba aquella noche, pero era la primera que despertaba. La vez anterior ella había acudido a verla y con unos susurros había logrado calmarla, sin embargo esta vez parecía que el sueño había sido peor, tanto que no le dio tiempo de salir de su habitación y llegar donde la rubia, por eso ahora solo se limitaba a mirarla por el espacio minúsculo que quedaba entre la puerta de la recámara y el marco de la misma.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando Rachel volvió a despertar se encontró con el desayuno sobre la mesa y una nota de Quinn.

'_Siento no despedirme en persona, pero tenía que pasar antes por casa a recoger unas cosas. Desayuna, toma tus medicinas y no destruyas el lugar, Berry._

_Pd: Gracias por darme refugio anoche._

_Q.'_

La morena sonrío y decidió hacer lo que la rubia le indicaba en la nota. Quizá luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella acerca de lo sucedido esa noche.

Sin embargo los días pasaron y la morena no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a Quinn lo que deseaba, ya que por alguna razón cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo algo sucedía o alguien interrumpía, hasta que finalmente el momento de la cena con sus padres llegó, una cena que al final resultó siendo un almuerzo debido a contratiempos con los horarios de todos y que se llevó a cabo el mismo día que Hiram y Leroy debían regresar a California.

Los hombres Berry estaban tal y como Quinn los recordaba, y el almuerzo había sido tal y como lo eran en el tiempo en el que todos vivían en la residencia de los padres de Rachel.

Los hombres no tuvieron reparo en felicitar a Quinn por su trabajo, y mucho menos en hacerle saber lo agradecidos que estaban con ella por haber estado con su hija el día del accidente. En lo que tampoco tuvieron reparo fue en presumir el regalo que su hija les había hecho por su aniversario mientras relataban la historia de cómo fue que se conocieron.

Al parecer, cuando ambos rondaban los veinte años, se encontraron en una tienda de objetos de segunda mano, y los dos pusieron su interés en la única cámara fotográfica del lugar, una polaroid, lo cual derivó en un derrame de palabrería argumentando cual de los dos debía quedarse con el ejemplar, sin embargo ninguno lo hizo puesto que, mientras ellos discutían, otra persona se llevó la cámara.

La historia provocó las risas de todos.

Por ello, Rachel había buscado aquel año una cámara como la del relato de sus padres y se las dio como obsequio por su aniversario, ya que ellos nunca volvieron a buscar una similar por el simple hecho de que estaban más entretenidos cortejándose mutuamente.

Aquello había sido el paquete que la morena había estado cargando en el centro comercial el día que se lesionó, y la rubia sintió como si por fin se hubiera sacado esa espinita de la curiosidad que se le había clavado aquel día.

Cuando Leroy les mostró el regalo, Quinn se quedó viéndolo por un largo rato mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos ante la mirada curiosa de los tres Berry, la dulce de Brittany y la cansada de Santana.

**-¿Sucede algo?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-No,-** respondió la rubia saliendo de su mutismo y sonriendo,- **es una muy buena cámara, está en buen estado y con los cuidados necesarios les aseguro que será prácticamente eterna.-** agregó entregándosela a Hiram.

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos fueron a dar una vuelta por Central Park, los Berry llevaron su cámara y Quinn la suya, la que siempre cargaba en la camioneta, por si encontraba algo interesante que capturar.

Una hora después Brittany y Santana se despidieron y los demás volvieron al departamento de Rachel para recoger las maletas de los padres de la morena, y cuando estos estuvieron listos para partir al aeropuerto, Quinn se ofreció a llevarlos siendo esta oferta gratamente aceptada por ambos hombres que realmente se mostraban felices de haber visto nuevamente a la chica.

**-¿Desde cuando te gusta la fotografía, Quinn?-** preguntó la morena cuando iban de regreso a su departamento desde el aeropuerto.

**-Desde que recuerdo, siempre me gustó la idea de poder retener para siempre un buen recuerdo.**

**-Pero los fotógrafos no siempre capturan buenos momentos.- **comentó mirando por la ventanilla.

**-Un fotógrafo captura lo que quiere capturar, Rachel, nadie lo obliga a presionar el obturador de su cámara.-** replicó poniéndose seria.

**-Quinn.-** volvió a hablar al cabo de unos minutos.

**-Dime.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que las fotos de la exposición a la que fuimos son tuyas?-** preguntó finalmente.

Y es que aquella cuestión no la había abandonado desde que Elliott se lo mencionó.

**-Porque no son mías.- **respondió haciendo presión en el volante.

Quinn no quería hablar de aquel tema, ni siquiera entendía por qué diablos había terminado acompañando a la morena a aquella maldita galería en Chelsea.

**-Pero Elliott me dijo otra cosa.-** dijo Rachel confundida.

**-¿Ah sí?-** respondió la rubia con sarcasmo- **¿y que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?**

**-Que esas fotografías las habían tomado tú y Adam.**

**-Eso es cierto.**

**-Me acabas de decir que las fotos no son tuyas.- **reclamó ligeramente contrariada.

**-Porque no lo son, esas fotografías las compró un alemán excéntrico que conocimos en África, él es el dueño de esa colección.**

**-¿África?-** cuestionó cada vez más estupefacta- **¿Cuándo estuviste en África?**

**-Pues cuando tomamos las fotografías, ¿o dónde crees que queda Angola, Rachel? No me dirás que has pensado que las tomamos satelitalmente ¿o sí?**

Lo odiaba, odiaba cuando Quinn hablaba en eso tono burlesco. Claro que sabía dónde quedaba Angola, incluso había leído libros sobre la crisis y las guerras civiles que habían azotado la región, pero su mente no lograba hilar las ideas, no comprendía como o cuando había pasado aquello.

**-Claro que no.-** espetó molesta- **Y sí sé dónde queda ese país. Si no quieres hablar del tema solo tienes que decirlo.**

**-Pues es obvio que no quiero hablar de ello, de lo contrario no crees que hubiera mencionado algo al respecto.- **replicó a la defensiva.

**-Párate ahí.-** masculló la morena indicando una pequeña berma en el camino.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que pares la camioneta.**

**-¿Para qué?-** dijo confusa.

**-¿Tú para qué crees?-** dijo irónica**- me voy a bajar, así que estaciónate.**

**-Rachel, no digas tonterías, estamos a mitad de camino en medio de una autopista, no te voy a dejar aquí.**

**-¡No me interesa, Quinn! ¡Detén el auto!- **exigió visiblemente alterada.

**-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Yo te saqué de tu maldito departamento y yo te voy a regresar ahí, luego si quieres haces lo que te dé la gana!-** sentenció.

Rachel resopló frustrada y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Quinn apretó con más fuerza el volante.

Ninguna dijo nada en lo que restó de camino. Los 30 minutos más incómodos de sus vidas. Quinn nunca apartó la mirada de la carretera y la morena no dejó de ver los autos que pasaban por su lado a través de la ventana de su puerta.

Luego de dejar a Rachel, Quinn se dirigió a su estudio, quería estar sola, necesitaba distraerse y el trabajo siempre le ayudaba.


	11. Capítulo X

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este capítulo en adelante las cosas pueden volverse más incoherentes de lo que ya son. En mi defensa, en algún lugar de mi mente refrita este fic tuvo sentido cuando lo escribí, igual que sucedió con todos los anteriores.**

**Dicho esto, he aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO X<strong>

Eran cerca de las 9 pm cuando Quinn llegó al estudio, subió hasta su piso encontrado que el pasillo lucía a oscuras y por lo mismo pudo visualizar como es que la luz del interior del estudio se colaba por el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso.

Al entrar vio a Adam de espaldas con las manos apoyadas en la mesa larga que tenían, el chico estaba realmente concentrado en una serie de fotografías que permanecían dispersas por toda la superficie de la mesa.

**-Hey.-** dijo suavemente llamando su atención.

**-Hey.-** respondió él de igual forma girándose un poco para mirarla y luego volvió a centrase en las fotografías.

No tenía que preguntarle qué hacía ahí, Adam solo podía estar en aquel lugar y a esa hora por una razón.

**-¿Cómo te fue?-** preguntó el chico cuando la rubia se paró a su costado.

**-Bien, buena comida, conversación interesante.- **respondió desganada.- **¿y tú? ¿qué tal el cine?**

**-Una mierda.**

**-¿Otra de guerra?**

Adam asintió.

**-Casi vomito a mitad de la función, tuve que salir corriendo.- **dijo cansado agachando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por la cabellera revolviéndola nerviosamente**.- Pensé que podía hacerlo, pero… -** el chico torció el gesto en frustración-** No entiendo como la gente que participa en ese tipo de cosas logra seguir luego con su vida.**

**-Ya somos dos.-** musitó Quinn acariciando con cariño la espalda del joven.-** ¿Qué pasó con… tu cita?-** agregó desviando el tema.

Adam bufó y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

**-No le di tiempo de alcanzarme. Ahora de seguro cree que estoy loco.**

**-Veamos el lado positivo,-** dijo la rubia y Adam la miro frunciendo el ceño.- **O bien te termina, o bien ya tienes la excusa perfecta para terminar, solo dile que sus gustos cinematográficos son irreconciliables con los tuyos y que la relación no da para más.**

**-Idiota.-** dijo él riendo levemente.

**-Oh por favor,-** continuó ella- **llevas toda la semana preparando el típico discurso barato del **_**'no eres tú, soy yo'**_**; todo eso para terminar con una de las personas más superficiales que ha pisado este planeta. Al menos mi argumento para justificar la ruptura tiene más consistencia que lo que estabas planeando.**

Adam volvió a reír y esta vez Quinn se le unió, logrando así relajarse ambos.

**-¿Y en que estamos trabajando?-** preguntó la rubia tomando algunas fotos.

**-Quiero rearmar algunos books, no sé, mezclar estas fotos y darles una temática de línea de tiempo.**

**-Mmm sí, me gusta la idea, Crawford.-** asintió sintiendo al entusiasmo reemplazar su malestar.

**-Manos a la obra entonces,-** sonrió él- **tenemos toda la noche.**

**-Me leíste la mente.**

Ambos jóvenes pasaron las horas riendo, discutiendo por qué fotos usar, asaltando la pequeña despensa que tenían ahí y que estaba cargada de galletas y algunas bebidas energizantes para noches como esa, o bien lanzándose material de oficina como bolas de papel, clips o gomas de borrar entre juegos.

**-Muy bien, Q, dile al tío Adam qué te pasó ayer.-** dijo el chico de la nada cuando el reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la mañana y ambos permanecían tirados sobre la alfombra en medio del estudio mientras lanzaban bolas de papel al aire e intentaban atraparlas cuando volvían a bajar.

Quinn resopló.

**-Rachel me preguntó por las fotos de la exposición, al parecer Elliott, alias el bocazas, le dijo que nosotros las tomamos.**

**-Mhm,- **musitó graciosamente el chico**- entonces, señorita Fabray,-** dijo a modo de terapeuta- **debo asumir que usted se puso a la defensiva.**

**-Sí, y ella se lo tomó muy mal. Aunque sinceramente no entiendo el maldito interés en esas fotografías.**

**-Vamos, Quinn,-** dijo el chico levantándose y sentándose estilo indio**- admite que si no hubiéramos estado ahí, a nosotros también nos interesaría esa colección de fotos, somos jodidamente buenos en lo que hacemos, solo que… bueno, aquel no fue el mejor escenario para usar nuestro talento.-** se encogió de hombros.- **Es normal que haya preguntado, sobre todo porque la acompañaste a la galería y de seguro la escuchaste hablar sobre su opinión de cada una de las imágenes.**

**-Sobre todo la del cuadro de cuatro,- **asintió la rubia imitando la posición- **se quedó fascinada con él.**

**-Te lo dije, somos jodidamente buenos en lo que hacemos.**

**-Sí, y también estamos jodidos por eso. Tú ni siquiera puedes acercarte a un videojuego bélico sin sentir náuseas y yo todavía tengo pesadillas.**

Adam asintió chocando un pie suyo con uno de la rubia.

**-Sí, pero poco a poco estamos mejorando, Q. Ya no pasamos 24 horas al día los siete días de la semana encerrados aquí, ya superamos la etapa depresiva, y... bueno, las fotografías han cumplido con el propósito por el cual fueron tomadas ¿no?**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

-**Estás pensando otra vez en él.-** volvió a hablar el chico mirando el suelo.

**-No.- **respondió la rubia jugando con las agujetas de sus zapatillas.

**-No era una pregunta.**

**-Lo sé, solo que no me gusta hablar de ese tema.**

**-A ti no te gusta hablar de nada que no tengas controlado, Quinn. Eres la persona más maniática que conozco.-** dijo el chico ligeramente divertido para aligerar la tensión.

**-Mmm… ¿gracias?- **respondió la rubia en igual tono.

Adam rio estrepitosamente.

**-Vamos, debe haber algún Starbucks abierto por ahí, yo invito el desayuno.-** dijo el chico levantándose casi de un brinco.

**-Ahora sí estás hablando, Crawford.-** dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su amigo.- **Ahora sí que estás hablando.**

**-Y bueno,- **dijo el inglés mientras cogían sus chaquetas y apagaban las luces- **como nuestro acuerdo pos-África dice claramente que no vamos a dejar que el otro haga alguna estupidez que pueda afectar su bienestar, dentro de lo que cabe la palabra bienestar en nuestra vida claro está,-** rodó los ojos mientras ingresaban al ascensor**,- es mi deber decirte que dejes de hacer el imbécil con Rachel, a menos que quieras que ella termine mandándote a freír espárragos, cosa que dudo mucho viendo que te gusta.**

**-Yo nunca he dicho que me guste.-** protestó Quinn.

**-El otro día no lo negaste.**

**-Tampoco lo afirmé.**

**-Lo dejaste entredicho.**

**-No, ese fuiste tú.**

**-Okay,- **dijo exasperado**,- vamos asumir que no te gusta, que solo… te agrada, y eso no me lo puedes negar, tú misma dijiste que te importaba, además de que la dejas usar tu preciada chaqueta.**

**-Ella tenía frío.**

**-Tú no le dejas esa chaqueta a nadie, es más, estoy seguro de que te importa tanto ese pedazo de cuero artificial que, si el estudio estuviera en llamas, correrías a buscarla y dejarías que Elliott y yo nos asáramos como puercos.**

**-Vale,- **se rindió- **tal vez me encargaría primero de poner a salvo mi cazadora, pero luego volvería para ayudarlos.**

**-Gracias- **dijo el chico con ironía.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso ambos chicos estaban riendo a más no poder.

**-Maneja tú.-** musitó la rubia dándole las llaves de su camioneta al joven.

**-¿Y eso?-** dijo tomando las llaves.

**-Me apetece mucho ver cómo le haces para encontrar un Starbucks abierto un domingo a la cinco de la mañana.-** rodeó la camioneta para subir al asiento del copiloto.

**-No va a ser tan difícil, esto es Nueva York, Quinn.**

**-Lo que tú digas.-** respondió bostezando y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

**-Entonces, como te iba diciendo, deja de hacer el imbécil, rubia. Esa chica no es psíquica para saber lo que pasa por tu mente. Es lógico que haga algunas preguntas y que luego quiera golpearte por la forma en la que le contestas. Además, es tu culpa que esto haya pasado, no debiste ir con ella a esa exposición, es más, no tendrías que haberle dado las entradas, no era tan difícil conseguirlas.**

**-Solo quise hacer algo por ella.- **dijo infantilmente.

**-Y así dices que no te gusta.-** se burló.

**-Ya cállate.-** masculló y el inglés rio despreocupadamente.

Poco después Adam aparcaba la camioneta frente a una cafetería, habían cambiado de parecer en el camino y a ambos les apetecía ingerir algo más sustancioso para el desayuno luego de haber pasado la noche trabajando.

El problema fue que aquella cafetería, en la que Adam juraba que servían los mejores huevos con tocino, estaba a tan solo un par de calles del edificio donde vivía Rachel.

Quinn prefirió no decir nada, no quería más bromas por parte de su amigo, además de que a esa hora era muy poco probable que Rachel pasara por ahí, si es que acaso tenía la costumbre de hacerlo.

Cuando ingresaron al local, un joven se disponía a salir y Adam le sostuvo la puerta para ayudarlo, puesto que el chico estaba cargado con dos vasos de café y una bolsa de papel llena de panecillos, o esa parecía.

**-Gracias.-** dijo el joven ante el gesto del amigo de Quinn.

Y fue precisamente Quinn quien se quedó helada al escuchar aquella palabra.

La rubia, que iba distraída, levantó la mirada y se chocó de frente con Blaine.

**-Vamos, Q, dale permiso y vamos a la barra, me muero de hambre, ya sabes que cuando no duermo soy capaz de comerme una vaca entera.**

Blaine levantó una ceja mirando de forma inquisitiva a Quinn y luego miró de reojo a Adam, la rubia quiso decir algo, pero el joven simplemente salió del lugar sin darle tiempo.

Ya por la tarde, y luego de haber dormido un par de horas, Quinn no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Adam. Era cierto que había cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar, pero el chico había tenido razón al decirle que estaba haciendo el imbécil con Rachel, y eso era lo último que ella quería y aquello se debía a una razón que no estaba por la labor de analizar.

Por ello, dos horas después, Quinn estaba parada frente al edificio de Rachel tocando el timbre del portero.

**-Diga.-** escuchó que le respondió la morena por el intercomunicador.

**-Rachel, soy… soy Quinn,-** dijo con voz rasposa**,- ¿podemos hablar?**

Solo el silencio respondió provocando que la rubia bajara la mirada y se mordiera el labio con frustración.

Quinn esperó un par de segundos más, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se dispuso a alejarse.

**-Entra.-** escucho que la morena decía cuando bajó el primer escalón.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso y ella no se lo pensó dos veces.

Cuando llegó al piso de la morena, Quinn se cruzó con Blaine en el pasillo. El chico la miraba serio y la rubia tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que, aunque Blaine le resultaba más bien insoportable, aquella vez la presencia del chico le imponía.

**-Te estoy vigilando, Fabray.-** dijo el joven pasando por su lado con una voz completamente seria y sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

La rubia llegó a la puerta indicada y dejando dos golpes espero a que Rachel abriera. La morena no tardó demasiado en hacerlo.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Rachel en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada.

Ambas se encontraban de pie en medio del salón.

**-Fue hace un año y medio.-** dijo la rubia de la nada provocando que la morena frunciera el ceño**- África.-** aclaró.

**-Quinn, no estoy de humor para esto.**

**-Viajamos el mismo día de tu presentación final en la universidad, pero por la noche. Y nos quedamos cerca de cinco meses, tres en Angola, un par de semanas dando vueltas por ahí y el resto del tiempo en la selva africana.-** continuó ignorando las palabras de la morena.

Rachel pestañeó repetidamente como si estuviera despertando de un sueño.

**-Mejor nos sentamos.-** musitó la morena pasando por un costado de Quinn y tomando asiento en el sillón largo.

A la rubia le pareció graciosa la forma de caminar de Rachel que ahora ya no necesitaba muletas por estar usando la bota ortopédica de la que les había hablado en doctor Redford, bota que llevaba usando ya una semana, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no era momento.

**-Siento haberte hablado así ayer.-** se disculpó la rubia aún de pie.

**-No, yo lo siento,-** musitó suspirando- **debes creer que estoy loca, un momento estamos hablando tranquilas y luego te saco un tema de la nada para terminar peleándote.**

**-Es normal que hayas preguntado.- **se encogió de hombros.- **Lo que no fue normal es que me pidieras que te dejara en medio de la autopista.**

La morena suspiró.

**-No te quedes ahí, Quinn. Ven, siéntate por favor.-** dijo al ver que la rubia no tenía intención de acercarse**.- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en ese lugar?-** preguntó una vez que la fotógrafa estuvo sentada a su lado.

Quinn resopló.

**-Lo siento, n…**

**-La universidad nos contrató para hacer un documental y terminamos perdidos en pueblo recóndito cuya ubicación ni siquiera está en el mapa.-** respondió interrumpiendo a la morena.-** No se suponía que llegáramos ahí y mucho menos que termináramos viendo lo que vimos.**

**-¿Entonces por qué se quedaron tanto tiempo en esa zona?-** preguntó confusa.

**-Solo estuvimos poco más de dos semanas en el lugar donde tomamos las fotografías que viste, pero ciertamente no habríamos estado ni dos segundos si no fuera porque el salir era mil veces más complicado que entrar, cuando lo logramos y llegamos a un lugar seguro... el resto de nosotros tomó el primer vuelo que encontró de regreso aquí, mientras que Adam y yo… simplemente no pudimos, nosotros llegamos a ver cosas que los demás no, cosas nada agradables, así que, probablemente en un acto suicida inconsciente, nos quedamos deambulando hasta que nos cruzamos con un turista que nos ofreció trabajo tomando fotografías durante su safari.-** respondió masajeándose levemente un lado del cuello.- **Ya sabes, uno de esos tipos locos que no saben qué hacer con su dinero y lo andan derrochando por ahí.**

**-¿Brittany y Santana saben?**

**-Se enteraron un par de meses después de que volví al país, hasta ese momento ellas solo pensaban que esas dos semanas que estuve sin comunicarme fue porque estaba demasiado sumida en el trabajo.**

La morena asintió. Sentía que la rubia le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas porque se sentía culpable, y una parte de ella le exigía que dejara de preguntar, pero otra, mucho más fuerte, la instaba a seguir, después de todo no sabía cuando tendría otra oportunidad.

**-¿Por qué tu nombre y el Adam no salen en la exposición?-** se arriesgó a preguntar esperando que las evasivas volvieran.

Para su sorpresa, Quinn respondió.

**-El loco del safari resultó ser el dueño de una galería de arte en Alemania, y un día cuando estábamos organizando algunas fotografías, él nos vio y se empecinó en comprarlas todas, le gustó el contraste que armamos en el cuadro de cuatro que tanto llamó tu atención.**

El cuadro que mencionaba la rubia era la pieza principal y el eslabón clave de aquella exposición fotográfica que aún permanecía en una de las galerías de Chealsea.

Aquella exposición mezclaba imágenes de una guerra en un ambiente civil, e imágenes de la convivencia animal en un medio salvaje, y su cuadro principal, conformado por cuatro fotografías, reflejaba la bestialidad humana contrarrestada con la humanidad animal.

La primera de las imágenes superiores en el cuadro, retrataba a un muchacho de contextura delgada sentado en el suelo mirando con súplica a un hombre robusto de mirada fría y llena de desprecio que, a sus pies, tenía una pieza de pan.

La segunda imagen retrataba al mismo muchacho, pero esta vez con una mirada llena de terror mientras el otro hombre reía con crueldad preparándose para golpearlo con la culata de su rifle, todo eso mientras destrozaba la pieza de pan con uno de sus pies.

Luego estaban las imágenes inferiores, dando un contraste total a las primeras, no solo por lo retratado, sino también por los colores, la iluminación, la vida que transmitía a pesar de haber sido tomadas, evidentemente, en medio de una sequía.

La primera de estas imágenes retrataba a una leona y a un kudu viéndose mutuamente, cada uno en un extremo diferente de un charco, que en algún momento debió ser tal vez un riachuelo, y que por causa de la sequía se había visto reducido a casi la nada misma.

La segunda retrataba a ambos animales bebiendo agua pacíficamente uno frente a otro. Depredador y presa juntos, frente a frente y sin una mínima intención de atacar o huir.

La fotografía bien podría haber sido una más en el montón de rarezas que se ve a diario en el reino animal, como aquel video viral de internet en el que se puede observar como un leopardo cuida de un bebé babuino, pero el detalle, lo que la hacía especial, era el lenguaje mudo que se podía observar en ella, la calidez en los ojos de la leona y la confianza en los ojos del kudu, casi como si ambos fueran lo suficientemente civilizados para darse una tregua en un momento como aquel, a fin de lograr la mutua subsistencia, todo lo contrario a lo que mostraban las imágenes superiores.

Era curioso como aquellas fotografías lograban reflejar la ironía de la falta de civilidad en la humanidad, civilidad que seres, supuestamente salvajes, sí parecían tener.

Sí, era desgarrador ver las cosas terribles que sucedían en el mundo, y tal vez cada fotografía por separado se reduciría a ser tan solo una buena captura de un mal momento, pero lo extraordinario estaba en la mezcla, en la conexión, en el mensaje que gritaban aquellas imágenes en conjunto.

**-Mmm yo, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué no están sus nombres?, todas las fotos están firmadas bajo las iniciales L.C.- **volvió a preguntar.

**-Fue un acuerdo entre Adam y yo, el alemán nos dijo que planeaba mandar las fotos de gira, y nosotros no queríamos que nuestros nombres estén relacionados a eso, así que accedimos a cederle los derechos con la condición de que nuestros nombres no fueran revelados, él acepto, nos pagó, muy bien debo decir, y con ese dinero abrimos el estudio. La única razón por la que aceptamos el pago fue porque el sujeto lo hizo bajo el concepto de las fotos de su safari, solo que al ver lo que teníamos cuadriplicó el precio inicial, incluso habríamos recibo el doble de lo que nos dio, pero nosotros no aceptamos el dinero que quería darnos por las fotos de… de lo otro.**

Rachel la miró con incredulidad y Quinn lo notó.

**-Te dije que el tipo estaba loco y era un derrochador de dinero, pero también debo decirte que sabe lo que hace porque lo que ha recaudado con la gira de la exposición supera y por muchísimo, lo que nos pagó. Mira,-** dijo mirándola con neutralidad- **puede sonar ridículo, pero aquello sucedió por mera coincidencia, además créeme, nadie quiere que le anden recordando el tipo de cosas que vimos ahí, Rachel. Una cosa es ver las fotografías, otra muy distinta es tomarlas. Lo que has visto en la exposición es lo más leve que encontramos en ese lugar, lo peor de todo es la consciencia de saber que aquello no ocurre solo ahí, está en todas partes, en demasiadas.-** musitó tomándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

Rachel se quedó estática, después de oír a Quinn no le sorprendía que se hubiera cerrado en banda a hablar del tema.

**-¿Si no querían que nadie se enterara por qué se lo dijeron a Elliott?-** fue lo único que atinó a preguntar la morena al ver el gesto contrariado de Quinn.

**-No se lo dijimos.-** dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a andar de un lado a otro- **Lo que sucedió fue que el europeo excéntrico nos ubicó y hace un mes nos envió un sobre con información de la exposición además de un documento redactado por él, junto con entradas para asistir a la exposición. Elliott se enteró de casualidad porque es el encargado de revisar todo lo que sea publicidad y llegue a nombre del estudio, Adam le pidió que solo lo olvidara y le obsequió sus entradas. Estoy segura de que él te lo dijo solo porque creía que ya lo sabías.**

**-Sí, bueno él se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no sabía nada**.- confirmó.- **Hay algo que no me cuadra, Quinn.**

**-¿Qué es?**- preguntó resignada frenándose delante de ella.

**-Dijiste que viajaron el día de mi presentación, pero Santana me dijo que te fuiste dos semanas antes.**

Quinn resopló.

**-Me fui dos semanas antes, pero al funeral de mi abuela en Cleveland,-** soltó sin más- **luego volví, fui a tu presentación y me volví a ir sin decirle nada a nadie. Y no, Santana no te mintió, yo le dije que me iba por un asunto de trabajo, ella y Brittany estaban en exámenes finales y no las quería persiguiéndome hasta Ohio cuando debían de estar concentradas en sus estudios, solo se los dije cuando volví de África y ellas casi me matan.-** dijo rápido.

Rachel esta vez se quedó sin aliento y tragó con dificultad.

**-Dime que no fuiste sola.-** musitó con los ojos brillosos causando el desconcierto en la rubia que en ese momento se olvidó de la incomodidad del interrogatorio.

Una de las pocas cosas que sabía de Quinn era que era bastante unida a su abuela porque cuando la rubia vivía con ella y sus padres, la mujer la llamaba todos los fines de semana, era el único pariente que le había oído mencionar a Quinn y no tenía idea de que la anciana hubiese fallecido.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó la rubia acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella.- **Oye ¿qué… que tienes?-** balbuceó confusa al ver caer una lágrima.

**-Lo siento, soy una idiota,- **se disculpó la morena secándose la mejilla**.- es solo que… sé que eras muy unida a tu abuela y… y yo no tenía idea de que eso hubiera ocurrido, no tenía idea de que te hubiesen pasado todas esas cosas… soy… soy una estúpida entrometida y…**

Lo cierto era que Rachel ya no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, se sentía fuera de lugar y totalmente imbécil estando frente a Quinn.

**-Hey, hey,-** la interrumpió la rubia cogiendo sus manos**- ya está ¿sí?, no pasa nada. Lo que sí voy a pedirte es que dejes de mirarme como si fuera un perro bajo la lluvia. No quiero tu lástima. Y en cuanto a lo de mi abuela, no, no fui sola, Adam fue conmigo, o mejor dicho me persiguió hasta allá, a veces es así de intenso.-** rodó los ojos.

Rachel apartó la mirada y Quinn se puso de pie nuevamente, permitiendo que el silencio invadiera la sala dejándolas a ambas sin saber que más hacer o decir.

**-Tus pesadillas…-** musitó finalmente la morena- **¿tienen que ver con… las fotografías?**

**-¿Pesadillas?-** cuestionó Quinn levantando una ceja.

-**El día que te quedaste aquí te escuché y… bueno, también está el día que me quedé en tu departamento luego del accidente.**

Al ver los gestos de Quinn volverse completamente serios, Rachel no necesitó más respuestas.

**-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.-** espetó la rubia dando un paso hacia atrás.

**-Quédate.-** susurró la morena inmediatamente y parándose para tomarla de la mano cuando se giró para retirarse.

**-Rachel, me dijiste que si no quería hablar solo lo dijera ¿verdad?, pues eso, ya no quiero hablar.- **dijo luego de girarse para verla**.- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente.**

Y ahí estaba, cerrándole la puerta de un azote, otra vez, o al menos así lo sintió Rachel, pero la rubia tenía razón, ya había sido más que suficiente aquel día. Sin embargo la morena no quería despegarse en ese momento de Quinn, y menos hacerlo con esa sensación extraña que había llenado el lugar.

**-Lo sé,-** musito la morena dejando una leve caricia con el pulgar en el dorso de a mano de Quinn como último intento de acercamiento.- **sé que no quieres hablar, respeto eso y siento mucho haber provocado todo esto…**

**-Lo provoqué yo, Rachel.-** interrumpió- **Tú pregunta sobre las fotos fue válida. Solo dejémoslo así.**

**-Pero no quiero dejarlo así, con esta sensación… incómoda, ya te lo he dicho, si no quieres hablar está bien, si quieres estar sola, okay, me encierro en mi habitación y no te molesto, pero por favor quédate.-** volvió a pedir.

-**¿Por qué quieres que me quede?, ya te he dicho que no quier...**

**-No es lástima,-** interrumpió- **eso sería un insulto para ti, y créeme que no pretendo hacerte eso. Quiero que te quedes p****orque siento que si te vas ahora, si te vas así, no vas a volver a hablarme, y no quiero… no quiero que eso pase.- **dijo con voz débil.

Quinn la miró por largos segundos hasta que finalmente se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de su mano, y respiró profundamente.

**-Creo que están dando otra maratón de Dance Academy.- **dijo finalmente la rubia.

Rachel asintió levemente y volvió a tomar asiento.

Quinn no tardó en imitarla.

En el fondo, la rubia estaba agradecida por la petición de la morena, ella tampoco quería irse con esa sensación extraña, solo quería olvidarse de todo y permanecer así, en compañía de la morena, aunque no estaba muy segura d cuanto duraría ese deseo antes de que su complejo de correr o morir surgiera nuevamente.

Cuando la Rachel cogió el mando del televisor, Quinn notó algo que llamó su atención y que había estado parcialmente oculto bajo el objeto que ahora la chica de ojos marrones sostenía entre sus manos.

**-¿Y esto?-** preguntó la rubia cogiendo una fotografía instantánea que yacía sobre la mesa ratona para mostrársela a la morena.

**-No tengo idea.-** musitó igual de extrañada.

La imagen de aquella fotografía mostraba a Rachel mirando por encima del hombro de Quinn la pantalla del visor de una cámara que la rubia sostenía en sus manos, y ambas sonreían ante lo que veían.

Rachel recordaba aquel momento, fue cuando estuvieron paseando por Central Park con sus padres la tarde anterior, ella había visto una familia de patitos nadar en uno de los estanques y había insistido en que Quinn los fotografiara. La imagen había salido preciosa porque la rubia la tomó desde un ángulo que simulaba a las aves nadando hacia el ocaso gracias a los reflejos del sol sobre el agua. Y al ver la imagen ella había quedado maravillada con el resultado.

**-Papá debe haberla tomado ayer cuando fuimos al parque y debe haberla dejado aquí cuando vinimos a recoger sus maletas.- **asumió Rachel aún absorta en la sonrisa que esbozaba Quinn en la foto.

**-Ha… ha salido muy bien.-** musitó la rubia sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella imagen, de la sonrisa que ambas mostraban.

Quinn recordaba que la morena sonreía feliz por haber sido complacida con la fotografía, y también recordaba que la razón por la que ella misma sonreía en aquella imagen, era porque sabía que Rachel estaba feliz.

La rubia volvió a dejar la fotografía en la mesa y ambas se concentraron en la televisión sin decir nada más.

Horas después, Quinn no estaba segura de en qué momento se había quedado dormida, de lo único que era consciente era de tres cosas. La primera, aquella serie aún no terminaba y la pantalla del televisor seguía mostrándola. La segunda, Rachel parecía estar a gusto acurrucada y dormida sobre su hombro. Y la tercera, aquella imagen que mostraba la fotografía sobre la mesa ratona nunca se iba a borrar de su memoria.

La rubia vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban las 10 pm.

**-Rachel.-** la removió levemente.

**-¿Mmm?-** se quejó acurrucándose más cerca de ella, aunque pareciera imposible.

**-Es tarde, tengo que irme.-** dijo con una leve sonrisa al ver el pequeño puchero que estaba haciendo la morena al ser molestada.

**-¿Ya no estás enojada, Quinn?, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo.- **musitó infantilmente aún en sueños.

**-No, Rachel. No estoy enojada, no contigo.-** susurró apartando el flequillo de su frente.- **Vamos, Rach, despierta, en serio tengo que irme.-** dijo esta vez con la voz más clara y removiéndola nuevamente.

**-Mmm… ¿Quinn?-** dijo la morena despertando finalmente mientras se sentaba correctamente y sobaba muy levemente sus ojos con las manos.

**-Ya me voy ¿vale?-** dijo Quinn cuando vio que la morena ya estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

**-Sí, sí… está bien.-** respondió aclarándose la garganta.- **Oye, antes quiero consultarte algo.**

**-¿A mí?-** cuestionó extrañada señalándose.

**-Sí,-** asintió- **es que… Brittany me invitó a ir a Lima para la ceremonia de renovación de votos que sus padres van a hacer por su aniversario 25, también me dijo que era probable que tú fueras.**

**-Pues, sí, sí voy a ir.-** dijo aun confusa.

**-¿Te molesta que vaya?, a mí me apetece ir y conocer la ciudad donde vivió mi prima, cuando éramos niñas eran siempre ellos los que venían a Nueva York, pero no quiero que lo vayas a tomar a mal, o que pienses que te estoy… acosando o algo así.-** explicó incómoda.

Quinn la miró asintiendo.

**-Si Brittany te ha invitado y tú quieres ir, pues… no debería interesarte lo que yo diga, pero para que lo sepas, no, no me molesta que vengas con nosotras, eso sí, te advierto que Lima no es lugar más interesante del planeta.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Si no hay otra cosa, ahora sí me retiro.- **espetó poniéndose de pie seguida de la morena.

**-Maneja con cuidado por favor.-** pidió Rachel cuando estaban ya en la puerta.

**-Descuida. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue, ¿está bien?**

**-Te lo agradecería.**

El celular de Rachel sonó una hora después.

'_**Aún con vida y a salvo en casa. –Q'**_

'_**Derribé una silla y una lámpara, pero aún con vida y a salvo en mi dormitorio. –R'**_

'_**Que raro, no oí la alerta. –Q'**_

'_**¿Alerta? –R'**_

'_**Sí, la del servicio meteorológico. Al parecer el huracán Berry está de vuelta. –Q'**_

' _***carita indignada* -R'**_

' _**XD -Q'**_

'_**Buenas noches, Quinn. –R'**_

'_**Buenas noches, Rachel. –Q'**_

Quinn dejó el celular a un lado, suspiró en el temor de lo que podría ver entre sueños y centrando la mirada en el ventanal frente a ella, luchando contra el cansancio, poco a poco y muy a su pesar se quedó dormida.

Sin embargo esa noche no soñó con las fotografías de la galería ni nada relacionado con eso. Esa noche soñó con la sonrisa de Rachel y con un grupo de patitos rodeándola.


	12. Capítulo XI

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Diez semanas desde el accidente, siete desde que le retiraron el yeso, tres desde que pudo dejar de usar la bendita bota ortopédica que le hacía caminar como pirata con pata de palo, palabras textuales de Quinn, y dos horas desde que había dado por finalizado su periodo de rehabilitación el cual, ¿por qué no decirlo?, había sido jodidamente doloroso.

Rachel finalmente tenía el visto bueno para volver a hacer su vida de manera completamente normal. Lo cierto es que su recuperación, si bien había sido exitosa, resulto ser más larga de lo que esperaba, y es que dos meses y medio en el mundo de Rachel Berry podían equivaler a toda una vida.

Lo positivo. Quinn.

La morena había pasado mucho tiempo con la rubia, no habían vuelto a tener desavenencias ni a tocar el tema de las fotografías, pero cada vez la entendía mejor, ya podía descifrar su estado de ánimo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo mejor era que lograba arrancarle sonrisas sinceras cuando su humor no era el mejor.

Quinn había seguido igual de atenta con ella, e incluso hace cuatro días la había incluido en esa lista fija de personas autorizadas para ingresar al edificio donde estaba su estudio.

'_Solo no se te ocurra organizar un atraco, por favor'_, le había dicho la rubia, con una fingida y graciosa seriedad, cuando le comunicó lo que había hecho.

La fotógrafa había sido fundamental en su recuperación, tanto en lo físico como en lo anímico, y aquellas semanas las cosas habían ido viento en popa.

El estudio de Quinn y Adam había obtenido como cliente fijo a Victoria's Secret y empresas como Calvin Klein y Ralph Lauren se mostraban interesados también en su trabajo. Mientras que ella había recibido una oferta como profesora de danza en el mismo estudio en el que trabajaba Brittany, una oferta que estaba decidida a aceptar en cuanto volvieran de Ohio.

Porque sí, el primero de agosto finalmente había llegado y junto con él el viaje a Lima para asistir a la renovación de votos de los padres de Brittany, y aquel viernes tanto la rubia de ojos azules como Santana y Quinn, no habían ido a trabajar puesto que su vuelo salía al medio día.

Rachel podía observar mientras esperaban para abordar el avión como las personalidades de sus tres acompañantes se acentuaban más que nunca. Brittany no paraba de dar pequeños brincos en su lugar, Santana tenía esa expresión indiferente con todo lo que la rodeaba, y Quinn se veía más seria de lo que habitualmente se veía, y eso era decir mucho.

Luego de una hora las cuatro chicas se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos asientos en clase económica, Rachel acompañando en una misma fila a Santana y Brittany, mientras que Quinn, al otro lado del pasillo permanecía sola en su propia fila.

Media hora después de haber despegado, la morena se levantó para ir a los servicios. Al parecer tomar un litro de agua antes de abordar el avión no había sido su idea más inteligente, pero no había podido evitarlo, tomar agua era como un acto reflejo cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Al regresar de los servicios, Rachel se vio en un predicamento. Brittany y Santana estaban devorándose, literalmente hablando. La morena se quedó de piedra junto a su asiento mientras las otras dos chicas se besaban como si aquel vuelo las estuviese llevando a una muerte segura.

Carraspeó una, dos y hasta cuatro veces, pero ninguna le prestó atención. No se sentía cómoda sentándose nuevamente junto a ellas, sobre todo porque aquello que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos parecía tan solo haber empezado.

La morena se giró y miró un par de filas más adelante, Quinn seguía sentada sola.

No estaba segura sobre ir y sentarse junto a ella, aquella tarde, cuando pasaron a recogerla para ir al aeropuerto, la rubia de ojos verdes parecía estar en otro mundo, distante, distraída. Rachel no sabía que le pasaba, pero intuía que necesitaba estar tranquila y por eso además de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la morena no había vuelto a interactuar con Quinn, las cosas estaban muy bien entre ellas y lo último que quería hacer era presionar, al menos por ahora.

Sin embargo, los asientos al lado de la fotógrafa eran los únicos libres.

Rachel sopesó sus opciones, y decidió arriesgarse con la rubia.

Quinn parecía absorta en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión, por lo que Rachel tuvo que llamar su atención moviendo una mano. La rubia pareció reaccionar y, quitándose los auriculares que llevaba puestos, cuestionó a la morena con la mirada.

**-¿Te molesta?-** preguntó la morena con timidez señalando el asiento. Quinn negó**.- Gracias.-** musitó una vez sentada.

**-¿Se pusieron intensas?- **dijo con desgana la rubia acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

**-Intensas es poco, si siguen así en cualquier momento una sobrecargo les va a dar un par de paracaídas y les va a pedir que abandonen el avión.-** respondió girando los ojos.

Quinn rio levemente.

**-Imagina lo que es irte de acampada con ellas a los 17 y con las hormonas adolescentes a mil.-** comentó divertida.

**-Debe ser una experiencia… interesante.**

**-Interesante no es la palabra que yo utilizaría,-** dijo Quinn mirándola de frente sin dejar el humor de lado**- solo diré que ni yendo a psicoterapia por el resto de mi vida podré superar las cosas que llegué a oír aquella vez.**

**-Oh Dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo.-** se mordió el labio para reprimir la risa.

**-No lo hagas, te seguro que no es recomendable.**- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que una sobrecargo con un carrito pasó por su lado ofreciendo bebidas y aperitivos. Quinn pidió una bolsita de caramelos masticables y Rachel una botella de agua.

**-Creo que ni en mi época de atleta me hidrataba tanto como te he visto hacerlo a ti ¿sabes?-** comentó la rubia saboreando uno de sus caramelos.

**-Es una vieja costumbre,-** respondió la morena agachando ligeramente la cabeza y sonrojándose**- cuando estoy nerviosa, molesta, frustrada, triste, en general cuando pasa algo que no puedo manejar tiendo a beber mucha agua.**

**-Y ahora estás…-** musitó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

**-Sedienta, solo eso,-** dijo la morena levantando la mirada**- también tiendo a beber agua cuando estoy sedienta, por raro que eso resulte.-** bromeó.

**-A mí gusta caminar,-** musitó la rubia mirando otra vez por la ventana luego de unos segundos de silencio**- esa es mi costumbre, cuando estaba en la escuela me gustaba más salir a correr, pero luego de haber estado bajo las exigencias de Sue Sylvester en la universidad, correr dejó de ser relajante, y ahora cada vez que lo hago siento que mi ex coach va a salir de entre algún arbusto y va a gritar **_**'mala técnica, Fabray, mueve más rápido esas piernas flacuchas**_**'.-** imitó la voz de la mujer rodando los ojos sobre el final.

**-Tus piernas no son flacuchas, son muy bonitas en realidad.-** dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño. Quinn la miró levantando una ceja- **Quiero decir que… que se ven… se ven en forma, atléticas, y no lo digo porque yo haya… no vayas a pensar que…**

**-Respira, Rachel.- **pidió la rubia con voz suave y una sonrisa divertida.

La morena guardó silencio y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

**-No había venido a Ohio desde que falleció mi abuela, y no he puesto un pie Lima desde hace más de cinco años.- **espetó Quinn casi como un susurro luego de varios minutos.

Rachel la miró y vio que la chica estaba mirando por la ventana otra vez.

**-¿No habías tenido oportunidad?-** preguntó centrando toda su atención en los gestos de la rubia, esta sonrío con ironía.

**-Lima no es un buen lugar para estar, está lleno de gente con la capacidad de comprensión de una nuez, y yo no soy precisamente la persona más paciente para tratar con ese tipo de cosas.**

**-El mundo está lleno de gente con menos capacidad de comprensión que las nueces, Quinn.-** dijo Rachel con suavidad.

**-Eso no hace mejor las cosas ¿sabes?-** espetó mirándola.

**-No, no lo hace, pero creo que el estar conscientes de eso debe hacer que nos sintamos privilegiados,-** replicó y la rubia frunció el ceño- **somos personas privilegiadas por el simple hecho de comprender aquello que los demás no pueden o no quieren. Fui centro de burlas por tener dos padres aun habiendo crecido en una ciudad como Nueva York. Gente ignorante vamos a encontrar en todas partes, solo tenemos que aprender a tener compasión de ellos.**

**-¿Compasión?- **cuestionó incrédula.

**-Mhm,-** musitó la morena con una mirada tranquila**- la estupidez humana es una de las peores y más tristes enfermedades que puede existir, quienes la padecen solo son dignos de compasión, al menos eso siempre me decían mis padres cuando yo llegaba llorando de la escuela. Y la verdad, a mí me funciona, creo que es mucho mejor que llenarte de rencor.**

Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel en silencio por varios segundos, asimilando las palabras y la sinceridad con que estas fueron dichas.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la morena un tanto sonrojada por la intensa mirada de Quinn.

**-Tú y Santana pueden ser parientes, pero definitivamente son polos opuestos.- **respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.- **Eres una persona especial, Rachel Berry,-** musitó acomodándole un mechón de cabello**.- tienes un buen corazón.-** agregó regalándole una última sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse los auriculares y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Rachel por su lado no supo que decir, Quinn tampoco le había dado oportunidad, pero aun así sentía que debía responder de alguna manera lo que la rubia acababa de decirle. Ninguna palabra iba a salir de sus labios, eso lo sabía, y si algo lograba ser pronunciado probablemente saldría acompañado de una avalancha de palabras sin sentido que solo se enredarían entre sí provocando una sonrisa divertida en Quinn, así que la morena optó por actuar en lugar de hablar.

Lentamente, casi sin mover el aire, Rachel se acercó un poco más a la rubia y, con delicadeza, terminó posando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

La rubia, aunque sorprendida, sonrió para sus adentros y como reflejo apoyó su cabeza en la de la morena.

La siguiente hora de vuelo pasó sin novedad, Rachel finalmente pudo volver a su asiento para el aterrizaje, y noventa minutos después por fin pudieron abandonar el aeropuerto en Columbus.

**-Es increíble que los malditos trámites para salir del aeropuerto duren lo mismo que el vuelo.-** se quejaba Santana mientras esperaban un taxi.

**-Siempre se queja de lo mismo cada vez que venimos.-** susurró Brittany al oído de Rachel.

**-Ya cállate Santana y ayúdame con las maletas-** masculló Quinn a la vez que un taxi se detenía frente a ellas.

La latina murmuró algo por lo bajo con molestia haciendo reír tanto a Brittany como a Rachel.

Dos horas después, y con el cielo de Lima mostrando sus últimos vestigios de luz solar, las cuatro chicas finalmente llegaban a su destino.

El auto se estacionó frente a una hermosa y amplia casa color crema, rodeada de una cerca color blanco y con un pequeño jardín en la entrada.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, Santana salió disparada como si este estuviera en llamas, tras ella bajó una sonriente Brittany, una asombrada Rachel, y una cansada Quinn.

La rubia de ojos verdes se limitó a bajar las maletas del taxi con ayuda de la latina mientras Brittany parecía explicarle algo sobre la casa a Rachel.

**-Creo que no nos creyó cuando le dijimos que la casa era enorme.- **comentó la latina cerrando el maletero y dando un golpe para despedir al taxista.

**-Eso parece.- **dijo Quinn mirando en dirección de la morena quien miraba la casa y sus alrededores con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las chicas tomaron sus maletas y cruzaron la cerca.

**-¡Oh Dios!-** escucharon gritar a alguien mientras la puerta color granate de la entrada de la casa se abría**- ¡Alice, las niñas llegaron!**

Rachel se quedó en su lugar mientras Brittany soltaba su maleta y corría a abrazar a un hombre que bien podría haber sido Capitán América en sus años de juventud.

**-Papá, tenemos 23 ya no somos niñas.- **dijo infantilmente Brittany aún en los brazos de su padre.

**-¡Están aquí!-** chilló una mujer mientras salía corriendo de la casa y se lanzaba a abrazar a Quinn y a Santana al mismo tiempo, quienes soltando también sus maletas correspondieron el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Rachel observó la escena y fue como ver a unos padres recibir con amor a sus tres hijas después de una larga ausencia. Simplemente tierno.

**-¡Cambio!-** gritaron los Pierce a la vez luego de intercambiar miradas cómplices, y el cambio se llevó a cabo en medio de risas.

El hombre pasó de sostener en sus brazos a Brittany a sostener a Quinn y a Santana, mientras que la mujer que era el clon de su hija, solo que con unos años más, pasó a abrazar a esta.

La morena permanecía a un lado como simple espectadora, pero con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se transformó en confusión cuando los padres de su amiga fijaron la mirada en ella y sonriendo soltaron a las chicas que abrazaban para correr y abrazarla a ella entre los dos obligándola también a dejar su maleta a la deriva.

**-Tú debes ser Rachel.-** dijo el hombre**.- Soy Brian Pierce, es un gusto tenerte aquí.**

**- Yo soy Alice, -** dijo la mujer.- **y es un placer que hayas decidido venir.**

**-Esperamos que te sientas a gusto en nuestra casa.-** volvió a hablar el padre de Brittany.

**-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que decírnoslo.-** dijo dulcemente la madre.

**-Y gracias por haber sido tan amable con nuestras chicas cuando llegaron a Nueva York.-** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y en todo ese lapso ninguno la había soltado.

**-Un problema menos, Q,-** dijo la latina con burla. Quinn levantó una ceja**.- solo míralos, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por la aprobación de ellos.**

Quinn estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero el señor Pierce, cargado con las cuatro maletas pasando por entre ellas la interrumpió.

**-Vamos, niñas, la cena ya casi está lista.- **dijo sonriente**- Alice, ¿puedes creer que Brittany me increpó que les dijera niñas con el argumento de que tienen 23?-** agregó divertido y negando mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la casa.

**-Bueno, todas tenemos 23, excepto la anciana de Santana que ya cumplió los 24.-** se burló Quinn ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amiga.

**-Oh mi Quinnie,-** dijo la señora Pierce acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro con ternura,- **mírate, cada día estás más hermosa,-** acarició su corto cabello- **y este corte solo te hace más preciosa de lo que ya eres, cariño.- **agregó haciendo sonrojar a la rubia**.- Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir.-** la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa.

**-No me perdería esto por nada.- **musitó la fotógrafa sin deshacer el abrazo.

**-Bueno, bueno, todos estamos felices porque Quinn finalmente decidió traer su trasero a Lima, pero dejemos los arrumacos para después que me estoy muriendo de hambre.- **dijo Santana haciendo reír a las demás.

**-Santana, cielo, no tienes que estar celosa,-** dijo la madre de Brittany caminado hasta ella y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo,- **ya sabes que en esta casa hay amor para todas.- **agregó guiándola al interior de la casa.- **No se tarden o esta jovencita las va a dejar sin comida.-** canturreó mirando a las otras tres chicas antes de entrar a la casa.

**-¡¿Mami, tienes de mis galletas en la alacena?!-** preguntó Brittany siguiéndole los pasos a su madre y a su novia.

**-Y luego se enoja porque le siguen diciendo niña.-** comentó Quinn divertida.- **¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó al ver la mirada perdida de Rachel.

**-¿Mmm?-** dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Estás bien?-** se acercó a ella.

**-Sí,-** respondió tratando de quitar importancia- **es solo que…**

**-¿Es solo que qué?-** cuestionó Quinn al ver que la morena se quedaba en silencio.

**-¿Ellos siempre son así?-** dijo Rachel haciendo una pequeña seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

**-¿Los padres de Britt?-** se aseguró y la morena sintió- **sí, desde que tengo memoria.-** completó con una sonrisa de lado.- **Son geniales ¿verdad?-** dijo con un poco más de entusiasmo.

**-Sí.-** respondió la morena antes de desviar la mirada**- Me han recordado a mis padres.**

**-Lo sé,-** suspiró levemente**- la verdad es que Hiram y Leroy siempre me recuerdan a Brian y Alice, siempre alegres y con esa energía desbordante.**

**-¿Entramos?,-** preguntó la morena haciendo un gesto incómodo**- necesito usar los servicios.-** agregó apenada.

**-Claro, vamos.**

Lo cierto era que Rachel, después de ver la bienvenida que los Pierce les habían dado, no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón por la cual Quinn no había querido volver a Lima en todo ese tiempo, simplemente no había lógica en ello, pero no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta de más que hiciera sentir incómoda a la rubia. Ya habría tiempo para seguir conociéndola, o al menos eso esperaba.

Quinn por su lado sabía que a Rachel le pasaba algo, que había algo incomodando a la morena, pero tampoco quiso presionar. Era consciente de las preguntas que posiblemente ya se estaban formulando en la cabeza de Rachel, preguntas que solo se sumaban a las ya existentes, y ella quería dar respuesta a todas ellas, pero no sabía si era lo más adecuado.

La cena se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad en medio de anécdotas y risas.

Rachel se enteró en esa hora y media en las que los seis estuvieron sentados a la mesa, que cuando Brittany tenía siete adoptó un cachorro abandonado y que el pobre pasó tres semanas llamándose perro hasta que Quinn sugirió un nombre. Estornudos, así lo habían llamado porque al parecer el pequeño animal era alérgico a las rosas que en ese entonces tenían los Pierce en su jardín trasero.

También se enteró de que fueron los Pierce quienes le regalaron a Quinn su primera cámara fotográfica a los diez años por sugerencia de Brittany. Supo también que a los 15, Santana, Brittany y Quinn se disfrazaron de porristas para una fiesta de Halloween que los padres de la latina la dejaron organizar en su casa, y que desde entonces fueron conocidas por sus compañeros de escuela como The Unholy Trinity.

Mientras que Quinn por su lado se enteró de que la cicatriz que Rachel tenía en la frente era porque, cuando eran niñas, Santana la empujó una vez del columpió, y que para salvarse del castigo, la latina había argumentado que no había sido su culpa, sino la de Snixx, su yo malvado que a veces salía sin permiso. Y el resultado final de esa historia había sido un castigo doble, uno para Santana y otro para Snixx.

También supo que la morena había liderado el coro de su escuela en Nueva York y que lograron llegar dos veces a las nacionales, ganando la segunda vez. Que había tenido dos novios, con el primero había vivido una historia a lo Romeo y Julieta, palabras textuales de la morena, por ser de escuelas rivales en la competencia seccional de coros, y que terminaron cuando él se fue a estudiar a la UCLA. El segundo lo conoció en NYADA y estuvieron juntos dos años, pero al final el susodicho resultó ser un idiota de proporciones épicas, como lo había catalogado la mente de la rubia, puesto que engañó a Rachel.

Brittany relató lo emocionada que estaba trabajando en uno de los estudios profesionales de baile más prestigiosos de Nueva York, y Santana sobre lo mucho que le encantaba seguir pateando traseros, legalmente hablando, en el despacho de abogados en el que trabajaba.

Luego las cuatro chicas quedaron maravilladas con la historia de como Brian le pidió matrimonio a Alice, y de cómo se las arregló para que todo fuese exactamente igual en el momento en el que le pidió hacer la reafirmación de votos.

Finalmente todos pasaron al enorme jardín trasero para ver que tal había quedado la decoración, y una hora después las chicas, agotadas por el viaje, decidieron ir a descansar.

**-Muy bien, López, ya conoces las reglas, pueden compartir habitación, pero quiero respeto para mi casa y mi hija, recuerda que ella sigue siendo mi nenita.- **dijo con seriedad Brian.

**-Sí, señor Pierce.-** asintió la latina con la misma seriedad.

**-Quinn, hemos preparado tu habitación y hemos llevado una tarima extra para Rachel.-** dijo Alice con voz suave.

**-Las maletas ya están en las recámaras,-**dijo el hombre con voz amable**- Santana, ¿te importaría indicarle a Rachel el camino?-** preguntó provocando que las chicas lo miraran confusas** , Quinn, si no les importa quisiéramos hablar con ustedes antes de que se vayan a descansar.-** agregó mirando a las aludidas.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí por un segundo y luego simplemente asintieron.

**-¿Sí, señor Pierce?- **cuestionó la morena a su prima cuando ya estaban en la planta superior.

**-Cuando habla sobre el respeto a su casa y a su hija, Brian deja de ser **_**Brian el cándido**_** y se convierte en **_**el abominable señor Pierce**_**, Berry. Recuerda eso, puede servirte en el futuro.-** masculló mientras caminaban a lo largo de un pasillo.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- **dijo frenándose en medio del camino y poniendo las manos en jarra.

**-Nada, olvídalo.-** dijo con burla pasándola de lado**- Bien, yo me quedo aquí,-** señaló la puerta frente a ella**- el cuarto de Quinn es ese.-** señaló la puerta al final del corredor.

Rachel siguió su camino y entró a la habitación indicada encendiendo la luz. El lugar era espacioso, bastante en realidad, había dos camas tal y como indicó la madre de Brittany con una pequeña mesa de noche entre ellas. También había ahí dos escritorios a cada lado de unas puertas de cristal que daban paso un pequeño balcón, uno de los escritorios tenía una computadora y el otro estaba libre, tan solo con algunos útiles y una lámpara color gris.

Rachel siguió observando y vio que una de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta por un estante lleno de libros y fotografías. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un guardarropa, un tocador y un poco más allá una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver un pequeño lavabo lo cual indicaba que aquello era el cuarto de baño.

La morena se acercó a su maleta, que yacía sobre una de las camas, con la intención de sacar su pijama y sus utensilios de baño, pero el pequeño balcón protegido por las puertas de cristal llamó su atención.

Ahora, si había algo que Quinn extrañaba de Lima, además de a Brian y Alice, era el cielo estrellado que se dejaba ver en aquella época del año. En Nueva York, debido a las luces y a la contaminación, era muy difícil disfrutar de un espectáculo como el que en ese momento estaba presenciando.

La rubia, apoyada en el enorme roble que gobernaba el sector derecho del jardín trasero de los Pierce, tenía la vista fija en el firmamento mientras Brian, parado a su lado, esperaba una respuesta.

**-¿Debería preocuparme el que lo estés pensado tanto?-** dijo el hombre con diversión.

**-Yo… me encantaría, pero… no sé si deba.-** musitó débilmente sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas.

**-¿Por qué no?-** preguntó esta vez con tono dulce.

**-Porque es un honor muy grande,-** desvió la mirada del cielo estrellado y se centró en el par de ojos azules y cálidos que la miraban**- y yo ni siquiera soy…**

**-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Lucy.- **interrumpió Brian**.- Te conocemos desde antes de que se te cayeran los dientes de leche, te he enseñado a manejar bicicleta y a conseguir tu permiso de conducir, Alice te acompañó a comprar tu vestido para la fiesta de promoción, no hay foto familiar en la que tú no estés, y nos llamas por nuestro aniversario, cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y acción de gracias.-** dijo con voz suave poniendo una mano en el hombro de Quinn, y esta agachó la mirada**.- Lo único que estoy pidiendo es que mi hija me acompañe mientras le reafirmo a su madre lo mucho que la amo.-** agregó con ternura.

**-Siento no haber venido antes.-** musitó Quinn con voz apagada.

**-No te preocupes por eso, cariño,-** susurró conteniéndola en sus brazos- **nosotros entendemos perfectamente tus motivos, y por eso estamos más que felices de que hayas decidido venir para esto, si no nos hubieras obligado a ir hasta Nueva York para hacer la ceremonia.- **agregó apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza de Quinn**.- Créeme, jamás pensamos en hacer esto sin ti.**

Quinn se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo de aquel hombre, y se dejó cobijar por la protección paternal que sus brazos le ofrecían como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho en el pasado.

**-Gracias.-** dijo la rubia separándose lentamente luego de unos segundos**.- Yo… estaré encantada de acompañarlos en la ceremonia.-** agregó con una peque sonrisa de lado.

**-Perfecto-** Sonrió abiertamente y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Ambos volvieron a recargarse en el roble y alzaron la vista al cielo, pero la mirada de Quinn se desvió hacia el lado del jardín que estaba precedido por las paredes de la casa, porque ahí, en uno de los balcones, estaba Rachel con la cabeza ligeramente alzada mirando al cielo.

La morena se veía preciosa, su cabello suelto y ondeado descansaba sobre sus hombros mientras una sonrisa soñadora adornaba su rostro. Quinn simplemente se perdió en la imagen y no fue consciente del tiempo en que se quedó observándola.

_**-'Si alguien ama a una flor de la que solo existe un ejemplar entre millones y millones de estrellas, basta que la mire para ser dichoso'-**_ dijo el señor Pierce sacando a Quinn de su hipnosis.

**-¿Tan obvia soy?-** preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

**-No, es solo que te conozco muy bien.-** respondió con voz suave**.- ¿Sabes?, siempre me gustó esa frase de El Principito, y cuando conocí a Alice fue como si una voz interna la gritara dentro de mí, hasta que llegó un momento en el que me dije: 'Brian, ¿Por qué conformarse solo con mirarla si puedes ir a por ella?-** agregó con una sonrisa tierna antes de dejar una caricia sobre su hombro y dejarla a solas.

Quinn suspiró antes de volver a buscar con la mirada a Rachel, pero esta ya no estaba.

La rubia sonrió y se concentró en las estrellas pensando en las palabras de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry que Brian había citado, y lo cierto era que nunca antes una frase se usó tan bien. Rachel era única y ella se sentía feliz con tan solo conocerla un poco más cada día, de eso no le cabía duda, sin embargo las palabras que había agregado el padre de Brittany, aquellas que hacían alusión a dejar de conformarse no la convencían.

La fotógrafa resopló agachando la mirada y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Tenía cosas que aclarar en su mente.


	13. Capítulo XII

**CAPÍTULO XII**

La mañana siguiente las recibió con un ambiente soleado y cálido, propio de los veranos en Ohio, y también con el entusiasmo desbordante que caracterizaba la casa Pierce.

Quinn apenas había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, no porque hubiese tenido alguna pesadilla, sino porque tenía mil cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Después de hablar con Brian y quedarse un buen rato en el jardín la noche anterior, la rubia había subido a su habitación y se había encontrado con una Rachel plácidamente dormida.

La imagen de la morena descansando tranquilamente la había hecho sonreír, y había sido lo mejor para distraer la vista durante su noche de insomnio.

Quinn sonrió para sí misma en el recuerdo y recibió una caricia y un beso maternal en la cabeza de parte de Alice mientras esta le alcanzaba un plato con pan tostado para acompañar su desayuno. Aunque ciertamente la adición de aquel pan no era necesario debido a la gran variedad de comida que había sobre la mesa.

El padre de Brittany había preparado hot cakes con caritas sonrientes y miel para todos aquella mañana, mientras que la señora Pierce había hecho lo mismo con tres variedades de jugo además del necesario café cargado que Santana necesitaba para poder ser persona por las mañanas.

El centro de la mesa estaba ocupado por una canasta con tres variedades de panecillos, y varios productos veganos, totalmente aptos para el consumo de Rachel.

La morena se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar, el ambiente era familiar y cálido, era como estar en casa de sus propios padres. Lo mejor era poder ver abiertamente el lado relajado de Quinn. Si bien la rubia había estado tensa antes y durante el viaje, una vez dentro de aquella casa las cosas parecieron cambiar por completo.

La ceremonia estaba planeada para empezar a las 6 pm, por ello cuando cerca del mediodía Alice recibió una llamada que le informaba que la plataforma para la pista de baile que habían alquilado no podía ser entregada hasta las 5 pm por un problema con el transporte de la tienda, el caos se desató.

**-Okay, tranquilicémonos,-** pidió Quinn por encima de todo el alboroto**,- dame las llaves de la camioneta y yo recogeré la plataforma,- **dijo mirando a Brian**- de paso traeré el almuerzo mientras ustedes se encargan de terminar de organizar las cosas aquí.**

Porque sí, aún quedaban cosas por hacer, el buffet y los meseros estaban por llegar, los músicos iban a llegar sobre las tres para hacer la prueba de sonido, y el hermano de Alice acababa de llamar avisando que, él y su familia, estaban por llegar a la estación de tren de Lima.

**-Q, tiene razón, ella y Rachel pueden ir en una de las camioneta al centro a recoger esas tablas, mientras Santy y yo vamos en la otra a recoger al batallón Evans a la estación de tren.-** agregó Brittany con decisión.

**-¿No les importa hacer eso?-** preguntó Alice un tanto apenada.

Quinn negó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa al igual que las otras chicas.

**-Tengan cuidado, por favor,-** pidió Brian entregando las llaves de los vehículos**,- y gracias, chicas.**

**-No es nada.-** dijeron Brittany y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

Así, la chica de ojos azules y la latina tomaron la camioneta de tres filas, mientras que la fotógrafa y la morena tomaron la que tenía batea descubierta para carga.

El viaje al centro de la ciudad no duró más de media hora, 27 minutos para ser exactos, Rachel los había contabilizado.

El dependiente de la tienda de alquiler se había puesto pálido al ver a Quinn, o al menos eso le pareció a la morena cuando al joven casi se le disloca el cuello al voltear dos veces a verlas, como asegurándose de que no estaba teniendo visiones, además de que había balbuceado su nombre un par de veces.

La rubia pareció no darle importancia, pero era un hecho de que ambos se conocían puesto que Rachel la había oído llamar al joven por su nombre.

**-Bien, esto está listo.-** dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta de la batea de la camioneta una vez que dos ayudantes de la tienda terminaron de cargar las partes de la pista de baile desmontable.

**-¿Ahora dónde vamos?-** preguntó la morena mirando a su alrededor tratando de visualizar algún restaurant.

**-El centro comercial está cerca,-** respondió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto y ayudándola a subir**,- los primos de Brittany son carnívoros empedernidos, pero el hermano de Alice es vegetariano igual que tú, así que nos va a tocar pasar por varios restaurantes.-** agregó subiendo ella al auto y encendiendo el motor.

**-Quinn-** dijo dudosa.

**-¿Sí?-** dijo despreocupada dando un giro al volante.

**-¿Quién era el chico de la tienda?**

**-¿Hablas de Puck?**

**-Mmm supongo, pero creí que lo habías llamado Noah.**

**-Noah Puckerman.-** explicó dando otro giro al volante, solo que esta vez al otro lado.- **Estudiamos juntos en el instituto, ¿por qué?**

**-Nada, es solo que… cuando entramos a la tienda parecía que el pobre había visto un fantasma.**

**-Eso es porque quizá eso soy para él.-** se detuvo en una señal de alto y mirando luego a la morena que la interrogaba silenciosamente. Quinn suspiró**.- Te dije que no había vuelto aquí desde que terminé la escuela, Rach. Hay muchas personas en este pueblo que lo último que esperan es volver a verme, Puck solo es uno más.**

**-¿Es un exnovio?-** preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana cuando Quinn volvió a poner la camioneta en marcha.

La rubia estalló en una sonora carcajada sorprendiendo a la morena que la miraba confusa.

**-Oh Dios, tengo que contarle esto a Santana.-** dijo con dificultad entre risas- **Lo siento,-** carraspeó a ver de soslayo el ceño fruncido de la chica denotando un pequeño enojo**.- es solo que… no, Rachel,-** esbozó una pequeña y suave sonrisa- **Puckerman no es mi ex nada.**

Aquella respuesta le sentó muy bien a la morena.

Una vez en el centro comercial, las chicas se dirigieron a la sección de restaurantes, pasando primero por uno italiano que según Quinn tenía una amplia variedad de pasta vegetal y dejando de último uno cuya especialidad eran las carnes a la parrilla, aunque a este último Rachel prefirió no entrar.

Cuando Quinn salió del restaurant con la comida no vio a Rachel donde la había dejado, así que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por los alrededores.

**-Aquí estás.-** espetó la rubia llegando al lado de la morena que se encontraba al otro lado de la explanada**.- ¿Qué miras?-** preguntó al ver que la morena no le prestaba atención y estaba pegada a una vitrina.

**-Son las cositas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.- **respondió con una vocecita aguda que desconcertó a Quinn.

Sin embargo, el desconcierto quedó de lado cuando se percató de aquello que se llevaba toda la atención de Rachel. Unos cachorros de Labrador.

La morena estaba completamente embelesada con los pequeños animales, y Quinn estaba completamente embelesada mirándola a ella. Era imposible no estarlo si Rachel sonreía de esa manera, si hablaba haciendo voces graciosas, si la miraba de la forma en que la acababa de mirar, llena de ilusión, solo para preguntarle si no le parecían lindos los cachorros. Y Quinn respondió que sí, que aquello era hermoso, pero no lo dijo refiriéndose precisamente a las mascotas.

**-Vamos, Rachel,-** dijo sin borrar la sonrisa**- nos están esperando.**

**-Oh,-** musitó con tristeza**- adiós pequeño, y a ti también bonito y a ti pequeñín.-** se despidió como si los conociera de toda la vida mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos con diversión.- **Son tan lindos, Quinn.-** agregó despegándose de la vitrina y emprendiendo camino junto a la rubia.

**-Lo has dicho veinte veces.**

**-Es que son muy pero muy lindos.-** replicó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Quinn sonrío con ternura.

**-Mucho.-** dijo la rubia sin que la morena la escuchara.

Iban caminando tranquilas hacia la salida mientras Rachel seguía hablando sin parar sobre los cachorros cuando Quinn se detuvo de golpe. Rachel la miró preocupada.

**-Quinn ¿estás bien?, estás pálida.**

**-¿Quinn?-** escuchó decir a una mujer, una mujer adulta y rubia que estaba parada frente a ellas con una palidez en el rostro similar a la de Quinn**.- ¿Cuándo volviste?- **habló nuevamente.

Rachel estaba desconcertada, más aún cuando la expresión de la fotógrafa se transformó por completo.

Ahí, nuevamente, estaba la Quinn de mirada fría, aquella que lograba que los demás mantuvieran una distancia prudencial como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

**-Vámonos, Rachel.-** espetó con seriedad.

A la morena le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y seguirle los pasos a Quinn ya que se alejaba sin prestar atención a los llamados de la mujer desconocida.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de los Pierce se sintió pesado, y esta vez Rachel sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar, al menos no por el momento.

**-Lo siento.-** musitó Quinn una vez que se hubo estacionado frente a la casa de Brittany**.- No ha sido muy educado de mi parte salir así del centro comercial.- **suspiró pasándose una mano por el rostro.

Rachel había tenido tiempo para descifrar ese gesto, Quinn siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía agotada, física o emotivamente, así que la morena se limitó a sonreírle y a negar levemente con la cabeza para restar importancia a las cosas.

**-Está todo bien. Mira,-** señaló la camioneta que habían usado Brittany y Santana y que permanecía estacionada junto a la de ellas**,- ya han vuelto. Mejor entremos de una vez, según dice Brittany sus parientes son capaces de comerse la casa si no encuentran comida.-** rio levemente robándole una sonrisa a Quinn.

**-Eso es cierto,-** respondió un poco más relajada**,- sobre todo Sam, ese chico come si fuera a hibernar.**

Si antes el hogar de los Pierce ya desbordaba intensidad y entusiasmo, ahora lo hacía multiplicado por mil. Los tíos de Brittany eran igual de alegres que sus padres, y sus primos eran todos unos comediantes. Las risas estuvieron presentes durante todo el almuerzo y continuaron aun cuando tuvieron que arreglárselas para montar la pista de baile entre todos.

Sin embargo Brittany lucía seria por momentos, algo que Rachel no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Britt?- **preguntó Quinn a Santana cuando la aludida entró a la casa para sacar una jarra de limonada y llevarla al jardín.

**-Nos encontramos con la zorra en la estación.-** masculló Santana asegurando una de las tablas de la pista de baile con ayuda de Rachel que se limitaba a escuchar.

**-¿Se ha puesto así solo por haber visto a Mack?-** dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño e irguiéndose con dificultad después de haber estado veinte minutos hincada en el suelo ayudando.

**-Mejor habla con ella, Q, yo sé lo que te digo.- **replicó la latina irguiéndose también junto con Rachel.

Quinn asintió y se internó en la casa en busca de Brittany. La encontró apoyada en la encimera de la cocina tomando un vaso de limonada.

**-Creí que venías para llevarnos la jarra con limonada, no para aprovechar el pánico y tomártela tú sola.-** bromeó situándose a su lado.

**-Te lo dijo, ¿verdad?-** espetó con seriedad girándose y dejando el vaso sobre la encimera.

**-Me dijo que la viste en la estación.**

**-La muy infeliz me dijo que ella y Puckerman iban a casarse y que estaría encantada de que yo asistiera.-** dijo alterada**.- No puedo creer que sea tan... pfff.**

Quinn guardó silencio por unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

**-Britt,-** habló con pesadez**- a mí no me importa, ya lo sabes, y bueno, al menos les está yendo bien no, digo van a casarse.**

Brittany la miró con incredulidad.

**-Quinn, por favor, la zorra de Mackenzie es más lesbiana que las dos Ellen juntas.-** masculló Santana apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con Rachel a su lado.

**-DeGeneres y Page.-** dijo Brittany al ver la cara de confusión de Rachel que sentía que no debía de estar ahí.

**-Sabes perfectamente que ese matrimonio es la tapadera más obvia en la historia de Lima.-** volvió a hablar la latina.

**-No me ayudes, Santana.-** masculló esta vez la fotógrafa**.- Además, no es asunto nuestro si se casan o se matan.**

**-Se vuelve asunto nuestro cuando nos quiere involucrar en su pequeño circo.-** intervino Brittany molesta.

**-Sabes que ni siquiera lo ha hecho para molestar, la muy estúpida solo quiere que estés ahí porque tus padres son importantes en la ciudad, seguro que ni se acuerda de mí.- **replicó Quinn con cansancio.

**-Creo que mejor las dejo solas.-** habló Rachel un tanto incómoda abandonando inmediatamente la cocina.

**-Mierda.-** maldijo Quinn dando un golpe sobre la encimera con la palma de la mano cuando vio a la morena desaparecer**.- No me interesa si Mack…**

**-La zorra.-** interrumpió Santana "corrigiendo".

**-Dile como te dé la gana, no me importa,- **masculló Quinn**,- ella no me importa, Noah no me importa, nunca me han importado, porque sencillamente este asunto nunca ha merecido ni un segundo de mi tiempo, ¿vale?-** dijo cansada apoyando ambas manos en la encimera y resoplando.

**-Pero a mí sí me importa, porque me importas tú, y ella te dejó sola cuando la necesitabas.-** habló Brittany ya no molesta, sino triste mientras la abrazaba por la espalda alrededor de los hombros apoyando la frente en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quinn**.- Lo que hizo fue muy malo, Q.-** dijo como niña pequeña.

Quinn suspiró y puso sus manos sobre las de Brittany.

**-Lo que Mackenzie hizo fue malo para ella, B. No para mí. Yo nunca la he necesitado porque siempre las he tenido a ustedes.-** miró a Santana regalándose ambas una pequeña sonrisa**.- Ahora olvidémonos de…**

**-La zorra.- **intervino Santana haciendo reír a las otras dos chicas.

**-Y concentrémonos en ayudar con el jardín, ya casi va siendo hora de prepararnos si queremos estar presentables cuando lleguen los invitados.-** continuó Quinn dando un golpecito sobre uno de los muslos de Brittany.

**-Cuidado, Fabray.- **advirtió Santana acercándose y separando a ambas rubias.

No les tomó mucho tiempo terminar con los detalles que hacía falta afinar para que todo estuviese perfecto, pero en ese intervalo, Quinn había notado a Rachel distante. No la culpaba, seguramente la morena ya estaba cansada de tantas historias a medias y Quinn se maldecía, se maldecía porque no le gustaba hacer sentir excluida a la chica de ojos marrones.

Cuando llegó la hora de prepararse todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas a las que ya tenían designadas y los parientes de Brittany a unas que Alice había acondicionado esa misma mañana con ayuda de Brian.

Rachel llevaba media hora esperando que Quinn desocupara el cuarto de baño, y mientras tanto se había centrado en las fotografías y libros que había visto la noche anterior en los estantes de la habitación.

Podía ver a Quinn en diferentes etapas.

Cuando era una niña, siete tal vez ocho años, manejando bicicleta junto a Brittany. Un poco más grande poniendo cara de asco mientras un perro le lamía la cara y Brittany riendo al fondo. Otra en la que, con cara de sorpresa, sostenía una cámara polaroid entre sus manos mientras Brian, Alice y Brittany la abrazaban. Unas cuantas en traje de atletismo sosteniendo un trofeo enorme nuevamente acompañada por Brittany, y Santana apareciendo por primera vez en escena. También había una en la que las tres chicas estaban vestidas de Cheerios, y Rachel pensó que las tres imponían bastante en esa imagen, sobre todo Quinn.

Y finalmente una en la que la rubia, Brittany y Santana llevaban puestas túnicas de graduación.

Rachel recordaba haber visto una similar en el salón, solo que en esa también aparecían los padres de Brittany. En realidad, la casa estaba llena de fotografías de Quinn junto a los Pierce.

La morena comenzó a mirar los libros. Había de todo, desde novelas hasta enciclopedias. De diversos autores, género y épocas. Y ahí, en uno de los extremos del compartimento central de uno de los estantes, estaba una cámara fotográfica modelo Polaroid 1000. El mismo modelo que ella había comprado meses atrás para regalársela a sus padres por su aniversario.

La tomó con cuidado y comenzó a examinarla. Se notaba que le habían dado uso, pero estaba muy bien cuidada y en una de sus esquinas tenía grabadas dos letras.

**-¿LQ?-** se preguntó la morena en voz alta.

**-Lucy Quinn.-** respondieron tras ella haciéndola pegar un brinco.

Rachel se giró sosteniendo con fuerza la cámara en una de sus manos, y con la otra posada sobre su pecho mientras su respiración trataba de regularizarse.

**-No lo digas,-** dijo Quinn tomando la cámara-** ya sé que un día de estos voy a matarte de un infarto.-** agregó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a poner la cámara en su lugar.

**-No entiendo por qué siempre me haces eso.-** espetó la morena más calmada.

**-No es intencional, créeme. Pero debo admitir que siempre me ha causado gracia.**

Rachel se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta, y fue solo entonces cuando se percató de que la rubia ya estaba completamente lista.

Quinn llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas, con escote redondeado y sin mangas, también llevaba un par de zapatos de piso de un color dorado bastante débil, el corto cabello ligeramente desprolijo y un maquillaje muy suave. Aquel vestido acentuaba la forma del cuerpo de la rubia dándole un aire inocente y fresco. Quinn sencillamente estaba hermosa.

**-Lo siento.-** dijo la rubia sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó desconcertada y relajando su postura.

**-Siento haberte asustado, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.-** respondió mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada.

**-No… no te preocupes por eso, ya sabes lo exagerada que puedo llegar a ser.- **quiso restar importancia**.- ¿Qué me dijiste que significaban las iniciales en la cámara?**

**-Lucy Quinn.**

**-¿Lucy?**

**-Es mi primer nombre.**

Rachel asintió dirigiendo la mirada hacia la fotografía en la que Quinn sostenía una cámara entre las manos.

**-Es la misma,-** comentó la rubia siguiendo a mirada de la morena**,- mi primera cámara.-** agregó con una sonrisa**.- Alice le grabó mis iniciales para convencerme de que no tenía que devolvérselas después.**

Rachel volvió a asentir sin dejar de mirar las fotografías.

**-¿Está listo el baño?-** preguntó con seriedad cambiando radicalmente el tema.

**-Amm… sí, todo tuyo.-** respondió Quinn con el rostro desencajado mientras la morena cogía sus cosas y se adentraba en el cuarto de baño**.- Rachel-** la llamó con voz suave.

**-Dime-** dijo deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta.

**-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

**-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?-** respondió escondiendo muy mal la ironía y sintiéndose mal por ello.

No era su intención comportarse de esa forma, pero es que simplemente no pudo evitarlo al pensar que cada vez que sentía que estaba un poco más cerca de Quinn, terminaba dándose contra el tren de la realidad.

Quería entender, quería saber, necesitaba hacerlo. Y no, no era simple curiosidad, lo sabía, sabía que era mucho más grande, algo que solo Quinn provocaba en ella, y le jodía enormemente no poder deshacerse de esa sensación molesta que la invadía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que se le escapaba algo importante sobre la rubia, o simplemente cuando era consciente de que todo ese tiempo había ignorado detalles tan pequeños como un nombre.

El momento de la ceremonia llegó y ellas no volvieron a interactuar.

El jardín había quedado precioso, la pista de baile perfectamente montada y el atardecer le daba un toque de película a la escena que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Ahí, frente a sus amigos íntimos y parientes más cercanos, los padres de Brittany reafirmaban sus votos de matrimonio incluyendo algunos nuevos.

Rachel sabía que Santana nunca iba a admitirlo, pero ella podía jurar que la vio derramar una lágrima cuando Brian recitó sus votos arrodillándose en el altar frente a su esposa.

Pero lo que la morena sabía que jamás iba a olvidar de aquel día, era la sonrisa de Quinn que junto a Brittany, quien lucía un vestido similar pero no igual al de la fotógrafa, acompañaban la ceremonia desde el altar junto a Brian y a Alice.

La ceremonia terminó en medio de aplausos y vítores, incluso se escucharon algunos silbidos entre los invitados.

La pequeña recepción se llevó a cabo y luego el matrimonio estrenó la pista de baile con la misma canción que el día en que casaron.

Luego otras parejas se fueron uniendo, incluidas Brittany con Santana. Rachel, por alguna razón, buscó a Quinn con la mirada y la encontró recargada el árbol del jardín contemplando todo con una sonrisa suave.

**-¿Me permites?-** escuchó la morena que le decían y al girar la cabeza se encontró con uno de los primos de Brittany tendiéndole la mano.

Rachel dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó, no quería ser descortés con aquel joven después de haber pasado una tarde tan agradable junto a él y a su familia.

Mientras esto sucedía, una rubia de cabello corto observaba atenta aquellos movimientos, y es que por alguna razón cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento, Quinn intuía que Sam iría hasta donde estaba Rachel.

Al ver a la morena aceptar la petición de baile del muchacho, Quinn no pudo evitar agachar la mirada por un instante.

Ya casi al final de la pieza, Rachel instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia el árbol donde había visto a Quinn poco antes. Ahí seguía. Sus miradas se conectaron los pocos segundos que tardó la canción en terminar, y Rachel sintió que la mirada triste de Quinn le rompía el corazón.

Quería correr hacia ella, entrar en su mente, descifrar las cosas que provocaban esa expresión en su rostro y simplemente desaparecerlas, pero no podía, no sabía cómo, ni siquiera sabía si Quinn le daría la oportunidad de intentarlo, pues a pesar de haber avanzado mucho, aún sentía que la rubia tenía muros a su alrededor.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Dos horas después de que la fiesta iniciara, Rachel se escabulló hacia el interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba con Quinn. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con lentitud y se recargó en ella de espaldas soltando un suspiro cansado mientras percibía como el sonido de la música, que animaba a la gente el jardín, se colaba en la estancia. _Man, I Feel Like A Woman _exactamente.

**-Veo que te estás divirtiendo.-** escuchó y el corazón prácticamente se le salió del pecho.

Le costó distinguirla en la oscuridad, pero luego de unos segundos pudo visualizar a Quinn recargada con los brazos cruzados bajo el marco de las puertas de cristal que daban acceso al balcón.

**-Dijiste que ibas a dejar de hacer eso.-** recriminó la morena sintiendo aún su corazón desbocado.

**-No, yo dije que iba a intentar no volver a hacerlo.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó acercándose hasta ella.

**-Necesitaba un descanso, estoy acostumbrada al ritmo de Brittany, pero es bastante agotador tener que lidiar con veinte personas como ella.-** respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el jardín.

Rachel se asomó también y vio como Brittany y Alice desarrollaban una coreografía para la canción de Shania Twain en el centro de la pista de baile, en medio de silbidos, risas y la sonrisa embobada de Brian y Santana.

**-¿Y tú?-** preguntó Quinn sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía en la planta baja.

**-Lo mismo.-** respondió la morena**- No sé si sea tan bueno seguir bailando cuando mi rehabilitación ha terminado apenas ayer.**

**-Buen, tampoco es como si ya te estuvieras parando de puntas otra vez.-** la miró por un segundo antes de volver su atención al jardín**.- Es un buen chico.-** dijo cuando Sam, con un sweater negro en la cabeza simulando una peluca, se unió a la coreografía de su tía y de su prima.

**-¿Sam?-** cuestionó la morena y la rubia asintió levemente- **Sí, es agradable y tiene pasos de baile… únicos.**

**-Le gustas.- **dijo Quinn de la nada.

**-No puedes aseverar eso.**

**-Te ha estado persiguiendo toda la fiesta.**

**-Eso no quiere decir que le guste.**

**-¿Entonces qué quiere decir?-** cuestionó con sarcasmo.

**-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo.-** espetó molesta y con tono hiriente.

Quinn apretó la mandíbula y con gran esfuerzo le mantuvo la mirada.

**-Tienes razón, no es asunto mío.- **dijo luego de unos segundos**- Creo que es mejor que te deje sola.- **agregó dándose vuelta y empezando a alejarse.

Rachel cerró los ojos y se maldijo.

**-Quinn… espera, por favor.-** pidió tomando su mano.

La rubia se detuvo, pero no se volteó a verla.

**-No… no te vayas.-** dijo con tono apenado, pero solo el silencio respondió**.- Lo siento.-** agregó con voz débil.-** Siento haberte hablado así, -**se disculpó nuevamente-** no debí contestarte de esa forma.**

Quinn finalmente se giró hacia ella y, mirándola, negó.

-**No, te lo repito, tienes razón, no es asunto mío.-** dijo con voz neutral.

**-Y aun así te importa.-** replicó la morena con voz tranquila.

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se suavemente se soltó del agarre de la morena.

**-Tengo que volver al jardín.-** musitó la rubia.

Rachel asintió y volteando nuevamente hacia el balcón se alejó.

Quinn se mordió el labio y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

**-¿Puedo…-** susurró la Quinn cuando ya habría la puerta-** puedo preguntarte algo?**

La morena se giró hacia ella y con el gesto entre sorprendido e intrigado asintió levemente.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** dijo la rubia cerrando nuevamente la puerta y dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

-**¿Qué me pasa?-** cuestionó la diva frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

Quinn asintió.

-**Sí, toda la tarde has estado… rara.-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-** Esa más, desde que llegamos te noto pensativa, además de que la que tiene costumbre de responder de manera borde soy yo, no digo que tú no tengas derecho, si algo o alguien te molesta puedes mandarlo al carajo todo lo que tú quieras, solo que… eso no es común, no en ti. Por eso te pregunto si te pasa algo.**

Rachel se removió incómoda y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

-**Si no me quieres decir está bien,-** volvió a hablar Quinn-** pero… si necesitas algo, solo pídelo. Y si he hecho o dicho algo que llegara a incomodarte de esa forma, pues… lo siento. -** dijo haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Rachel la vio girarse nuevamente y acercarse a la puerta.

-**Eres tú.-** musitó la morena deteniendo los movimientos de la rubia.

Quinn volvió a mirarla y parpadeó.

-**¿Qué cosa soy yo?-** atinó a preguntar.

-**Lo que me molesta.**

Quinn levanto una ceja y tensó la mandíbula.

-**Directa y precisa.-** masculló la rubia.

Rachel abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

-**No… no me refiero a eso, no eres tú lo que molesta, lo que me tiene rara como dices, no tú directamente, sino tú en un sentido…. Quiero decir que tiene que ver contigo, con… con este lugar, con todo lo qu…**

**-Oye,-**se acercó a ella-** respira.-** dijo cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros.

Rachel cerró la boca apretando los labios con fuerza y asintió levemente.

-**¿Mejor?-** preguntó Quinn buscando la mirada de la morena en medio de la escasa luz que las rodeaba.

Rachel volvió a asentir.

-**¿Quieres que te deje sola?-** volvió a preguntar la rubia.

La morena negó.

-**¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-** preguntó nuevamente inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Rachel asintió.

-**¿Piensas hablar?-** dijo Quinn ya en un tono divertido por la actitud de Rachel.

La morena sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agradeció que la poca iluminación le ayudara a esconder ese detalle.

-**Quiero preguntarte algo.-** dijo finalmente la morena.

-**Pregúntame.-** contestó Quinn.

La morena la miró dubitativa y mordiéndose el labio agachó la mirada.

-**Lo digo en serio,- **dijo con voz tranquila- **vamos, pregúntame lo que quieras. Sé que mi carácter no es el mejor, y que no soy muy buena tratando con la curiosidad humana hacia mi persona y por ello termino poniéndome un poco idiota a veces, pero… prometo no hacerlo contigo…. esta vez.- **agregó haciendo reír a Rachel.

**-Con Brittany, Santana y Adam no te pones… idiota.-** musitó débilmente.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-**Creo que eres poco observadora.-** respondió la rubia soltando sus hombros y deslizando las manos por los brazos de la morena hasta tomar sus manos-** Con Brittany nunca he tenido ningún problema, ella… ella es como mi hermana, Rachel, tú lo sabes, y ser mala con ella es como patear un cachorrito,-** dijo acercándose a una de las camas para tomar asiento haciendo que la morena la imitara-** además… estar cerca de ella es muy fácil, nos conocemos de todo una vida y no necesitamos contarnos las cosas para saber qué nos pasa. Con Santana, pues… hemos aprendido a coexistir, pero… si no peleamos una vez al día nos somos felices. Y Adam y yo tenemos un sentido del humor muy parecido.**

**-¿Retorcido?**

**-Yo prefiero llamarlo irónico, pero sí. A veces también nos ponemos bastante idiotas el uno con el otro, pero ninguno se ofende porque ya nos conocemos.**

**-Sí, he notado que se llevan muy bien.-** dijo la morena agachando la mirada y alisando su vestido.

Rachel podía recordar como una vez encontró a Quinn persiguiendo molesta al chico por el estudio mientras le tiraba gomas de borrar mientras él inglés soltaba carcajadas y las esquivaba con destreza.

-**Es buen amigo.-** dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.-** De los que casi ya no existen.**

**-Y es bastante guapo.-** respondió la morena ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Quinn.

-**Mmm sí, lo es.-** le dio la razón.-** Entonces… ¿vas a hacer tu pregunta o vamos a seguir hablando de Adam?, desde ya te digo que si estás pensando en tener algo con él antes tienes que recibir mi aprobación, eh.- **bromeó.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **exclamó la morena-** No, yo… Adam es lindo, pero no estoy interesada.**

**-Okay, voy a creerte por ahora, pero estaré vigilándote.-** dijo fingiendo seriedad y apuntándola con el dedo.

Rachel rodó los ojos y la obligó a bajar la mano.

La morena se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos sin apartar los ojos de la mirada tranquila que reflejaban los ojos de Quinn, los cuales se veían iluminados por la tenue luz que emanaba del jardín y se colaba por el balcón.

**-No es curiosidad, ¿sabes?- **dijo finalmente**.**

Quinn frunció el ceño y la interrogó con la mirada.

-**Antes has dicho que no eres buena con la curiosidad hacia ti.-** le recordó y la rubia asintió.-** A mí… de verdad me importa lo que te pasa, Quinn, y a veces me siento impotente porque… porque no me dejas acercarme.**

La rubia agachó la mirada.

-**Debo suponer que lo quieres preguntarme es algo… bastante personal ¿verdad?**

**-No lo voy a saber a menos que me respondas.-** dijo la morena.

Quinn se quedó en silencio unos segundos y volvió a mirar a la chica de ojos marrones.

-**Haz tu pregunta, Rachel,-** dijo Quinn con un hilo de voz**- anda, hazlo. Prometo no ponerme idiota.**

La morena respiro hondo y desvió la mirada hacia el balcón.

**-¿Por qué tienes un cuarto aquí?, quiero decir, está claro que este es tu cuarto.**

Quinn tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente, tenía tres opciones, no responder e irse, dar una respuesta corta que derivaría en otras preguntas, o dejar que Rachel supiera aquella parte de su vida que ella misma había preferido ignorar durante tantos años.

La rubia volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire. Estaba segura de iba a terminar hablando bastante en los próximos minutos.

**-¿Has visto a la mujer pelirroja que sale en algunas de las fotografías que hay en el salón, fotos de cuando Brittany yo éramos niñas?- **dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y acercándose al balcón y parándose de perfil.

La morena lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

**-Su nombre es Emma,-** volvió a hablar la rubia-** y ella era algo así como mi… nana.**

**-Mhm, pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que te he preguntado?-** preguntó confusa y Quinn levantó una ceja**.- Lo siento, continua.**

La rubia asintió.

**-Mis padres nunca estaban en casa y Emma fue la persona que cuidó de mí hasta los once, que fue cuando ella se casó y se fue a vivir a otro estado. Tú ya sabes cómo conocí a Brittany ¿verdad?,-** Rachel asintió nuevamente- **pues bueno, desde entonces yo comencé a pasar mucho tiempo aquí y Emma siempre venía conmigo. A mí padre no le gustaba que nadie entrara a nuestra casa cuando él no estaba, pero no tenía ningún problema con que yo me pasara el día fuera mientras no le trajera problemas.- **contó con voz tranquila**.- Emma era, es… la hermana menor del mejor amigo de Brian, por eso estar aquí todos juntos… se sentía como estar en familia, Emma era como una hermana mayor para Brittany y para mí, y con el paso de los años yo prácticamente me convertí en la segunda hija de Brian y Alice.**

**-Comprendo.-** dijo Rachel levantándose y parándose junto a ella.

**-No, no lo haces.-** dijo la rubia luego de soltar una risa irónica**.-** **Hay más.**

Rachel asintió y se quedó en silencio, no quería presionar, si Quinn quería continuar lo haría.

**-Cuando estábamos a dos semanas de culminar el tercer año de instituto,-** volvió a hablar la rubia-** mi padre se enteró de que yo… digamos… salía con una chica.**

Quinn miró brevemente a Rachel y luego volvió sus pasos hacia la cama para sentarse nuevamente.

**-Él puso el grito en el cielo,- **continuó una vez sentada-** juro que aquella noche creí que en algún momento iba a salirle humo por los oídos de lo enojado que estaba. Dijo que yo era una vergüenza, una aberración, un ser inmundo, pero que, por ser su hija, me iba a dar una oportunidad,- **la morena se sentó a su lado mientras ella mantenía la vista baja- **dijo que o dejaba de ver para siempre a esa chica y me buscaba un novio o me largaba de su casa.**

**-Quinn…**

**-No dormí esa noche,-** no la dejó hablar**- estaba demasiado asustada. Cuando bajé a la mañana siguiente, lo encontré terminando su taza de café, lo miré de frente y le dije que no pensaba dejar a esa chica y mucho menos buscarme un novio. Él solo dejó su taza sobre la encimera, cogió su maletín y antes de salir de la cocina dijo que cuando regresara no quería verme en su casa, así que cogí solo lo esencial,-** señaló los estantes- **y me fui. Luego Brittany me trajo prácticamente a rastras y me obligó a quedarme al menos hasta que terminaran las clases.**

**-¿Y tu madre o… o tu abuela?- **preguntó casi en un susurro.

**-Mi madre no dijo nada, como siempre. Y mi abuela… pues, ella vivía en una casa de retiro en Cleveland, pero cuando se enteró vino a verme aquí, eso fue un par de días antes de culminar el año escolar. Ella estaba muy preocupada, quería ir y golpear a su yerno y a su hija, pero decidió que lo último que yo necesitaba eran más problemas. Brian y Alice nos convencieron de que lo mejor era que me quedara aquí, que no me iba a faltar nada, pero mi abuela solo aceptó el que me quedara, dijo que económicamente no debía preocuparme, que ella se iba a encargar de enviarme una cantidad mensual, y eso hizo, pero los padres de Britt nunca aceptaron el dinero, me dijeron que solo lo guardara.**

**-¿Qué pasó con la chica con la que salías?**

**-Una semana después de que me fuera de casa, ella terminó lo que sea que teníamos en ese entonces.- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin dar la mínima importancia a ese hecho.

Rache se sorprendió el tono de voz indiferente.

**-¿Y lo dices así?-** cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿Y de qué forma quieres que lo diga?**

**-Te echaron de tu casa por ella y la muy…-** masculló apretando los puños**- solo te dejó, así sin más, tú la elegiste a ella y…**

**-No,- **espetó con seriedad la rubia interrumpiendo**- yo no la elegí a ella.**

**-Pero… me acabas de decir q…**

**-Me elegí a mí, Rachel, no a ella,-** interrumpió otra vez**,- lo que teníamos ni siquiera era oficial, y yo era consciente de que dejarla no me iba a suponer ningún esfuerzo, le tenía aprecio y me sentía atraída por ella, pero nada más. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarla solo porque un idiota me chantajeara, no estaba haciendo nada malo, y no pensaba pasar mi vida fingiendo ser algo que no era.**

**-¿Por qué se terminó?-** preguntó realmente asombrada por la respuesta de la rubia, pero también sintiéndose orgullosa de ella.

**-Mi madre le dijo a la suya lo que había pasado,- **contestó rodando los ojos mientras Rachel abría los suyos como platos y dejaba la boca entre abierta**- mhm,-** musitó la rubia la ver la expresión de la chica**,- al parecer Judy no era muda después de todo,-** dijo con sarcasmo**- el hecho es que el padre de ella también se enteró y le ofreció un viaje por Europa para el verano si se olvidaba de todo esto, y eso hizo. Y si te soy sincera, no me sorprendió para nada, creo que una parte de mí ya esperaba que algo así pasara.**

Rachel guardó silencio procesando la información, ella no esperaba semejante historia, esperaba una respuesta simple a su pregunta, algo como… bueno, no tenía idea cómo qué, pero definitivamente no esperaba oír lo que oyó.

Ahora no le resultaba complicado entender por qué era tan difícil para la fotógrafa confiar en las personas. Aquello no debía de ser fácil cuando las personas que supuestamente deben estar contigo de forma incondicional, son las primeras en darte la espalda.

**-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?-** preguntó la rubia ante el mutismo de la diva.

**-¿Quién era la mujer del centro comercial?-** dijo intuyendo la respuesta- **¿y quién es… la tal… zorra que hizo enojar a Brittany?-** agregó un tanto avergonzada por haber usado una palabra ofensiva. Quinn rio levemente ante la pregunta**.- Lo siento,-** dijo sonrojada- **sé que mencionaron su nombre, pero Santana no dejaba de llamarla así y por eso ahora no puedo recordarlo.**

**-Vamos por lo primero,-** dijo un poco más seria**- la mujer del centro comercial se llama Judy Fabray y no la había visto desde el funeral de mi abuela, pero aquella vez estuvimos bastante lejos la una de la otra, ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra.**

**-Entonces ella es…-** no se atrevió a completar la frase.

**-Mhm,-** musitó la rubia**,- biológicamente hablando sí. Y Mack, alias la zorra, como dice Santana,-** dijo rodando los ojos,- **ella es mi ex algo, porque ya te dije que no fue mi novia.**

**-¿Y por qué Brittany estaba tan enojada?**

**-Si tú lastimas a Brittany ella puede perdonarte con facilidad, pero si lastimas a alguien que ella quiere pues… eso ya es otro asunto. Britt nunca perdonó a Mackenzie por lo que hizo cuando me echaron de casa, ni por lo que hizo cuando volvió de Europa.**

**-¿Qué pasó?**

**-¿Recuerdas al chico de la tienda de alquiler?**

**-¿Puck?**

Quinn asintió.

**-Bueno, en palabras de Santana, Noah intentó meterse en mis pantalones durante los tres primeros años que estudiamos juntos, de forma sutil utilizando su galanteo, sí, pero el fin era el mismo, como nunca le hice caso terminó acostándose con Mack el día de la fiesta de bienvenida de la escuela y luego prácticamente lo anunciaron a los cuatro vientos. Eso a Brittany no le gustó, dijo que era asqueroso. A mí en lo personal no me importó, Noah ni siquiera era mi amigo y Mack… pues ella, por mí, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Pero como te digo, a Brittany no le gustó nada lo que pasó, sobre todo porque prácticamente todos en la ciudad sabían lo que había pasado entre Mack y yo.**

**-¿Toda la ciudad?- **preguntó asombrada.

Quinn asintió.

**-Ese es el problema de vivir en un lugar como Lima.-** respondió asintiendo**.- Ahora la ciudad ha crecido casi el triple, pero en ese tiempo… pfff era un pequeño infierno.**

Rachel asintió.

**-¿Puedo decirte algo más sin que te enojes?-** preguntó con timidez.

-**Adelante.-** respondió Quinn.

**-Tu madre… ella parecía hoy bastante interesada en acercarse a ti ¿no deberías darle una oportunidad?**

Quinn resopló y agachó la mirada.

-**Madre solo por sangre, Rachel.-** espetó apretando la tela de su vestido con los puños a la altura de su regazo-** Y no, no pienso darle otra oportunidad.-** agregó con voz más tranquila deshaciendo el agarre.

-**Pero…**

**-Se la di cuando Russel la engaño y ella se separó de él,-** interrumpió lo que sea que la morena hubiese querido decir-** como una idiota creí que me buscaría al no verse "**_**subyugada"**_** por ese energúmeno, pero nunca apareció. El día del funeral de mi abuela volví a esperar aunque sea una mínima intención de su parte para acercarse a mí, ella solo me miró una vez a lo lejos y luego se volteó como si no me conociera.**

**-Entonces lo de hoy…-** no sabía como continuar porque procesar aquella información sobre la madre de Quinn le estaba resultando sumamente difícil.

**-Su interés por mí nació el mismo día que yo entendí el por qué mi abuela siempre me decía que el dinero no era problema.-** dijo la rubia-** El monto de sus ahorros en el banco era desbordante y ella simplemente… me lo heredó todo.-** rio con incredulidad por un par de segundos y luego volvió a poner una expresión seria.-** Yo no le importo a Judy, ella solo está interesada en las comodidades que el dinero le puede dar. Te aseguro que cuando se entere de que doné toda mi herencia volverá a olvidar mi nombre.**

Rachel no se reconocía a sí misma como una persona rencorosa, pero en ese momento, luego de oír los motivos de Quinn y al ver su mirada apagada, sintió que si alguna vez volvía a cruzarse con Judy Fabray le diría unas cuantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas sería nada agradable.

-**¿Quieres saber algo más?-** preguntó con voz neutral la rubia.

Rachel asintió.

-**¿Por qué salías con Mackenzi sabiendo cómo era ella?**

Quinn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-**Lo… lo siento, es que… yo no lo entiendo, Quinn, no entiendo como una persona como tú se involucró con alguien así mereciendo algo mucho mejor.-** dijo atropelladamente.

La rubia la miró por unos segundos y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-**Si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace un año no habría podido responderte ¿sabes?-** dijo antes de respirar profundamente.-** Salía con Mack porque no me sentía digna ni capaz de tener otro tipo de relación, además de que con ella sabía qué esperar, sabía que no tendría sorpresas, al menos no negativas, ya sabes, quien no espera nada bueno, jamás se decepciona.**

Rachel se mordió el labio reteniendo las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Quinn y repetirle una y mil veces que merecía cosas tan maravillosas como ella lo era y sus padres no supieron apreciar, pero sabía que una reacción así de su parte no sería bien tomada por la rubia.

**-Gracias.- **dijo la morena luego de un par de minutos en que ambas guardaron silencio y simplemente se dedicaron a mirarse.

**-¿Por qué?-** susurró.

**-Por decirme todo esto, yo… no esperaba tanto.-** musitó agachando la mirada.

**-Creí que querías respuestas.**

**-Y las quería, pero…**

**-¿Mucha información?**

**-Muy de golpe diría yo.**

**-Si te respondía con un: **_**'tengo una habitación aquí porque me echaron de casa a los 17'**_**, solo hubiera generado más y más preguntas, por eso te lo he contado desde el principio. Creo que nos he ahorrado un par de horas ¿o no?**

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada.

**-Siento haber sacado el tema, no tenía derecho a…**

**-Si vas a disculparte cada vez que me preguntes algo, mejor ya no hagas preguntas.-** la interrumpió logrando que alzara la mirada y la fijara en sus ojos**- Y en cuanto a lo último, sí lo tienes, tienes derecho a saber, dijiste que yo te importaba ¿no?, que no era curiosidad,- **la morena asintió- **entonces sí tienes derecho, para mí lo tienes.**

La morena asintió.

Quinn, con algo de duda, le tomó una mano.

**-Rachel, mi vida es mucho más que un par de historias desagradables,-** dijo con convicción-** no tiene caso hablar sobre cosas que no se pueden cambiar o que no merecen importancia, por eso prefiero guardármelas para mí.**

**-Ya lo sé,-** respondió la morena acariciando el dorso de la mano de Quinn con el pulgar-** pero a ti te gusta guardártelo todo, incluido lo bueno-** dijo de forma infantil y la rubia sonrió de lado- **estoy segura de que no hubiera sabido lo de **_**Estornudos **_**si Alice no lo hubiera mencionado.-** agregó haciendo mención a la antigua mascota de Brittany.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa leve, pero completa.

**-Algunos… algunos queremos saber todo de ti ¿sabes?, incluso las historias que no son bonitas.-** volvió a hablar la morena agachando la mirada.

-**Creo que eso es algo que ya me has dejado claro, pero lo tendré en cuenta.- **susurró un tanto divertida apartando el flequillo de la frente de la chica y acariciando con el pulgar la casi imperceptible cicatriz que ahí había**.- Así que Snixx hizo esto.-** dijo con una leve sonrisa de medio lado.

Rachel sonrió levemente.

**-Teníamos ocho años, pero desde ya Santana se las ingeniaba para salir airosa de cualquier situación, o al menos lo intentaba.-** rodó los ojos.

**-Y no ha cambiado en eso.-** sonrió también la rubia.

Y como si de agua se tratara, la mano de Quinn se deslizo suave y lentamente por el rostro de Rachel, acariciando primero el cabello largo y ondeado que caía suelto sobre los hombros de la chica, para finalmente anclarse en su mejilla.

Rachel cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la mano de Quinn, lo hizo sin pensar, ya que lo único en lo que su mente parecía concentrase era en las caricias que el pulgar de la rubia iba dejando con una dulzura exquisita sobre su mejilla.

**-Estás preciosa con ese vestido ¿sabes?- **susurró Quinn provocando que Rachel abriera los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro.

Porque sí, Quinn llevaba toda la tarde pensando en lo hermoso que le quedaba a la morena ese vestido negro, ajustado hasta la cintura y que terminaba en una falda suelta que llegaba hasta las rodillas. La cinta blanca que rodeaba su cintura la hacía más estilizada, y los zapatos negros de piso la hacían ver dulce.

En realidad, Quinn pensaba que Rachel se veía hermosa todo el tiempo, pero no podía decirle eso sin generar una nueva tanda de preguntas para las que definitivamente no estaba preparada, ya había sido suficiente por aquel día.

Es más, la rubia no tenía idea de cómo es que aquel pequeño cumplido había logrado escaparse de sus labios.

**-Tú… tú también te ves preciosa.-** respondió la morena un par de segundos después con un hilo de voz.

**-¡Por favor, les pedimos a todos que se acerquen a la pista de baile!-** se escuchó bastante fuerte dentro de la habitación asustando a ambas chicas y sacándolas de su hipnosis.

**-¡Dios!-** exclamó Quinn con una mano en el pecho.

**-¿Ves que cuando le pasa a uno mismo no resulta tan gracioso?- **comentó la morena con una pizca de sorna mientras su corazón también intentaba volver a un ritmo normal.

**-Muy graciosa.-** respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

**-¡Estamos por finalizar esta pequeña reunión y lo vamos a hacer con un último baile!-** se volvió a escuchar dentro de la habitación.

**-Creo que mejor bajamos.-** dijo la rubia resoplando, pero más tranquila.

**-Vamos.-** asintió la morena calmadamente.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa, costándoles un poco el volver a acostumbrarse a la luz de los faroles provisionales que alumbraban el jardín.

La mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraba rodeando la pista de baile, mientras que Brian le indicaba algo al cantante contratado y a su banda.

Alice por su lado hablaba con su cuñada, mientras que Santana y Brittany parecían estar en su propio mundo regalándose caricias y pequeños besos en un rincón.

Quinn y Rachel se colaron entre la gente y lograron llegar justo al frente de la pista.

**-¿Sabes?,-** escuchó la rubia que Brian le susurraba pasando por su lado y deteniéndose un breve instante**- este sería un buen momento para dejar de conformarte**,- la rubia frunció el ceño-** sácala a bailar al menos una vez, hija.-** agregó rodando los ojos antes de continuar con su camino.

La banda comenzó a tocar y los primeros acordes de The Way You Look Tonight en la versión de Phill Collins se hicieron escuchar.

Brian se acercó con una sonrisa enamorada a su esposa y tendiéndole la mano le pidió que lo acompañara al centro de la pista. La pareja comenzó a bailar de forma armoniosa, ambos con una sonrisa boba y con las frentes apoyadas entre sí, mientras parecían susurrarse cosas, mientras empezaba a escucharse la primera estrofa de la canción.

_Algún día, cuando esté terriblemente deprimido_

_Y el mundo esté frío_

_Sentiré confort pensando en ti_

_Y la manera en que te ves esta noche._

Rachel miraba aquello con una sonrisa dulce y un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras Quinn la observaba a ella de reojo. Poco a poco, y mientras la canción continuaba, otras parejas se fueron uniendo, entre ellas se encontraban Brittany y Santana, y también Sam que, literalmente, había sido arrastrado por una chica pelirroja.

_Con cada palabra tu ternura crece,_

_ahuyentando mis miedos._

_Y esa sonrisa que arruga tu nariz,_

_toca mi tonto corazón._

Al escuchar esa frase la rubia respiró hondo y se giró para mirar directamente a la morena. No había nada de raro en lo que estaba a punto de pedir así que no quedaría en evidencia, después de todo había varias personas que no eran pareja y estaban bailando, todos simplemente estaban ahí para acompañar a Brian y a Alice. O al menos eso se repitió a sí misma unas treinta veces para darse valor.

**-Rachel,-** dijo con voz rasposa logrando que la chica se girara también hacia ella y la mirara- **¿quieres… quieres bailar?-** preguntó tratando de ocultar lo mejor que pudo el temblor en su voz.

La morena pestañeo unas cuatro veces antes de sonreír nerviosamente.

**-Si no te apetece está bien.- **volvió a hablar Quinn ante el mutismo de la chica.

**-Sí.-** se apresuró a responder la morena ligeramente sonrojada.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó la rubia queriendo entender si aquello era un _'sí quiero bailar' o un 'sí, no me apetece'._

**-Sí, sí quiero bailar.-** asintió.

Quinn no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y, tendiéndole la mano, la guio a la pista donde los demás se encontraban.

La morena posó su mano libre en uno de los hombros de Quinn, mientras esta posaba la suya en la cintura de Rachel con tanta ligereza, que parecía tener miedo de romperla, o incluso de tocarla, y la mano que tenían en contacto con la de la otra se recargaba en su pecho, mientras comenzaban a marcar un paso lento, tal y como la música lo exigía.

No se miraban, estaban demasiado nerviosas para hacerlo. Rachel solo tenía poyados el mentón y los labios ligeramente a la altura de la clavícula, perfectamente cubierta por el vestido, de Quinn, mientras que esta tenía la parte baja de su mejilla rozando la sien de la morena.

Poco a poco, Rachel fue acomodándose mejor hasta que su rostro quedó ligeramente escondido entre el cuello y el hombro de Quinn, suspirando levemente en el proceso.

Se sentía muy bien estar así.

**-¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que llamó mi atención cuando llegamos aquí, a esta casa?-** dijo la morena con voz suave.

**-¿La intensidad de los Pierce?-** respondió la rubia con un pequeño toque de diversión.

**-No. Tu sonrisa.-** confesó y Quinn se apartó ligeramente para poder verla a los ojos**- Fue ver aparecer a Brian y a Alice y… parecía como si en ese momento te hubieras desecho de una carga pesada.**

**-Supongo que es porque, aun cuando no me gusta Lima, esta casa me hace sentir… a salvo. Ellos siempre me hicieron sentir así,- **dijo mirando en dirección a la pareja- **y el estar aquí me lo ha recordado.-** volvió a mirarla a ella.-** Realmente tengo mucha suerte.**

Rachel sonrío complacida por poder ver ese pequeño pedazo del interior de Quinn que la misma le estaba revelando en ese momento.

**-Voy a aceptar el trabajo en el estudio de danza.-** dijo escondiéndose nuevamente en el cuello de Quinn.- **Creo que es una buena forma de volver al ruedo ¿no crees?**

**-Creo que sea lo que sea que decidas hacer, lo harás fantástico.-** musitó con sinceridad.- **Solo no le quites el trabajo a Britt, eh.-** agregó divertida y sintió a la morena ahogar una risita contra su hombro provocando que una pequeña corriente recorriera su cuerpo.

La rubia sabía que lo más probable era que, al final, se terminaría conformando con tan solo contemplar aquella flor única entre millones de estrellas como lo era Rachel, pero prefirió no pensar en ello porque eso arruinaría el momento, y no disfrutar de aquel instante junto a la morena sería un pecado en toda regla, así como también lo hubiera sido dejar que aquel día terminara sin haber bailado, al menos una vez, con ella.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Los meses pasaron, uno a uno, y casi sin notarlo el frío había vuelto a Nueva York. La nieve ya cubría las calles y las tiendas se presentaban con una temática navideña.

Todo iba de maravilla en la vida de Rachel y Quinn. La morena se había convertido en una de las profesoras más cotizadas en el estudio de danza junto a Brittany, mientras que en el estudio fotográfico Quinn y Adam estaban recargados de trabajo gracias a un nuevo cliente, nada más y nada menos que la franquicia que representaba a Giorgio Armani en el país.

Sí, profesionalmente todo iba muy bien encaminado. Solo había un problema. Ellas.

Aquellos meses, después de volver de Lima, la relación entre ellas se fue afianzando, Rachel había aceptado que la rubia era persona de pocas palabras, y que lo era no porque no la considerara cercana, sino simplemente porque así era ella y ya. Y Quinn había dejado de pretender que Rachel le leyera la mente y por ello se había esforzado en ser un poco más expresiva con la morena.

Se podía decir que ambas cada vez se acoplaban y entendían mejor, aun cuando habían tenido un par de discusiones, como cualquier pareja. El detalle era que ellas no eran pareja, por mucho que su comportamiento hubiera comenzado a dictar lo contrario.

**-Entonces… ella se enojó porque no le dijiste que conocías a Alexandra Blasucci.-** concluyó Adam mientras abría las patas de un trípode y lo colocaba en medio del estudio.

**-No, no solo se enojó, Rachel se puso como loca.-** dijo Quinn pasándole una de las cámaras.

**-Bueno, considerando que estamos en Nueva York, debo admitir que es bastante raro que ustedes tengan tantas conexiones. Primero estaba Ryder, luego resultó ser también Marley, y ahora la psicópata de Alexandra.-** el chico soltó una carcajada mientras aseguraba la cámara al trípode.

**-No le veo lo gracioso.-** espeto la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

**-Yo sí, es que ustedes dos se comportan como si fueran pareja.**

**-Deja de decir tonterías.**

**-Quinn, ¿tengo que recordarte la escenita que le armaste hace tres semanas cuando supiste que su exnovio estuvo en Nueva York y ella no te había dicho nada?-** dijo imitando la postura de su amiga, pero agregando una sonrisa engreída.

Quinn desvió la mirada y tensó la mandíbula. Claro que no tenía que recordárselo, ella lo hacía perfectamente.

**Flashback**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que tu exnovio se quedó aquí?-** cuestionó señalando el suelo mientras sostenía en una mano un saco negro de hombre.

Quinn había pasado aquella tarde al departamento de la morena para visitar a Ben, un pequeño cachorro de labrador que ella misma le había obsequiado a la chica hace tres semanas por su cumpleaños.

**-Jesse vino a visitar a sus padres por acción de gracias como todos los años y, como lo hace cada vez que viene a la ciudad, me pidió encontrarnos. Se quedó aquí, en el sofá,-** aclaró- **solo una noche porque se nos pasó el tiempo hablando y era demasiado tarde para pedir un taxi.-** explicó despreocupadamente mientras levantaba del suelo al cachorro que exigía la atención de alguna de ellas.

**-¿Y qué hace esto acá?-** increpó levantando el saco.

**-Yo que sé, se le habrá quedado, él es así de distraído.**

**-Sí, claro,-** fue irónica**- se olvidó de ponerse el saco con la nevada que ha estado cayendo.-** soltó la prenda con desgano sobre uno de los sillones individuales.

**-No se te ha ocurrido que, con el frío que hace en esta ciudad, tal vez también traía un abrigo también y se fue solo con él.- r**espondió comenzando a molestarse.

**-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad y listo eh?**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-** cuestionó exasperada.

**-Solo dime que me mentiste, que en realidad no estuviste ocupada la semana pasada trabajando y preparándote para esas audiciones que seguro no existen, sino que te la has pasado con tu querido Romeo mientras pasabas de mí.**

Rachel se quedó mirándola varios segundos con una expresión indescifrable, luego comenzó a reír sin reparo alguno.

**-Oh Dios, ¿te volviste loca?-** dijo aun con los rastros de risa en su voz- **Jesse y yo solo somos amigos, ya te dije que nosotros terminamos muy bien, sin dramas ni nada, nunca nos hicimos daño y por eso siempre es grato verlo. Además él está comprometido, eso es prácticamente de todo lo que me habló cuando estuvo aquí.**

**-Ya, ¿y a su querida futura esposa no le importa que se haya quedado a dormir en casa de su ex?-** cuestionó con un molesto sarcasmo.- **O a lo mejor ella no lo sabe, sino que el galán le ha mentido también para ahorrarse problemas.**

**-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa?- **replicó Rachel perdiendo la paciencia.

**-¡No me gusta que me mientan!, si tienes mejores cosas que hacer que verme, solo me lo dices y ya.-** sentenció dándose vuelta y caminado hacia la puerta.

**-Quinn, esp…**

No oyó más porque el sonido de la puerta cerrándose no se lo permitió.

La rubia caminó por el pasillo resoplando y apretando los puños fuertemente mientras mascullaba cosas nada agradables sobre Jesse St. James, el exnovio de Rachel, aquel con el que había vivido ese romance de película cundo ambos estaban en el instituto.

**-Infeliz, si ya tiene novia que hace viniendo aquí a intentar quitarme la m…- **sus palabras murieron inmediatamente en su garganta, provocándole un nudo que le hacía difícil incluso el respirar.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza y alejo su mano, que había quedado suspendida en el aire, de los botones de la puerta del elevador.

**-¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?-** se recriminó a sí misma mientras agachaba la cabeza.- **Quinn, eres la persona más estúpida de todo Nueva York, no tienes ningún derecho, y obviamente tampoco lo tendrías si ella y tú… aaarrrggg, no pienses en eso.**

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud y, como si sus pies fueran de plomo, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta estar nuevamente frente a la puerta de la morena.

Dos pequeños toques en la superficie de madera mientras se mordía el labio, pero nada sucedió.

Quinn apoyó la frente sobre la puerta y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de dejar dos nuevos golpes suplicando que Rachel abriera y, de ser así, que no se la volviera a cerrar en la cara, aunque lo mereciera.

Varios segundos más y nada.

La rubia estuvo a punto de volver a tocar pero, cuando su puño comenzaba a alzarse, la puerta se abrió obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos.

Frente a ella estaba Rachel con el ceño fruncido y aún con Ben entre brazos.

Quinn se sintió mucho peor cuando el cachorro se encogió al notar su presencia.

**-Yo…-** comenzó a hablar sin poder sostenerle la mirada- **lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor.-** dijo con un hilo de voz levantando la mirada con mucho esfuerzo**.- Perdónenme los dos.-** agregó mirando bastante a apenada al cachorro y luego nuevamente a la morena.

Rachel le desvió la mirada mientras tensaba la mandíbula.

**-Ya lo sé,-** volvió a hablar Quinn ante el mutismo de la otra chica**- soy idiota, Santana tiene razón de llamarme así.**

La morena volvió a mirarla, pero sus ojos eran severos.

Quinn no se podía ver a sí misma, pero estaba segura de que en ese momento estaba poniendo cara de cachorrito pateado, y cuando estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, Ben la interrumpió.

El pequeño soltó un ladrido bastante gracioso debido a su corta edad, llamando así la atención de ambas mujeres.

La rubia al ver que el cachorro la miraba a ella, se arriesgó a dejarle una pequeña caricia sobre la cabecita con su dedo índice, esperando que Ben no estuviera igual de furioso que Rachel y terminara arrancándole el dedo de un mordisco.

El perro aceptó la caricia con gusto removiendo la cabeza para obtener mejor contacto, y luego, mirando a la morena, volvió a lanzar un pequeño ladrido.

Rachel lo miró por unos segundos.

**-No te mentí, de verdad estuve ocupada.-** espetó la morena sin dejar de mirar al pequeño.

**-No tienes que explicarme, solo… por favor, perdóname.-** pidió nuevamente con cierta súplica mientras el cachorro y Rachel se miraban entre sí.

**-Vale,-** aceptó levantando la mirada**,- pero solo porque Ben ha intercedido por ti, Quinn.-** agregó suavizando la mirada.

Quinn no pudo sino sonreír levemente mientras se mordía el labio.

**-Vamos,-** dijo la morena haciéndose a un lado**- está por empezar los 101 dálmatas, es algo que Ben no se puede perder.**

Quinn se detuvo abrúptamente bajo la mirada de la morena.

**-¿A caso quieres traumatizarlo?-** cuestionó la rubia horrorizada frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando Rachel levantó una ceja exactamente como ella misma solía hacer, Quinn supo que no había nada más que replicar al respecto, ya luego se encargaría de buscar algún terapeuta especializado en mascotas.

**Fin Flashback**

Quinn sintió como comenzaba a ruborizarse por el recuerdo.

**-Oh, y eso no es todo,-** volvió a hablar Adam que, luego de haber dejado a su amiga sola un par de minutos, ahora salía del pequeño almacén que tenían portando dos objetivos, uno en cada mano, dándole a Quinn uno cuando pasó por su lado**.- también está la cara de asesino serial que pones cuando ella viene y algún modelo se le acerca, dios incluso pones esa cara cuando habla con Marley. Además de que cuando se trata de tu querida morena, dejas de ser la reina del hielo y te conviertes en un corderito nervioso.**-se burló sin reparo mientras colocaba el objetivo en su lugar.

Quinn sintió ganas de lanzarle a la cabeza el que tenía ella entre las manos.

**-Cierra la boca.-** masculló molesta al saber que no podía refutar lo que su amigo le decía.

**-Música para mis oídos, Fabray.-** dijo irguiéndose luego de haber calibrado la cámara**,- Esa es tu forma de decir: **_**'Sí, Adam, estás en lo cierto'**_**.-** agregó con voz y gestos teatrales.

**-Sigo preguntándome por qué demonios seguimos siendo amigos ¿sabes?-** espetó pasando por su lado y prácticamente golpeándolo en el estómago con el objetivo, mientras el rubio lo aceptaba con dificultad.

**-Eso es porque, aunque no me lo digas, tú me adoras,-** dijo con vos divertida acercándose a ella por la espalda y abrazándola haciéndola sonreír levemente**- Y… porque soy como goma de mascar en la suela del zapato, intenta deshacerte de mí y solo crearás un lío más grande.-** agregó dejando un beso sobre su cabeza**.- Y mejor te suelto ahora, no sea que esa morocha vaya a entrar en cualquier momento y se ponga celosa, será bajita, pero debo admitir que su mirada fulminante impone bastante.**

El chico se separó y la giró con cuidado para verla a los ojos.

**-¿Por qué estaría celosa?-** dijo la rubia con voz apagada encogiéndose de hombros**.- solo somos amigas.**

**-Eso puede cambiar.-** respondió con voz dulce**- Mira… tampoco es necesario tenerlo todo resuelto para acercarnos a alguien. Quinn, a mí me está yendo mal, pero tú tienes a alguien que de verdad está interesada en ti.**

La rubia negó y riendo leve e irónicamente se alejó de su amigo.

**-Ella tiene mejores opciones, y sinceramente no sé si quiero asumir ese riesgo.**

**-Primero, está bien que estemos un poco rotos, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos malos partidos, rubia. Quiero decir, no somos del tipo que le gusta andar jugando con la personas, estamos solteros, trabajamos en algo que amamos, pagamos nuestros impuestos y no somos psicópatas, encontrar gente como nosotros en esta ciudad es como ganarse la lotería.**

**-¿Ese es el discurso que utilizas para ligar?-** preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja.

-**No, eso me lo guardo para mí, tú no estás lista para ver mi encanto en todo su esplendor, podrías enamorarte y eso sería un gran problema, ya sabes que no eres mi tipo,-** respondió fingiendo seriedad haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos- ** y ya no me interrumpas. Segundo,-** continuó con lo que estaba diciendo anteriormente-** sí quieres asumir el riesgo con ella. Y tercero, solo díselo y deja que tome su decisión. Quinn, no eres mejor ni peor que nadie, y si no te movilizas y dejas de hacer el imbécil, el profesorcito de hip hop que la anda rondando se te va a adelantar.**

**-Aaarrrggg,- **gruñó con desagrado**,- no me recuerdes a ese imbécil, cada vez que voy al estudio de danza me lo encuentro mirándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne.**

**-Ahí tienes otra razón, no dejes que **_**Hannibal**_** te gane a la chica.**

**-Rachel no es un objeto, Adam.-** replicó con seriedad.

**-Eso quería oír.-** sonrío**.- Por una vez en tu vida, Quinn, no seas tan cabezota, dejen ya de hacer el imbécil las dos, porque ella no se queda atrás, mira que celarte conmigo y luego ponerse de esa forma por lo Alexandra, no es algo que hagan las amigas, es más, considerando que ella siempre te ha gustado, no sé si en algún punto lo de ustedes ha podido catalogarse como amistad.**

**-Ella no me gusta.-** musitó.

**-Y aquí vamos nuevamente con la fase de negación.-** espetó el chico antes de resoplar-** Eres como uno de esos juegos de mesa en los que siempre te sale la tarjeta que te obliga a volver al punto de partida ¿sabías?, a veces puedes ser muy frus...**

**-Me estoy enamorando de ella.-** interrumpió Quinn agachando la mirada.- **Si es que no lo estoy ya.-** agregó recargándose en una de las columnas.

Adam la miró por uno segundos con expresión neutra y luego le sonrió cálidamente.

-**¿Correr o morir nivel correcaminos?-** preguntó el joven acercándose nuevamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

Quinn asintió.

-**Yo diría que es un nivel simbionte entre el correcaminos y Speedy Gonzales.-** musitó la rubia suspirando con pesadez.-** Estoy aterrada.**

**-¿Estás pensando en alejarte de ella?**

Quinn no respondió.

Adam asintió y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-**¿No crees que tiene derecho a decir algo al respecto?, quizá Rachel pueda darte una tercera opción, incluso una cuarta.-** dijo posando una mano en el hombro de Quinn captando su atención.-**No sé si ella se siente de igual forma con respecto a ti, pero hay que ser ciego para no notar que te mira como si fueras invaluable. Puedes ser cobarde y alejarte de ella, o puedes contarle todo e intentarlo. Si las cosas salen bien, genial. Y si no, pues lo superas como haces siempre que se te presenta algún problema y listo, pero eso sí, en ese caso vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con su presencia porque dudo que ella se aleje o te deje a ti hacerlo. No seas cobarde, Quinn, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas como para tomar esa postura a estas alturas de nuestra vida.**

Dicho esto, el joven le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y fue a seguir con su trabajo dejando a la rubia con una mar de preguntas, posibilidades y miedos aflorando dentro de ella.

Quinn miró hacia los grandes ventanales y vio la nieve caer lentamente.

**-Voy a la azotea.-** dijo acercándose al perchero y poniéndose su abrigo.

**-Vale, no tardes, Starchild ya debe estar por llegar con la comida.-** respondió Adam distraído mientras jugaba con el mando del reproductor de música.

Quinn asintió y se acercó a la puerta, necesitaba salir y respirar el aire frío, necesitaba claridad para tomar una decisión, no podía volver a ver a Rachel como si nada, no después de las cosas que le había dicho a la morena la última vez que se vieron antes de volver a subir a su camioneta y salir huyendo al ser consciente de lo cerca que había estado de decirle todo lo que sentía.

_Si pudiese elegir, te habrías quedado_

_Pero te di mi corazón y es tuyo para romperlo_

_Antes de que mis miedos nos lleguen a separar_

_¿Por qué no me sigues hacia la oscuridad?_

La rubia se detuvo justo cuando ya tenía un pie en el pasillo fuera del estudio y se giró para mirar a Adam con su mejor mirada de muerte.

El joven ingles se encogió un poco y le dio una mirada inocente.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo el chico bajando el volumen con el mando-** la había dejado pausada justo cuando llegaste, no es mi culpa que haya sido en esa canción y justo en esa parte.**

Quinn masculló algo por lo bajo y luego gruño.

-**Te odio, odio a James Blunt, y odio esa canción.-** espetó antes de darse vuelta y salir del lugar lo antes posible.

-**Odias a James, odias la canción, pero sabes perfectamente que nunca me vas a odiar a mí.-** replicó el chico en voz alta y divertida.

-**¡Piérdete, Crawford!-** espetó Quinn desde el pasillo.

Mientras, en el otro lado de la ciudad, una morena no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón de su apartamento.

**-Sí que te has hecho dos grandes esta semana, eh.- **se burló Blaine viendo aquel vaivén desde uno de los sillones individuales**.- Primero lo de Adam y ahora lo Alexandra.**

Rachel se detuvo de golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada.

**-Lo de Adam fue tu culpa,-** lo señaló**,- me llenaste la cabeza y terminé haciendo el idiota. Imagínate mi vergüenza cuando Quinn simplemente me dijo: **_**'Es gay, Adam es tan gay como Blaine'.**_

El joven de cabello engominado no pudo sino estallar en carcajadas al volver oír aquello.

**-¡Deja de reírte!-** recriminó tomando un cojín del sillón largo y aventándoselo.

**-¡Auch!-** se quejó el chico cuando el cojín de le dio en la cara.

**-Te lo mereces.**

**-¿Por qué?, no fui yo quien le preguntó a Quinn si su amistad con Adam tenía algún beneficio extra solo porque los encontré abrazados en el estudio.-** volvió a reír sin control**.- Vergüenza debió darte hacer semejante pregunta y no el escuchar la respuesta, y sinceramente sigo sin entender cómo es que sacaste ese tema cuando estaban hablando de lo loco que anda el clima. Si esa es una costumbre tuya con la reina del hielo, estoy seguro de que la tienes bastante confundida.**

**-Fue tu culpa, tú me metiste esa idea en la cabeza.**

**-No, mi adorada dama, yo solo te comente, hace meses, lo que escuché en la puerta de esa cafetería, tú ya andabas pensando que entre ellos había algo.-** aclaró el chico un poco más serio.

Sin embargo la seriedad duró poco cuando Ben se acercó y comenzó a morderle la basta del pantalón.

Blaine sonrió y, cargando al cachorro sobre su regazo patitas arriba, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la pancita.

**-¿Quieres dejar a mi perro en paz?-** cuestionó la morena tomando asiento derrotada en el sillón largo.

**-No seas aburrida, a él le gusta jugar con su tío Blaine.- **respondió con voz graciosa a la vez que levantaba al cachorro sobre su rostro y jugaba rozando su nariz con la de él.

**-¿El tío Blaine?**

**-Claro, si es tu hijo viene a ser mi sobrino, y lo seguirá siendo aunque a su otra madre no le haga gracia el tenerme cerca.-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquello y, sin proponérselo, una sonrisa boba nació en sus labios.

**-Wow, Rach,-** comentó el chico al ver el gesto de la morena**- lo tuyo es grave, eh. No te había visto sonreír así desde que el Ballet de Nueva York te contrató.**

Rachel suspiró.

**-Ese fue un gran año.-** dijo con nostalgia.

**-Hey, tranquila,-** musitó con dulzura cambiándose de sitio para estar junto a ella**.- no cualquiera tiene eso en su hoja de vida, ahora agrégale que el mismísimo Mike Chang te ha elogiado como una de las mejoras instructoras de baile del país, estoy seguro de que Cassandra July debe andar diciéndole a todo el mundo: **_**'¿Ven a esta chica?, yo la torturé hasta la saciedad en la universidad y ahora es oro puro.'**_**-** agregó chocando sus hombros ligeramente logrando arrancarle una sonrisa.

**-Sí, lo sé, la verdad es que tengo suerte de poder seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, sobre todo después de mi fractura, pero… me gustaría volver al escenario.**

**-Pero si no has vuelto porque no has querido.-** dijo él confuso.

**-Es que ya no quiero solo bailar, -** respondió ofuscada**- tengo una preparación completa, Blaine, y siento que estoy encasillándome.**

**-Bueno, Rach, solo debes tener paciencia. Ya encontrarás algo.-** dijo el chico a la vez que le dejaba una pequeña caricia sobre la rodilla, antes esto Ben se coló bajo su brazo y se acomodó en el regazo de la morena.

Rachel sonrió y acarició al pequeño animal con cariño.

**-Este es igual de celoso que Quinn,-** espetó Blaine al notar como el cachorro trataba de apartar con su cuerpo la mano del chico de la pierna de Rachel**.- Por cierto, todavía no me has dicho por qué lo llamaron Ben.**

Rachel sonrió.

**Flashback**

Había tenido un día agotador y solo le apetecía darse una ducha y tirarse a descansar sin importar que fuera su cumpleaños.

No había hecho planes por ser día de semana, pero sí había quedado de salir el fin de semana con Santana y Brittany, además de que sus amigos ya la habían llamado para saludarla, todos menos Quinn y eso la tenía un tanto molesta.

Se metió a la ducha y luego de media hora salió utilizando una camiseta tan holgada que tres personas de su contextura podrían caber en ella, y un pantalón de chándal que prácticamente estaba arrastrando por el suelo.

Se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y se acurrucó en el sillón individual que le permitía ver por la ventana de la sala. El invierno se había adelantado y la nieve había comenzado a caer hace un par de días, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento.

El sonido del portero la sacó de su estado de relajación y, a regañadientes, se levantó de su asiento para averiguar quién osaba interrumpir su merecido descanso.

**-Diga.-** dijo con voz desganada.

**-¡Rachel!-** exclamaron tan fuerte que tuvo que alejarse del intercomunicador**- ¡abre la puerta, soy Quinn!**

La morena frunció el ceño.

**-¿Qué deseas, Fabray?, estoy descansando.**

**-Mira, ya sé que tu mente dramática debe estar creyendo que olvidé tu cumpleaños, pero no es así, ahora solo abre la maldita puerta antes de que tu regalo se congele.**

La morena abrió los ojos asustada, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, era como si Quinn le hubiera leído la mente.

Luego de un par de minutos, la rubia ya ingresaba al departamento cubriendo algo bajo su abrigo.

Rachel miró curiosa y su expresión se volvió a la ternura infinita cuando Quinn descubrió lo que resguardaba.

Un pequeño cachorro de labrador color marrón permanecía acurrucado y dormido entre los brazos de la rubia.

Quinn se lo entregó con una pequeña sonrisa y Rachel lo cogió como si fuese la cosita más frágil del universo.

Un pequeño collar rojo rodeaba su menudo cuellito, y de este colgaba una placa color plata en forma de hueso que permanecía en blanco.

**-¿Te gusta?-** preguntó tímidamente Quinn.

Rachel no pudo sino asentir sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que, aún dormido, lanzó un pequeño bostezo solo para volver a acurrucarse entre los brazos de la morena, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente e incluso sintió que iba a derramar un par de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

**-Me alegro.-** musitó la rubia acariciando al pequeño lomo del perro con un dedo.

Rachel se acercó a su sillón y, con sumo cuidado, dejó al cachorro sobre él cubriéndolo luego con una sudadera que había dejado ahí en la mañana. Luego se giró hacia y Quinn y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

**-Gracias, gracias, gracias,-** susurró cerca de su oído mientras sentía como los brazos de la otra chica iban rodeándola, al principio con timidez y luego un poco más firmes**.- es precioso, me encanta, te juro que lo voy a cuidar mucho.- **agregó separándose para mirarla.

Quinn asintió y luego de un segundo carraspeó separándose de ella con sutileza.

**-Recordé como te gustaron los que vimos en Lima, y no sé, creí que te iba a gustar tener compañía.-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Más,-** aclaró la morena**- más compañía, Quinn.-** agregó con una sonrisa.

Las siguientes horas ambas se la pasaron viendo dormir al cachorro, luego lo vieron despertar y finalmente explorar hasta el último rincón del lugar, mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa.

**-¿Tiene nombre?-** preguntó finalmente la morena viendo como Quinn molestaba al cachorro jalándole la colita con delicadeza, solo para burlarse de él cuando el pequeño comenzaba a girar buscando lo que lo había tocado.

**-No, es tuyo, tú tienes que elegir el nombre.-** la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Ben.-** dijo la morena y la rubia, que había vuelto a mirar al cachorro, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Ben?, como Ben de…**

**-Sí, como la canción**** de _Michael_**_** Jackson**_**.-** interrumpió asintiendo.

**-Pero esa canción habla de una rata, ¿lo recuerdas no?**

**-Sí, y tú me dijiste que cuando eras niña siempre te imaginaste que hablaba de un perro.-** dijo recordando aquella vez que se pasó una tarde entera hablándole a la rubia de su infancia y esta le había contado esa pequeña anécdota.

Quinn agachó la mirada.

**-También recuerdo que mencionaste que por eso mismo siempre te dijiste que si alguna vez llegabas a tener un perro, lo ibas a llamar Ben.-** dijo con suavidad.

**-Sí, pero este es tu perro.-** contesto dejando que el cachorro tomara la manga de su sweater y jugara con ella.

**-Y tuyo también.-** retrucó volviendo a hacer que Quinn la mirara**.- Es claro que te adora,-** dijo viendo como el cachorro, ahora panza arriba, buscaba las caricias que Quinn ya le estaba dando**,- y por eso espero que no quieras desentenderte de él, Quinn, eso podría causarle un severo trauma. Así que como también es tu perro, creo que **_**debemos**_** llamarlo Ben.**

Quinn la miró por unos segundos en silencio, luego volvió a mirar al perro, y Rachel simplemente se derritió al ver la sonrisa feliz e ilusionada que esbozó la rubia.

**-Sí, creo que Ben es un buen nombre.-** dijo finalmente Quinn mirando a la morena con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**Fin Flashback**

**-Ni te lo voy a decir,-** respondió la morena al salir del recuerdo,- **eso es algo entre Quinn y yo. Y ella no es celosa.-** la defendió**.- Además, ¿por qué debería serlo?**

**-¿Por qué?- **cuestionó incrédulo**- Creo que tú sabes perfectamente por qué, así como sabes que sí es celosa, o ¿cómo le llamas tú a la reacción que tuvo cuando supo que St. James estuvo por acá?, ustedes dos pelean sin sentido a causa de toda esa tensión no resuelta que tienen.**

**-No sigas, Anderson, no quiero más líos en mi cabeza cuando tengo que solucionar la metida de pata de ayer.- **advirtió.

**-Pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad, nunca antes te he visto comportarte de forma tan irracional y desde que la rubia volvió a aparecer no has dejado de hacerlo, creo que ya deberían dejarse de cosas y oficializar esto, piensen en Ben, debe ser confuso para él que ustedes no definan lo que son.-** bromeó viendo como el cachorro ya dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo de la morena.

**-Lo que somos ya está definido, somos amigas, Blaine, a-mi-gas.**

**-¿Ah sí?,-** cuestionó cruzándose de brazos**,- entonces, ¿podrías por favor recordarme lo que te dijo Quinn ayer luego del numerito que le montaste?**

**Flashback**

La sonrisa que Rachel había traído todo el día al saber que almorzaría con Quinn, se borró tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguna vez hubiese estado ahí.

Y la causa de su malestar tenía nombre y apellido.

Alexandra Blasucci, la bailarina de Juilliard con la que Brody, el que fue su novio en la universidad, la engañó, y varias veces, hasta que ella lo descubrió y le dijo que no quería volver a verlo nunca más en su vida, el chico la había buscado en repetidas ocasiones después de eso, pero para ella él ya no existía, ya nunca volvería a confiar en él, y sin confianza las cosas no tenían sentido.

Sí, la misma Alexandra estaba ahí, frente a ella, demasiado cerca de _su_ Quinn.

Rachel sintió que su visión se tornaba roja cuando la otra bailarina posaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia y luego la deslizaba lentamente por el brazo intentando llegar a su mano, algo que no logró porque la rubia se zafó alejando su extremidad de ella.

Y aunque aquella reacción de la rubia le había agradado, no podía evitar sentirse amenazada, ¿en qué sentido?, no lo quería pensar, pero amenazada al fin y al cabo.

**-Rachel.-** le dijo Quinn cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y la morena podría haber jurado que su voz sonaba aliviada.

**-Oh no, tenía la esperanza de no encontrarme contigo, como odio que este estudio tenga los mejores salones de la ciudad para ensayar,- **masculló Alexandra al verla**,- y sinceramente no sé a quién se le ocurrió contratarte.**

**-El que sabe bailar, baila incluso sobre una roca puntiaguda, Blasucci, yo no tengo la culpa de tu mediocridad. - **espetó la morena mirándola con indiferencia.

**-Berry, tú yo sabemos perfectamente quien es la mediocre, pero si no lo recuerdas… podemos llamar a Brody.- **dijo con malicia.

**-Mide tus palabras, Alexandra.-** intervino Quinn con dureza.- **Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.**

La rubia miró con desdén a la bailarina en cuestión y se acercó a Rachel.

**-Vaya, vaya, Quinn, ahora lo entiendo todo.-** espetó Alexandra mirando de arriba a abajo a Rachel-** Tienes pésimos gustos. Es una verdadera lástima ¿sabes?, porque si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, ahora sabrías perfectamente que soy mucho, pero mucho mejor que ella.-** agregó con soberbia señalando a la morena.

Rachel en ese momento sintió ganas de estrellarla contra una de las vitrinas que adornaban la recepción del estudio.

**-Dudo, y mucho, que puedas siquiera aspirar a compararte con ella.-** se burló Quinn tomando el bolso deportivo de la morena y guiándola hacia la salida.

**-Si entras en razón ya sabes dónde encontrarme, tengo experiencia en complacer a quienes ella aburre.- **fue lo último que Rachel oyó cuando ya cruzaban las puertas.

Ya a un lado de la camioneta, Quinn le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subir, como siempre, pero Rachel sentía que el enojo no se iba de su cuerpo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Alexandra y la rubia no solo se conocían, sino que la primera no tenía reparo en coquetearle, y eso solo provocaba que la sangre le hirviera de una forma en la que no había experimentado antes.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?-** masculló molesta luego da casi veinte minutos de puro silencio.

**-¿A Alexandra?-** cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto sin apartar la vista del camino.

**-No, a la primera dama.-** dijo con sarcasmo.- **Claro que estoy hablando de Alexandra.**

**-Pues… no, no lo sé, no sabía qu…**

**-Ese es tu problema, nunca sabes nada.- **la interrumpió.

**-¿Rachel, quieres calmarte?-** pidió confundida.

**-¡No, no me calmo un carajo!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?- **se alteró aún más.

**-¡Nunca me preguntaste!-** respondió mirándola brevemente**- No tenía idea de que la conocías.**

**-¿Desde cuando la conoces? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Quinn?-** preguntó como exigencia,- **y más te vale no mentirme, no soy idiota, es claro que te tiene demasiada confianza.**

**-Nada, no pasó nada, la conocí en un bar más o menos siete meses antes de volverme a encontrar contigo, Adam insistió en que fuéramos a tomar algo, yo acepté a regañadientes, y te juro que me lamenté haberlo hecho porque esa chica no me dejó en paz toda la noche, me seguía a todas partes, parecía una maldita acosadora, incluso me armó una escena cuando vio que me iba con Adam. Y ella es así, yo no le he dado confianza, si no la he mandado a la mierda ahora es porque no quería montar un espectáculo en tu trabajo.-** dijo de carrerilla tratando de mirar a la morena cada cierto tramo de palabras.

**-No te creo.-** masculló- **No puedo creer que esa idiota se vuelva a aparecer en mi vida, se encargó de joder las cosas con Brody y ahora quiere más.-** murmuró molesta mientras miraba por la ventana.

**-¿Brody otra vez? ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver él?**

**-¿Tú que crees?, fue con ella con quien me engañó.**

La cabina se quedó en silencio por un rato, hasta que la morena divisó que solo estaban a un par de calles de su departamento.

**-Para el auto.-** espetó.

**-Rachel… ya estamos llegando.-** dijo con calma, pero lanzándole una mirada un tanto nerviosa.

**-Para el auto, Quinn.-** repitió de forma severa.

**-Joder,-** respondió la rubia apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos se pudieron blancos.- **como quieras.**

La camioneta dobló a la derecha entrando a una pequeña calle donde la rubia finalmente aparcó.

Rachel se soltó el cinturón, cogió su bolso deportivo y se bajó tan rápido que casi se cae al olvidar nuevamente la altura de la camioneta.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano sujetó la suya y, obligándola a detenerse, hizo que girara.

**-Déjame sola, Quinn.-** musitó con la mandíbula tensa mientras le esquivaba la mirada.

**-Yo no soy Brody,-** espetó con seriedad la rubia ganando la atención de Rachel**- yo nunca te engañaría, ni te lastimaría, y sinceramente creo que hay que ser muy, pero muy estúpido para elegir a alguien como Alexandra Blasucci por encima de alguien tan… maravillosa y hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, como lo eres tú.**

Rachel se quedó muda y con la respiración agitada, la intensidad en la mirada y en las palabras de Quinn la habían dejado en una especie de universo alterno.

Cuando la morena reaccionó Quinn ya no estaba y solo la parte posterior de su camioneta se lograba visualizar a lo lejos.

**Fin Flashback**

Rachel resopló y comenzó a acariciar con el dorso de sus dedos el lomo de Ben que parecía haber encontrado, en su regazo, el lugar perfecto para descansar aquella tarde.

**-¿Y bien?-** volvió a hablar Blaine- **estoy esperando.**

**-Ya sabes lo que me dijo.**

**-Sí, pero quiero que lo repitas.**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Para ver si te convences de una vez de que la relación entre ustedes ya no puede definirse como amistad, si es que en algún momento pudo definirse de esa forma. Ustedes se celan, se dicen halagos que los amigos no se dirían, se pelean, se reconcilian y se cuidan mutuamente, o me vas a negar que cuando la rubia se pone en estado ausente tú te desvives por hacerla sonreír.**

El cachorro, ante el volumen empleado en la voz de Blaine en su última frase, gimoteó y se acurrucó más.

**-Baja la voz, lo vas a despertar y luego va estar de mal humor.-** pidió la morena con voz suave acariciando distraídamente al cachorro.

Blaine rodó los ojos y rendido decidió encender el televisor a un volumen muy bajo para no perturbar el sueño del engreído de la casa. Pero aquello de nada sirvió, puesto que un par de minutos después el celular de Rachel sonó despertando al cachorro.

La morena entregó a Ben en brazos de su amigo y salió disparada a contestar. Era Quinn, sabía que era ella porque le había asignado un timbre diferente al de los demás.

Cuando cogió el celular miró la pantalla y respiró hondo, su última interacción con la rubia no había sido la mejor y no sabía que debía esperar de aquella llamada.

**-Aló-** dijo a duras penas y con un hilo de voz.

**-Hola, Rachel.-** le contestó la rubia con voz neutral.

**-Ho… hola, Quinn.-** balbuceó nerviosa**.- Oye yo…**

**-Tengo que hablar contigo.- **espeto la otra interrumpiéndola**.- En persona,-** aclaró- **es importante, ¿crees que puedas pasarte por el estudio?**

Rachel estaba congelada.

**-Sí, sí claro, ahora salgo para allá.-** respondió sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

**-No, ahora no, estamos recargados con una tonelada trabajo,-** dijo Quinn con voz seria- **¿puede ser a eso de las 8pm?**

**-¿A las 8 pm?**

**-Sí, yo te llevo de regreso si eso te preocupa.**

**-No, no es eso e…**

**-Si no puedes está bien, Rachel. Lo dejamos para después.-** espetó luego de resoplar.

**-Quinn, sí puedo ir,-** se apresuró a decir**- te veo en un rato ¿vale?**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Quinn.**

**-Dime.**

**-Lo de ayer… yo…**

**-Hablamos más tarde, Rachel.-** la cortó- **No creo que debamos hablar de eso por teléfono.**

**-Está bien.- **dijo sintiendo el pánico nacer dentro de ella**.- Te veo en un rato.**

**-Okay, nos vemos.**

La llamada terminó y la morena se apoyó contra una de las paredes bajo la mirada curiosa de su amigo.

El chico se puso de pie y, con el cachorro aún en brazos, se acercó a la morena.

**-Creo que está molesta.-** musitó la chica sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su móvil.

**-Considerando los hechos recientes, creo que está en todo su derecho.-** dijo el chico con obviedad.- **La mujer debe creer que estás loca.**

**-No ayudas ¿sabes?-** espetó pasando por su lado y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

**-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-** preguntó sentándose también.

**-Que quiere hablar conmigo.**

**-Uuuhhh eso nunca es bueno.**

**-Blaine**

**-Vale, lo siento.**

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Va a venir?**

**-No, quiere que vaya al estudio más tarde.**

**-Mmm, quiere estar en su territorio.**

**-¿Eso qué significa?- **preguntó con exasperación.

**-Pues, puede ser que te tenga miedo, o que simplemente esté ocupada, pero quiere deshacerse de esto lo antes posible. Yo que tú llamo a mi abogado, debe querer discutir la custodia de Ben.-** intentó bromear.

**-Me va a mandar al diablo.-** se lamentó escondiendo el rostro entre las manos e inclinándose hacia adelante.

**-No dramatices, seguro debe creer que todavía estás enojada, aunque esta vez no hayas tenido derecho,- **comentó ganándose una mirada severa de la morena**- y lo más seguro es que solo quiera hablar para arreglar las cosas.**

**-Eso espero.- **suspiró mirando con pesar al chico mientras este le dejaba una pequeña caricia sobre la espalda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: El fragmento de canción que se menciona en este capítulo pertenece a Into The Dark de James Blunt.**_


	16. Capítulo XV

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Cuando la hora pactada llegó, Rachel ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del estudio de Quinn, y a cada paso que daba podía sientir como cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba.

Había ensayado toda la tarde lo que iba decirle a la rubia, pero ahora lo había olvidado todo.

Sabía que esta vez sí se había pasado, y mucho, pero el tema de Alexandra seguía siendo algo delicado para ella, sin embargo Quinn no tenía la culpa de ello y no había hecho nada para merecer lo que ella le dijo.

Sí, Quinn también había metido la pata varias veces, pero siempre se había disculpado con ella.

Rachel no podía evitar sentirse mal, había recreado el incidente del día anterior cientos de veces en su mente y cada vez se sentía peor, y es que no había lógica para lo que sucedió, ella nunca había mencionado el nombre de Alexandra y solo Blaine sabía que había sido con aquella bailarina con quien Brody le había sido infiel, por lo tanto la rubia jamás tuvo idea de la conexión que había entre ellas.

Se había comportado como una completa loca, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sintió amenazada y esa fue su reacción. Blaine estaba en lo cierto, era momento de dejar de comportarse de esa forma tan confusa.

La morena respiró hondo y se acercó a la puerta entre abierta, la empujó levemente y encontró a Adam poniéndose un abrigo.

**-Hey,-** dijo el rubio al verla**.- llegas a tiempo.-** miró el reloj en la pared.

**-Hola, Adam.-** respondió avergonzada, estaba segura de que Quinn le había comentado algunas cosas que lo incluían**.- ¿Está Quinn?**

**-Sí, está esperándote.-** respondió colocándose una bufanda**.- Está en el almacén guardando los objetivos, puedes entrar si quieres, yo ya estoy de salida.**

**-Gracias.-** dijo la morena con cierta timidez.

El joven le regaló una última sonrisa y con un leve gesto de la mano se despidió saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras él.

No pasó ni un minuto de haberse cerrado la puerta cuando Quinn aparecía en la estancia sorprendiéndose por encontrar ahí a la morena.

**-Rachel,-** musitó parándose en medio del lugar**- ¿y Adam?-** preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

**-Se acaba de ir.-** respondió la morena con voz temblorosa y señalando a la puerta.

**-Okay.-** asintió la rubia.

La rubia no había perdido detalle de a vestimenta de la morena. La chica llevaba puesta una falda tableada, con medias hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos que le cubrían hasta la parte superior de los tobillos, mientras un saco largo y color rojo la protegía. Se veía adorable y hermosa.

Mientras tanto Rachel también analizaba la vestimenta de la rubia, aquella era la primera vez que la veía usando algo que no fueran pantalones, además claro de la vez que estuvieron en Ohio. Quinn llevaba puesta una falda crema y con pequeños detalles en blanco, una blusa sencilla color blanco también y una par de botas marrones con agujetas que le cubrían hasta la parte baja de la pantorrilla. Se veía preciosa.

**-Siento mucho lo de ayer, Quinn, de verdad lo siento, sé que dije tonterías y me comporté como una demente, quería llamarte, pero no sabía que decirte, y sé que contradice muchas cosas que he dicho, pero Alexandra hace que se me crispen los nervios, no la soporto, no la había visto desde lo de Brody y no supe reaccionar de otra forma, y sí, ya sé que no tenía derecho a hablarte de esa forma aun cuando hubiese algo entre ustedes, per…**

**-Rachel,- **se acercó a ella y la sujetó ligeramente por los hombros**- respira.-** dijo con una mirada y sonrisa suave.

La morena se calmó y bajando la mirada volvió a hablar.

**-No te enojes conmigo.-** pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

**-Dios.-** dijo Quinn casi como lamento.

Rachel quedó sorprendida cuando los brazos de la rubia la rodearon para abrazarla.

**-No estoy enojada, Rach.-** le dijo suavemente antes de soltarla.

**-Pero… tú, tú estabas seria por teléfono.**

**-¿Y cuando no estoy seria?- **cuestionó con gracia- **Además… no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar,-** explicó encogiéndose de hombros**,- no sabía si ibas a seguir enojada, o si no me ibas a contestar, o si en caso de hacerlo me ibas a mandar a freír espárragos, estaba nerviosa, fue solo eso.**

**-¿No me mientes?**

**-No te miento.-** negó acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

**-De veras siento lo de Alexandra.**

**-Olvidémonos de eso ¿sí?, no quiero hablar de esa mujer, ni de Jesse, ni siquiera de Adam, ¿vale?,-** solo dejémoslo así**.- pidió tomando sus manos.**

**-¿Le dijiste a Adam lo… lo que yo te pregunté sobre… ustedes?-** preguntó avergonzada.

**-Sí.-** respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

**-Ay Dios,-** se lamentó- **¿Qué dijo?**

**-Nada, pero nunca antes lo había escuchado reír tanto**.

Rachel solo pudo ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, tanto que ella y su abrigo parecían de un mismo color.

**-Ven,-** volvió a hablar la rubia haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta**,- quiero mostrarte algo.**

La morena asintió y vio a Quinn tomar un abrigo del perchero antes de abrir la puerta y apagar las luces.

Rachel creyó que iban a salir del edificio, por eso se sorprendió tremendamente cuando la rubia pasó de largo la puerta del ascensor y se paró frente a aquella otra puerta que había en aquel pasillo, la que siempre había visto cerrada con un candado, salvo que esta vez este no estaba.

Quinn abrió la puerta y las condujo a ambas por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta que otra puerta se presentó ante ellas, y cuando la rubia la abrió, Rachel se quedó boquiabierta.

Aquella entrada daba directamente a una especie de invernadero solo que ahí no había plantas, sino que estaba lleno de luces navideñas blancas decorando las paredes de cristal, el suelo estaba completamente alfombrado, mientras que en un lado había un sillón extremadamente largo de color negro y al centro una mesa redonda cubierta con elegante mantel y dos sillas de madera.

Sobre la mesa descansaban dos platos y dos copas, y en el centro de la misma había una fuente cubierta por una campana metálica, además de una botella de vino.

**-Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz.-** dijo tímidamente Quinn al ser cuestionada por la mirada asombrada de Rachel.

**-¿Una ofrenda?**

**-Sí, para dejar de lado todas las estupideces que hemos dicho o hecho desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, ¿te parece?**

**-Sí.-** asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió también y la ayudó a deshacerse del abrigo para colgarlo luego junto al suyo en un gancho que sobresalía de una de las columnas que sostenía la puerta.

La morena estaba encantada con todo, más aún cuando Quinn retiró la silla para ella con educación haciendo un gesto gracioso.

La comida fue agradable y la conversación también, no volvieron a mencionar ninguno de los exabruptos que habían cometido a lo largo de ese tiempo, en su lugar hablaron acerca de las travesuras de Ben, de la próxima visita que planeaban hacer los Pierce a la ciudad, y de la invitación por año nuevo que los Berry habían hecho.

Quinn estaba extrañamente accesible aquella noche, parecía relajada y no tenía reparo en hablar sobre ciertas cosas acerca de su vida en Lima o sobre su abuela, incluso habló un poco sobre su tiempo en la selva africana.

**-Entonces, esa cazadora de cuero que nunca sueltas te la regaló tu abuela.-** comentó la morena bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino mientras ambas ahora descansaban en el sillón y se dedicaban a ver como nevaba.

**-Sí, pero es cuero artificial eh, así que no creas que te he hecho andar por ahí con un cadáver a cuestas.-** aclaró divertida **- Mi abuela viajó a Lima para mi graduación, me la entregó y yo me enamoré inmediatamente,-** sonrió recordando**- dijo que era su forma de decirme que estaba orgullosa y que cada vez que la usara lo recordara. Y también me dijo que debía ganar cada competencia de atletismo en la que participara en la universidad, no para mantener mi beca, sino porque yo había nacido para ganar aun cuando estuviera perdiendo.**

**-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-** cuestionó la morena con curiosidad.

**-No tengo idea.-** respondió riendo y contagiando a la otra chica**.- Mi abuela siempre salía con ese tipo de frases.**

**-Tú lo dijiste, Quinn, ella era una mujer muy sabia.-** susurró tomando su mano y acariciándola levemente con el pulgar.

La rubia asintió.

**-¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto el invierno?-** preguntó Quinn mientras se encargaba de entrelazar sus manos.

**-No, eso es algo que siempre he querido preguntarte, a la mayoría les gusta más el verano o en todo caso la primavera, pero supongo que tú no eres como los demás mortales ¿verdad?**

Quinn rio.

**-Me gusta por dos motivos, primero es que por algún motivo el frío siempre me despierta, me hace sentir viva. Y segundo, porque es algo que puedes manejar, quiero decir, cuando es verano no importa si te desnudas, el calor seguirá atosigándote, en cambio con el frío puedes elegir si sentirlo o no, si te abrigas bien estarás cómodo, y si eres de los que disfrutan de la baja temperatura, como yo, pues con una simple chaqueta basta y sobra.**

**-Una controladora nata.-** se burló Rachel.

**-No te haces una idea.-** aceptó bajando la mirada.

Rachel frunció el ceño y comenzó a lamentarse al creer que había arruinado el ambiente con su comentario.

**-Quinn…**

**-Yo siempre he tenido la necesidad de controlar lo que sucede a mi alrededor, Rach.-** la interrumpió con voz suave y sin alzar la mirada.- **Era la única forma de sentirme segura, contralaba mis emociones, mis reacciones, y cuando salí de Ohio también la información que los demás obtenían sobre mí.-** la miró y Rachel vio cierto atisbo de temor en sus ojos.

**-Es como tú misma me dijiste, Quinn, no todos somos libros abiertos.-** le dijo con dulzura.

Quinn pasó saliva con dificultad ante ese comentario. Ella estaba a punto de terminar de convertirse precisamente en eso frente a Rachel, un libro abierto, y ese simple hecho le aterrada.

**-Yo creía que de esa forma sería indestructible ¿sabes?,-** volvió a hablar la rubia-** pero luego sucedió lo de mi abuela, y lo de África.- **soltó una risa sin gracia- **Ver la capacidad que tiene el ser humano para dañar a otros es realmente abrumador,-** su voz se tornó completamente seria-** te lo dije antes, lo peor es la consciencia de saber que sucede en todas partes, no importa el país, ni la raza o la religión, hay demasiadas personas descargando odio solo porque sí, solo porque pueden. Uno ve las noticias sobre una guerra y dice **_**'oh, que lástima'**_**, pero estar frente a una hace que todo pierda sentido, incluso la vida misma.**

Rachel examinó la mirada de Quinn y asintió, no podía decirle que entendía, ella no había estado en el lugar de la rubia y Adam, pero era consciente de la carga que suponían esos recuerdos para la chica de ojos verdes.

**-Hay muchas cosas que definitivamente no tienen sentido en esta vida, Quinn, pero tu vida en sí, sí lo tiene.-** dijo acariciando su mano con el pulgar.-** No lo olvides.**

Quinn le sonrió suavemente.

**-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- **volvió a hablar la morena.

-**Solo si nunca más me vuelves a preguntar si puedes preguntar algo.-** respondió la rubia.- **Y… si no te disculpas luego de que te responda.**

Rachel sonrió y asintió.

-**Es sobre tus pesadillas.**

La expresión de Quinn se volvió seria y la morena se lamentó, sin embargo un par de segundos después, luego de soltar un suspiro, el rostro de Quinn se relajó.

**-¿Qué quieres saber?-** preguntó con voz tranquila.

-**¿Son sobre lo que viste en ese pueblo donde tomaste las fotografías de la exposición… o hay otra cosa?**

**-Son sobre lo que pasó en ese pueblo.-** respondió con voz tranquila, pero mirada ausente.-** ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas al muchacho del cuadro de cuatro?**

La morena asintió.

-**Ese jovencito murió.-** dijo con voz apagada-** Nosotros vimos todo y no pudimos hacer nada, solo tomar un par de estúpidas fotografías para que de alguna forma, él y lo que le sucedió, quedara registrado, fue lo único que pudimos hacer para que su vida no fuera en vano. **_**'L.C.'**_** eran las iniciales de su nombre, eso fue todo lo que pudimos averiguar antes de irnos. La mayoría de mis pesadillas son sobre él.**

-**¿Sigues teniéndolas?-** preguntó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Aún tengo alguna que otra. Generalmente sucede cuando hay algún detonante. Tanto el día de tu accidente como el día que me quedé a dormir en tu departamento…-** resopló- **no estaba teniendo una buena semana.**

Rachel asintió.

-**¿Has hablado con alguien sobre ellas?-** preguntó preocupada.

**-Con Adam.-** respondió escuetamente.-** Es más fácil hablar ese tipo de cosas entre nosotros, los dos estuvimos ahí, así que… podemos entendernos mutuamente. Y, bueno, como al inicio me pasaba días sin dormir… también tuve que hablarlo con un especialista.-** agregó al cabo de unos segundos.-** Dijo que las pesadillas eran **_**una manifestación inconsciente de la culpa por no haber podido evitar la muerte del chico y, una proyección de mis miedo internos**_**.-** dijo imitando el tono de voz del sujeto.

La morena la miró interrogante.

-**Las peores pesadillas que he tenido son en las que me veo a mí misma lastimando a otros,-** explicó la rubia al ver la mirada de Rachel- **incluso una vez tuve una en la que al mirar mi reflejo vi la cara de mi padre. El dr. House, sí así se llama,-** agregó al ver la mirada incrédula de la morena al escuchar el apellido del hombre-** dijo que esas pesadillas eran mi mente manifestando el temor que tengo de hacer daño y sobre todo a volverme igual que Russel. Yo… después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que esa explicación tiene sentido ya que siempre vi con temor la similitud de Brittany con sus padres, porque de alguna forma, eso quizá era indicio de que yo podía parecerme a los míos. -** completó con voz neutral.

La chica de ojos marrones asintió.

La mirada de Quinn se había vuelto algo apagada y Rachel no lo soportó y, a riesgo de ser rechazada, se acercó a ella y acarició con ambas manos su rostro consiguiendo su completa atención.

**-Tú no eres nada de eso, Quinn.-** susurró con ternura apoyando su frente en la de la rubia y pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza y enredando los dedos en aquella cabellera dorada**.- Tú no eres tu padre, y no te pareces en nada a tu madre.**

Quinn sorprendida por la acción de la morena, parpadeo un par de veces hasta relajarse en el toque de Rachel.

**-Lo sé,- **respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía las pequeñas caricias que Rachel iba dejando en su nuca-** los sueños sobre el muchacho aún los tengo, y quizá nunca se vayan, pero los otros desaparecieron por completo hace un tiempo, exactamente cuando empecé a entender por qué los tenía y me deshice de ciertos miedos, algo que no fue sencillo, sobre todo porque soy del tipo de persona que le gusta encargarse de sus propias cosas y tiene problemas para aceptar ayuda externa.**

**-Me he dado cuenta de eso.-** comentó la morena con una ligera sonrisa sin apartarse de Quinn.-** Pero debo decirte que la autosuficiencia es una estupidez, respeto eso de que cada uno es responsable de sus problemas y que no se puede pasar la vida esperando que venga alguien a sacarlo de su mundo gris y sin sentido, como dices tú, pero los amigos están para ayudarse, mira, sé que no es comparable y que en ese momento acabábamos de volver a encontrarnos, pero yo me rompí una pierna y tú me ayudaste mientras me recuperé, y hasta donde sé lo hiciste porque querías y no te supuso una carga, o al menos eso me decías todo el tiempo, así que repito, la autosuficiencia es algo estúpido y sin sentido.**

Quinn rio y rozó sus narices. A esa altura de la conversación sus movimientos ya eran inconscientes.

-**Me encanta que seas sincera y directa ¿sabes? y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, la autosuficiencia es algo estúpido. Para suerte mía, he llegado a comprenderlo, además de haber estado rodeada de amigos tan tercos como tú.-** susurró.

-**Qué te puedo decir, soy una Berry.-** respondió en el mismo tono.

Quinn volvió a reír y asintió, luego se inclinó hacia un lado haciendo que su sien quedara a la altura de la parte baja de la mejilla de la morena y casi apoyada en esta. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia la cintura de la morena y con suavidad se anclaron en ese lugar.

**-¿Has vuelto a ver a Brody?-** preguntó la rubia de la nada.

-**No, no después de terminar la universidad.- **respondió la morena con voz apagada.- **Siempre he pensado que la infidelidad es algo estúpido, si ya no quieres estar con alguien solo debes decirlo. Si quieres una relación sin exclusividad, pues búscate a alguien que quiera lo mismo que tú y no andes mintiendo. Las cosas son así de sencillas, por eso lo que hizo Brody es algo que yo no voy a entender nunca. No le guardo rencor ni nada, pero incluso la idea de conservar una amistad me resultaba risible, no confío en él, y la amistad también se basa en eso ¿no?, en confianza. Así que, repito, no he vuelto a verlo después de graduarme.**

-**Pues que bueno.-** dijo con simpleza.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rachel por reflejo.

**-Un idiota así no merece ni un segundo de tu tiempo.-** susurró sobre su hombro.

La morena buscó la mirada de Quinn y cuando la encontró pudo ver nada más que honestidad en ella.

-**Dije muy en serio eso de que hay que ser realmente estúpido para cambiarte por alguien.-** volvió a hablar la rubia.

**-¿Alguien como Alexandra?**

**-No, simplemente por cambiarte. Brody no supo apreciar lo que tenía, y eso lo hace mil veces más idiota de lo que yo, Santana y Adam juntos hemos podido ser a lo largo de toda nuestra vida.-** sentenció sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la morena.

-**Gracias.- **musitó Rachel.

-**No tienes que agradecerme por decir la verdad.**

Ambas quedaron en silencio y este se prolongó por varios segundos, segundos en los que sus miradas no perdieron la conexión.

-**Rachel… hay… hay algo que… que necesito decirte.- **balbuceó finalmente agachando la mirada.

Su voz había sonado tan pequeña, que causó ternura en la morena.

**-Dime.-** susurró Rachel en respuesta mientras dejaba pequeñas e inconscientes caricias en el ante brazo de Quinn.

La rubia volvió a acercarse a ella y apoyó la sien en la mejilla de la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa, Quinn? ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó con preocupación.

-**Sí.-** respondió la rubia.

La morena se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Quinn chocar contra la piel de su cuello, más aún cuando la respiración de la rubia comenzó a alterarse denotando su nerviosismo.

Rachel pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba contra ella, y por algún motivo el suyo propio empezó a imitarlo siendo plenamente consciente de que aquello no era por el frío, la rubia se había encargado de colocar ahí dos máquinas calefactoras portátiles para hacer el ambiente agradable.

**-Me gustas, Rach, mucho.-** susurró sintiendo como su labio inferior temblaba.

Rachel podía sentir como su corazón latía sin cesar y golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, tal vez aquel era un efecto que solo Quinn podía provocar en ella.

Lo único que la morena atinó a hacer fue entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn de forma íntima, buscando toda la proximidad posible, y esa proximidad se completó cuando los brazos de la rubia la rodearon por la cintura como si intentara fundirla en su propio cuerpo.

Se quedaron así por largo rato hasta que fue la morena quien hizo el primer movimiento para alejarse.

**-Quinn… yo, yo… tú…**

**-Descuida,-** musitó débilmente interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Rachel y apartándose despacio para poder mirarla**- no tienes que decirme nada,-** esbozó una pequeña y apenada sonrisa**- solo quería decírtelo, solo eso.-** Rachel, colapsada por los nervios, se limitó a asentir**.- Creo… que necesitamos despejarnos ¿Quieres ir a jugar con la nieve?-** preguntó la rubia con una mirada tranquila y haciendo una pequeña seña con la cabeza hacia el exterior del invernadero.

**-¿Se puede salir?**

**-Claro, ven conmigo.-** asintió poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo.

Quinn sabía que sugerir salir a jugar con la nieve no había sido su idea más brillante ni coherente en ese momento, pero necesitaba sentir el frío en el rostro para calmarse, para sentir que todo estaba bien, o de lo contrario saldría corriendo del lugar.

Una vez se hubieron puesto los abrigos, las bufandas y los mitones, ambas salieron al exterior.

Rachel quedó maravillada nuevamente, desde aquella azotea, cuyo perímetro estaba rodeado por una baranda metálica, podía verse parte de la ciudad, la cual estaba completamente iluminada por luces navideñas de varios colores.

**-¿Te gusta?-** preguntó Quinn acercándose a ella por la espalda.

**-¿Bromeas?, esto es precioso.-** respondió entusiasmada.

**-Ya lo creo.-** musitó la rubia.

Rato después ambas trabajaban con la nieve acumulada en la azotea, cada una por su lado porque la morena había propuesto un concurso de armar muñecos y Quinn simplemente quiso complacerla.

**-Quinn.**

**-Dime.**

**-¿Desde cuando te gusto?-** preguntó elevando la cabeza por encima del pequeño muñeco que estaba armando y Quinn la miró asomándose por un lado del suyo.

La rubia elevó una ceja y Rachel se sintió torpe por haber hecho aquella pregunta.

-**No… no tienes que… yo solo… lo siento.-** balbuceó la morena.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente hasta que Quinn suspiró.

**-¿La verdad?-** dijo la rubia al cabo de unos segundos y Rachel asintió- **desde siempre.**

**-¿En… en serio?**

**-Mhm.-** musitó Quinn volviendo a su trabajo.

-**Entonces… ¿por qué cuando vivíamos juntas no me dirigías más de dos o tres palabras al día?-** preguntó con curiosidad mientras sus manos volvían también a concentrarse en la nieve.

Quinn soltó una risa ligera y resignada.

-**Al inicio fue porque yo soy así con el 99% de las personas, luego… luego fue **_**correr o morir**_**.-** dijo la rubia sin dejar de trabajar en su muñeco.

-**¿Cómo?-** cuestionó la morena deteniéndose y buscando la mirada de la rubia por encima de las pilas de nieve entre ellas.

Quinn la miró por un instante y volvió a lo suyo.

-**Correr o morir,-** repitió la rubia-** el dr. House le llamó así a mi necesidad de alejarme de las personas que me agradan, sinceramente creo que ese día el hombre había estado leyendo a **_**James Dasher **_**y de ahí salió el nombrecito. En fin, según me explicó, las personas con mi carácter y que han pasado por **_**el rechazo del núcleo familiar-**_volvió a imitar la voz del doctor en son de burla mientras rodaba los ojos-** sienten como amenaza la cercanía emocional, por eso cuando nos cruzamos con alguien que puede llegar a atraernos de una forma más allá de física, tendemos a huir para no salir lastimados.-** explicó sin mirarla ni dejar de trabajar con la nieve.

**-¿Y… y Mackenzie?-** preguntó la morena con voz tímida, también sin mirarla.

Quinn levantó los ojos hacia Rachel y la morena hizo lo mismo hacia ella.

La interacción duró un par de segundos y luego ambas volvieron a mirar su trabajo.

-**Ya te expliqué lo de ella.-** respondió Quinn con tranquilidad-** No había sentimientos, y por si te lo estás preguntando, no, no he sido, no soy, ni seré del tipo de persona que se liga con todo lo que se pone al frente.**

**-Una vez más,-** intervino la morena a la distancia sin dejar de prestar atención a la nieve en sus manos-** siento mucho, muchísimo, lo que pregunté sobre ti y Adam.-** dijo acentuando cada palabra para dejar claro lo arrepentida que estaba con ese exabrupto cometido hace unos días.

**-Solo he estado con Mack,-** volvió a hablar la rubia con algo de timidez-** y créeme cuando digo que con eso he tenido más que suficiente para saber que las relaciones casuales no van conmigo. No he vuelto a salir con nadie desde la secundaria, y sí, ya sé que es raro, solo puedo decir que yo prefiero pasarme una noche encerrada en el estudio con mis cámaras y fotografías en lugar de pasarla con alguien a quien de seguro no volveré a ver. Como Santana dice, soy una adicta al trabajo.-** terminó de decir con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Rachel levantó la mirada y vio a Quinn concentrada en apilar pequeñas bolas de nieve en un montículo mayor, la morena lo pensó unos segundos y decidió hacer la pregunta que se acaba de instalar en su cabeza.

-**¿Qué se supone que debo inferir cuando me dices que a mí me esquivabas, pero que no tuviste problema en estar con Mackenzie solo porque no sentías nada por ella?-** preguntó con voz débil y vio a Quinn detener sus acciones por un instante antes de volver a hacer pequeñas bolas de nieve.

La rubia respiró hondo mientras jugaba con la nieve en sus manos, la necesidad de salir corriendo volvió a instalarse en ella, pero decidió ignorarla, en cambio se sacó uno de los guantes y estrechó la pequeña bola de nieve que tenía en la mano. El frío hielo en contacto directo con su piel le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba para responder.

Se sacudió la mano y se volvió a poner el guante antes de continuar con su muñeco, y en todo ese tiempo no miró a la morena.

**-Sentirse más que atraída hacia ti no es muy difícil,-** dijo Quinn al fin sin alzar la mirada-** quiero decir… chica amable, de buen corazón, hermosa, con un talento sobrenatural para decir más de mil palabras por minuto, que va por la vida mostrándose tal y como es, que no tiene miedo más que a las películas de terror y a las mariposas, por raro que eso resulte,-** mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como había visto a la morena correr despavorida cuando una mariposa quedó encerrada en la cocina de la casa de los Berry hace años-** además tienes una mirada que invita a confiar plenamente en ti, eres… la ruina de cualquier ser humano, Rachel, es imposible no desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti. Yo sabía que, si tan solo con verte una hora al día e intercambiar un par de palabras ya me gustabas, no sentir más iba a ser imposible si pasaba más tiempo contigo. Por eso me mantenía distante. Correr o morir ¿entiendes?**

Cuando el silencio fue todo lo que Quinn recibió como respuesta, levantó la mirada y buscó la de Rachel.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la morena, que tenía las mejillas rojas, se limitó a asentir y sonreírle suavemente de medio lado antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo con la nieve.

Luego, un silencio tranquilo las envolvió por varios minutos.

**-También me gustas.-** confesó Rachel de la nada y con voz tímida.

Quinn, que en ese momento estaba haciendo equilibrio parada de puntillas frente a su montículo de nieve, perdió la concentración y tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre su trabajo para no irse de bruces.

Cuando la rubia logró recuperar la compostura, volvió a asomar la cabeza, prácticamente a cámara lenta, por entre la nieve que bloqueaba su visión de Rachel.

Quinn cuestionó a la morena con la mirada y esta se sonrojó.

**-Sin embargo,-** volvió a hablar la chica de ojos marrones-** creo que lo mío fue gradual,-** dijo con sinceridad**,- quiero decir, desde un principio tu forma de ser con Brittany me causó ternura, aun cuando conmigo te comportabas como si yo fuese la Gorgona. Y siempre he admirado tu inteligencia y tu talento, además de que…-** rio ligeramente- **bueno eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.**

A esas alturas del discurso, Quinn sentía que no podía estar más sonrojada, pero luchando contra eso se mantuvo firme y no quitó la mirada de los ojos marrones y honestos de Rachel.

**-Yo,- **volvió a hablar la morena- **desde la primera vez que te vi he sentido esta especie de atracción, de necesidad, por saber más y más de ti, porque cada pequeña cosa que me mostrabas me resultaba tan espectacular que solo provocaba que quisiera saber otra más, así poco a poco fui descubriéndote y poco a poco comenzaste a gustarme de una forma más… seria.**

Quinn asintió, aquello tenía lógica. Si ella gustó de la morena desde un principio fue porque Rachel siempre había sido una persona abierta y expresiva, mientras que ella había sido como un juego de cajas chinas, por lo que la respuesta de Rachel era válida.

**-¿Seria?-** atinó a preguntar la rubia.

**-Sí. Me refiero a que, con una simple mirada tú podrías tener a quien quisieras a tus pies,-** respondió y Quinn levantó una ceja-** ¿ves? A eso me refiero- **dijo señalando el gesto de la rubia quien con timidez agachó la mirada- **y a eso también-** agregó la morena ante el nuevo gesto de la otra chica-** pero… a mí me gustas por esas cosas que no dejas ver a los demás. Me gustas porque ves dibujos animados antes de dormir, y porque odias la mantequilla. Me gustas porque eres realmente obsesiva con la organización, cuidado y limpieza de tus cámaras, y porque nunca sales de casa sin llevar una contigo. Me gustas porque eres capaz de irte al fin de la tierra por un buen plato de tocino, y porque tu pasatiempo favorito es tirarle gomas de borrar a Adam por la cabeza.**

Quinn sonrió un poco y levantó la mirada otra vez.

**-Sé que de toda la música de **_**The Head And The Heart **_**solo te gusta **_**Another Story, **_**y que dicho sea de paso siempre catalogas como tu canción favorita, pero solo porque amas tan profundamente **_**Imagine Dragons **_**que elegir una sola de sus canciones es imposible para ti**_**.**_- dijo sonriendo al recordar a la rubia brincando por su departamento junto al cachorro Ben mientras _On Top Of The World_ sonaba a todo volumen en el lugar.

Ahora el perro soltaba pequeños ladridos y movía alegremente la colita cada vez que escuchaba esa canción. El pequeño animal era bastante efusivo y Rachel no podía culparlo, ya que estaba seriamente influenciado por ella y por la rubia.

Y es que la verdad era que Quinn lejos de ser la persona fría y seria que su mirada denotaba en público, era realmente la persona más amable, irónica, en un buen sentido, y llena de vida que Rachel había conocido. Definitivamente Quinn Fabray era el tipo de persona que reservaba lo mejor de ella solo para los más cercanos.

**-También sé que ****detestas la música de James Blunt,- **continuó Rachel-** esto último quizá porque Adam te ha hecho escucharla un millón de veces, y treinta mil más la semana pasada, sobre todo **_**Into The Dark.**_

Quinn asintió algo ausente recordando lo que había sucedido ese tarde con su amigo y esa canción.

**-Sé que te gusta tu soledad porque la sinceridad humana es algo que cada vez escasea más.-** volvió a hablar la morena-** Me gustas por todas esas cosas y porque cuando tienes un mal sueño odias que se te acerquen en el momento porque no quieres que nadie piense que necesitas un abrazo, y no eres consciente de que quien necesita abrazarte es la persona que está a tu lado para sentirse útil de alguna forma. Me gustas porque detestas los corbatines de Blaine, pero los mismos en Ben te parecen lindos.**

**-Ben es lindo.-** se justificó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros de forma infantil.

-**Y también me gustas por ese gesto que acabas de hacer y que hace un año nunca me hubieras mostrado.-** terminó con una sonrisa suave.- **Me gustas porque a pesar de tener argumentos sólidos en contra de Disney y sus historias, te disfrazaste de uno de sus personajes para entretener a los niños del hospital, me gustas por todas esas cosas que he podido descubrir sin necesidad de que me las digas, y claro, también me gustas porque aun ahora tengo que pelearte para que me cuentes alguna historia sobre ti.**

La rubia, sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, se mordió el labio, tomó una bocanada de aire, se sacudió la nieve de las manos cubiertas perfectamente por los guantes, y con pasos temblorosos llegó hasta donde estaba la morena, que al verla llegar también sacudió sus manos y dio un par de pasos para darle el alcance.

**-Rachel,-** dijo con voz nerviosa parándose frente a ella,- **todo eso… ¿lo has dicho en serio?**

**-¿Fuiste sincera cuando mencionaste las razones por las que crees que Brody es un idiota, y por las que me esquivabas cuando vivíamos juntas?-** preguntó la morena con voz tranquila. Quinn, frunciendo el ceño en confusión, asintió.-** Ahí tienes tu respuesta.-** agregó Rachel sin dejar de mirar lo ojos de la rubia.

Quinn volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó de forma entrecortada.

**-Yo… yo sé que cada decisión que tomamos conlleva un riesgo,- **dijo la rubia ante la atenta mirada de la morena que solo asentía a cada palabra**- sé que de seguro tienes mejores opciones, y que incluso a pesar de lo que me has dicho, para ti ni siquiera debo ser una,-** se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba una de las de la Rachel**- pero yo… yo necesito preguntar… preguntar si…,- **el temblor ya se había apoderado hasta de sus labios y los nervios la habían colapsado finalmente.

Quinn jugando nerviosamente con la mano de la morena intentando ordenar las palabras dentro de su mente mientras una voz interna le gritaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y el que la morena no dijera nada, esta vez no le estaba ayudando**.**

**- Dios, soy muy mala para esto,-** volvió a hablar a rubia llevando la mano que tenía en la nuca a su frente-** no… no he debido decirte algunas cosas, debería haberte llevado a una cita para hacerlo… ¡demonios! ni siquiera te he llevado a una cita.-** se lamentó apretando ligeramente la mano de Rachel y soltando un resoplido.

La morena sonrió con ternura al ver a la chica frente a ella seguir murmurando cosas sin sentido, algunas inentendibles y algún que otro auto reproche.

**-Olvida las citas, creo que de alguna forma ya hemos tenido varias. Así que… pregúntame, Quinn.-** sonó casi como una súplica.

La rubia dejó de murmurar por lo bajo y miró a la morena esperando una confirmación sobre lo que acababa de oír.

Rachel, que definitivamente no estaba menos nerviosa que la rubia, supo interpretar la mirada de esta, se acercó más a ella y posó su mano libre en la mejilla de Quinn dejando una pequeña caricia.

**-Vamos, hazlo.-** volvió a pedir acercándose hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

Quinn soltó suavemente su mano y con mucha delicadeza la sujetó de la cintura.

Ambas tenían un brillo intenso en la mirada, y ambas podían sentir como la otra temblaba.

**-¿Quieres dejar de pelear como si fuéramos pareja y en cambio… convertirnos en una?-** dijo finalmente la fotógrafa, la morena sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior ante las formas de Quinn**.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, porque la verdad, a mí me encantaría ser la tuya.-** agregó con una mirada entre esperanzada y aterrada.

Se miraron durante unos segundos mientras las nubes de vaho delataban el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

**-Si vamos a discutir como pareja en el futuro,-** dijo por fin Rachel,- **me encantaría que fuéramos una, Quinn,-** respondió rozando sus narices con ternura y volviendo acariciar su mejilla**,- así que sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.-** terminó susurrando.

La rubia respiró aliviada y sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho en su vida.

**-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en vida ¿sabes?-** musitó Quinn con ternura mientras tomaba su rostro con dulzura para acariciarlo con la yema descubierta de sus dedos.

La caricia era suave, lenta, como si explorara y quisiera recordar la textura de cada parte de la piel del rostro de Rachel. Primero las mejillas, luego la frente, la nariz con el dorso de su dedo índice, la barbilla y la mandíbula con ambas manos, y finalmente los labios con el pulgar.

Cuando Quinn llegó a esa parte, Rachel solo cerró los ojos dejando que un suspiro muriera en su garganta, y la rubia volvió a acariciar esa zona con una dulzura infinita que la estaba derritiendo.

**-¿Puedo besarte?-** susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

**-Creí que con nuestro nuevo estatus no había necesidad de hacer esa pregunta.-** respondió la morena de igual forma sin abrir los ojos.

**-Ya te dije que no soy buena para estás cosas,-** dijo riendo ligeramente- **además… me gusta estar segura de las cosas,-** agregó anclando una de sus mano en la mejilla de la morena, y la otra en su cintura.- **pero sobre todo, quiero estar segura de que no voy a hacer nada que te moleste o te lastime, no quiero dar ningún paso sin tu aprobación.**

Rachel abrió los ojos y pudo ver la sinceridad en la mirada de la rubia, pudo ver como es que no estaba bromeando y de verdad esperaba su permiso.

**-Puedes.-** musitó casi como un suspiro.

La distancia desapareció, los ojos se cerraron y los labios se encontraron.

Fue lento y dulce. Tierno, pero apasionado. Largo e irónicamente insuficiente.

Fue una coreografía perfecta, un contacto divino.

Fue ver el amanecer tras sus parpados cerrados.

Quinn se perdió en la boca de Rachel y Rachel en la boca de Quinn.

Rachel aferró una de sus manos a la de la rubia, a la que estaba sobre su mejilla, y sujeto con la otra el cuello de su acompañante.

Sus labios reclamaron más contacto y sus lenguas bailaron juntas, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus cálidos alientos se fundieron en uno solo.

La separación fue dolorosa, pero a la vez reconfortante.

Reconfortante porque al abrir los ojos confirmaron que no era un sueño, estaba pasando, estaban sintiendo, estaban juntas.

Quinn sonrió completamente embelesada con la chica frente a ella. Acarició su rostro nuevamente y sonrió más al sentir como el suyo era acariciado también.

Volvieron a juntar sus frentes y se sonrieron con complicidad antes de volver a besarse.

**-No creo que haya una mejor opción para mí que tú, Quinn.-** susurró la morena cuando la rubia la abrazó y hundió el rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

Quinn al oír aquello dejó un pequeño, pero sentido beso en el cuello de la morena haciéndola temblar nuevamente.

**-Entonces… ¿no tengo que preocuparme por el profesor de hip hop?-** preguntó infantilmente sin salir de su escondite.

Rachel rio con adoración.

**-Por supuesto que no.-** respondió obligándola a mirarla.

Quinn sonrió levemente y se mordió el labio.

**-Creo que Brittany sospechaba algo sobre esto ¿sabes?-** comentó la morena cuando Quinn volvió a mirarla**- muchas veces me hablaba de ti, como si estuviera tratando de ayudarme a entenderte.**

Quinn sonrió.

**-Britt es bastante perceptiva, y ella siempre está tratando de cuidarme, si te dijo algunas cosas es porque confía en ti, ella nunca me expondría frente a cualquiera, como te he dicho, siempre está tratando de cuidarme.**

**-¿Debería preocuparme'-** bromeó entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**-No, a mí me van más las morenas.-** respondió afirmando su agarre en la cintura de la chica.

**-Entonces vigilaré a Santana.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. A Rachel le encantaba verla tan relajada.

**-Bien, seré más específica, a mí solo me interesa una morena.- **dejó un beso sobre su frente**- Además, tu prima no es mi tipo,-** bromeó**- y ella también sospechaba algo de esto, se la ha pasado haciéndome comentarios muy de su tipo desde hace meses.-** rodó los ojos.

Rachel volvió por un momento en el tiempo, y recordó aquella vez que la latina le dijo algo sobre cómo comportarse con Brian Pierce cuando se trataba de su hija, y que esa información le iba a servir en el futuro.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-** preguntó la rubia extrañada al ver el gesto de la morena.

**-Creo que voy a tener que comenzar a llamar señor Pierce a Brian.-** musitó con la mirada perdida.

A Quinn le tomó unos segundos entender y finalmente rio.

**-Te adora, y Alice también, no te preocupes.-** dijo abrazándola.

**-Mis padres también te adoran.**

**-Lo sé.-** fingió soberbia y Rachel se alejó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-**Gracias-** musitó la morena quedando de espaldas a ella.

-**¿Por dejarte agredirme?-** preguntó Quinn divertida pegándose a ella y tomando su cintura.

-**Por ser tú,-** respondió girándose en los brazos de la rubia quedando frente a frente-** por dejarme conocerte, por esta cena, por… por ser tú quien ha hecho **_**la **_**pregunta, por todo.**

**-Es un placer,-** dijo Quinn abrazándola más cerca de su cuerpo.-** y debo decirte que también estoy agradecida contigo, con tu facilidad para mostrarte tal cual eres, y con tu interés hacia mí y mi carácter de hielo.-** susurró rozando su nariz-** Ahora, si soy sincera… la declaración es algo que no tenía planeado hacer, no hoy, y en cuanto a lo de pedirte que seas mi novia… fue algo inevitable después de tu discurso de dos horas sobre lo mucho que te gusta mi personalidad…-** dijo con voz divertida-** ¡Auch!- **se quejó cunado la morena le dejó un nuevo golpe en el brazo.

-**No arruines el momento, Quinn.-** espetó la morena con seriedad antes de apoyar la mejilla sobre el pecho de la otra chica.

La rubia carraspeó y se puso seria.

-**Tienes razón, lo siento.-** dijo besando la cabeza de Rachel.- **Como iba diciendo, no te iba a preguntar hasta año nuevo, pero… me pusiste muy difícil eso de esperar.**

**-¿Soy irresistible?- **preguntó con falsa inocencia buscando la mirada de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y asintió levemente.

Rachel se mordió el labio y agachando la mirada comenzó a jugar con las solapa del abrigo de la rubia.

**-¿Por qué querías esperar hasta año nuevo?-** preguntó la morena con timidez antes de volver a mirar a Quinn.

La rubia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

**-Vamos a ir a California ¿no?, quería hablar primero con Hiram y Leroy.-** respondió en voz baja.

-**¿Querías pedirles permiso?-** preguntó asombrada.

La rubia se sonrojó más y asintió.

Rachel rio con adoración.

**-No te burles.- ** reclamó Quinn con voz infantil.

-**No lo hago,-** aseguró Rachel sujetando con delicadeza el rostro de la rubia dejándole un casto beso sobre los labios-** es solo que… es lo más lindo que alguien ha querido hacer por mí, generalmente la gente se espanta con la idea de tener que enfrentar dos padres en lugar de solo uno.-** agregó volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

-**Gente idiota.-** murmuró la rubia abrazando con mayor firmeza a Rachel.-** Tú vales el correr cualquier riesgo, incluso el de la tortura por parte de dos padres sobreprotectores.-** susurró contra la morena cabellera de la chica en sus brazos antes de dejar un beso sobre ella.-** Me hubiera gustado que esto se hubiera dado en un mejor lugar,-** dijo al cabo de unos segundos-** ya sabes, en una gran cita.**

**-¿A lo Disney?-** preguntó la morena con diversión.

-**No, dios,-** respondió rápidamente-** jamás a lo Disney, sigo firme en mi opinión de que ellos son los culpables de muchas ideas erróneas en la gente, quiero decir, ¿Qué rayos con Blancanieves y los siete enanos?**

Rachel negó divertida y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

**-Esto… esto ha sido perfecto, tú lo has sido.-** dijo la morena con voz suave mirando fija y dulcemente a Quinn- **Sí ya sé que la perfección no existe,- **agregó al ver las intenciones que tenía la rubia de protestar-** pero tú te acercas bastante, la prueba de eso es que la última vez que nos vimos me pasé de la raya, y he debido ser yo quien buscara arreglar las cosas,-** continuó esta vez con un tono apenadodesviando la mirada- **pero en su lugar lo has hecho tú.-** volvió a mirar a Quinn- **Yo… yo te juro que no estoy tan loca como te he hecho creer.**

Quinn sonrió con ternura y recargó su frente en la de la morena.

-**Bueno, es apropiado recordarte que, aunque cada día mejoro un poco más, en cierta forma yo sí estoy tan demente como has podido ver estos meses, por lo que no tengo ningún problema con la locura, eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte,- **dijo arrugando graciosamente la nariz- **pero, Rach, si no vuelves a pedirme que pare el auto y te deje en plena carretera estaría bien.**

La morena se sonrojó y la rubia le dio un beso en la nariz.

**-Te quiero.-** susurró Rachel abrazándose más a Quinn y cobijándose en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de esta.

-**También te quiero.-** respondió sonriendo tontamente mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la morena.

Y de esa forma ambas se quedaron abrazadas por varios minutos en medio de un pacífico y relajador silencio.

-**Tienes frío.- **dijo la rubia al cabo de un rato cuando sintió a la morena temblar.

-**No.**

**-No estaba preguntando.**

**-No me quiero ir. Me gusta mucho aquí.-** dijo la morena en tono infantil aferrándose más a la rubia.

Quinn sonrió.

-**A mí también, pero no quiero que te dé una neumonía. No puedo restar puntos de esa forma con tus padres.**

**-Entonces lo que te preocupas es su opinión y no mi bienestar.-** dijo la morena apartándose un poco y buscando la mirada de Quinn.

**-Exacto.-** respondió la rubia con una expresión inocente.- **¡Auch!-** se quejó cuando la morena le dio otro golpe en el brazo.

-**Quejica.-** dijo la morena.

-**Agresiva.-** retrucó la rubia viendo a Rachel caminar en dirección al muñeco que había estado armando.

**-Lo dice la mujer que estuvo a punto de golpear a un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial.- **contraatacó Rachel poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-**¡Él te atropelló!-** se defendió la rubia.

**-Sí, bueno,-** dijo la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia-** es hora de ver el resultado de estar al borde del congelamiento.-** agregó frotando sus manos y Quinn rodó los ojos ante el evidente cambio de tema**.- Primero el tuyo.**

**-Vale.-** aceptó la rubia.

**-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-** cuestiono cuando se pararon frente a la obra de Quinn.

Rachel inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarle la forma, pero era imposible.

**-Pues es una montaña, ¿no lo ves?-** dijo orgullosa.

**-¿Una montaña?-** cuestionó poniendo las manos en jarra.

**-Sí, y no puedes negar que está perfecta. Ahora vamos a ver el tuyo.-** sentenció caminando hasta donde Rachel había estado trabajando**.- ¿Qué es?-** preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

**-Es Olaf.-** respondió con indignación.

**-¿Cuándo se estaba derritiendo o qué?-** se burló.

Lo siguiente que Quinn sintió fue una bola de nieve estrellarse en su cabeza.

La rubia giró la cabeza lentamente en la dirección de donde vino el proyectil y vio a Rachel con una sonrisa engreída.

**-Te lo mereces.-** dijo la morena sacudiendo sus manos.

**-No tienes idea de con quién te has metido, Berry.-** espetó Quinn con una mirada decidida mientras se iba acercando.

La sonrisa de la morena se fue borrando a medida que la rubia se acercaba, hasta que se vio en la necesidad de empezar a retroceder para mantener una distancia prudencial entre ambas.

**-Quinn, no te acerques,-** advirtió señalándola con un dedo- **Quinn, no seas vengativa, eso no es bueno.**

**-¿Ah sí?, la nieve en mi cabello dice otra cosa.-** dijo dando una zancada y atrapándola en el acto.

Rachel lanzó un gritito y luego comenzó a reír descontroladamente cuando la rubia, que la sujetaba de espalda por la cintura, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello con sus labios.

**-No, Quinn, para…. para por favor.-** decía en medio de risas.

La rubia finalmente la soltó y la dejó recuperar el aliento.

**-Te lo merecías.-** sentenció con solemnidad antes de darle la espalda y caminar de regreso al invernadero.

Sin embargo aquello quedó en intento, porque cuando Quinn iba pasando por un lado de su "montaña", un cuerpo menudo impacto con el suyo.

Rachel había corrido hasta ella y le había saltado a la espalda, logrando derribarla en medio de risas y una divertida lucha que terminó con las dos rendidas en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de donde habían caído habló.

**-Dios, Rach, eres una verdadera fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza, mira, acabamos de tirar una montaña.-** dijo divertida ganándose un intento de golpecito en el estómago por parte de la morena.

Y fue intento porque la rubia fue más rápida y detuvo su mano, luego pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de la morena y la acercó más a ella, quedando así ambas recostadas de lado.

Rachel se acurrucó más cerca aún, y mirándola le sonrío.

Quinn devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente le dejó un tierno beso sobre la nariz, un beso que denotaba adoración pura.

**-Gracias por ver en mí más allá de lo que quería mostrar.- **susurró Quinn.

**-Gracias por correr el riesgo conmigo.-** respondió la morena apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Porque sí, estaba corriendo un riesgo, uno del que siempre había huido, pero la morena lo valía, de eso no le cabía duda. Y lo mejor era que, al parecer, Rachel pensaba lo mismo de ella.

_Normalmente trataría de correr_

_Y hasta podría esconderme_

_Porque nunca supe lo que quería_

_Hasta que te miré a los ojos_

Susurró entonando suavemente Quinn haciendo que Rachel alzara la vista para mirarla.

_Así que ¿estoy sola en esto?_

_Lo que busco en tu interior_

_es que tu sientas lo que yo por ti._

_Nena, por favor, no me dejes ir._

Agregó la rubia sonriendo por las caricias que, su ahora novia, le dejaba en el rostro.

**-Déjame adivinar,- **musitó la morena-** ¿tarde de Olly Murs?**

**-Y de James Blunt.-** respondió Quinn haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-**Oh, cariño, lo siento.**- dijo Rachel tiernamente mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Quinn.

Eso de que a la rubia le desagradaba la música de Blunt no era broma, Quinn realmente lo consideraba una tortura, y Rachel lo sabía a la perfección.

-**Dilo de nuevo.-** pidió la rubia en voz baja.

Rachel la miró por un segundo y sonrió dulcemente.

-**Cariño.-** susurró acercándose a sus labios.-** ¿Tengo que preguntar?-** dijo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-**¿Tú?, nunca.-** musitó Quinn en respuesta eliminando la distancia.

Cuando el beso terminó la rubia acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Rachel y volvió a besarle la nariz.

-**Es mejor que nos levantemos de aquí, o de lo contrario sí que va a darte neumonía.-** dijo levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

Luego de sacudirse la nieve ambas se dirigieron nuevamente al interior del invernadero, pero antes de entrar, Rachel detuvo a Quinn.

-**¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la rubia.

-**No pienso dejarte ir, tú ya no te me escapas, Fabray.-** respondió la morena apoyando las manos en los hombros de la rubia antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil viendo como Rachel pasaba por su lado y se resguardaba del frío.

Cuando la morena se giró para mirarla de forma inocente Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír y correr hacia ella para abrazarla por la cintura y hacerla girar en medio de risas.

-**Solo para que quede claro, no tengo intensiones de ir a ningún lado lejos de ti.-** susurró la rubia en el oído de Rachel cuando finalmente la bajó.

-**Me alegra oír eso, no queremos generarle ningún trauma a Ben si comenzamos a pelear por su custodia.-** comentó la morena con diversión.

-**Nada de lo que hagamos puede traumatizarlo más que ver 101 Dálmatas, Rachel.-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa esquivando hábilmente el golpe que la morena quería darle en el brazo.

-**Ven aquí, Quinn Fabray.-** espetó la morena persiguiendo inútilmente a la rubia por todo el invernadero.

-**Nop.-** respondió Quinn esquivando un nuevo intento de Rachel por atraparla.

Sí, sus ganas de correr podían focalizarse de ahora en adelante para molestar a su dramática novia y poder huir de sus reacciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: El fragmento de canción en este capítulo pertenece a la letra de Please Don't Let Me Go - Olly Murs**_


	17. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_El que no sabe estar solo, no sabrá estar acompañado._

Ese era el legado que le había dejado a Quinn su querida abuela, y aquella frase prácticamente se convirtió en un mantra para la rubia durante muchísimo tiempo, y bueno, quizá otras tantas en una excusa.

_La perfección no existe, Quinnie, toma el error y aprende de él._

Eso le decía su abuela cuando ella le comentaba que se sentía fatal por haber fallado en algo, por eso Quinn aprendió que cada día de su vida debía aspirar a ser mejor de lo que había sido el día anterior, aunque en algunos casos, y obviamente no estaba orgullosa de ello, solo aspiró a no ser un desastre mayor al que había sido veinticuatro horas antes.

_El miedo es el primer paso al lado oscuro._

Bueno, Quinn podía no ser experta en cine, pero sabía que su abuela había sacado eso de Star Wars, aun así era algo que siempre llevaba presente, y también era con lo que siempre tuvo más problemas.

Pero ahora Quinn estaba en una nueva etapa, aprendiendo algo completamente nuevo. Quinn estaba aprendiendo a estar acompañada, y eso, gracias a Rachel, le encantaba.

Obviamente su relación no era perfecta, porque la perfección era una fantasía y lo que ella y Rachel tenían era bastante real, al menos hasta el momento, y Quinn esperaba que siguiese siendo así por mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo más.

Aún seguían teniendo discusiones acerca de la temática de muchas películas animadas, y sobre que era mejor para su perro, si la comida en lata o en bolsa, si el champú con el dibujo de los cachorritos o el del perro con el pelaje brillante, si el juguete en forma de hueso o en forma de pelota, y cosas de ese tipo, pero esos momentos también los disfrutaban porque las ayudaba a seguir conociéndose y sobre todo las ayudaba a aprender algo importante en cualquier relación, concertar.

Obviamente eso de llegar a un acuerdo no era cosa sencilla cuando tenía que suceder, porque Quinn seguía siendo Quinn y Rachel seguía siendo Rachel, pero lo lograban, con mucho esfuerzo sí, pero lo lograban, por ello Ben tenía el pelaje tan brillante como si lo hubiesen lustrado, pero un juguete en forma de hueso, y Quinn había visto muchos musicales en los últimos meses, mientras que Rachel había tenido que ver todos los capítulos de la serie _Cosmos, _tanto en la versión de _Carl Sagan _como en la de _Neil deGrasse Tyson_.

Pero dejando de lado todo el asunto del crecimiento como una pareja, estaba el lado idílico de la relación. Porque sí, su relación, como cualquier otra, tenía su lado idílico, ese momento en el cual cualquier diabético que apreciara su vida debía alejarse de ellas a no ser que quisiera una buena dosis de insulina en su sistema para salir con pulso del lugar.

Asquerosamente adorables, así les decía Santana, y quizá tenía razón, pero ninguna parecía darle importancia a ese hecho, siempre estaban demasiado ocupadas disfrutando del momento como para hacerlo.

Seguían conociendo una a la otra, seguían aprendiendo una de la otra, a veces peleaban una con la otra, pero sobre todo disfrutaban una de la otra.

Sí, definitivamente disfrutaban de lo que tenían.

Quinn a menudo se encontraba a sí misma sonriendo, justo como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

_La sonrisa más estúpida que has esbozado en tu vida, Quinn._

Eso le había dicho Adam cuando la vio entrar en el estudio fotográfico hace ya más de cinco meses el día después de haberle pedido a Rachel que fuera su novia, y después de haber pasado una noche entera hablando con ella y besándola.

Ahora simplemente era la sonrisa boba, un fenómeno habitual cada vez que pensaba en Rachel, y es que cuando la imagen de su morena aparecía en su mente, no podía evitar sonreír de esa forma.

Rachel Berry, con su personalidad intensa y su corazón de oro, hacía que cada día se enamorara más de ella.

Y ahí estaba Quinn otra vez, pensando en ella, en Rachel, sonriendo al recordar su mirada, estremeciéndose al pensar en cada palabra que ambas se susurraron la noche anterior, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba nuevamente como si las manos de la morena estuviesen acariciándola tal como lo habían hecho hace tan solo unas cuantas horas.

Quinn se mordió el labio y suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír bobamente otra vez. No podía evitarlo, ni quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan feliz, tan plena, tan fuerte.

No, no era que estuviera viviendo en una especie de dependencia, de eso estaba segura, era simplemente que estar cerca de la morena era como recibir una inyección de adrenalina, lo hacía todo mucho mejor, Rachel no la había sacado de un mundo gris, Rachel había vuelto más intensos los colores que pintaban el mundo.

Y tan concentrada estaba Quinn en la tarea que venía realizando y en sus pensamientos acerca de su novia, que solo fue consciente de que alguien había entrado en el pequeño almacén de su estudio cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura con delicadeza.

La sorpresa la sobresaltó por un instante, pero al reconocer el perfume sonrió y luego de dejar con delicadeza sobre la mesa el objetivo que estaba limpiando, entrelazó sus manos con las de su acompañante.

Un pequeño beso fue dejado con sutileza en su hombro y su sonrisa aumentó.

**- Elliott me dijo que estabas aquí,-** susurraron en su oído**- siento haberte asustado.**

**-Le daré un aumento, últimamente todas sus decisiones están siendo muy acertadas.- **respondió Quinn girándose para encontrarse de frente con aquella mirada que tanto adoraba**.- Hey-** dijo tímidamente rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su novia.

**-Hey.-** respondió Rachel en el mismo tono mientras deslizaba los brazos hasta rodear el cuello de la fotógrafa.

Ambas se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, sonrojándose levemente e incluso agachando un poco la mirada. Aquello siempre les sucedía después de haber pasado una noche juntas, no podían evitarlo y en el fondo les encantaba, era como vivir repetidamente aquella maravillosa primera vez.

Se habían tomado su tiempo para dar ese paso y las cosas difícilmente podrían haber salido mejor. Sucedió a mediados de su tercer mes juntas, de forma espontánea, sin presiones, resultando en algo dulce y tierno, pero no por eso carente de pasión.

Quinn apoyó su frente en la de Rachel y rozó con dulzura sus narices.

**-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haberte ido tan temprano.-** dijo la morena con voz suave mientras jugaba con el doblez del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta la rubia.

**-Tenía que arreglar el papeleo de unos contratos,-** respondió acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- **te veías tan adorable durmiendo que no quise despertarte, pero te dejé una nota y el desayuno preparado.-** acarició su mejilla con el pulgar- **¿No te gustaron los cupcakes?**

**-Me encantaron, y a Ben también, pero la próxima vez, sin importar lo temprano que sea o lo mucho que te guste verme dormir, agradecería que te despidieras de mí como es debido.-** musitó divertida dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

Quinn volvió a sonreír.

**-Okay, anotado.-** respondió alejándose un poco hasta recargarse en la mesa, jalando a la morena con ella para volver a rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura**.- Y dígame, señorita Berry ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?, espero que no haya venido solo a reñirme.**

**-No, también tengo una noticia muy importante que quiero compartir contigo y no me apetecía hacerlo por teléfono, pero antes quiero mi beso tardío de buenos días.**

No se lo tenían que decir dos veces. Quinn asintió reprimiendo una nueva sonrisa y acortó la distancia entre ellas.

El contacto fue suave, lento, tierno, en un principio. No hizo falta mucho para que aquel beso tomara forma y se volviera más intenso.

Rachel enterró los dedos en la cabellera de Quinn y esta se encargó de acercarla más, aunque pareciese imposible, a su cuerpo.

Un pequeño gemido que escapó de los labios de la morena y murió en los de la rubia fue el detonante de un nuevo movimiento que llevó a cabo la fotógrafa, y que Rachel aceptó más que gustosa.

Quinn se giró con la morena en brazos atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa, sin embargo esa situación que no duró demasiado puesto que segundos después y producto del calor del momento, la morena terminó sentada sobre la mesa con ayuda de Quinn a quien ya rodeaba con sus piernas por la cadera.

Los suspiros se hicieron más pesados mientras los labios comenzaban a abandonar a sus homónimos buscando recorrer otros lugares, y fue justo cuando los de Rachel se recreaban en el cuello de Quinn que esta, con gran esfuerzo y ciertamente también dolor, detuvo las acciones.

**-Rach,-** musitó con dificultad- **princesa, tenemos que parar.-** agregó con voz temblorosa a la vez que con delicadeza se iba alejando de ella para buscar su mirada.

Le costó alejarse de ella, pero si seguían así no se iban a detener, y por mucho que la idea le agradase no podía olvidar que al otro lado de la pared estaba su asistente y el muchacho podía interrumpir en cualquier momento, además de que Adam también andaba rondando por ahí.

**-No me digas que es porque no podemos profanar tu santuario.- **dijo mirándola con frustración mientras Quinn la ayudaba a bajar de la mesa.

Quinn negó divertida por la actitud infantil de su novia.

**-No precisamente,-** dijo recargándose en la mesa al lado de Rachel-** pero debes recordar que esto no es solo mío,-** agregó acariciando su mejilla-** además de que Elliott está al otro lado y Adam…**

**-¡Quinn, voy a entrar, no quiero ver nada no apto para todo público!-** interrumpió la voz del chico inglés desde el otro lado de la pared.

**-Eso.-** espetó la rubia resoplando antes de dejar un pequeño beso sobre la frente de Rachel que solo resopló he hizo un pequeño puchero

**-¿Se puede?-** dijo Adam entrando a tientas al almacén tapándose los ojos con las manos.-**¡Auch!- **se quejó descubriendo su vista y sobando se frente.

Una goma de borrar yacía en el suelo junto a sus pies.

-**¿Las fabricas o qué?- **preguntó el chico recogiendo el pequeño objeto del suelo.

-**Siempre lleva una en el bolsillo.- **dijo la morena mientras la rubia la abrazaba por la espalda.- **Hola, Adam.-** saludó con una sonrisa.

-**Rachel.- **respondió el joven tomando su mano y dejando un beso en ella.-** Es un placer tenerte por acá, sobre todo porque tu presencia calma a la bestia que está atrás tuyo.- **masculló mirando a la rubia, Quinn levantó una ceja y lo miró con frialdad.-** A ver si la convences de que me devuelva mi disco.**

-**Quinn.- **dijo la morena girándose para ver a su novia.

-**Sigue escuchando a **_**Ed Sheeran **_**o pon cualquier otra cosa, porque no voy a devolverte ese condenado disco.-** espetó la rubia de forma borde mirando al inglés.

-**¿James Blunt?-** preguntó la morena mirando al chico.

Adam asintió cruzándose de brazos.

**-Dame un par de minutos y la convenzo.-** volvió a hablar Rachel mirando de reojo a Quinn.

El joven sonrió y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a uno de los estantes y coger un lente.

-**Lo repito, es un placer tenerte por aquí.-** dijo Adam sonriéndole de forma galante a la morena antes de salir del almacén.

Cuando el chico volvió a dejarlas solas, Rachel se giró para mirar a su novia.

-**Rachel, yo no piens…-** no pudo terminar de decir lo que sea que estaba por decir porque los labios de Rachel se lo impidieron.

**-Olvida el disco.-** musitó la morena sobre sus labios dando solo un pequeño respiro antes de volver a besarla como si la vida se le acabara.

El beso terminó dejando a ambas con la respiración agitada y las frentes recargadas entre sí con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Rachel mirándola con adoración.

La rubia sonrió con ternura y acarició suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena.

**-Si la falta de oxigenación no ha dañado mi cerebro, creo recordar que dijiste que había algo que querías decirme.-** musitó Quinn sosteniéndola por la cintura.

La morena, apoyando las manos en los hombros de la rubia, sonrío ligeramente y rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su chica.

**-¿Recuerdas la audición que hice la semana pasada para la reposición de Chicago?- **la rubia asintió- **Pues esta mañana me llamó el director y…- **Quinn la miró expectante**- ¡estás viendo a la nueva Velma Kelly!**

Las carcajadas de felicidad por parte de la rubia no se hicieron esperar y resonaron en todo el cuarto al igual que las de Rachel, quien ahora se encontraba totalmente atrapada en los brazos de la rubia mientras esta la sostenía en el aire y giraba con ella.

**-Felicidades, Rach.-** susurró sujetando delicadamente su rostro con ambas manos una vez que la dejó posar los pies sobre el suelo**.- Nadie lo merecía más que tú.-** agregó antes de darle un pequeño, pero intenso beso.

**-Estoy tan emocionada, Quinn,-** dijo con la emoción rebosante en su mirada- **es mi oportunidad para probarle a los demás y demostrarme a mí misma que soy una artista completa, que puedo cantar, actuar y bailar a la vez, esta obra es justo lo que necesitaba.**

**-Y lo harás, de eso no hay duda.-** fue dulce y sincera**.- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si me agrada mucho la idea de que va a haber cientos de personas apreciando tus hermosas piernas función tras función.- **dijo divertida haciendo sonreír a la morena.

**-Podrán verlas todo lo que quieran, pero mis piernas son propiedad privada y solo hay una persona con autorización y acceso total para acercarse a ellas.-** siguió con la broma.

**-¿Ah sí?, ¿y quién es ese ser tan afortunado?-** dijo de forma traviesa rodeando su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

**-Mi novia.**

**-Pues… que envidia. Dudo que esté a la altura de alguien como tú, pero al menos espero que se esfuerce por ello.-** susurró Quinn sobre sus labios.

**-Ella es maravillosa,-** dijo la morena acariciando el rostro de su novia-** es inteligente, talentosa, hermosa en extremo, me trata con una dulzura exquisita,- **agregó posando una mano en su cuello**- puedo sentir cuanto me ama cada vez que me mira, me abraza o simplemente me hace compañía. No sé cómo lo hace, pero logra que cada día vuelva a enamorarme de ella, de su sonrisa, de sus locuras.**

**-Parecer ser alguien especial.- **musitó con un brillo intenso en los ojos y conteniendo la emoción que las palabras de la morena le causaban, y Rachel lo sabía.

**-Lo es,-** continuó acariciando con dulzura la nuca de Quinn**- ayer hizo que pasara una de las mejores noches de mi vida, y ni siquiera salimos ¿sabes?, solo nos quedamos en mi departamento, supuestamente íbamos a cocinar, pero entre bromas y juegos terminamos haciendo un desastre en la cocina y luego, en lugar de limpiar, terminamos haciendo el amor hasta que las fuerzas no nos dieron para más,-** una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de la morena al sentir la respiración agitada, el rubor, y el ligero temblor que se hizo presente en el cuerpo de su novia- **es de mí de quien deberías sentir envidia por la fortuna de tener a alguien como ella en mi vida-** musitó antes de rozar sus labios provocativamente.- **Solo espero que ella se sienta igual con respecto a mí.**

**-Lo hace, todo el tiempo, créeme. Ella sabe lo increíblemente afortunada que es por tenerte en su vida.- **dijo casi sin voz antes de besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

**-Me alegro.-** respondió la morena luego de dejar una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de la otra chica haciéndola sonreír.- **¿Y sabes por qué otra cosa debes tenerme envidia?-** preguntó divertida alejándose un poco de ella.

**-Sorpréndeme.-** respondió Quinn en el mismo tono.

**-Pues porque mi maravillosa novia se va a tomar un descanso y me va a llevar a comer mi helado favorito para celebrar la noticia que acabo de darle.-** dijo en tono infantil.

**-Yo creo que en realidad se va a tomar el resto del día para hacer todo lo que tú y Ben le pidan.-** comunicó como si nada sorprendiendo a la morena.

**-¿Hablas en serio?-** cuestionó con emoción.

**-¿Qué clase de novia sería si después de semejante noticia solo te compra un helado y luego te deja sola por el resto del día?**- retrucó con divertida obviedad.

Rachel soltó un gritito emocionado y se lanzó a abrazarla por el cuello, para tan solo un segundo después pasar a arrastrarla fuera del almacén, pero Quinn se frenó abruptamente a tan solo un paso de la puerta jalando a la morena de regreso hasta tenerla abrazada nuevamente por la cintura.

_Hay una luciérnaga suelta esta noche,_

_mejor atrápala antes de que incendie este lugar._

_Y mentiría si no me sintiera tan bien,_

_pero el mundo se ve mejor a través de tus ojos._

Aquella parte de aquella canción empezó a resonar fuertemente en el lugar dando a entender que Adam había decidido alzar el volumen de su reproductor de música como protesta al secuestro de su disco de James Blunt, pero eso lejos de molestar a Quinn solo la hizo sonreír mientras apoyaba frente en la de su novia.

**-Te amo…-** dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos marrones que la volvían loca.- **muchísimo, Rachel, no te haces una idea de cuanto.**

sí, el mundo se veía mejor y eso se sentía muy, pero muy bien.

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor.-** respondió Rachel con ternura a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla**.- Yo te amo a ti.**

Dicho esto, la morena se puso de puntillas y le dejó un casto beso sobre los labios.

Quinn volvió a sonreír.

-**Quinn.-** la llamó la morena acariciando su rostro y su nuca.

**-Dime.-** musitó la rubia con agrado por los mimos mientras abría los ojos.

**-Devuélvele su disco a Adam.-** pidió Rachel haciéndole ojitos.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a su novia, unos segundos después soltó una risilla y negó resignada.

-**Okay.-** asintió abrazando a Rachel y riendo contra su cuello.-** Okay.**

Rachel sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

No había forma de que dejara ir a la mujer en sus brazos, o al menos eso fue lo que cada una, sin decirle a la otra, pensó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Fragmento de canción perteneciente a Firefly - Ed Sheeran<strong>_

_**N/A: **__**Hemos llegado al final del final, y s**__**us comentarios diciendo que alguna de mis historias les gustaba hizo que el publicarlas tenga sentido.**_

_**Solo me resta decir: Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.**_

_**M.**_


End file.
